Temp for Fifty Shades
by FSOGFan
Summary: "It's a powerful thing…to feel wanted. Like you don't want to be anywhere else in the world right now and with no one other than the person you're with. More importantly, seeing that he feels the same." Ana starts as a temp PA for Christian, appointed by Ros, and the sparks fly. Christian's controlled world is turned on its head at the office and in his personal life. No cheating!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I have absolutely no business posting his chapter with several stories unfinished, but I had an idea a couple of hours ago while finally getting to almost the end of the next chapter of Eight months and well, when I got to the sixth chapter, I thought I would first see how it will be received before I continue.**

 **This is about pushing buttons and not expecting the outcome.**

 _ **Note, I don't own anything this is just my writing about the characters that EL James got us hooked to**_ **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The deal**

 **Christian POV:**

"Andrea, get Ros in here right now." I practically scream into the phone.

I swear if I see one more whimpering, eye fluttering, breast revealing idiot in my office I will literally fucking kill someone. Honest, how fucking difficult can it be to find a suitable replacement for Andrea for three fucking months while she is on fucking maternity leave? Talk about bad fucking timing. The fact that I haven't had a sub in six weeks in not helping. But then again, if I had a sub right now, she would not be able to sit, walk or sleep for a month…if she even survives.

"Grey, not to be rude, but I'm starting to dread being on this floor with the number of hysterical crying women running to the elevator…daily." Ros, who didn't want to be rude, bursts into my office without so much as a knock and then continues her own little tirade before I even have a chance to speak.

"Was I not the one asking for you to come see me…thereby, I wanted to talk to you? Now sit down." I point to the chair across my desk and she quickly sits down looking not the least bit chastised and that is the reason why I like her. Yes, not tolerate, I truly like and trust Ros. Thus, she's my last hope.

"And what can I do for our fearless leader today?" She asks and I raise a brow at her. She knows I'm in a pissy mood and enjoys pissing me off even more to see just how far she can push me before I fire her ass…again.

"HR is filled with fucking idiots. I swear they are sending me the fucking worst candidates possible in this building. Clearly, I can't trust them and Andrea's last day is tomorrow. With Taiwan, Moscow and Africa, I cannot be without a reliable assistant." I summarize and she looks at me expectantly.

"And this is my problem because?" She knows where this is going, but she wants me to beg, as if that will ever fucking happen.

"I need you to find me an assistant." There, no asking, telling, because I'm the boss.

She regards me silently for a moment. Then takes my notebook and my pen from my fucking desk to sit back and look like a reporter conducting an interview.

"What were the problems you experienced with the previous eight assistants you had in the past eight days?" Okay, let me just go with it…for now.

"I don't want an assistant who is more interested in getting in my pants than doing her fucking job."

"Okay, and what do you want in an assistant?" At this I raise my eyebrows and lean forward, clamping my hands together in front of me on my desk.

"Ros, I don't have time for this shit. Just find me one." She of course completely ignores me.

"And that is exactly what I'm doing. Now, what do you want in an assistant?" One thing I learned from Ros is that it is much better to just let shit like this run its course.

"Someone who don't cry every time I raise my damn voice. Someone who doesn't care about my good looks." I smile and she rolls her eyes. I fucking hate it when she rolls her eyes and she damn well knows it. "Someone who will be professional and just do her damn job."

"Okay. I will find you someone by tomorrow morning that fits that profile." I sit back, relieved that my Temp torture is coming to an end, but then she changes the game. "You just have to agree to my terms and I will get right on that."

"Your terms? Might I remind you that you have terms and conditions of employment and those terms include adhoc duties as requested by Management? This is an adhoc duty. I'm management. Get to it." I state as a matter of fact and smile smugly.

"Well then, I will find you one. She might not be the _perfect_ one, but I will find you one. If you want the _perfect_ one, I want you to agree to my terms." And with that she crosses her arms and sits back to glare at me.

"Fucking fine. What the hell do you want?" I concede reluctantly with a clenched jaw.

"One, the contract will be for three months and come what may, you are not allowed to terminate employment." When I go to argue that very ridiculous term, she stops me. "Ah, ah, ah, I'm not done. Now, two, you will not purposely try to get her to resign." I think this over, but I'm desperate, I don't have much choice. "Oh and lastly, I get to draw up her contract and get her to sign, you get to meet her and tell her how you like your coffee." What the hell? I think Ros has finally lost it or she is just really tired of the shit on this floor lately.

"What do I get out of this ridiculous deal?"

"Apart from the perfect assistant?" I nod. "I will make you a deal. If you terminate her employment or she resigns, I will get one FULL month of paid leave and an all-expenses paid holiday. No work. If I lose and you manage to keep your assistant by some miracle, for the full contractual period, you get one month of leave. No expenses paid, but then again, you can afford to pay your own. I will not even call you once." Not that I will take the month of absence from work, but I'm not known for a man who walks away from a deal and just the satisfaction of winning this, will be more than enough reward for three months of suffering…should it come to that.

"Deal. Now go, I need to interview her tomorrow morning and it will also be her first day."

When Ros leaves, I cannot help but hear her passing remark as she walks past Andrea's desk. "You will be missing out on all the fun Andrea. I'll keep you some footage." Fuck, I honestly don't care anymore. I just want a damn assistant who will last more than one day.

 **Ana POV:**

A week at home without a job was enough to make me start to hate the beautiful apartment Kate and I share. One more day and I might just go insane. Every day I have the same damn routine. Get up, go for a run, make breakfast, eat breakfast, do nothing, read, a bit more of doing nothing, read, make dinner, eat dinner, chat to Kate, more nothing and then sleep. I'm not cut out for the sitting at home type. Not that I can really afford it, but my severance package from SIP will at least keep me going for another six months or so.

As usual, Kate is late. I swear that girl will be late for her own damn funeral. Her mother already confirmed that she was born late on 41 weeks, so yeah, the girl didn't really stand a chance to begin with. When she finally walks into the coffee shop looking like she owned the place, I smile at how stunning she always manage to look. Well, expect when suffering from a breakup. That is nothing even remotely pretty.

"Ana, I am so sorry." She says as she removes her jacket and put it on the back of the chair before sitting down. "I really didn't mean to be late but there was this tip that I just couldn't ignore and then I had to verify it and then I needed to get Daddy's approval to look more into the matter and well…now I'm late. I'm very sorry." She says so quickly and loudly that the two women sitting next to us starts to laugh at her, so how can I be mad?

"Kate, it's not like I have more pressing matters to attend to." I say, clearly feeling sorry for myself and her eyes sadden with my current situation.

"Ana, you will get another job. Hyde was a fucking prick and let's face it, it could really be much worse. At least you got that nice severance package out of it." She smiles hopefully, trying to lighten my mood.

"More like a please-keep-your-mouth-shut package. Honestly Kate, how difficult can it be to get a job where the boss is not more concerned about getting in your panties than getting to a meeting on time? I just want to work. To feel like I have a reason to get up in the morning? It doesn't even have to be a nice boss, it just needs to be a boss who wants to work and not hook up." I sigh heavily and take a sip of my coffee.

"Ana, you are gorgeous, funny, intelligent and well…hot. It doesn't matter where you work, as long as your boss is batting for the other team, you will not get a boss who won't flirt with you. Well, unless you're planning to join a monastery. Although, on a good day, in a good suit, you _could_ turn a monk." Oh for fucks sake.

"Kate, I'm serious. Maybe I should put an add out. Lady seeking employment with a gay employer." When Kate laughs, the two ladies next to our table laugh as well. When I look up, the older lady regards me as if she's thinking really hard about something. When she blinks, she smiles and I frown at the strange behaviour.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for my intrusion. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation, but I'm not entirely sorry either. I think we might be able to help each other." She says and gets up to join us at our table…without an invitation I might add.

"My name is Ros Bailey. I'm the COO for GEH." She says as if any of this should mean something to me, but the blank expression must tell her that nope, I've got nothing.

"Anastasia Steele." I say, not really knowing what is going on and shake her hand.

"GEH? Seriously? I've been trying to interview your CEO for almost 6 months with no success." Kate states excitedly.

"Well, good luck with that Miss…?" Ros says to Kate.

"Kavanagh, Kate Kavanagh." Kate says and shakes Ros's hand.

"As I said Ms. Kavanagh, good luck. Mr. Grey don't give interviews…to anyone." Then Ros looks back to me. "Anyway, like I said, we might be able to help each other. If you don't have anything planned for today, would you mind joining me at GEH for a conversation and if we are lucky, you except my offer and you will have a job from tomorrow?" Without another word, she hands me her card and tells me a car will pick me up within an hour, I just need to let her know the address. Pushy much?

"I can get there by myself, thank you. An hour from now will be perfect though as I have one more stop today." I tell her and she laughs.

"Oh yes, Ms. Steele, you will do just fine for what I have in mind." And with that the beautiful Ros Bailey strolls out with a stunning pregnant blond by her side.

Long after Kate left I sit on the same spot in the coffee shop trying to figure out what exactly Ros Bailey wants from me. Giving up, I put on my coat and grab my bag. It might be a little early, but I don't have the patience and needs to know what the hell this woman wants from me.

I stand in front of the very impressive building with the words "Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc." in big, shiny letters above the entrance. Gah, GEH. It's definitely quicker to say GEH than Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. Looking at the building I start to laugh. The first thing that comes into my mind is the scene in Shrek where Shrek and Donkey looked at the castle and Shrek asked if the king was compensating for something. I'm still laughing when two men in black, and clearly expensive, suits walks out of the building catching me in my laughing fit.

The one in front walks past me with a stoic expression, reminding me of a secret agent, but the second, and very handsome one, stops to look at me with confusion marring his beautiful face. And oh sweet heaven, but those grey eyes looks like it sees right through you.

"Are you okay, Miss?" He asks and damn, he has the voice of a fallen angel. Dark, mysterious and sexy as hell.

"Uhm, yes. I was just thinking about something." I say and burst out laughing again. The secret agent looks as confused about the fallen angel's reaction to my laughter, as the fallen angel himself. Neither really helping at this stage.

"It must be really funny. Care to share?" Fallen angel asks with genuine interest and hell, I don't know this man so why not.

"Have you seen Shrek?" I ask and he looks clueless. "The movie?" I try again and nothing. "Okay, you won't get it then, but standing in front of this beautiful piece of architecture, I can't help but wonder if the owner is compensating for something." And then I laugh again, only this time, secret agent laughs with me and well, Fallen angel, nope…he does not seem to get the joke. Pulling myself together I point to Secret agent and say, "Well, he clearly gets it." And with that I leave him standing there with his mouth open and Secret agent with a weird mixture of coughs and laughter as he tries to stop laughing.

* * *

 **A/N: Now be a dear and let me know what you think. Continue? Don't waste my time? Get out of my writer's block and finish Eight Months? Any comments welcome.**

 **Even if you just started to read my story, please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the followers and reviews. I'm currently having fun with this story and will continue with the others as inspiration hits me again.**

 **Due to the overwhelming response and a very nice request to post another chapter today…please enjoy.**

 **I don't owe anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The acceptance**

 **Ana POV:**

I walk into the impressive reception area of the GEH building and walk up to the blond receptionist. She's pretty and very professional and immediately tells me that Ms. Bailey is expecting me. I'm to go to the executive suites on top floor and ask again for Ms. Bailey on that floor.

So here I sit ten minutes later in front of Ros Bailey, trying to contain her laughter after I told her about my initial impression of the building. Granted that she had to drag it out of me after I commented on the spectacular view and I might have said something about the fact that it seems that money can even buy Mother Nature's treasures.

"What did these two gentlemen look like, if I may ask? The one's you encountered outside of the building?" She asks, her voice still filled with laughter.

"Like a secret agent accompanied by a fallen angel." I state and there she goes again. I wait patiently for her to pull herself together and when she finally does, she looks like the winner of the national lottery.

"Going to that coffee shop today was the best thing I did all damn year. Okay, so I have a proposal for you." She says and slides what looks like a contract over the desk for me to take.

I read it and see only certain words. Personal assistant…CEO…three months…$10k per month…$30k bonus at the end of the three month contract…attendance of events…admin duties…adhoc duties… What the hell is this? _Too good to be true. That's what._

"As you can see, I was tasked with recruiting a temporary Personal assistant for our CEO. The salary is as per the contract, but there is unfortunately a bit of a twist. Regardless of what happens, you need to finish the contract until Andrea gets back from maternity leave in three months. Should you leave before the three months are over, you will still get paid for the time work and no hard feelings. If you however finish your contract, there will be a bonus paid to you at the end of your last day of $30k." She explains and yes, I'm still shocked. Who pays $60k for a personal assistant for three months?

"That seems like a lot of money for a personal assistant. I'm sure you have employees already working here that will be a lot more equipped with looking after the CEO." It seems weird that they don't just pull a PA from another division instead of taking someone from the street…for the CEO no less.

"We tried. See, Mr. Grey is not an easy man to deal with. He has temper tantrums that will put a five year old to shame, but he's a good man deep down. The problem is, the last eight assistants which attempted to do the job, either left in tears or got fired on the spot for coming on to Mr. Grey. He does not like women coming on to him and never takes advantage of his position to flirt with the female staff." Well, that is a lot of shit to take in. "Look, you have nothing to lose. Three months and then you're gone. If you survive however, you might be able to gain permanent employment if that is your wish." When she sees I'm a bit reluctant, she continues, "It will be fun. And it's only for three months. Think of it this way, what's the worst that can happen?" She has a point. The worst is I get fired and look for another job. Quitting is not an option for me. Ray taught me a lot of things and one of them is that if you make a choice, you stand by your choice and commit. My stubborn nature just adds to my determination.

"Okay, I have a feeling that I might regret this, but sure, why not? I'm sick of sitting at home." I agree and she relaxes back into her chair.

"Now, what happened at your previous job?" She asks and I frown. "I heard a bit earlier when you spoke to your friend."

"My boss, Jack Hyde, was always invading my personal space. It bothered me and in hindsight, I should have called him on it, but it was my first job and he was my boss, so I let it go. One night when we were supposed to be leaving for a trip to New York, he attacked me in the kitchen in the offices. I was not surprised really, I think I sort of expected it to happen eventually. Luckily my daddy taught me well and let's just say, I got a shut up package and a letter or recommendation and he got fired and a couple of days in the hospital." I state, partly proud of myself and partly ashamed that I was in that position to begin with.

"Hospital? What did you do to the man?" She asked, clearly impressed.

"Broke his nose, index and middle finger and I might have squished is manly parts to the point of permanent damage before I administered a vicious kick to his ribs." Yes, my daddy taught me well.

"And by attack, do you mean he…?" She stops short, unable to say the one thing every woman fears most.

"Oh no. Luckily didn't get that far. Tore my blouse, slapped me across the face and when he went for my bra, I lost it." I'm shocked that I speak so openly about that dark night to this woman when I couldn't do it for days after the event with my best friend whom I've known for years.

"Your dad taught you self-defense?"

"His ex-military. Special ops for ten years before retiring to look after me." I say and no further explanation needed apparently as she starts laughing again. When she gets up, she shakes my hand.

"Ms. Steele. Thank you for accepting the offer. I can see this arrangement working out very well for myself. Either way, I win." I frown at that. It seems I get the better part of this deal. "It's a win-win for me unfortunately. I don't normally do recruitment and it took some convincing. Anyway, I win no matter how this turns out. But don't worry, you will do just fine. I drafted that contract myself."

When we get to the hallway, she walks me over to whom I assume is Andrea. She is smiling as we approach her desk, hope clearly visible in her eyes. She's the pregnant lady from the coffee shop earlier.

"Ros, please tell me she accepted the offer and can start immediately." She says and judging from the size of her baby bump, I'm assuming she was supposed to be on maternity leave a couple of days ago already.

"Andrea, meet Anastasia Steele. She accepted and will be starting tomorrow." Ros introduces us and as usual, I feel the need to correct my name.

"Ana, just Ana. Nice to meet you." I shake her hand and she looks relieved.

"Well, just Ana. I'm extremely happy. I will be the first to admit that Mr. Grey is…difficult. No... challenging. Yes, he is definitely challenging. But seriously, if you just keep your head down, swallow his tantrums and ignore his language, you will be just fine. He is really not a bad man, he just have bad habits and like to be in control of well…everything." She says and looks around as to ensure privacy.

"Is Mr. Grey available at the moment?" I would at least like to meet my new boss.

"Unfortunately not. He had to leave for a meeting about forty minutes ago and won't be back for the rest of the day. He has a standard appointment every Thursday for a late lunch at three and then normally he just go straight home. He works from home a lot and you will be required to go to his home from time to time. Taylor or Sawyer will collect you at reception and then return you to your apartment." Great, this sounds like _sooo much fun_ and not what I expected. Who goes home from work to work from home? Why even bother, just put a bed in your office, safe yourself a trip.

"That won't be a problem, although I prefer to arrange my own transport. Is there anything else I need to know?"

Ros leaves and says Andrea will show me out. Andrea will take the rest of the day to show me around and then down to HR to start the paperwork. The final interview with Mr. Grey is only a formality as it seems his agreement with Ros determines that Ros's decision is final and he merely gets a meeting. I'm not sure how I feel about working for a man that don't get a say in my employment.

After almost an hour with paperwork and getting a security pass, we go back to Andrea's desk where she shows me Mr. Grey's busy schedule and yes, this would explain the need to work from home. That is a lot of meetings, events and even lunch times are mostly lunch meetings. The only thing he won't compromise on is Sundays when he apparently refused to work as it is his family time. When does this man even sleep as some nights he has conference calls at midnight? No wonder he is a difficult man, he's probably just tired.

I will be required to attend at least four functions during my contract period. She hands me the company credit card and tells me that the card is in case Ms. Caroline Acton cannot get me anything to my taste at Nieman's. I mean who is bitchy or fussy enough not to find suitable clothes at Nieman's?

"Andrea, thank you, but I will not be needing that for myself. I'm sure whatever Ms. Acton selects will be perfect." I state confidently and she puts it back in the lockable box in the bottom drawer.

"You will need it for other things as well, so I will just give you the key." She hands it over and then made us each a cup of coffee before I left.

The entire way back to our apartment, I try to think about this weird day. And weird is like the understatement of the year. Hell, the century. But I'm not going to complain. This offer is too good to pass up and being an ass will not make me resign and lose the very fat bonus at the end of the contract period. Nope, for the next three months, come hell or high water, I'm going to be the assistant for the CEO of GEH and I will be the best damn PA ever.

With that sheer determination, I rush to Kate closet and decide on a black pants suit with a royal blue silk blouse and match that up with my black Lamboutines Kate bought me for a graduation present. Finished with my silver jewelry set Ray bought me for my eighteenth birthday. Yes, this outfit will definitely say that I'm here to be professional and most importantly, that I'm here to stay.

Going to bed I find myself thinking of the Fallen Angel. I tried not to, but he invaded my thoughts and then he also invaded my dreams, but I had a peaceful sleep and wake up happy and refreshed, ready for whatever comes.

 **Christian POV:**

I have been distracted since yesterday afternoon. Boxing, running, working, playing the piano…nothing helped to settle my thoughts and get me to just focus on my work. I need a release, but I also need to find the beauty I encountered yesterday.

Admittedly, it's to spank her and fuck her in equal measures. Spank her for rolling her eyes and fuck her to proof to her that I am sure as shit not fucking compensating for anything with Grey House. It's a reflection of my company that I worked my ass off to build and not a reflection of myself, or something lacking in my life. Who says something like that to perfect strangers? Yes, a proper spanking will be first on the list. Followed by fucking and I might even throw in another spanking just to let the punishment override the pleasure.

When I finally found myself unable to focus, I caved and downloaded the damn movie to see what the hell the joke really is. When I finally got it however, I was fucking fuming. More at Taylor's unexpected, _and never seen before_ , fit of laughter than her words. But fucking fuming none the less. She deserves a spanking and a good hard fuck for that careless statement… _right to my fucking face_. And that laugh...regardless if it was at my expense, it was beautiful.

Shit I need to calm down and stop thinking about her. I have the final interview for my supposedly perfect assistant in ten minutes and even now, hours later, the damn woman is still plaguing me. Taylor has been unsuccessful to find her or anything about her although I get the idea he is deliberately stalling and loving every damn moment of it. I need him to find her. How hard can it be?

Sure, he apologized, _profusely_ , with the same damn irritating smile. What the fuck is going on in this world? Ros is smiling, Andrea is smiling and damn Taylor nearly laughed his ass off and hasn't stopped smiling since. The world around me has gone crazy and with this being Andrea's last day, I don' have time for this shit.

"Mr. Grey, Ms. Bailey…" Andrea starts but as usual, don't get to finish as Ros barges into my office without Andrea finishing her sentence or me granting her access to my office.

"Yes Andrea, I see Ms. Bailey is here to see me." I say with frustration, frustration that's been building since yesterday and I'm waiting for it to reach the peak.

When I look up however, it's more than just Ms. Bailey. It's also _Ms. Shrek_ herself and fuck did my day just get better or what? The interview can wait. Shit, a billion dollar deal about to fall flat would not be able to drag me out of here now. I'm just where I want to be. When Ms. Shrek gets a clear view of me, she all but passes out. Pale as a fucking ghost, she looks to Ros who bursts out laughing.

Apparently, she got the fucking joke too.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. It keeps me inspired to write more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm blown away by the response to this story. I will finish the others, not sure about During Eight months as it takes too much out of me emotionally, but the rest definitely.**

 **So to say thank you. Here is Chapter 3**

 **As usual, I don't own anything...except the mistakes, that's all mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The first meeting**

 **Christian POV:**

When I look up however, it's more than just Ms. Bailey. It's also _Ms. Shrek_ herself and fuck did my day just get better or what? The interview can wait. Shit, a billion dollar deal about to fall flat would not be able to drag me out of here now. I'm just where I want to be. When Ms. Shrek gets a clear view of me, she all but passes out. Pale as a fucking ghost, she looks to Ros who bursts out laughing.

Apparently, she got the fucking joke too.

"Mr Grey, this is Anastasia Steele." Ros introduces me to her with so much laughter that she's trying to hide and failing miserably. I don't really give a fuck right now. I just want to know more about Anastasia Steele. "Anastasia, this is Mr. Christian Grey." She says to Ms. Shrek who seems to have gotten herself together. The pale complexion replaced with a beautiful pink blush that I would rather see on her behind sometime in the near future.

I get up and extend my hand to greet her. She looks shy and remorseful as she takes my hand. And then I feel it. A current running through my body like a shock of electricity. Looking into her blue eyes I can see the feeling is mutual. She grabs her hand and rubs it absentmindedly while looking straight into my eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Grey." She says and no, there is definitely no humour in her voice today.

"Nice to meet you too, Anastasia." I move to sit back behind my desk and point to the two chairs in front of my desk.

"It's just Ana." She says and sits down next to Ros, who is yet to stop smiling.

Anastasia's look is very professional. Buttons all in place, something I rarely see. Beautiful brown hair running down her back. Blue eyes, perfectly manicured nails and from what I can see, the perfect size breasts. She is in one word…perfect. And that damn laughter from yesterday…I can still hear it if I try hard enough.

"To what do I owe the honour of this visit?" I ask Ros and she frowns.

"Anastasia. Sorry, Ana, is your new assistant." Oh fuck no…she's the perfect woman and now perfectly out of fucking reach. Rule number 1 and probably the only rule I've never broken is to not fuck the staff. Period. No exceptions. Well, this just sours my mood instantly. What the hell was she thinking? Walking through this damn building for six years and she's never noticed that there are no brunette's working here?

"But she's a brunette." Really Grey, that is the first thing out of your damn mouth?

"Yes, I can see that." Ros says and Anastasia gets a glint of anger in her eyes. Well, she better reign in that little temper if she is to work for me _. No IF Grey, this is it._

"I can assure you Mr, Grey that the colour of my hair, _strange as it sounds_ , won't influence my ability to do my job." The little fireball spits out and I keep my face perfectly neutral.

On the inside however, I'm thinking how to survive a month without Ros as there is no way on earth that the two of us will last three months. Not that I'm ready to back out of this challenge. I'm just being realistic. I'm giving it one month…tops. _And even that's pushing it._

I'm also adding that to her list of misdemeanours. Yes, I might not be able to do anything to her now, but the contract is three months, maybe less. Definitely less. Just imagine how many misdemeanours she will be able to accumulate over such a long period. My hand is already twitching and my dick is starting to come to life in order to see what all the fuss is about.

"Well that's a comfort," Sarcasm Grey, really?

"Yes, I can see the two of you will get along just fine." Ros says as she stands up to leave. "I will take Ana to Andrea and then let her get to it. Luckily she's starting on a Friday, have the entire weekend to get her strength back. Thank God for weekends." She mumbles to herself, but I for one, and clearly Ms. Steele, could hear her just fucking fine.

I walk them to the door to find Andrea, Sawyer, Taylor, Sam from PR and Heather from HR outside my office door at Andrea's desk. All fucking smiling. There must be something in the damn water. I bet my next hour's income that there's a pool going at this very moment with who will break first.

"Now I know you have something better to do," Ros says in her normal casual manner. That's were the two of us are different, well apart from the obvious, I manage with an iron fist and she manage with a smile.

"Taylor, in my office…Now." I say and walk back hearing quick footsteps from the rest to get back to their offices.

Taylor closes the door and takes a seat in from of my desk while I regard him with a scowl on my face. It's too early in the damn day for this shit and yes, Ros was right. Thank God it's Friday. Sub or not, I don't want to be here without a plan and at this moment, I don't have a plan. I hate curve balls and everyone knew about this one…everyone except me.

"Sir?" Taylor asks to break the silence, but since he is nervous, another new trait he got yesterday, I guess he knows where this is going.

"Taylor, did you find out yesterday who Ms. Shrek is like I asked you to?" And you told me no, more than once for fucks sake.

"Yes, Sir." When I signal for him to continue, his newly-found nervousness is replaced with humour. "Ms. Steele had an appointment with Ros. I asked Ros about the nature of the meeting and well, Sir, see she made me promise not to tell. She said all would be revealed today. But Sir, I did not know that she was to be your new assistant… until a couple of minutes ago." He stops and I of all people can know how persuasive Ros can be.

"I see, and what do we know about Ms. Shrek…I mean _Ms. Steele_?" I need to get that damn movie and name out of my head.

He then hands me her back ground check, reminding me why he is still employed in the first place. I take the file and nod my dismissal before sitting back in my seat, feet on my desk and background check in my hand. Ms. Anastasia Rose Steele might think she got the better part of whatever deal Ros made with her, but mark my words, working for a month without Ros or not, I will have the last laugh…and I never lose.

 _Friday, 1_ _st_ _July 2011_

 **Anastasia Rose Steele**

 **DOB** Sept 10, 1989, Montesano, WA

 **Address** 1114 SW Green Street, Apartment 7,

Haven Height, Vancouver, WA 98888

 **Mobile No** 360 959 4352

 **Social Security No** 987-65-4320

 **Banking Details** Wells Fargo Bank, Vancouver, WA 98888

Account No: 309361: Balance $24 520.16

 **Occupation:** Undergraduate Student

WSU Vancouver College of Liberal Arts

English Major

 **GPA** 4.0

 **Prior Education** Montesano JR-SR High School

 **SAT Score** 2150

 **Previous Employment** Clayton's Hardware Store (Part Time)

 **Previous Employment** Seattle Independent Publishers (Resigned)

 **Current Employment** Grey Enterprises Holdings (Temporary)

 **Current Position** Personal Assistant to CEO

 **Current Salary** $10 000 per month

 **Employment period** 3 months

 **Father** Franklin A. Lambert

DOB: September 1, 1969; Deceased September 11, 1989

 **Mother** Carla May Wilks Adams

DOB: July 18, 1970

m Frank Lambert

March 1, 1989, widowed Sept 11, 1989

m Raymond Steele

June 6, 1990; divorced July 12, 2006

m Stpehen Morton

August 16, 2006; divorced January 31, 2007

m Robbin (Bob) Adams

April 6, 2009

 **Political Affiliations** None found

 **Religious Affiliations** None found

 **Sexual Orientation** None found

 **Relationships** None indicated at present

Okay, so reading this, I havemore than one question for more than one person. First off, is Ros fucking insane. $10k for a personal assistant? What the hell? I'm employing her, not buying her. Secondly, now I may not know a lot about relationships, and I will be the first to admit that, but four marriages? That seems like a bit of…a commitment issue. I actually hope the daughter of Mrs. Adams inherited that from her mother. Or not. Shit this is so confusing.

Solid bank balance for her age. Father died when she was one day old. That must have been hard growing up. But then again, not knowing your biological father can sometimes be a blessing. The address is most definitely wrong and I make a note of telling her to change it…well _right after I tell her about the background check._ It's standard protocol for all employees, so it should be easy, but for some reason, I don't see it as being easy. Better leave that for next week Friday. She will have the entire weekend to calm down.

GPA 4.0. That is very good indeed. Means she's a clever girl. Won't take her long to realise that maybe a career in publishing won't be such a bad idea after all. For some reason however, and this is something Flynn needs to sort out, I don't want her to pursue that career. At least not right now. For right now, I'm willing to see how the fuck Ros thought this was a good idea. At least, it might provide some entertainment. The only question is, who will be the one laughing?

 **Ana POV:**

Andrea just left after giving me her list, her very long list of _'do not do's'_ , accompanied by a very short list of _'do's'._ Seems she was right, Mr. Grey is a super control freak. Control freak meets unexperienced PA with a stubborn streak to match his control freakishness. This could be interesting or catastrophic. I'm wishing for the former and expecting the later. Best to be prepared in situations like this.

Around lunch time Mr. Grey has still not been seen, but boy has he been heard? He really likes to make his opinions and instructions _very, very_ loud and clear. I feel sorry for every one coming out of his office and offer them a smile. One that some return reluctantly and some don't even acknowledge. Putting on my _'you don't scare me'_ face, I walk up to his office and softly tap on the door. If I'm honest with myself, this man scares the crap out of me.

"Yes," I hear through the door and frown at the closed door. Is that a _yes you can come in_ or a _yes I expect you to stand on this side and tell me what the hell you want?_ Only one way to find out and I open the door to walk in.

What I didn't expect however, was a _yes I'll come to open the door myself_ and the door opens while my hand is still on the knop which causes me to land spectacularly at the feet of Mr. Grey. _Just. Fucking. Perfect._

Feeling ever drop of blood rush to my face, I look up into a scowling face with laughing eyes. I didn't even know you can have two obviously contradicting expressions at the same time. When he extends his hand to help me up, I first think of refusing and then take it anyway. And there's that damn spark again. Chemistry is what Kate would call it. Fate is what Jose would call it. I just call it inappropriate and grab it out of his grasp the minute I'm on my feet.

"Excuse the interruption…" I start, but stop when I see the look in his eyes.

"And entrance, I suppose," He says pointing to the floor. _Bastard._ Is it too much to ask that he be a gentleman and complete ignores the fact that I just fell at his damn feet?

"Yes, that too." I spit out, immediately regretting my tone, but not finding it in myself to care too much. "I was just going out for lunch and wanted to know if you would like me to get you something." I say, still smoothing out my clothes and refusing to look at his smug face.

"That won't be necessary. My brother is on his way with lunch. His name is Elliot and he will be here in a couple of minutes. You are welcome to go to lunch after you show him in." He looks to me like I'm missing something and when I step back, he slams the door closed.

How utterly fucking rude? No thank you for asking. No get out of my office. Just a look and a slammed door in my face. No wonder he went through eight temps in eight days. I almost feel sorry for his poor parents. I'm sure they taught him better. The. Ungrateful. Ass.

I sit back at my desk, tapping my fingers at an alarming rate, contemplating ways to teach him a damn lesson in etiquette when the phone buzzes.

"Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey is on his way up." Says the lady at reception.

"Thank you," I say and then put the phone down. I get up to meet Mr. Elliot Grey in front of my desk to escort him straight into hell with a smile on my face since the door would be closed and I will be gone. Surely he can handle his brother? Had it been my brother, I would take him parachuting…and accidentally forget to give him his…before pushing him out of the fucking plane.

Aaaah yes, a smile at last.

When the elevator opens, a very handsome man walks out. He's wearing casual dark blue jeans, a tight fitting black t-shirt and boots. The bag in his hand clearly indicating that he did indeed bring lunch. The smile on his face tempting me to ask how two brothers can be so different. But it's the deeper part of me which gets me to snap back to reality. The part that has me wondering what my boss would look like in an outfit like that. I cannot entertain these thoughts and I won't. He's an ass, it won't be hard to use that to suppress these unwelcome thoughts.

"Oh well hello gorgeous. I see my brother has a new PA… _again._ Not that I'm complaining." He says with a voice that tells me that this man don't have a care in the world. There was probably nothing left after Mr. Control Freak took everything.

"Mr. Grey," I start and offer my hand which he brings to his lips, making me smile.

"Mr. Grey is either my father or my brother. I'm Elliot." He says with a smile that reaches his eyes and deep into his soul.

"Nice to meet you Elliot, I'm Ana."

I always like meeting pleasant, friendly, well-behaved people. But oh boy, then the door swings open and the temperature reaches well below zero in a nanosecond. So much for a good mood around here.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review, I love reading every single one of them.**

 **PS: Background check is mostly from the book - Fifty Shades Freed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The response to this story is amazing, thank you all very much.**

 **This chapter is in order for me to get a couple of things said and done for chapter 5. I will try and post that today as well, depending on how my day goes.**

 **Again, I don't own anything, just the mistakes which I hope you can overlook.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The start of the weekend.**

 **Ana POV:**

"Elliot, you asked to see me for lunch, not flirt with my PA." He says and gestures for Elliot to walk into his office.

"And here I am… with lunch," he holds the bag up as to proof a point, and then get a look of mischief in his eyes, "Ana here is just an appetizer." He says with a wink and walk over to his brother and one might think he is pissed. Well, more pissed than usual I suppose. What's up his ass?

"Ms. Steele wants to go for lunch and you're keeping her from leaving. Now get in here." He says and stands back for his brother to walk into his office.

"Laters Baby," Elliot says and who would have thought it possible, but yes, Mr. Grey can actually be more pissed than a couple of seconds ago.

"Bye Elliot." I say with a smile and look up into livid grey eyes, "Mr. Grey." I nod and turn to get the hell out of here.

 **Christian POV:**

I'm not supposed to give a fuck about Elliot flirting with Anastasia. But I do. She fucking laughed at him and smiled at him and all I get is what's left of her good mood and believe me, that's not much. I mean I'm not even being an ass today and not so much as a smile. Or even another cup of coffee come to think of it. But then Elliot walks in and she forgets she's supposed to be going to lunch. Until I walk out and she can't get away fast enough.

Honestly, I don't care, I don't. She seems to be single, Elliot's…well, he's Elliot. So there shouldn't be a problem. Only there is. Elliot being Elliot is just not good enough for her, not that I'm one to judge. But at least I have monogamous relationships. Elliot believes the more the merrier. Bottom line is that she is my PA who is supposed to be looking after my needs and Elliot can look elsewhere for his flavour of the fucking week.

"You seem to be in a particularly bad mood today." Elliot says as he takes the food out of the bag and pushes mine across the desk. I wonder what she would have brought me for lunch if I said yes. That question is quickly followed with a mental slap to my face. Not fucking going there, Grey.

"Andrea finished this morning." I state as if that is the main reason for my mood.

"Not to point out the obvious, and I like Andrea, but you traded up, Bro. That girl is fucking gorgeous and she looks like she's got spunk." Oh give me strength. And spunk…she's got some to share.

"Leave her alone, Elliot." I warn him and he laughs.

"Don't worry, she's not my type. She's all yours" He says and I wait until he takes a bite to get the desired effect.

"Anything without a dick between the legs is your type." I spit out and on cue he chokes. Serves him fucking right. Handing out Anastasia as if he gets a say at all.

"Normally I would argue, but your right." Then he sits back and apparently decides to taunt me some more. "But mark my words, little Bother, that girl is going to change your life. For better or for worse, well that's to be determined. But I did not miss the look in your eyes earlier and no man can be that possessive of a girl who's just a girl." Okay, I should rather pray for patience instead. "Anyway, I met this girl in your reception and it looks like I have a date tonight. Now that girl, she's drop dead gorgeous."

After a tension filled lunch with my brother, who seemingly chose to ignore my bad mood, I get back to work and find myself unable to get out of the office as soon as possible. Normally the rush to get home is due to the fact that there will be a sub waiting. Even the last couple of weeks without a sub, I couldn't wait to get home on a Friday. It's the only evening I allow myself with no meetings or appointments. Yet, here I sit. In no rush at all to go home.

When there is a soft knock on the door again, I answer with my usual yes, knowing that it could only be Anastasia as she would have buzzed me if it was anyone else. I carry on working until she stands in front of my desk, hands clamped in front of her. Now this is what I don't get. One minute she is cool, calm and professional, the next minute she wants to bite my head off. Right now, she's a calm as can be.

"I see you made it through the door this time," and for the life of me I don't know why I'm being a dick and felt the need to bring that up. But I did and now the damn memory comes back and I was saving it for later, much later.

"Miracles never seize, I suppose," She retorts back, perfectly willing to give as much as she's willing to take. Well Ms. Steele, two can play that game and I'm the master…in more ways than you know.

"I'm assuming there is a reason for your presence in my office," I point carelessly in her direction and start to move my eyes back to the screen in front of me.

"I was just coming to see if you need anything before I go," She spits out, probably thinking of throwing me out the window on her way out. The fact that I can get to her this easily is actually fun.

Then I look out the window at the thought and see that it's completely dark outside. Glancing at the clock I'm surprised to see it's almost eight at night. What the hell is she even still doing here? The entire building must be empty by now and she will have to go home in the dark.

"Ms. Steele, its well past the end of the work day and not to mention that you must have missed dinner." I snap. "Why are you still here?"

"I had some things I wanted to complete before I left." She turns around and walks to the door, taking the knob in her hand and I follow. "Don't worry, I won't charge you overtime." She says and starts to pull the door closed, just slowly enough for me to push it open again and her struggling to keep her balance.

"Taylor will take you home, Ms. Steele." I say and reach into my pocket for my phone.

"Excuse me, Mr. Grey. I might be new to Seattle, but I know my way home. An escort won't be needed. I'm not a child." My fireball spits out and I stop short. All this calling her _my_ anything, needs to stop. I step back and gesture to the elevator.

"Enjoy your weekend, Ms. Steele." I say and call Taylor anyway. This will piss her off, but since I won't be seeing her again until Monday, point one goes to me. She can work out her anger over the weekend.

"Taylor, please follow Ms. Steele and make sure she gets home okay." I say into the phone, enjoying having the last say a little too much and then I sit back at my desk basking in victory, even if it is only the first day.

I finish my work and start to get ready to leave when Taylor lets me know he is on his way back. When I reach the car, the look in his eyes tells me that something happened on this trip which should have been uneventful. But I get into the back seat and wait until we are on our way to bring it up.

"Anything I need to be aware off Taylor?" I ask and see him smile before he pulls himself together.

"Her father is ex-marine, Sir. Taught her well." He says with awe in his voice and I almost slap him on the back of his head.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I ask, definitely not happy with everyone in my controlled world acting…uncontrollable.

"She made me within the first block to her house and believe me, Sir, I was trying not to be seen. She let me follow her home and then got out of her car to walk up to my window." He stops again and I upgrade to a punch in the fucking face.

"And?"

"She told me to remind you that she is not a child. No escort means _no escort_." Nope, there's more. With her smart mouth, there has to be more.

"What else?" I think I would actually be disappointed if there wasn't more.

"Uhm, she might have said something about gross misuse of company resources and invasion of privacy, no boundaries and clearly loss of hearing…but I didn't hear clearly, Sir." Yes, now that sounds like her. "She's stubborn, Sir." Taylor says and I meet his eyes in the mirror. "Just saying, she won't quit this job until the last day of the contract." He states the obvious and I roll my eyes. When the fuck did I learn this bad habit? One I particularly dislike.

Sitting at home I use my free time to nurse a good scotch and think of ways to get Anastasia to resign without Ros finding out. Not that I don't want to see her. No, I just don't want to see her in my office. Now my playroom…that's another matter. She will fit in just perfectly. The red is a bit of a contrast to her pale skin and mesmerizing blue eyes, but fuck, it's not like I care. Her smart mouth, her constant need to roll her eyes at me, her need to have the last word…yes, those are all misdemeanours and it just cannot go unpunished.

When she fell to her knees, literally at my fucking feet I almost came in my pants. Seriously, all I could see was her opening her mouth and me subsequently fucking it. The feel of her soft hair in my hands as I grab it to keep her in place. The look in her eyes as she looks up to me. No eyes down for Ms. Steele. No, I want to look into her eyes when I fuck her mouth. I want to see what she will look like when she comes.

What the fucking hell is wrong with me?

Here I sit. Alone. On a Friday. Daydreaming about my fucking employee.

Well, there's only one thing to do. Get her to quit and then get her into my playroom. Sounds easy enough. _Well, assuming the ex-marine father doesn't find out._

Come to think of it. Her father is an ex-marine who taught her well? His dead, isn't he? Frank Lambert, died the day after she was born. Now which of the three, unbelievable as that sounds, husbands her mother married is the one she calls dad.

 **Ana POV:**

I've been staring at this contract for the last couple of hours since Kate is out with a nice guy she met this afternoon when she was supposedly coming to bring me lunch. A lunch I never got. And a best friend I never saw. Another strange day followed by the weird day yesterday. I'm not into legal stuff and contracts are boring as hell, but I'm looking for anything that might make this easier. When I signed it, I did not know who I'll be working with and now that I have, I need to see if I'm protected. If I stay for the full period of the contract, I get the bonus, which I could do with, but what if he fires me? If today was any indication, it won't be long and for the life of me I don't know why, but I would like to keep this job. I just need to get the upper hand.

The contract looks standard, but nothing about Christian Grey seems standard.

And here it is…

How could I miss this as this is certainly a game changer?

* * *

 **A/N: More of a filler chapter, I will update again soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all the kind and not so kind words…they are all appreciated I promise you. Some encourage to continue, some encourage to improve…all read.**

 **To clear up confusion. This will not be a long drawn out story, this is only to get my head back to finish my other stories. 40-50 chapters at most. I'm already at chapter 12 so that sounds about right.**

 **To thank everyone for the awesome reviews, here is another chapter for today. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The unexpected meeting**

 **Ana POV:**

How could I miss this?

" _The employer also undertake to not terminate the contract for any reason, unless specified in clause 18.1. The contractual period of three months can only be terminated by the employee as stated in clause 6.4 with all relevant clauses directly following clause 6.4._

 _18.1_

 _The contract will be null and void in case of:_

 _18.1.1: Corporate espionage_

 _18.1.2: Gross Misconduct in reference to assault, sexual or otherwise._

 _18.1.3: Breaking the terms of the non-disclosure agreement_

 _18.1.4: Fraud_

 _18.2_

 _In case of termination for any other reason not specified above, the full benefit packing, including the completion of contract bonus, will be awarded to the employee."_

Well slap me silly and call me lucky. There is no way I would be breaking any of the mentioned clauses, but that does not mean that I will stand for his bullying. Oh no, Mr. Grey. You just met your match.

And with that bit of good news, I thank my lucky starts and go to bed where I fall into a wonderful slumber with dreams filled with grey eyes.

I wake up feeling refreshed and for some reason, I can't wait to get back to work on Monday. Singing happily in my pajamas, I set to work on making breakfast for what is sure to be a hung-over Kate and from the sounds that infiltrated my dream, the nice guy would be joining as well. I love Kate but I don't understand how she can fall this easily in love and allow a man access to her bedroom the day she meets him.

Bacon, pancakes, whole wheat muffins, fruit, yogurt and scrambled eggs are all displayed on the table waiting for the two to make their appearance. After I put the juice on the table, I go the get the glasses from the cabinet and when I turn around…I drop them. Out beautiful glasses that we only recently bought drops from my hand and shatters to the ground.

Even the glass shattering at my bare feet could not even keep my eyes from staring into shocked green eyes staring back at me.

And yet I can't move…or speak for that matter. I'm going to kill Kate and put her in a damn rehab facility.

Kate rushes into the kitchen and tells me to stay where I am, she will sweep up the glass and he bends to help her pick up the big pieces. Getting up, he stares at me with a smile that I would like to wipe off his damn face right now.

"It seems you're beautiful and clumsy," he says, taking my hand to lead me out of the kitchen.

"Elliot, nice to see you again." I say, snatching my hand back acutely aware that there was no spark. Seems only a certain Grey brother have that unwelcome effect on my body.

"You two know each other?" Kate asks, in full reporter mode.

"Oh yes, Ana here is my brother next victim." He laughs and sits down on one of the chairs at the table. "Now, let's dig in. Thank you for breakfast, Ana. Next time I'll bring lunch for you too." He continues while I numbly take my seat and Kate comes to stand behind hers.

"Spill it Steele," She spits and I shake my head.

"It's the job Ros asked me to see her about. Seems I will be the Personal Assistant for Christian Grey for the next three months." I say and then immediately remember the NDA. Although the NDA specifically mentioned that I cannot disclose anything regarding GEH business or anything of a personal nature about Mr. Grey. Even with that, I don't really feel great discussing anything. Elliot however seems to have other plans.

"If you last three months." He mumbles and Kate sits down. When he realizes that he said that a bit too loud, he has the grace to blush. "Not that you don't seem up to the task. But Ana, "You're fired" is my little brother's most used phrase. He likes to get this his way and his way is very rarely the way a normal person would take."

"Please, Ana won't get fired. She's amazing." Kate gives her opinion and I smile when I remember the contract.

"According to my contract, he can't fire me unless I violate certain clauses, none of which I will ever do. Ros drafted it." I state in a bland tone and continue with my breakfast.

"Well, it seems there might be some excitement at the Grey Mortuary for the next couple of months. This should at the very least, be interesting." Elliot notes and Kate looks at me.

"So, how was the first day? Is he as ruthless as people says?"

"It was nothing like I expected." I continue to tell them about me falling at his feet and they burst out laughing and still I don't see the funny side of it. I don't say much about him apart from the fact that he must be the rudest man on the planet.

"Ana, that's just silly. Have you met every man on the planet?" Elliot asks and yes, now I see the family resemblance. Infuriating women must be a perfected task in the Grey family.

"No, but it's all about math. If you take into account that I must have met at least a thousand men in my lifetime, and he is by far the rudest. Even if you multiply it by millions, I'm sure he will still be head and shoulders above all the others." I state and smile when Elliot shakes his head.

After breakfast we clean up and then Elliot, Kate and I go for a drive through Seattle and stop for ice cream on the way back to our apartment. After watching a movie together and me trying to ignore the make out session on the couch, I go to my room to read a book. For the first time in my life I'm unable to concentrate on my book as a certain Grey has taken up residence in my mind. Either way, my only rule is to not sleep with the boss. No breaking that rule…ever.

"Ana, I'm going to Elliot's to his parent's house for a barbecue. Do you want to join us?" Kate asks and Elliot stands behind her nodding his head.

"I don't think so guys. No mixing business with pleasure." I decline, thinking that it would be awkward for everyone if the two of us ends up at the same place where the company rules do not apply.

"If you're worried about your boss, don't be. He never, _and I do mean never_ , leaves his sanctuary on a Saturday unless it's to attend a function he couldn't buy his way out of. Come on, it will be fun." Elliot looks hopeful and I accept with a massive eye roll.

The last time I heard the words "It will be fun", it didn't quite turn out the way I expected.

Getting ready while the two yet again make out on the couch, I struggle with finding something to wear. Kate looks stunning as always and I don't really want to be my normal self today. Grabbing a skinny dark blue jeans and a tight fitting black top, seems something stuck with me, I finish it up with knee high boots with 4 inch heels and go to Kate's room to grab her black leather jacket. My hair left running down my back with some of my new remove-the-frizz cream. With a natural make up look and no jewelry I leave my room to see Elliot and Kate gaping at me.

"Shit Steele," Is all she says as I walk to the door to show them that it's time to go.

"Gone is Ms. Professional and hello Ms. Hot." Elliot jokes getting an elbow in the ribs from Kate and a slap on the shoulder from me.

Elliot is so nice. Like in really, really nice. Relaxed, carefree, friendly. What the hell happened to his brother to put a permanent stick up his ass? One would think that siblings at least have more in common. Kate and Ethan are different, but still the same…at least you can see they grew up in the same house.

We drive out of Seattle and get to this stunning house in Bellevue. Mansion is more like it. I think a house implies less floor space. It must have been amazing growing up here. When we get to the front door, an older couple opens the door and if this is who I think it is, then Mr. Grey just turned into the biggest mystery ever.

"Elliot, we weren't expecting you to bring company?" The man says and just when I start to feel uncomfortable, it evaporates as they turn to Kate and me.

"I'm Grace, this is my husband Carrick." She introduces then to us and I put out my hand.

"Ana, this is Kate. Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Grey." I say hitting Kate lightly on the arm as I pull my hand back.

"Yes, nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Grey." She stutters and moves back to stand beside me.

"Please, it's Carrick. My youngest son is Mr. Grey these days and there is no Mrs. Grey we're aware off." He says with so much affection and Grace smiles up at her husband.

Biggest mystery indeed.

"Come, let's not stand out here all evening. Elliot, go with your father to the patio, I will be right out after I show these two young ladies around." Grace says and pulls us into the house.

The house is even more amazing on the inside. Everything makes you feel at home. The smell coming from the kitchen. The fire burning on the patio. The warmth and love in this house in unmistakable.

"This is the bathroom. Through there is another one and that way is the kitchen." She points in the various directions and then pulls us to the patio. "Now, make yourselves comfortable and have a nice evening."

"You have a lovely home, Grace." I feel the need to say and I'm rewarded with her smile.

"Thank you, Ana. It's too big now with the boys gone, but we love having people over on the weekends. Sunday's are actually family days when all the kids are here for lunch, but Saturday's Elliot usually comes by to spend some time with his father. I'm glad he's brought some company for me for once." She is just such a nice person. Where the hell did she get the younger son?

"So how do you two know Elliot?" She asks as we walk towards the patio.

"I met Elliot recently and Ana is my friend." Kate explains.

The patio is nice and warm and very comfortable. I take a seat next to Kate and Elliot hands each of us a glass of wine before looking to his mother.

"Where's Mia tonight?" Elliot asks and Kate's jealousy is not easily missed. She only met the man yesterday…

"She went to see your brother. Something about him ignoring her calls and she's fed up with his pissy mood the last couple of weeks. Her words, not mine. She apparently is refusing to be ignored." Garrick says and try as I might, I could help but laugh. Good to know that he's been in a bad mood before yesterday.

"Mia is my younger sister and practically the only one to put Christian in his place without dire consequences." Elliot says and then points to me with the beer bottle in his hand. "Well, that seems to be before this young lady made her appearance." And everyone turns to see me practically spit my wine out. Cloaking spells…I think I've heard of something like that in many of the books I've read about magical beings. I need to see if I would be able to perform such a spell to get out of situations like this. "According to sources, things are going to get interesting at Grey House for the next couple of months."

Questioning brows all around. Expect for damn Elliot.

"Uhm." Seems to be all I've got.

"You know Christian?" Grace asks and knowing him is not really an accurate description. I think that would require an actual conversation between two _adults._

"Uhm," Yes, that is really all I've got.

"Like you said yesterday Ms. Steele, miracles never cease." And that is apparently what Mr. Grey's got. Fuck! "Never thought I would see the day where you don't have something to say."

Okay, we aren't at work. Time to wipe that smug right from his face. What is he even doing here anyway?

"Well Mr. Grey, unlike a bad attitude, miracles are not purely reserved for you." Take that you pompous ass. "You should try keeping quiet some time, it would surely make for a welcome change to those around you."

And then silence. Like even the crickets stopped cricketing or whatever it is they do. It's unnerving.

And yet, the dread filling my tummy is not enough to tame the beauty of the moment. I think that's a point for me. Serves him right for slamming the door in my face yesterday.

Everyone is staring at Mr. Grey. Mr. Grey is staring at me. I'm staring at my wine before sitting back and taking a sip. Anything, and I mean anything, to keep myself from staring into what I'm sure is furious grey eyes. Why I couldn't just keep my damn mouth shut, I don't know. The silence feels like it drags out forever until…Elliot.

"Fuck, Bro. You just got told." He practically screams, clutching onto his stomach to control his laughter.

"Elliot, language." Grace scolds but the laughter couldn't be kept out of her voice.

When I finally find bravery somewhere deep inside me, I look up and yep, just like I thought. Mr. Grey seems to have lost his cool again. That is until a smile spreads across his face that has me looking down again. It was not a friendly smile at all, not even a hot smile, it was a smile that said you just wait until Monday.

Suddenly, I'm not so excited about returning to work after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review. More to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to one and all for the reviews and PM's.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Christian POV: (2 hours earlier)**

I've been sitting at home not doing much since I got here last night. Mia called, several times, and each time I send the call to voice mail. I don't want to talk to anyone. I'm trying to work and failing and that's something that's never happened to me before. I'm always focused on my work. I'm always in control of everything around me. I always say exactly what I mean. I've never regretted a single word spoken.

Until she came along.

She ruined my world and she's causing the people around me to go insane. Ros is avoiding me. Taylor is smiling. Elliot is even a bigger idiot than normal. The only thing I absolutely have to do is to keep that woman far, far away from the rest of my family…and John. I don't need more disruption than she's already caused.

"Mr. Grey," Taylor starts as he walks into my study and he is pushed out of the way by Mia.

"No need to announce me, I can announce myself." She huffs and walks to stand in front of my desk.

"Hello Mia," I say and look to Taylor. "Thank you Taylor, I'll see her out when she's said what she came here to say." Taylor retreats quickly as he is well aware that my frustration level is through the fucking roof right now.

"Christian Grey. I've been phoning and leaving messages at your home, at your office and on your cell. Why haven't you called me back?" She sits down and looks to me waiting for an answer.

"Because I'm busy and I know that I will be seeing you tomorrow. Since you're here now, what can I do for you?" Might as well get this over with.

"I just wanted to know how you are and check up on you. I miss you." She whines and puts her arms on my desk with her chin on her arms.

"Mia, it's not my fault you missed lunch last Sunday. But I missed you too." I say honestly and I'm rewarded with a genuine smile.

"Good. Now come, we can talk on the way. You have to take me home please."

"How did you get here?"

"Lily dropped me off and as I said I wanted to check on you. The drive back will be perfect for catching up as you won't be distracted with your laptop. I hate talking to you when all I can see is your eyes." She gets up and walk to the door and I follow. Anything to get back here…and do nothing.

My evening is not looking very promising anyway and a quick visit to Bellevue might just be what I need. Since the shit hit the fan on my birthday, I've been avoiding my parents and it's not really fair to make them suffer even more.

The drive however, was not spend to talk to me. Mia went on and on about what she thinks she should do for a living. Between her allowance from me, Elliot and my parents she does not really have to, but she needs to start thinking about earning an income by working and not spending someone else's income shopping. I can hardly believe that she's just a couple of months younger than Anastasia.

When we stop, I see Elliot is here as well. For the first time, there is no one greeting me at the door. Somehow, this makes me feel sad. I'm used to at least one of my parents meeting me at the front door and I hate change. Then I walk towards the patio and hear Elliot's voice.

"Mia is my younger sister and practically the only one to put Christian in his place without dire consequences. Well, that seems to be before this young lady made her appearance." My heart stops and my feet somehow got glued to the floor. This is not happening. The only thing I wanted to avoid at all costs and Elliot fucks it up. "According to sources, things are going to get interesting at Grey House for the next couple of months." Those sources will be fucking fired the minute I get out of here. And I will leave right after I find out what the fuck Anastasia is doing at my parent's house.

"Uhm." I hear Anastasia's voice and I smile. Seems that Ms. Steele can be speechless.

"You know Christian?" My mother asks sounding confused. I understand her confusion. I don't interact with Elliot's friends. Not that she's his damn friend.

"Uhm," Oh hell this is too good to be true and I quickly make my way to the patio door. Perfect timing. Mia's getting a gift for this little unexpected treat.

"Like you said yesterday Ms. Steele, miracles never seize. Never thought I would see the day where you don't have something to say." I say softly and notice as every muscle in her body freezes. Guess she was not expecting to see me here. The feeling is mutual.

She looks damn sexy tonight and I can suddenly think of better things to do than to be here right now. That boots, with that jacket…and her hair… and her make-up. Fuck she certainly doesn't look like that at the office and I will send her home if she shows up like that. I won't get anything done if I know she's sitting outside my door looking like she does tonight. I can see she's struggling to find the right words. Probably trying to filter her rude remarks since my parents are present. Then she looks up and I brace myself as it seems I sparked her temper.

"Well Mr. Grey, unlike a bad attitude, miracles are not purely reserved for you. You should try keeping quiet some time, it would surely make for a welcome change."

I heard her soft voice. I heard what she said. I know I heard right. I just can't fucking believe she said it. And then silence descends on the world around us. It seems like everything and everyone is waiting for the explosion to follow that fucking statement. I feel everyone's eyes on me, waiting for my reaction while I stare at the girl sitting on my parent's patio. She's staring at her wine. The things I want to say to her right now, will definitely not meet my mother's approval. Neither would the language.

"Fuck, Bro. You just got told." My idiot brother apparently don't care about his language or my temper. She bewitched him too.

"Elliot, language." My mother reprimands him, but the laughter can clearly be heard in her voice.

During all this, even though I should say something, I can't. I'm too busy enjoying spanking her pretty ass in my mind to think of anything to say. And the spanking she's receiving is not for pleasure. The images in my head is enough to make me smile.

Mia comes out and hands me a glass of wine before she sits down while my mother introduce her to Anastasia and her friend, Kate Kavanagh. I know Mia heard the last part of the conversation and I can see that she is also waiting for me to explode. But I will not give Anastasia the satisfaction right now.

"So, Ana, how do you know Christian?" Mia asks.

"In a bizarre set of circumstances, I ended up as Mr. Grey's PA for the next three months." She states and for some reason, her constant calling me Mr. Grey is getting on my damn nerves. She's still avoiding eye contact with me.

"His PA? The temp replacing Andrea?" Mom asks, probably working out the problem for herself already. Yeah, three months is a bit ambitious considering who her boss is.

"Oh no, I'm the temp who was lucky enough to replace the previous eight temps." Anastasia states smugly and I glare at her, willing her to look my way to see that I'm not impressed with her being here. The fact that I really want her with everything in me, does not change that fact.

"And I'm not surprised," comes my dad soft remark, luckily it seems only myself and Elliot heard that snide comment. She's only been here an hour or two at best and she already got to him.

"It must have quite a treat for you to get to meet the man himself," Elliot comments with a slap on my shoulder. "A regular ray of sunshine."

I closed my eyes and turned around to look at the meat that's not burning and don't require turning, but not caring. I refuse to partake in this conversation and the minute I get Ms. Steele alone, she will know just how upset I am with her being here, in my personal space. _Oh please, face it, you actually missed her today._

"More than you can imagine." Comes her soft reply and I do believe that's my cue to turn around.

"She insulted me the previous day." I state dryly and on cue comes the blush.

"Wait, I think I might need to sit down for this." Says my father. Yes, my father is already picking sides and he will soon learn he picked the wrong fucking side.

"I didn't know who I was talking to." She says, continuing to blush and the darker side in me is lapping up every ounce of this uncomfortable moment for her. At the probing stares all around, she puts her wine down and folds her hands on her lap, looking everywhere but at me. Good. "I made a silly remark about the building," She explains. "I'm sorry if it offended you." She says to me, still looking at her hands. Normally I would find that rude, but not so much right now.

"She said that the building is me compensating for something… to my face." When everyone looked at me confused, I used my newly found knowledge, "Its phrase in a Shrek movie." Her head snaps up and I use the moment to see just how profusely she can blush. "Yes. I looked it up."

 _She didn't disappoint._

Everyone else however, got the joke immediately and started laughing so hard that my loving mother even got tears in her eyes. Elliot had to go into the house and when he attempted to come back outside, he had to go right back in. Mia and Kate actually dropped their wine glasses on the floor and my dad took a walk to the other side of the patio with shaking shoulders. Traitors.

Anastasia however, kept staring at me with fear in her eyes and not so much as a twitch on her lips.

This surely put her little snide comment of earlier to shame and yet again, I will leave basking in unexpected victory. Even my weekends will be entertaining if Elliot and Kate has anything to do with it. If it even lasts until next weekend but I couldn't be happier.

"So wait, you now work for Christian. Where do the two of you come in?" Mia points to Kate and Elliot at the dinner table. I surprised myself, and all of the family, by agreeing to stay for dinner. But there was no way I was going to miss this. I found myself staring at her all evening. I could watch her eat for hours. The way her pretty pink lips open for her fork…

"Kate was on her way to bring Ana lunch on her first day," Elliot starts.

"Lunch I never got by the way," Anastasia interrupts.

"And I was taking lunch to Christian," Elliot continues.

"Which I actually got," I felt the need to point out.

"Anyway, I met Kate and we went for drinks after work. Dinner and dancing last night. An amazing breakfast by yours truly over there," he points to Anastasia, bringing my blood to a boil again. What the hell was he doing there at breakfast time? I had to shake my head at the answer to avoid the images. "Followed by driving through town for a couple of hours. After telling Ana it's safe to come with us tonight as my brother won't be here, here we are."

"I believe the phrase you used was _"never, and I do mean never"._ Guess you won't be using that phrase on me again." Anastasia says, putting her cutlery down and taking _another_ glass of wine. I think that's her forth glass for the evening. I'm sure I can count that as a misdemeanour. And there I go again with image upon image of what I really wanted to do with the beautiful, disrespectful Ms. Steele.

The fact that she didn't want to see me tonight should not cause the pain I'm feeling, but it does. Shit, I need to get to Flynn first thing on Monday…If not sooner.

When Anastasia stand to excuse herself from the table, Elliot, my father and myself get up as well, making my mother proud with our manners. She looks caught off guard and quickly moves out of the dining room. When everyone is seated, I use the excuse to go get more water and follow the heels of those sexy as fuck boots clicking on the tiled floor. Not to mention the jeans. Oh hell or the jacket. Throwing caution to the wind, I decide to up the game a bit. Make it more fun for me, not so much for her.

When she comes out of the bathroom, she's gasps when she sees me comfortably standing against the wall.

 **Ana POV:**

Oh shit I need to get the hell out of here. He's wearing dark blue jeans, a blue button down shirt and a fucking black leather jacket. Does he not have compassion for the unsuspecting females he might encounter? I swear my panties are wet and it's not something I'm accustomed to feel. But this man, this rude, insensitive, inappropriate, sexy as hell man is driving me bat shit crazy. One moment I want to smack him, the next I want to kiss him.

Pulling myself together, and the wine is not helping, I decide that I can't stay in here forever. When I open the door, there he is. Sexy and male and so, so…forbidden. Yes, definitely forbidden. And my boss. Let's not forget that very important part. And he smells so nice. Shit! It's easier to remember the forbidden part when we're at the office. Not so much right now.

"Mr. Grey, sorry to keep you waiting," I apologize, thinking he needs to use the bathroom, yet I close the door and lean against it. Oh shit, I'm clueless right now. But there is another bathroom if I remember correctly. Maybe he wants to scold me in private for my being here tonight.

"That's quite alright Ms. Steele. I was just waiting for you." He says and then pushes himself off the wall. He should be illegal. Or come with a warning label. Preferably both.

"What can I do for you?" I ask softly, leaning more against the door as he stands in front of me. Suddenly I'm drunk and I don't think the wine had much to do with it.

"I was wondering about something." He says, touching my hand softly and bringing it to his lips. When I feel that damn spark again, a soft moan slips out and I don't think he missed it. "I see it's still there." He leans forward and let's go of my hand to reach for the knob. "I believe I will use the bathroom after all." He says and opens the door. The one I was leaning against. Catching me before I fall, I find myself leaning against the door again. Only this time, it was on the other side. Oh heaven help me, but I want him to kiss me. Hate him and want him. Is that even possible? I guess so.

"Tell me Ms. Steele, do you feel it too? When I touch you? Do you feel that spark running through your body?" He asks and then to answer himself, he takes my hand again. I can't help it, I feel it and my body is betraying me. "I can see that you do." He leans forward and puts his mouth next to my ear, one hand gently pushing the hair away from my neck. "Funny how these things happen when you least expect it." He moves closer and I can feel him…feel that part of him…a part I've never seen before but I know exactly what it is. "When it is least appropriate." He sighs and then gently places a kiss on my cheek, when I feel him smile, I know it's because I didn't push him away, mainly, because my inner self don't want this moment to end. "Oh fuck this." He says.

Next thing I know, I'm being kissed. My first real kiss. Both of my hands in one of his above my head. He's pushing into me. I feel his erection against me and my panties are even wetter than before. And his mouth…I've died and gone to kiss heaven. Where fallen angels take you after they've kissed you to death. If I died right this second, it will be with a smile on my face.

He pulls away, eyes locked on mine before his forehead comes to rest against mine. "What the hell are you doing to me?" he breathes out and in that moment, I find the strength to withstand temptation. I'll be damned if I were to lose my virginity…in a fucking bathroom… _to my boss_ …at his _parent's house…_ and right now, I do believe I would gladly do just that. What the hell was I thinking to allow this?

"I don't really know what the hell is going on here, but this won't happen again. You're my boss and this is…inappropriate." I tell him and he takes a step back. I grab hold of the door handle and look at him, probably scared of the sexual harassment lawsuit he foresees coming his way. So to show him no hard feelings, I walk up to him, brave like never before, take his head in my hands and…kiss him. What else could I really do in the situation? He did it first after all. Two negatives makes a positive and all that.

When I feel his hand crabbing my ass, I pull away and clean his lips with my thumb to remove my lip gloss, which don't look so hot on him. "There, now we're even."

And with that, I leave, closing the door behind me and composing myself before taking my seat at the dinner table. Kate's looking at me like she knows exactly what I was doing. I'm looking at everyone else discussing an upcoming event. Elliot is watching the door with suspicion in his eyes.

"I wonder what's keeping Christian." Grace says, looking at Garrick and then to the entrance of the dining room.

"Someone must have detained him," Elliot says, looking straight at me and my blush is all the confirmation he needed. "On the phone I mean." He corrects, staring into my eyes and uncovering all my secrets. Secrets which are confirmed with Mr. Grey returns with a fucking smile on his face. A glorious smile, I will admit, one that lights up his face and reaches all the way to his eyes, but still. Can't he at least try to look annoyed or something?

"Everything okay, Son." Garrick asks and everyone turns to look at Christian.

"You look like you just fired some." Mia says.

"Or fired someone up." Elliot snickers, luckily just for me and Kate to hear.

I'm tired, not in the mood…at least not the kind I should be in…and ready to go home already. I'm confused and need sleep to recover.

"Grace, can we help you clean up before we leave." I offer and Kate nods her head, seems like she's eager for some alone time too.

"Don't be silly. Guests don't clean. We will get this cleaned up in no time. Do you have to leave already?" Grace asks and Christian narrows his eyes at Elliot.

"Maybe one more drink before we leave." Elliot suggests and we all move to the living room.

When it's time to leave, everyone walks us out and Christian offers to take me home to save Elliot the trip. He didn't look pleased to hear that since Kate and I share an apartment, it would actually be an extra trip. So after promises to come again soon, we leave the Grey mansion and drive into the dark night. The dinner was actually nicer than anticipated, but now I have to face my boss on Monday after making out with his alternate personality in the bathroom. This man is so bizarre. I wonder how many personalities he has hidden in his well-toned body.

* * *

 **A/N: Please don't be shy to let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

 **It's so much fun to write and even more fun to know that there are people who actually like what I put on paper.**

 **I don't own anything…but mistakes are all mine (like Garrick instead of Carrick)**

 **Hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Christian POV:**

"I guess might as well be going as well." I say, taking my keys out of my jeans pocket. Dad and Mia says goodbye and move back into the house, leaving me with mom. And a mother knows everything. I've learned that early on in life.

"I like seeing you like this." I stare at her in confusion. "Acting your age. Relaxing." Oh, that.

"Mom," I start, but she stops me.

"I know I didn't misread the signs." She says with a hand lovingly on my cheek."It's time to forget the past and have a normal life. She might just be able to give you that. You need a strong woman to stand up to you. I just want to see you happy and to know that you will be fine."

"She's my employee," I state, not that it stopped me earlier. _Or stopped her._

"Not for long. You'll see." She says and after another kiss, I go home. Alone.

I've never felt alone before. Not until right this very moment. Standing in the elevator on my way to my penthouse at Escala, I wonder what it would be like to have Anastasia in here. That kiss was a mistake. I know that, I know that she knows it. But I just couldn't stop myself. When she leaned against that door, all rational thinking left my brain and yes, I for the first time in my life, I let my dick dictate my actions.

It wasn't as much due to the fact that she is my employee. It's more about the fact that it left me wanting more. Feel more. Wanting to explore more. What started as a tentative kiss blew out of proportion and morphed into passion the moment her tongue came out to play. Soft gentle stokes turning more demanding and shit, I need to get this under control. I've never lost control until tonight. She's a curve ball I did not expect in my life right now and for some reason, one I can't be more grateful for.

After all, my rule says that I will never fuck employees and there was now fucking at all.

Another first.

Kissing was never my thing. If I could avoid it, I would. Same with oral sex. Both were just too intimate for me to ever do with either the bitch who ruined my life, or the subs who followed. Exchanging bodily fluids was where I drew the line. Elena could never understand that. As a Dom I'm supposed to take pleasure in things like that. But I didn't. I fuck and I fuck hard. I don't waste time with foreplay unless being strapped to a cross and flogging a sub into an orgasm counted as foreplay. I would like to think it wasn't. It was a means to an end.

The same goes for condoms. Leaving semen in my subs was never for me a sign of ownership, it was just another way to exchange bodily fluids and another seemingly acceptable act I refused to do. Marking a sub for me meant leaving semen on her body. Where I could see it. Where she could see it.

And yet, here I am, in bed, imagining doing all these things with my assistant. I'm so, very, very, screwed. And I only have one day to sort this shit out.

On Monday I put on a grey suit with a grey tie and run my hands over it. I've got to get this woman out of my damn head for now. I refuse to fuck her while she is an employee. Three months. I can wait three months. I've never been without sex for three months before, but really, how hard can it be? I'm Christian Grey.

That's until I walked onto my floor and see her coming out of my office. Black pantyhose. Black pencil skirt. Playroom red blouse. Fuck me heels. And to top it all off, her hair in a braid.

Maybe she found my weakness and is now trying to kill me.

"Mr. Grey, good morning. I've put your coffee on your desk." She says sweetly and the only way to get this hard on gone, is to piss her off and act as if nothing happened. Knowing me, it won't be long. Although, I would much rather prefer to have her on my desk. Spread open for my inspection and approval. But that will have to wait.

 _Three months._

"Morning," I say and walk into my office without a care in the word. Like I said, it wouldn't be long. I hope she wasn't expecting a thank you.

And then the unexpected blessing in disguise happens, Sam bursts into my office without Ms. Steele announcing her. Bingo! Her ass just got served on a silver platter. Naked with an apple in the mouth.

"Ms. Steele." I shout, not even caring to use the intercom. "Can you explain this?" I point to Sam who is trying to tell me something. An adorable frown covers her face and I file it for now, it's not what I need right now. "Part of PA 101, Ms. Steele, is that you are the gate keeper to my office and people should not be allowed to simply barge in here without a fucking appointment." And there it is, my victory.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey. I was busy putting…" And no, I don't listen to explanations. I put my hand up to stop her and then point to the door.

"Get out. Both of you get out and let's see if you can manage to do it properly this time." Big mistake. She is fucking sexy when she is pissed off. _Oh help me_.

Nevertheless, they both storm out of my office and a couple of minutes later, I hear the buzzer.

"Mr. Grey?" I hear her voice. The anger clearly visible and only diminished somewhat by her uncertainty.

"Yes," I spit out, smiling like an idiot over how easy this was. Not that it did much for my erection, but provided me with some entertainment and yes, the ability to focus on the long week ahead.

"Sam is here to see you." I can see her rolling her eyes through the closed door.

"Send her in." I say and seconds later, Sam walks in and immediately begin to talk.

"Mr. Grey, I didn't mean to get Ana into trouble. I honestly didn't see her and you didn't answer when I knocked and I have something to show you." She finally stops when I start to rub my temples to relieve the head ache she is causing me.

"What is it?" I ask her, taking the tablet from her hand.

There on the screen is Elliot, Kate and Ana. The article goes on about speculation over which one of the two lucky ladies managed to capture the playboy Grey brother's attention. Ana is looking beautiful and I assume this picture was taken on Saturday afternoon when they went for ice cream. Kate, being a reporter and relatively well known, is mentioned as well as questions regarding the identity of the beautiful brunette.

I sit there, tapping on the tablet and thinking of something to give these damn vultures to keep them away from Anastasia.

"Release a statement to these assholes and inform them that my brother is in a relationship with Katherine Kavanagh. She's the daughter of Kavanagh Media's CEO. That should keep them quiet." I hand the tablet back and effectively dismiss her by continuing to work.

Twenty minutes later, another slip up. This just fucking makes my day.

"Mr. Grey, there is someone here to see you." Comes her weary voice, clearly, she's beginning to see that play time and work time don't go hand in hand, just what I planned. Surely if it was a scheduled appointment I would have known about it and she would have said immediately who it was.

"Does this someone have a name and an appointment?" Is my harsher than needed question and yes, I heard the gasp.

"No, Sir." Really? Sir? Is she deliberately trying to fuck up my plan? "Mrs. Lincoln says it's…" before she could even finish that fucking sentence I'm at the door. No way in hell will I let Anastasia be corrupted with the likes of this woman. And I use the term lightly. Seems the universe has other fucked up ways to fuck with me these days.

I yank the door open and stare at a shocked Anastasia staring at an equally shocked Elena. I find myself praying for patience for the fourth time in as many days. This woman will be the death of me at this rate. But first things first.

"Elena," I spit out and point to my office. Moving well out of the way to prevent any accidental touching. I forgot to put her name on the proscribed list two weeks ago. But I will correct that oversight the minute I get her out of the fucking building.

"Christian dear, this is a surprise." She says the minute the door closes and point towards it. "Since when do you employ brunettes? Testing the subs these days?" She asks and the tone in her voice irritates the shit out of me. How I even tolerated her this long is beyond me.

"What do you want?" I ask with venom lacing my voice. She almost ruined my fucking life. What the hell did she expect me to do?

"Straight to the point then. Okay. Firstly, I think you actually do need a new sub. You look very tense." I don't react as she doesn't even deserve a reaction from me. "You pulled your backing?" She accuses and sits on the couch in my office. I make another mental note to replace that while I'm at it.

"I gifted you my shares in your business. I paid back the loan you gave me…with interest. I don't give a fuck about the rest." I tell her and sit back down to see her squirm.

"I didn't know you were planning to pull your backing." She raises her voice and I lift a brow while looking bored at the same time.

"Then you should have read the contract, like I fucking told you to. Like my lawyer told you to. But like always, you were too busy thinking about the benefit without thinking about the ramifications." I say and get up to walk to the door. She overstayed her welcome before her presence was announced and it's time to take out the trash.

"Christian, you cannot be this ruthless." She stops when I spin around and glare at her. She should really know better.

"Yes, like you cared about anyone else when you fucking told my mother your dirty little secret and she cried for fucking days when she realized which little fucked up boy you were talking about." I take a step closer, not giving a shit if they hear me all the way to the Space needle right now. "She cried _for days_. She blames _herself_. My _father_ blames _himself._ What the fuck were you thinking?" Another step. "You weren't fucking thinking. That's the fucking problem." Another step. "And now you want me to think about you. You can go to hell for all I care." And one final step right into her personal space. I would slap her if I didn't think it would just be a turn on for her. "Get. The. Fuck. Out. And fucking stay out." I grab her arm and pull her to the door.

"You care about the pretty brunette outside. Had it been Andrea sitting there, you simply would have refused to see me. I wouldn't even have been allowed to step one foot in this office." Fuck! She has me there. And she's right. I would have told her to fuck off in the hallway and summonsed Taylor to get her the fuck out of this building. "I saw it the minute you opened the door. The fear of me being alone with her. Like my mere presence would corrupt a clearly innocent girl. Does she know your dirty little secrets, Christian? Does she know how heartless you really are?" And in usual Elena fashion, she takes it ten steps too fucking far.

"You think your life is bad now. You think the fact that you lost important customers when my mom broke her friendship with you, on my fucking birthday, is bad for business. Struggling to pay of you debts." I move closer to her. "That is nothing compared to the hell I would cause in your life if you so much as breathe the same air as the girl sitting out there. If you think I'm joking, think about the evidence Taylor took from your house. Your little insurance policies, as you call them. Think about that and try to piss me off. You won't like the results Elena. That's a fucking promise. And she is just a temp filling in for Andrea. Nothing more." _At the moment._

And with that the door swings open, hitting Elena at the back of the head to reveal the only person, beside me, who she hates with everything in her. The fact that he absolutely loathes her, only fuels my laughter because let's face it, this is funny.

"Sir? Ms." And he stops short when he sees my face. He's in awe of the woman. No way was he going to spoil her name by saying it in front of present company. "Do we have a problem?"

"She's leaving and never to be allowed access to the building, never mind this floor. Thank you Taylor." Both Elena and Taylor looks at me in shock. It's not like I've never said thank you before, is it?

"Very well, this way Mrs. Lincoln." He opens the door further and she for once goes quietly. The daggers directed at Anastasia not missed by any of us, least of all by Anastasia herself. At the elevator he hands her over to Sawyer who I assume will be escorting her out of the building.

* * *

 **A/N: The Elena issue will only be revealed much, much later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi All. Thank you for the new readers and the many reviews. I really appreciate the feedback.**

 **Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Christian POV:**

When Taylor comes back, I glance in Anastasia's direction, seeing the questions in her eyes and choosing to ignore them. No way am I about to explain myself to anyone, not even her.

"Ms. Steele called and said she suspects there's a problem in your office. When she mentioned who the visitor was I thought it best to come up, with back up." Taylor explains and sits down in front of my desk.

"Yes, seems Elena finally realised what it means to own all the shares in your business. She's not happy." I state and grab a water from the fridge before sitting down behind my desk.

"At least she's gone now." Ever the optimist.

"I doubt it. She picked up on something and I think that might cause a problem for us." I sit back and look at him waiting for me to continue. "Ms. Steele." I don't even have to finish. He's not stupid, he knows what is going on, even if I don't understand it myself. I'm really trying very hard to keep my mind on the fact that she is my employee. But that does not keep my from day dreaming and I want her. Employee or not, I want her. After all, rules are made to be broken right?

"I see."

"Put Sawyer on her and by all means, keep that woman away from her." That sounds simple, except it's not.

"You know that won't happen right?" he asks and even though I know it, I refuse to accept it. "She made me, she will see him coming a mile away. And she won't be happy."

"I don't give a fuck about her being happy." Okay, maybe I do, fuck I need to call Flynn. "I care about her safety more." I correct myself quickly. "Elena is out of options, she will not think twice about getting to me through her." I look down at the water bottle and then back up. "How did I get into this fucked up situation Taylor?"

"Shrek, Sir." And then I laugh and so does he. The problem is, I always see the glass half empty. Fiona became a monster to be with the man she loved. I don't think I would take it well if my life ends the same way. I can't bring her into my dark world and it's too late for me to step into the light. Fuck I'm starting to hate that movie.

 **Ana POV:**

Mr. Sunshine started the week in a bad mood and at least when he chose a pattern and sticks to it. Talk about commitment. He's been in a shitty mood all week. It doesn't matter how hard I try, nothing can get him to shake his mood. Coffee, lunch, snacks…nothing even got a thank you. Like that shit is expected of me. Well, today is Friday and I've decide that I've had enough. He won't get shit from me anymore, well expect for coffee. I am his assistant after all. But this constant being on my toes and trying to think quickly in response to his remarks is exhausting.

"Ms. Steele, have you arranged lunch for me?" he asks walking past my desk, Ros following behind him, on their way to his office. He looks tired. Or sick. Not his usual handsome self, but still nice to look at.

"Unfortunately not, Mr. Grey. You didn't ask. I assumed you've made alternative arrangements." He spins around to look at me and it seems the shitty mood is still ongoing.

"What gave you that idea?" he asks and comes closer to stand in front of my desk.

"The lunch meeting you were running late for and asked me to cancel." I point out, much to Ros's amusement.

"All the more reason to arrange lunch, Ms. Steele." Really? His upset about lunch? I think this is more than just lunch. As if a missed lunch broke the camel's back.

"All the more reason for you to ask, Mr. Grey." I say innocently and prepare for the explosion to come. Little does he know that I've reached my limit for the week and as Ros said last week, I have the entire weekend to calm down and so does he.

"I didn't need to ask the entire week." I roll my eyes, knowing he absolutely hates it.

"And you didn't say thank you once. See, this is how it works. I give, you say thank you. You don't say thank you. I stop giving. It's called manners." And there it is, the explosion.

"You. Are. Fucking. Fired." He spits, clearly saying each word separately and Ros's smile widens behind his back. I think this is a good time to get the temperature down a bit.

"Sure I am." None of the clauses said anything about standing up to the ass. "Now, would you like some coffee and snacks for your meeting with Ros?" Shame, I think the poor man is going to have a heart attack.

"Yes. Please." He says and walks to his office door. But I wouldn't be a woman if I didn't turn the knife as well.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it."

He stops with his hand on the handle of his door. Looks down at his feet. Probably counting to ten. Shakes his head. Then looks back up and walks in. All the while Ros's shoulders are shaking and I'm smiling. He might have a couple of points more than me on the score board, but I will catch up.

After taking them coffee and some of the pasties I baked this morning, the one's I got up early for, to try and put him in a better mood, I leave his office with a smile after hearing a barely audible thank you. At least that's progress.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful with Mr. Grey sulking in his office and me gloating outside of it. I have to say that I would prefer it if he could see me gloat. The screaming coming from behind that door only adding to his frustration and I'll be damned if he verbally assaults me because someone else pissed him off. By seven I see that he will spend another Friday evening at the office, I softly knock and push the door open before I could hear the yes and see him lying on his arms on his desk.

"Mr. Grey?" I ask and nothing but a moan. "Mr. Grey?" He lifts his head and I do believe this is a sick man I'm staring at. "Are you okay?" I move to his side and without waiting for a reply put my hand on his forehead. He pulls away and I think he's trying to glare at me. Trying, not succeeding. "Oh please. You can invade my personal space to kiss me but I can't do it to feel your temperature. By the way, you have a fever and I think you've got the flu."

"How observant of you. Didn't know you had a medical degree to go with the one in literature." He says sarcastically and then starts to cough uncontrollably.

"See, that's what being mean gets you. Karma. Ray always told me to sit back and let Karma sort shit out for me and now I see he was right all these years." I tell him and walk over to get him more water. I put it down and go to sit in front of his desk. "So, are you going to sit here and feel sorry for yourself all weekend or can I get Taylor to take you home and call your mom to meet you there? Personally, I would suggest a trip to the doctor's office, but knowing you, that would most likely be wasted words."

"You've been nice and professional all week. Albeit with a bad attitude. Today, not so much. What's gotten into you?" He looks up at me before falling back down onto his arms.

"I've been on the clock the entire week and now its weekend. I'm not prepared to let you give me a hard time on _my_ time. Believe me, even with my _very generous_ salary, it's not enough for me to tolerate your shitty attitude on weekends. Now, have you decided what you want to do?" And then I wonder if he even has someone to look after him beside Taylor.

When he looks up again, he truly looks miserable and I decide to throw him a peace offering. Knowing full well this will blow up in my face. "Would you like me to come with you and make you some chicken soup? My dad always says it makes him feel better." I ask and he only nods his head. "Okay then, grab your stuff Grey, it looks like it's you, me and a nasty case of the flu for tonight. Awesome."

"Thank you." He says as he grabs his jacket, leaving everything else where it is. Taking my keys I lock his office and then follow him to the elevator.

When we get to his apartment, he seems to have taken a turn for the worse. Taylor literally had to carry the poor man to his bed and I, well I was struck with beauty. The view is to die for. You can see for miles out of this window. My joy increases when I see a patio and I make a note to go out and see it better as soon as the ungrateful patient is settled for the night.

Just as the chicken soup is ready, I hear the door open and Taylor informs me that Dr. Travelyn is on her way up. As if I have any clue who that is. I only called Mr. Grey's mother. Mothers seems to always have a magic touch when it comes to sick children.

"Ana, dear, how are you?" I hear Grace's voice and turn around. Not surprisingly, I'm more than a little confused right now and look over her shoulder to find the doctor.

"Grace, nice to see you." Stepping to the side, I glance at the door. "I was also expecting a doctor"

"Dr. Travelyn?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"You're looking at her. Dr. Grace Travelyn Grey, nice to meet you." I laugh and she moves forward to hug me. "Grey is my married name and Travelyn is my professional name. Now, where's the patient? Has he been mean to you?"

"He should be still sleeping. I made him some chicken soup. He's in an even worse mood, I didn't think it was even possible." And that's saying something after the chaos on Monday. Which I've tried asking him about and got nothing accept that I'm to avoid being in the creepy lady's presence.

"I can imagine. He doesn't get sick often and when he does, he normally keeps away from company…for their protection." She whispers and I laugh. "Let me go see how he's doing."

 **Christian POV:**

I have never felt this bad before. Trying to get up has proven an impossible task, one I won't try again for the foreseeable future. Just my luck to get sick on a fucking weekend when Mrs. Jones took off early today to go to her sister for the weekend. The only thing not freaking me out right now, is that Anastasia said she would make me some chicken soup. The reason for my happiness is as much her presence as it is the fact that I'm actually starving.

"And how is the patient doing?" I hear my mom's voice and pout. Nothing like getting sick to get undivided attention and for now, I'm lapping it up.

"Terrible." The shock on her face reveals the fact that she was indeed expecting my usual fine. But not today, not when Anastasia could be right outside. Am I loving this too much? Probably, but Flynn told me to embrace feelings and that's what I'm doing. Embracing, not fucking, as she still is my employee after all.

"That's not good. Let me take a look."

After twenty minutes of checking on me, she kisses me on the cheek and sits down on the bed taking my hand in hers.

"Well, you've got a fever and your throat shows signs of inflammation. It seems you have the flu."

"That all?" How can I feel this bad from the fucking flu?

"Yes, that's all. I'll stop by in the morning with some medication. For now, I will leave some tablets with Ana to give to you after you've eaten before she leaves."

In that entire sentence, the only thing I heard was that Anastasia was leaving. That means that I will be alone and I really don't want to be alone feeling the way I do. The soft knock on the door draws me from my misery when she walks in with a tray complete with a flower and everything. Not to mention my soup which smells delicious.

"I brought you some soup and a cup of tea. I know you don't like tea but coffee is not really good for you when you…well, look like crap." I knew the timid start of her sentence was too good to be true.

"Gee, thanks." I spit out while my mother laughs softly at her own son's expense.

"You're most welcome. Now, is there anything else you need before I go?" She asks and the look of panic in my eyes must have alerted my mother.

"Ana, he's not very used to being sick and Gail is gone for the weekend. I feel terrible to ask this of you, but can you please stay until he falls asleep? He must get this in thirty minutes for his pain and fever." She hands Anastasia the bottle of tablets and she looks torn. "He has a high fever and the flu." My mom tells her and she looks at me with a shit eating grin.

"Looks like I don't need that medical degree." Then she sees my mother's confusion. "That's what I told him and he felt the need to comment on the fact that I have a literature degree." She glares at me then smiles at my mother. "Sure, Grace. I'll be in the living room."

I must have dozed off after the medication, because when I wake up again, the tray is gone and I hear Anastasia laughter in the living room. I'm tempted to go see what she's laughing at until I hear Elliot's voice. As the thought registered, I remembered my chicken soup, which he is probably gulping down right this second. That alone is enough for me to get out of this damn bed and sure enough as I walk into the living room, there he sits. On my couch. Eating my soup. As if he is the sick one.

"And sleeping beauty is awake. How are you feeling, Bro?" He asks then take another spoon full of the soup, my soup. "I have to say Ana, next time I'm sick, you're coming to play nurse for me. This is damn good." Not even counting to ten will help me right now so I walk to the kitchen to check on what's left of it.

Nothing on the stove. Nothing in the fridge. Nothing on the counter. I swear I'm going to fucking kill him today.

"Looking for something?" I hear Ana's voice and spin around…to quickly…and then grab onto the counter top.

"You gave him my soup?" I whine and it seems that I've been reduced to a toddler.

"It would have been rude not to. They came to check up on you and it was late and they were hungry." And then she smiles. Fucking smiles. As if this is even remotely funny. You don't see me walking into his house and eat the treats Kate made for him? "I kept you some." She says and opens the microwave to remove the container with soup. There would have been more had it not been for the oaf in my living room.

"Thank you." I say and grab it, looking around for a place to hide it. Giving up, I put it in the freezer and for the first time wish the damn thing had a lock.

"How are you feeling?" She asks concerned. Honestly, I feel much better. My head is no longer pounding and I think the fewer is starting to go down.

"Awful. My head is killing me and my throat feels like it's on fire. I hate being sick." I pout again and she takes my hand to move me to the couch next to the fireplace then throws a blanket over me and offers to make me tea.

I love being sick.

* * *

 **A/N: I look forward to read what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: You guys are just amazingly awesome. Thank you for the positive reviews and feedback.**

 **Just a note, I live in sunny South Africa and my first language is Akrikaans. English is my second language. Reviews in any other language I don't understand. You could be swearing at me for all I know and here I sit smiling like a fool because I got a review…which I can't understand…but I got one and for that I will always be grateful. I will however be damn near ecstatic if I can read and actually understand it.**

 **This is a special, and third chapter for the day, for the readers lucky enough to live in the USA and celebrating the 4** **th** **of July. Incidentally, and luckily no one noticed, I missed that particular day and since Christian is an ass, everyone at GEH was working and Elena showed up… What a day to celebrate… whatever it is you guys celebrate on the 4** **th** **of July. But Happy 4** **th** **of July for all of you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: And it was night and it was morning...**

 **Christian POV:**

After wrapping me in a blanket, she goes back to the kitchen and comes back with a cup of tea. The smile on my face is not for the horrible tea, which I fucking hate, but will drink purely because she made it for me. It's for the fact that I'm the only one who got tea. Then she leaves to come back with coffee for the oaf and Kate. The headache, I didn't know I still had, is quickly starting to turn into a full blown migraine. But I suck it up and enjoy my tea when Anastasia comes to sit next to me.

What the conversation was about, I couldn't tell you if my life depended on it. All I kept doing was looking on the clock on the wall. The one that would signal that it's time to call it a night. I'm sure that's also the reason for the unexpected visit. Elliot is here to take Kate and Ana back to their apartment and now I wish I could just stop that clock and tell Elliot to just fuck off. Flynn told me that if I was nice, maybe, just maybe Anastasia wouldn't leave when the three months are over. And I'm trying. Failing more than succeeding, but trying none the less. Even if I am only trying to be nice to her. Elliot however, is not helping her to see my good side. I'm starting to think he likes to see me suffer. Or he is totally fucking blind.

When the clock struck nine, Elliot got up and then pulled Kate up and to my absolute horror, extends his hand to Anastasia as well. I cough, firstly a fake and then it turns real when I couldn't stop and Anastasia comes to sit back down next to me. My chest is burning and all I can think about is that this is what Anastasia meant about karma. I don't think I will fake cough again for the rest of the weekend.

"Christian, are you okay?" She asks and I'm too wrapped up in the fact that she used my name to even attempt to answer, so I shake my head and cough my damn lungs out. Even my stomach is starting to hurt. Serves me right.

"Ana, I'm sleeping over at Elliot's tonight. Do you want us to drop you off?" I don't look at Kate or Elliot, I look at Anastasia with pleading eyes even though see is not looking at me. Elliot is however. I really don't want her to leave. I want her to see my good side and let's face facts, at the office the chances of me being nice is less than zero. This weekend is my one shot.

"If you won't mind Ana, can I please ask you to stay here and sleep in the spare room next to my brother's? He does not look too good and mom mentioned that Gail was away for the weekend. Taylor, as efficient as he is, does not look like the nurse type." I knew there was a reason I tolerated his presence. It's the least he could do after eating my damn soup. I shoot him a grateful look. Seems he's not blind after all, just an idiot.

"Uhm…sure. If that's okay with Christian?" She looks back to me and I nod, getting up to go to bed. Everyone can see themselves out now that I've established what I wanted to know. She's staying. I can go to sleep now knowing that Elliot is leaving here with only _his_ girl by his side.

I try to wake up from this nightmare, but I can't. It seems so real. I can smell my skin burning. I can hear the scorching sound as the cigarette makes contact with my body. I scream and no one comes to help me. "It hurts," I scream and nothing. "Please stop, it hurts."

And then I hear the most beautiful voice and the pain goes away as if it never even existed.

"Christian, it's okay. It's just a dream." I try to open my eyes, but nothing. "Christian, it's Ana. Everything is okay. No one is hurting you. I'm right here."

And _that_ wakes me up. She saw me having a nightmare. _Fuck!_

When I look into Ana's eyes, I don't see pity and that's a good thing. I don't fucking need anyone's pity, least of all hers. What I do see however is empathy. I didn't even know what that meant until recently, but I'm sure that is what I see in her eyes. The only way however she could have empathy for me, is if she could understand what I'm going through right now and that does not sit well with me at all.

I fall back onto the bed and she comes back with a cold cloth, cleaning my face and then giving me some water. When she's done, she walks towards the door.

"Would you stay with me?" I didn't mean to ask, but I don't regret doing so when she gets into the bed with me. Looking at the time I see it is just after two in the morning, so it's no surprise that she immediately falls asleep. Flynn would be so proud right now.

 **Ana POV:**

I wake up and I'm warm…not an uncomfortable warm. More like a warm, homey feeling. That is however until I remember the reason why I feel so warm and see the hand wrapped around my waist and the arm under my head oh my god…and the leg wrapped around my body. I'm wrapped in a Christian Grey blanket. I'm wrapped and in bed with my boss. What the hell am I doing? _Losing my damn mind and not caring…that's what._

Understanding your boss's pain is one think, taking advantage of it, that is a different story all together. When the door opens, I close my eyes again. Wishing on all the stars in the heavens that the mattress will open up to swallow me whole. This is so embarrassing.

Now the real problem with this is that as I closed my eyes in the child's manner or thinking if you don't see them, they don't exist, I don't have a freaking clue who knows where I spent the night. _Perfect!_ If it was Grace, I'm moving back to Ray's the minute I get up. If it was Taylor, I'm looking for another job. Bonus be damned. If it was Elliot, well…I'll let Kate handle him for me.

As soon as I get up, I will try and figure it out. The minute I get up. Shit, who am I kidding? I'm not planning to get up from this position, not yet anyway. Unfortunately, Mother Nature has plans of her own and those plans does not include me staying in this bed. All things considered, that's probably a good thing.

Leaving the room quietly, I go to the spare room and use the toilet before taking a shower to wash off the Christian scent clinging to me. The last thing I need is reminders of where I spent the night. The shower is amazing. Unbelievably amazing. I might just stay in here. But my senses, which completely left me last night, comes back and gets me dressed and ready to go in under thirty minutes.

Walking into the kitchen, I make myself a cup of tea and sit down at the kitchen counter to think how I'm going to leave a sick man, no correction, my sick _boss_ here to fend for himself. But then again, he is not my responsibility and attraction or not, I shouldn't care. Only I do. Sure, he is one major, and I do mean major, pain in the behind. He is unbelievably rude eighty percent of the time. An ass the rest of the time.

But he's also alone.

How would I feel if I had to be alone while feeling sick and miserable? He's not really making this easy for me. After the week I had to endure, he should be begging me not to leave him alone, but he won't. To top off his rude and unacceptable behaviour, he is the most self-centred and proud man I've ever encountered. Albeit a very, very sexy, breathtakingly handsome and sometimes not so bad, self-centred and proud man.

"Ms. Steele," I hear my name and glare in the direction of the voice. I should get a name tag stating ANA in big bold letters for my front and back. "Ana," Taylor corrects and sits down next to me. "Did you sleep well?" When he smirks, my guessing is put to rest. Guess I'm looking for another job.

"Yes, thank you Taylor. And you?" I ask sweetly, putting the empty tea cup down.

"Very well, thank you for asking." He answers just as sweetly.

"I have a question for you." I state and wait to see if he will answer. He nods, so I continue. "Is Taylor your actual name or just another case of Mr. Grey refusing to use first names?"

"Jason Taylor, Ma'am, at your service," he answers in mock salute and I laugh.

"I don't know which is worse. Ms. Steele or Ma'am. Anyway, Jason it is then. Would you like a cup of coffee?" Since I need more tea, I might as well be polite. I could use the distraction anyway. I should put a shot of whiskey in that tea to get through this morning.

"That would be nice, thank you."

After making myself another cup of tea and a cup of coffee for Jason, I suggest we drink it on the patio since it is a rather beautiful day. The view out here is even more amazing. If I won the lottery and could afford a place like this, I would sit out here all the time. Though, the furniture looks like it's never been used. Mr. Grey obviously works too hard to enjoy the simple pleasures at his disposal. What's the point of having this and not even having the time to use it?

"If you don't mind me saying Ana, you are truly a breath of fresh air. I don't think anyone smiled as much as they do now before you came along. I'm sure Andrea is kicking herself purple and blue for missing this. Barney says she bitches and moans very night when he comes home from work but still she wants to know everything that happened at the office." Jason tells me with a smile and I wonder why. All I seem to do is put their boss in an even worse mood and it seems that is something I'm exceedingly good at.

"Barney?" I ask as I heard the name, just didn't have the pleasure yet to meet the man.

"Her husband. He works in IT. He joined GEH about two years ago and it was love at first sight. With his goofy ties and even goofier words, he won her heart. Their son will be born within the next couple of days and the guy is beside himself with excitement. He misses her at the office, but the entertainment is making up for that." He answers and I don't think I've ever heard him speak so much. Maybe I can use that to my advantage today. I would love to get more information on my mysterious boss.

"She seems like a very warm and lovely person. How she copes with Mr. Personality is beyond me." I say into my cup and he smiles again. Even he looks sexy with a smile. Bad boy meets boy next door.

"He's a lot worse these days, I won't lie. I think he gets a kick out of pushing your buttons. But Andrea has worked for him long enough to know when to avoid him and how to approach him and most importantly, how to keep her opinions to herself." He winks at me. "They've never interacted with each other like the two of you do. No one has, not even Ros. I'm sure there were times when she also wanted to slam a door to voice her disapproval of his behaviour, but she's too soft for that kind of thing. She kept it in and kept her head down because she knows that deep down he is a good man." He explains and I lift my brows.

"Must be damn deep. Last week I was smiling when I imagined throwing him out of a plane without a parachute. I'm not normally an aggressive or cruel person Jason, but somehow our boss found all the wrong buttons in me and mastered the act of pushing them during the first meeting. My feelings toward him alternate from slapping him, to punching him, to hugging him, to stabbing him…all in quick succession, all on a daily basis. It's a good thing this contract is only three months. I would hate to spend the rest of my youth in an orange jump suit." I say dryly and really, orange is not my colour. I don't think it's anyone's colour. Probably why they picked it, to piss you off even more, as if the loss of freedom is not enough.

"And it is a damn treat to watch. Most of us have worked for Mr. Grey for years and we have never seen anyone stand up to him the way you do. And I've read the contract. Clever lady Ros Bailey. Mr. Grey will have a heart attack if he sees that contract. I think she enjoys this almost as much as his mother does."

"His mother? She should feel sorry for his son. That, and spank him for his behaviour." I state. That is still the strangest thing to me. The difference between the siblings and their parents.

"Oh no, believe me, she is enjoying it. His father might feel slightly differently, but I doubt it. If his mother approves, everyone follows as they know that a mother always knows best. Even though she did not give birth to her three kids, she loves them and only want what's best for them. And you, Ana, is what is best for her son. She knows that." Okay, back up. What?

"Christian is adopted?" I ask softly, as if this is a secret.

"You don't really know much about your boss, do you?" I shake my head and he continues. "Did you even know who he was before you accepted the job?" Another shake. "You don't read news, tabloids and gossip columns?" Another shake. "No wonder you treat him like an equal. That's good, don't get me wrong, but damn girl, where have you been living?"

"I clearly have better things to do. When I leave later, I might just Google the man. Maybe it will give me better understanding." Yes, that is just what I should do.

"You're planning on leaving him here? Alone? With me? And he's sick?" Shame, he almost sound scared.

"Jason, are you scared of the big bad boss when he's sick? It's not like he can even get out of bed properly?" I joke and yes, I do believe taking care of his sick boss is out of his comfort zone.

"You've seen him on his first day of being sick. That's nothing. Wait until he wakes up this morning. You ain't seen nothing yet." Oh hell, he gets worse. It shouldn't really surprise me. "If he can't work, he gets cranky. Cranky equals miserable and that is a recipe for disaster. I beg you, please stay. I'll even arrange a nice lunch for you. You can watch movies in the media room. He's sleeping anyway. You wouldn't even know you're not at home?" Somehow I doubt that.

"Then why do you need me? Sounds like today will be a breeze for you."

"The difference is that me, he can fire. You, he can't and even if he does, you won't know the difference. That gives you a lot of power and I really love my job." Yes, I can see the difference.

"I want steak, medium rare, with garlic baby potatoes, green beans and chocolate cake for desert. I have some more soup for Christian, but maybe get him the same just in case." I'm going to regret this.

"Thank you." He says and get up to go back inside.

Just as we enter into the great room, laughing at our new arrangement, we walk into an even sicker Christian Grey. And boy he does not look very happy right now. Not that he ever does, but he looks really upset by whatever stick was stuck up his ass this morning.

* * *

 **A/N: I will update again soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Good Morning Everyone. I hope the readers in America don't have too much of a hangover this morning. Thanks for all the reviews yesterday. I woke up this morning with a smile and stayed in bed for over twenty minutes reading my reviews. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Nothing like a fight first thing in the morning…**

 **Ana POV:**

What I was expecting this morning, I don't know, but it definitely wasn't an angry Christian Grey. The only reason I stayed was because as much as I hate to admit it, I like him. Most of his employees have been working for him for years. His family loves him, even though he keeps everyone at arm's length. Hell, even Taylor likes him. There must be more to him and I plan to find out what that is.

"Good Morning, can I get you some tea?" I offer in an attempt to calm him while Jason rushes out of the room leaving me to tame the beast. _How nice?_

"Yes," he answers, walking to the breakfast bar and sitting down. I remain frozen. Did we not have the discussion about manners already? When he looks back to where I'm standing, he sighs and run his hand through his hair. "Please."

"Now that wasn't so difficult was it? Gets easier every time." I remark walking into the kitchen and getting him some tea.

"Anastasia. Not now." He spits out as I place his cup in front of him.

"Still not better I see. Let me get you some happy pills, if we're lucky it will improve your mood." I say and walk to his room to retrieve the pills left by his mother yesterday. Putting two on the pills on counter in front of him, I walk around the counter and lean against it with my arms crossed. "And it's Ana." I point out and this is naturally followed by his signature glare. As if that glare will put me in my place when he wakes up in a bad mood.

Seriously, no one has even spoken to him. No one was even near him. How can he get out of bed, walk twenty steps and be in a bad mood with no one provoking him? Maybe he was born on a stormy day? With lots of thunder.

"Your name, as far as I remember, is Anastasia, not Ana." He is really the last person to talk about what a person's name is.

"Fine, but your name, as far as I remember, is Christian, not Mr. Grey." And this gets a deadly glare. Seems they come with intensity levels. I wonder what the next level is.

"Do I look like I'm in the mood for your shit today?" He asks as if I'm the one in a bad mood.

"Does it look like I care?" I retort and there goes the tempers again. Damn! Didn't even take long.

"I have tolerated your utter lack of respect…" he starts to scream and well, two can play that game and since I'm not sick, I have full use of my voice.

" _You have tolerated?_ You wouldn't know the meaning of tolerate if it smacked you in the damn face. All you've done for the last week…" I'm screaming, beyond pissed.

" _Is be your fucking boss._ Something that your brain should tell your mouth in order to construct a fucking brain to mouth filter." He shouts, or tries to, as his hoarse voice reminds me that he is indeed a sick man.

"You're sick. You should go to bed." I calm down, but that was clearly the wrong thing to say as he stands up and grabs onto the counter.

"Do not fucking tell me what to do in my own fucking house!" Okay, I've never seen him _this_ angry.

"She's not wrong you know." Comes the voice of reason from the door and I sigh loudly at the sight of Grace.

When he immediately sits down, it seems the voice of reason doubles as a sedative. Good to know.

"Mother," Is the only greeting this good woman gets. _Shameful!_

"I brought you your medicine, and just in time I see." She puts the bag on the counter and immediately proceeds to check up on him. "You're fever is still high and judging from the sounds coming from this room, I'm guessing you're starting to lose your voice too." She scolds him and then looks at me, "The two of you shouldn't be shouting at each another right now," scolding me with him.

"She started it," comes the toddler's excuse.

"I'm not the one who got out on the wrong side of the bed," I argue and was floored with his next statement.

"That's because you slept on my side," he counters and renders me speechless.

With a face putting a tomato to shame, I look from Grace's shocked face, to Jason's amused face and stop on Christian's smug face. I can't believe he just said that.

"What? No smart remark?" He asks and no, I've got nothing.

"Just go back to bed." I say almost pleadingly. I just don't want to look at him right now. Now I have to find a new job and move back to Montesano. How could he tell his mother that?

"Yes, that's probably a good idea. I don't want to check up on you in hospital and by the looks of things, your illness won't put you there." Says Grace with a voice dripping in amusement. It seems everyone is loving my humiliation.

With Christian gone and his mother tucking him in, I'm left alone in the kitchen with Jason who started to laugh like he was watching a fucking comedy show. So glad he finds this amusing. I fold my arms and stare at him, patiently waiting for him to pull himself together.

"Are you sure you're done now," I ask, tapping my foot impatiently on the expensive tile floor.

"I'm sure. I heard shouting and wanted to make sure no blood was spilled. Clearly, the only thing damaged is your good mood and now your good name. At least I was planning to keep that to myself. I wouldn't worry about it though, Grace is busy putting her son to bed and thanking the Higher Power for sending you to them." He sits down and fold his arms. "I'm saving this morning's footage for Gail. She needs something to brighten up her day when she comes back tomorrow morning. Nothing like real life entertainment to get the endorphins flowing."

"Gail?" I ask, ignoring all the other shit he just said, but remember one more thing, "Footage?"

"Mrs. Jones, Mr. Grey's housekeeper."

"Then I can see why she would need cheering up." I say and wait for the next answer. He simply points to the small white bubble attached to the ceiling. Naturally, considering who lives here, there would be cameras.

"I'll take a bottle of wine to go with my lunch as payment for your morning entertainment." I state and walk to the fridge to make breakfast. Not like anyone in this penthouse, with the exception of Grace, deserves my cooking, but I'm hungry and I was raised properly.

Jason excuses himself to do some work and arrange my reward for not throwing his boss of the beautiful balcony with a promise to join us for breakfast. I make egg, cheese and bacon fritters with grilled tomato accompanied with fruit salad and yoghurt. After preparing a tray for Christian, I take it to his room and place it on the bedside table. He looks at it and no, he just can't help himself.

"No flower today?" I would really like to just through the tray against something. Preferably his damn head.

"Flowers are for people who behave themselves, you don't. Now eat." And then I leave the room, followed shortly by a smiling Grace.

"He said thank you, but you rushed out and I don't think you heard it. He asked me to tell you." She says as she joins me and Jason at the breakfast bar.

While we eat, Grace tells me about when Elliot, Christian and lastly Mia was adopted. Carrick is a lawyer. She's actually a paediatrician and that profession really suits her. Elliot owns a construction company. Very successful and brilliant at what he does. Christian started his company after he dropped out of Harvard. Now that was a surprise. I can see him as a Harvard graduate, not a Harvard dropout. But then again, with what he accomplished, he doesn't really need a Harvard degree anyway. This piece of news just makes me more in awe of his accomplishments. After a bad start in life, which she doesn't elaborate on, he was adopted at the age of four. That's really young and I can't help but wonder what happened to his birth parents. Mia is the fun, energetic one in the family and is yet to decide on a career path. After only recently returning from Paris, that part I knew already, she is using her free time to keep her family busy. She plans to go into event's planning, but is still undecided.

"What about you, Ana? What's your story?" Grace asks as she washes the dishes while I dry.

"Not much really. My father died the day after I was born. My mother, Carla, soon married Ray Steele, my dad. Unfortunately, she's a hopeless romantic so as soon as the honeymoon phase started to die down, she married husband number three. That also didn't last long due to various other reasons and she married her current husband, Bob. I moved to live with Ray before her third marriage ended. He raised me, taught me how to shoot a gun, fishing and how to defend myself. Could not really expect much more from a marine who gave up his profession to raise his only daughter. Then he decided to become a carpenter and his work is amazing. He's doing what he loves. I graduated with an English major, fully intending to hit the publishing world by storm, but unfortunately, that didn't work out. So here I am." I finish as we sit in the great room drinking tea.

"Thank you for breakfast, Ana." I hear behind me and turn around to see Christian with the tray. "It was very nice and thoughtful of you." Well, well, well, seems someone's mother taught him some manners after all.

"It was my pleasure. Glad you seem to feel better." I say, hoping to avoid another argument as he does not look too good.

He walks over to the couch and sits down, pulling a blanket over him. I don't think I'm going home today judging by what I see in front of me. I'm not sure if I'm disappointed or happy.

"Not really. But I thought I'd be more polite since you probably have a permit for a concealed fire arm." He sounds polite, but I don't think he likes weapons much.

"A lady needs to be prepared. You best remember that little fact you eavesdropped on." I joke and he smiles a weak smile.

"It's not eavesdropping if it's said in my house."

"Fair point."

"Well, since there seems no immediate danger of spilled blood, I better go home and feed my family." Grace says, getting up and straightening her clothes. "Would you like me to stop by again later tonight?" She is probably asking Christian, but looking at me, so I answer.

"I don't think that would be necessary. Kate is bringing some of my things over for tonight and I'm sure looking after him for one more night will not kill me…or him." I state and smile at Christian. He doesn't object, so I guess I'm staying.

"Thank you, Ana," She says and hugs me tightly, "For everything." I get the feeling it's for more than me playing nurse.

"It's no problem. Hope to see you again soon," I say politely as she kisses Christian on the cheek and then walk her out.

When I get back to the great room, Christian is asleep on the couch and I grab my book and sit next to him. He doesn't look very comfortable, but I don't have the heart to wake him up. He looks peaceful and when he's sleeping, he looks younger than usual. I should really look him up to know more about him. I reach into my bag next to the couch and pull out my tablet and fire up Google.

And holy cow.

This is not what I was expecting. Billionaire at the age of 28. Adopted at the age of 4. The second link goes on and on about his accomplishments, his back ground and his company. The seventh link tells about his charity work and there is a lot of it. Seems he has a soft spot for the under privileged. One thing I notice however is that he is never photographed with a woman other than his mother and at times his sister. How strange? I look at him again and there is no denying it, he is perfect. Hot as hell and sexy as fuck. Voice of an angel, but language of a sailor. Nevertheless, he is pretty amazing and I know deep down, he cares a lot about the people around him. And that little observation I will take to my grave. He really does not need an ego boost. A therapist maybe. That honestly couldn't hurt. Someone to tame his multiple personalities, or at the very least mold them into one.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all have a wonderful Sunday. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you, as always, for my amazing reviews. I will even Google a translator for the one's I don't understand. I'm going to be busy for three days, but I will make sure you don't miss me.**

 **Previous disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Here comes Flynn…**

 **Christian POV:**

Snuggling up on the couch I close my eyes and fall into a peaceful state to the sound of my mother and Ana's voice. Yes, Ana, not Anastasia. Though I will continue to call her Anastasia just to get a reaction out of her. She looks really hot when she gets upset. Adorable when she's blushes. Pretty when she smiles. Beautiful when she's concentrates. Sexy when she's biting her lip out of habit.

I like her. I really like her.

I hear my mother leave and keep my eyes closed. Rude, I know, but I don't want to open them and ruin the peace I feel at the moment with Ana sitting next to me. If I can keep it like this, I would. That doesn't seem likely, so I just sit here quietly.

Her presence is upsetting, entertaining, frustrating, calming and soothing all at the same time. She makes me feel better with a smile. Pisses me off with a look. Brings the worst out of me with her smart mouth. Brings the best out of me with her eyes.

I'm screwed. Royally and utterly screwed.

And I don't mind.

I've had daily sessions with Flynn this week, but the one on Thursday afternoon is the one that stuck with me.

" _I'm going to kill that damn woman, John. I have never wanted to take a person's life, but I swear I smiled this morning when I imagined throwing her out of my fucking office window." And I did, well, right before I raced down to catch her and then kiss her. But he doesn't need to know that last part._

" _And what did this poor girl do today to deserve that?" The smug bastard asked. I think he gets enjoyment out of my frustration. He should be paying me, not the other way around._

" _She laughed at me. Fucking laughed. Who the fuck laughs at their boss? To his face? Anastasia Steele, that's who. She has absolutely no respect for management or authority. Brain to mouth filter, non-fucking-existent. I swear the words come out of her smart mouth before they even register in her brain. I'm telling you John, she wakes up every fucking morning thinking about how to fuck up my day." I vent, much to his enjoyment._

" _And what did you do to make her laugh at you?" He asks and I ponder a moment whether to tell him or not. I think he is enjoying this just a little too much._

" _I slammed the door when she pissed me off…for the second time in under two hours." When he looks confused, I folded my arms and scowled at him. "I didn't realize my foot was blocking the door." And there he goes. Took him five minutes to stop fucking laughing. "I'm deducting this time from your bill." That stopped him laughing._

" _I think the next session will be at your office," he says and writes down in his pad. When he looks up at me, clearly noticing my expression, he clarifies. "I'd like to meet her." Like that will fucking happen. She's my PA and there for my enjoyment, not his._

" _You've got your own PA." I said with a tone that told him that I wasn't letting him anywhere fucking near her. Or her near him._

" _It will help me understand the situation better. That's why you are here, isn't it?" He asked._

" _I'm here in order for you to keep her above ground and my ass out of jail. Twenty five to life does not really hold much appeal to me. Though some days, I might be tempted to reconsider that." Today is one of those days._

" _You want to hurt her?" He asks in a serious tone._

" _No!" And it's true, thinking of causing her any pain funny enough has no appeal for me. Great! Thanks John, just one more thing to add on my fucking list of confusing things in my life right now. "Kill her, not hurt her. It must be quick and painless. I don't want to see tears, blood or bruises."_

" _Interesting." That' all? "So you would be okay if you never see her again?" Well, no, but…_

" _Are you actively trying to confuse me or help me?" I growl in frustration. I did not come here for this shit._

" _I'm merely trying to determine what it is you want, Christian. Before I give you my professional opinion, answer me this, why not just fire her?"_

" _I can't." And I don't want to. I don't even want Andrea back. I sigh before I start to rant like a lunatic again. "Ros appointed her and the only fucking say I get in the matter, is how I like my damn coffee. Clearly the people in that building has lost their fucking minds. Do you know what I'm paying for her? $10k a month. But that's not all! If she stays for the duration of the contract, which is three fucking months, she gets a bonus of $30k. If I fire her right this minute, she still gets the full three month's salary WITH the fucking bonus. I should fire Ros and the fucking lawyer who approved that joke of a contract." And there he goes…again._

" _Personally, I think the salary includes the entertainment factor, Christian, because let's face it, people will pay good money to see, what I can only imagine, is going on in that building right now." He says and my mouth hits the floor. I can't believe it. Without even meeting the man, she even made my therapist crazy. I really didn't stand a chance._

" _All jokes aside. Answer two questions truthfully." I nod, hoping for at least some form of productive therapy out of this total waste of time…for me anyway. "When you think about Anastasia…"_

" _Ana," I correct and almost punch myself in the fucking face. Rubbing my hands over my face I continue "She doesn't like to be called Anastasia." And now I want to kick myself on top of it._

" _Okay, when you think about Ana, what do you feel? And before you complain, I know you don't like this game, as you call it, but try to answer me honestly."_

 _I think for a moment and before I can stop myself, I put my thoughts into words, "Frustration, irritation, happiness, joy, anger, entertained, peaceful." And I shocked the good doctor...good, at least I'm not alone._

" _And when you think about hurting her, how does that make you feel?"_

" _Angry, pissed, upset. Shit, John, I can't think about her in pain. I only want to see her happy and angry." Well, that puts a confused look on his face again. "She's hot when she's angry." I explain as if that excuses my behaviour._

" _So this is my advice. Give Ros a raise for giving you the best thing that could've happened to you. Embrace your feelings and open yourself to this girl. Put me on speed dial for when all these emotions become overwhelming." I smile because he is already on speed dial. "I'm serious Christian. You've avoided many of these feelings for so long that I'm genuinely concerned about your state of mind when all this coming crashing down. The slightest thing will be able to make you feel overwhelmed and the feelings you are now experiencing for the first time... some of them are strong feelings. You've never felt that you were happy or sad, never experienced the feeling of safety or peace. These are very strong emotions. If you feel overwhelmed, call me immediately." That did not sound good at all, but I nod. "Finally, try and make her happy, or angry, whatever you think is best." And then he walked a shocked Christian Grey out of his office all the way to the front door and fucking waves like my grandfather as Taylor pulled away from his office._

I wasn't sleeping, but it feels nice to just be in her presence. At least if I pretend to be sleeping, we aren't fighting and right now, I don't want to piss her off. As hot as she looks, I want to see the happy Ana… for a while at least. I'm sick after all and don't sick people get what they want?

"I can feel you staring at me," I say with my eyes closed. I'm so in tuned with this frustrating woman that I can literally feel her every move.

"Well, how presumptuous of you. You can't even see me," She says and I can hear her smile. That's good.

"I said I can feel you staring at me, not see you staring at me." I clarify and open my eyes to stare at her smiling face and bright eyes. "You can't lie for shit so look into my eyes and tell me you weren't staring at me?" I challenge and she smiles even more.

"Okay, you win. You looked peaceful and happy. I couldn't help myself. Don't really see that much on you. It's a good look."

"That's because I was thinking of something funny actually." I tell her and sit up, which also happens to be closer to her.

"Care to share? At least with you, you will know who you are talking to." Ah yes, that's what I asked her in front of Grey House that day.

"I told my therapist about you." I say and watch the shock on her face.

"You? Have a therapist?" I nod and she smiles. "Must be one of those expensive charlatans as he doesn't seem to be helping." She snorts and even that's sexy on her. I will also make a point of telling that to John during my next session. It's about time I get some enjoyment during those awful sessions.

"You're still alive, aren't you?" I joke and she narrows her eyes at me. "Thus, he's helping."

"What did you tell him?" She didn't think my joke was funny. Had she been in that session, she would get it.

"That you're driving me insane." I confess and she laughs.

"Mr. Grey, you don't need help in that department. I'm sure you were insane long before I came along." She says and I imagine my hands around her throat. Seems I'm trading happy Ana for hot Ana.

"Probably, but I never imagined killing someone on a daily basis before you came along," I say with a smile on my face enjoying to see that faint hint of anger in her eyes.

Her mouth opens, then closes. She closes the tablet cover and tries again. Still nothing. Then she gets up, start to walk way and then turns around to walk back.

"You're going to make yourself tired and you're not even doing anything productive," I comment in a bored tone but loving every minute of it. Damn she's hot.

"You… You… You are not a good man," She said that several times already this week. Yet, here she is.

"But at least I'm sexy," And there she goes, nose in the air, anger fueling her movements. God, I just love to get under her skin. I would prefer to get her under me, but for now, this is all I need.

My joy is short lived when I realized that she was not coming back. Shit! That didn't work out to well for me. Five minutes later, she still has not made an appearance. Another five minutes later I gave up and went looking for her. I'm not in the mood to work right now so I might as well go and search for my amusing assistant. I find her in the media room, scrolling through the movies and then she picks one. I walk back to the kitchen and make some popcorn. Grab a bottle of wine, two glasses and then make my way back to the media room.

I put the popcorn on the couch next to her, pour us each a glass of wine and then take a seat next to her after she takes her glass.

"You shouldn't be drinking wine," She states, not even taking her eyes from whatever she's watching. I don't really care since I'm not here to watch the movie anyway.

"It can only improve my mood." I sit back and look at the screen. I looks like a romance. Shit, I hope it's not one of those girly shit Mia likes to watch.

Halfway into the moving about, I remember watching this with Mia. She's all that, if I remember correctly. I've seen it a few times already, granted, never from start to finish in one go. Might as well make myself comfortable. So I take the popcorn and put it on the table before lying down with my head in her lap. All this, without hesitation or a second thought. And it just feels right.

No amount of will power could have kept my eyes open. Not when her fingers find their way to my hair. With slow movements, as if she's not thinking about it, her fingers run soft through my hair and I drift into a peaceful sleep.

I wake up however in a much less peaceful state when it turns out that I'm alone. With a pillow under my head, a blanket over me, I'm alone in the dark media room with just the lamp in the corner providing a soft glow in the room. The fact that she took the time to make me comfortable makes me feel better however. Taking a moment to myself, I think about this woman who has turned my world on its head and continues to shake it.

I think it's time that I'm honest with myself. As much as I want to kill her, I want to kiss her. I never want to hurt her because even if she's hot when she's upset, I want to see her happy. More importantly, I want to make her happy. The only problem is that I don't know how.

Elliot walks into the room and when he sees that I'm awake, he takes a seat on the couch next to me. For a while he says nothing and it's strange that we can actually sit in comfortable silence. This is nice. Not that I will tell him that, but I love my brother and this is nice.

"Christian," he starts and I immediately sit up to look at him. He sounds serious and he is never serious and rarely calls me Christian. "Before the girls come back," And that gets me to my feet. "Oh sit down, they went to get dinner and before you ask, Taylor took them." Taking a deep breath, I sit down and thank Taylor again for thinking about my sanity.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about actually. Ana."

"Go on," I urge him to continue and sit back to hear what he has to say.

"She's changed you. You're still an ass, don't get me wrong. But she's made you a likeable ass. I like seeing you like this. I really do. You're happy. I haven't seen you smile as much as you have in the last eight days as the twenty eight years before that." Then he smiles as if remembering something funny. "Mom told me about the fights between you two. Kate told me about the fights between you two. I saw the fights between you two. And you know what stands out in everyone's versions of what is going on between you two?" he asks and I don't want to think right now. My head is starting to kill me. I need Ana to give me something for it. And she's not here…

"How good you are together. Granted, if this works out it might not be a long life for one of you, but it will be a happy life for both of you. And that's all I want for you. All everyone wants for you. To see you happy." I have never, and I mean never, heard my brother say shit like this. It makes me sad to think that they thought that I wasn't happy until recently. Not that I was, but I didn't know it and I didn't know they knew it.

"I like her, Elliot." No, that doesn't really sound accurate. "I care about her… a lot. More than I should. More than what is appropriate." He frowns and I sigh. "She's my assistant, Elliot. This whole thing is so fucked up it is actually funny. She's the first woman, in my life, that I care about and I can't do shit about it. And I really want to. The only way I can stop myself from taking her and keeping her, is to piss her off. I want to hug her and kiss her and see her smile, but I can't do that." I fall back onto the couch.

"Why not? You're the boss?" If only it was that simple.

"Exactly! I'm her boss. I don't give a shit what people think about me, but I care what they will think about her. And besides, she will never agree to date me…since I'm her boss. She's not like that." Did I just say I want to date her? Yes I did and yes I do.

"Considering what happened with her previous boss, I don't really blame her, but you're not like that." Now, that little sentence got me up in a second and every hair on my skin standing up.

"What the fuck happened with her previous boss?" I ask and he laughs.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, the fun couldn't last forever. Unfortunately, the crap they both have to reveal is not funny, but there will still be moments.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I really do appreciate that you all like my story.**

 **Just one thing I forgot to mention and now can't find the review to respond to it: The NDA Christian gave to his subs is different to the one given to staff. Ana's NDA therefore did not forbid interaction with his family.**

 **Previous disclaimers apply**

 **Important: I won't be able to update tomorrow, therefore I'm posting another update for today and will post again on Wednesday.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Shocking news and admitting feelings before going to bed.**

 **Christian POV:**

"Clearly you're too busy pissing her off and kissing her in mom's bathroom to dig around like your usual self." After he answers my question, I'm coming back to that statement.

"Her ex-boss, Elliot." I say again, this time annoyed.

"Kate told me that he sexually assaulted her, she physically assaulted him, they paid her to keep quiet, she left." Who would do such a thing to her? Sexual assault. Sexual assault. Sexual fucking assault. Oh hell...Ana was sexually assaulted! I think my brain got stock on repeat.

"Can you fucking give me more than that? You cannot say shit like that and then keep quiet!" I'm feeling physically sick right now and it's got nothing to do with the flu.

"Geez, calm yourself. Anyway, apparently she told Kate that he liked being in her personal space too much but since he was her boss, she let it go as she didn't want to piss him off. One night they were working late and she was supposed to leave with him on a trip to New York and he decided that just being close to her wasn't enough anymore. Moron that he is, ripped her blouse and when he went for her bra, she punched him in the nose. He slapped her in her face and it seems _that_ set the tiger free. She didn't like that very much." And then he laughs while I'm frozen with horror. I'm digging into this matter as soon as I get my hands on Taylor.

"I fail to see what the fuck is so funny."

"She grabbed that very hand and bent it, breaking two fingers in the process. Then, with her free hand, she grabbed his family jewels and took him to his knees. While the poor guy was in agony, she delivered a blow to his ribs, apparently cracking some. It's awesome because Kate says he's not really a small guy either." Ana must be right and I am insane as I fail to see the fucking awesome part. "Anyway, he landed up in hospital and then got six months for assault. Ana was offered a cash pay-out and letter of recommendation and she left because she couldn't stand walking into that building again." Then he leans forward, all serious again. "Kate said she cried for two days straight when the adrenaline left her body. She thought it was over what happened, but turns out it was because your girl has a love for books and being in publishing was her dream. She feels the prick took that from her."

"He got six months?" I think I'm in shock.

"First offence or some shit like that. I think the judge took pity on his ass due to his condition after Ana was finished with him. That shit must be hu-fucking-miliating for a guy like that." He says oh-so-casually and sit back.

I'm not feeling the same way though. No, I'm plotting revenge. No one touches my girl like that and gets a fucking slap on the wrist. Six fucking months? Our legal system astounds me some times. That's what you get for stealing a watch not traumatizing a woman.

And she loves books. That's good to know. I can totally see myself going into publishing. Why not, I'm doing all kinds of shit anyway?

But now I'm her boss…

"Taking all that into consideration, Elliot, do you think she will…?" I don't finish. I don't need to. I can see he gets where I'm going.

"In a heartbeat. You're a good man, Christian. I know you don't think so, but you are. All the shit made you a good person. It just took a good woman to bring it out." He says sincerely and if he thinks so, it should be possible.

"What if I hurt her?" Not physically, I'm done with that shit. For the first time ever, I just want a normal life with a good woman who won't take shit from me. I found the woman, but everything seems so messed up that I fail to see the light at the end of the damn three month tunnel. I'm not a patient man and I know what I want. I'm not waiting three months. Fuck that. We can make it work. I think.

"What if you don't?" he counters and he's got a point. "Mom said she walked in this morning in the middle of a very heavy argument."

"I had a nightmare last night." I say and see the pity in his eyes. "She woke me up and then stayed with me. I never slept so peacefully in all my life. I woke up and she was gone. I was pissed and hurt and that was a recipe for disaster. I didn't even have to wait long. I think I was awake ten minutes before the shit hit the fan. She was having tea with Taylor on the patio." Elliot doesn't see the problem. "She left me alone in bed to have tea with Taylor."

"And you were jealous?"

"That's an understatement. She could have tea with me. I just want her to want to spend time with me. When it seems that she doesn't want to, I get pissed and lash out at her for other shit." I explain and no it doesn't make sense, but that's how I feel.

"Did you ask her to spend time with you?" He asks.

"Don't be stupid. Of course I didn't. Anyway, how's things with Kate?" Time to get off the topic.

"A damn roller coaster man. But I'm liking every moment of it. She's amazing. I think we may have found love at the same time, Bro."

 _Love? I think he is over exaggerating or insanity comes with being adopted._

 **Ana POV:**

Christian was sleeping so peacefully that I actually didn't want to leave him. He is frustrating and amazing. There's no denying it. I fell for my boss. I'm such an idiot and such a cliché. No matter how much he pisses me off, I can't wait to see him when I don't. His smile makes my heart stop. Luckily it's very rare as I might not survive. When he lets his guard down, I want to kiss and hug him. When he puts it back up, I want to kill him.

"How's Mr. Moneybags?" Kate asks as we wait for the take out. We could have ordered in, but I wanted to get out for a while to clear my head. I'm so confused.

"Awesome," I say softly before I can stop myself and then quickly change that. "Frustrating."

"Frustratingly awesome? Okay." She looks at me with a broad smile. "You fell for him, didn't you?"

"Totally and hopelessly, Kate." I say honestly. "I'm so screwed. College graduate turns walking cliché. Just what every parent wants for their only daughter." I sulk.

"He cares about you. Everyone says how much he changed since he met you." I smile.

"It's because he keeps his bad moods for me. He needs to be on top of his game to take me on and if he wastes his temper, I might win. He won't like that." And the smile turns into a grin. I even like fighting with him.

"Just imagine what the make-up sex would be like. Heaven knows you two get enough foreplay with all the fighting." I glare at her and she laughs. "Please, I've seen that man pissed and that is a hot look on him. If I didn't have the perfect boyfriend and he wasn't such a big ass, I would totally do him."

Laughing, we walk back to the car and when I see Jason, I remember that he didn't hold up his part of the deal.

"You owe me, Jason." He smiles as he opens the door.

"You were both sleeping peacefully. I couldn't wake you." He says and I smile with how considerate he was. It was a nice nap. "I only tried to keep the peace. All that fighting is exhausting. My stomach is not used to so much laughter." And then he screws it up.

"I'm glad I'm your source of entertainment these days. I hope you're enjoying yourself."

"I hope you never leave." He says sincerely and I smile. What can I really say to that?

When we get back to Christian's apartment, we find him and Elliot in the living room and a fire burning. Both of them are looking utterly relaxed, even though Christian is looking a bit pre-occupied. Kate takes the food and places it on the center table while I get plates and cutlery.

"What did you get?" Asks Elliot.

"Ana wanted pasta and I wanted pizza so we got both. What would you like, babe?" Kate asks and Elliot beams at the endearment.

"Pizza first." He answers and I hand Kate a plate to give him two slices of pizza. Then I turn to Christian.

"What would you like, Christian?" I ask him and I would have loved to use an endearment instead of his name. _You could use boss_. Then there's that.

"Pasta please." He answers without a smile. I wonder what he's thinking when he gets that look in his eyes.

When we've all gotten food, I sit down next to Christian and he puts his blanket over my legs as well. I sit back against the couch and where our legs touch I feel a tingle. I don't know how to separate these feelings from what I should be feeling. Being here with him like this makes it too easy to forget that I'm the employee and he is my employer. But I just can't get myself to leave. I like seeing him like this. Relaxed and acting his age. I wish I was more like Kate who firmly believes in living in the moment.

After dinner, Kate and I clean up and Elliot comes into the kitchen to tell Kate that it's time for them to go. He tells me that Christian is resting on the couch and thanks me again for taking care of him. I walk them out and close the door when their gone, leaning against the closed door. I've never been this unsure of anything before. I'm confused. Most of all, I'm terrified that these feelings are one sided. How do you push something that feels this strong to the side and forget about it? I'm a feelings person. Simply put, for me it's not a possibility. Then again, I don't have much of a choice.

Pulling myself together I walk into the great room to find Christian sleeping peacefully on the couch. The combination of medicine and wine again proving that it's not advisable. I should wake him up to go to bed, but he looks so comfortable that I would hate to wake him up. If he turns however, he will fall and probably hit his head on the floor. Walking slowly over to him, I take the blanket and fold it up to put it back over the back of the couch. Then I bent down in front of the couch, running my hand through his hair to coax him awake.

"Christian," I call softly and my heart soars when I see a smile forming, "Christian, wake up. It's time to go to bed."

He opens his eyes slowly and gaze at me with an emotion that my fragile state of mind can simply not handle right now. It takes everything in me not to bend down and kiss his lips which looks so soft from his short slumber. Not saying a word, he stands up and takes my hand in his. I'm shocked when he walks straight to his bedroom, never letting go of my hand. When we reach the bed, I begin to feel nervous and very unsure of myself and what to do right now.

Taking the lead, Christian takes of his shirt and then gets into bed. He holds out his hand for me to join him, so I sit down on the edge of the bed and remove my shoes and socks. I decide to get comfortable. With my back to him, I take off my shirt and bra and then pick up his shirt to put it on. I take of my jeans and let it fall to the floor before moving back and getting into bed. He covers me with the duvet before putting his arms under it and around my waist.

"I like having you in my arms," He says softly and then buries his face in my hair. I have never felt this level of contentment before. It's like I'm right where I belong and truthfully, I don't have it in me to keep fighting against myself.

"I like being in your arms," I whisper and feel the need to state the obvious. "We shouldn't though. You're my boss." He only tightens his arm around me and pull me closer to him.

"I would fire you right now if I didn't know that I would miss walking into my office and you weren't there to fight with." He says before I hear him chuckle. "You are damn sexy when you're pissed, baby."

Oh. Holy. Cow. My heart just stopped. Wine and medication is not good and I warned him not to do drink wine.

"You look pretty hot yourself when you're pissed," I say and then he kisses the back of my head.

If it weren't for my little secret, that's sure to shock him into another blood group, I would turn around and see where this could go. That, and the fact that he's sick of course. And let's not forget intoxicated. Maybe it's the medicine making him more likable, more adorable. Maybe it's just because we are not deliberately trying to piss each other off. Maybe it's because I finally admitted to myself and Kate that I've fallen for this man. I, Anastasia Steele, fell in love with her boss. And right this minute, I simply do not care.

"I would miss you too," I say more to myself as I assumed he fell asleep again.

"That's very good to know." He says sleepily and ten we fell asleep in each other's arms.

I wake up and stretch my arms and legs slowly and I can't remember the last time I woke up this refreshed and ready to tackle a new day. Tomorrow is Monday and everything will be back to normal. Waking up alone however was not what I expected. I throw off the cover and stand to go to the bathroom when the door opens. Christian walks out of the bathroom, hot steam escaping into the cold bedroom. He's naked and wet and with a fluffy white towel wrapped around his lower waist. My heart didn't stop this time as I can literally feel hot blood running through my veins.

My breaths comes short and fast. My cheeks are flushed. My eyes are wide. My teeth biting into my lip. When I see his dark eyes run over my body, I look down and damn, I forgot about me being in only his shirt and my panties. Although right now, I'm wearing more than what he is. Silently he walks over to me and pulls me tightly against him. I look up just as he looks down and our lips are so, so close. I remember that this man is my boss. The problem is, the fact that he is wet, naked, wearing only a towel and holding me in his arms, completely made me forget what the word boss means.

* * *

 **A/N: Come on, let's face it. A weekend alone with the two of them, there was no way that nothing would have happened. There are two chapters for chapter 13-15 depending on whether she leaves before things get out of hand or she stays.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I've said it before and will say it again...YOU GUYS ROCK! Even if I haven't said it, I'm saying it now. The response to this story blows my mind and its nice to know that something which I enjoy so much writing is liked by others.**

 **Without wasting more time... much anticipated for most. Too soon for others. I decided to go this direction, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Finally!**

 **Ana POV:**

My breaths comes short and fast. My cheeks are flushed. My eyes are wide. My teeth biting into my lip. When I see his dark eyes run over my body, I look down and damn, I forgot about me being in only his shirt and my panties. Although right now, I'm wearing more than what he is. Silently he walks over to me and pulls me tightly against him. I look up just as he looks down and our lips are so, so close. I remember that this man is my boss. The problem is, the fact that he is wet, naked, wearing only a towel and holding me in his arms, completely made me forget what the word boss is.

"Ana, if you want to leave, you need to get out of here right now because I want you. So. Fucking. Much." He says before he turns me around and pull my back to his front in order to me to face the door. His one hand comes around my body to massage my breast and then pinch my nipple. I gasp and the initial sting of pain and then completely forget even my name when he cups my sex. "Are you staying or going, Anastasia? But know that if you stay, you will get thoroughly fucked." He warns and then his fingers slip into my panties. "You're wet for me, baby." He says with a pained, yet pleading voice.

I can't even remember my name, how the hell am I supposed to remember basic functions like talking or even walking. _Just go with it, Steele_. I remember Kate's parting words last night. In this moment, right here, we are just a man and a woman who are not strong enough to deny their bodies of what they want.

"Yes," I moan as his finger comes back up between my folds to circle my clit. I wouldn't be able to stop him even if I wanted to. I didn't know it could feel like this.

"Is that a yes you're staying?" He circles one more time then moves back down again. "Yes you're going?" And even further down to the entrance of my sex. "Or a yes, you're wet for me?" And then he pushes one finger slowly into me and I forgot all questions he asked. I forgot he was waiting for me to respond. I forgot how to breathe for goodness sakes. The only thing I remember, is to feel the feeling of his finger in me.

And then I remember. I need to tell him. I don't think he will laugh if I scream _surprise_ the moment he breaks through the proof of my innocence.

"I need to tell you something," I pant and then moan my disapproval as he withdraws that wicked finger to slide up slowly again.

"Hmmm," he murmurs, almost like he's in a trance. Well, he won't be in a minute.

"I don't want to leave. It's just," Damn the tapping thingy he's doing on that very tight bud is not helping right now. But I can't look at him when I tell him this. I wouldn't be able to get over the rejection in his eyes if he does not react like I want him to.

"Just what?" he slides down again, pressing his hard erection into my back.

It's now or never Ana. Taking a deep breath, I just throw it out there and let the chips fall where they may, "I'm a virgin."

 **Christian POV:**

Three little words. Spoken in clear English. Yet, my brain cannot compute.

 _She's a virgin._

She's a virgin and I'm frozen behind her with my dick pressed against her back, my hand on her breast and my finger almost inside her…again. I expected her to walk out the door. I expected her to pull away. I expected her to stay. I did not however expect her to be a virgin.

I start to feel light headed, so I let go of her and move sideways to sit on the edge of the bed. Proving that my brain has completely malfunctioned, I rub both hands across my face. One covered in Ana's lovely juices. Without thinking about it, I put my finger in my mouth and my dick moves underneath the protection of the towel. Right now, the towel and her words is her only protection against me. She tastes even better than I ever imagined and I've imagined what she would taste like every day since I met her…several times.

 _I don't want to leave,_ she said. _I'm a virgin_ , she said.

Then the words start to register one by one and I look up in shock. She's looking down at me, clearly concerned for my state of mind right now. I mean _, come on_. How the hell can she be a virgin? Looking like that? Being who she is? Looking at me like that? Shit, even I'm surprised I haven't fucked her yet.

"You're a virgin?" I ask and she nods, biting that damn lip and I feel like growling. "You want to _stay_?" I ask and again she nods.

She bends in front of me and carefully brush the hair from my face. "Are you okay, baby?" She asks sincerely, but all I heard was her calling me baby. I'm so moved that I feel like crying. No one has ever called me baby before. _I've_ never called anyone baby before.

"Are you sure, Ana?" I ask, lifting my hand to move the hair over her shoulder. She didn't answer my last question with words and I'm a words kind of guy. I need to know if she is sure that this is what she wants. I don't want her to ever regret giving me her virginity. I've never had sex with a virgin before, but I can imagine that it is something that a woman treasures and she treasured it longer than most.

"I'm sure." She answers and then her eyes soften even more. "Are you okay?"

I smile in response and take her hand on my cheek and move it down for her to feel my painful erection. She blushes and smiles a shy smile. Fuck, she's so innocent. And pure. And good. And willing to give a part of herself to me. Who does not even deserve her, now more than ever. But I'm trying.

"I'm fucking excellent. Never been better," I grin and pull her up to straddle my crotch.

The minute she sits down my dick moves as if to say welcome. She presses down and I let me head fall back momentarily before coming back up to attack her mouth. I have never felt like this. Excited and at peace all at the same time. I push her back and pull my shirt over her head and oh fuck me, she's got the perfect breasts. Supporting her with my hands, I let her lean back more and lick around one nipple before taking it between my teeth and biting down gently. She moans and pushes down on me again and I won't be able to take much more of this torture. It's been almost two months after all. And I've wanted her since the day I saw her.

After doing the same to her other breast, I stand up with her in my arms and turn to put my knee on the bed before placing her on her back. Her black lace panties is obstructing my view. I bend down and kiss her, moving my fingers around the top of her panties and ripping the material with one hard tug. This gets me another loud moan. She might not know what that means right now, but my girl likes it a little rough. Fuck it's like she was made for me.

She's bound to be tight, another thing I've rarely experienced as I always wanted experienced women, so I better get her nice and ready to accommodate me for the first time. And damn if the mere thought of it is not even more of a turn on. Leaving a trail of kisses down her body, I reach my destination and circle her clit with my tongue before sucking on it and she almost lifts from the bed. She is so responsive to me. I wonder if she dreamt about this very moment, granted I pictured it a lot fucking differently, as much as I had. And then I moved further down and taste what I'm sure is heaven. She tastes sweet and salty and Ana. My favourite.

"Please," she begs and I do believe she's close to her very first orgasm. Hell, that just makes me the happiest person on the planet right now. I slip my tongue into her and almost come myself without even being inside her.

"Please," she begs again and I give up. If I don't fuck her right now my dick might just explode.

I make my way back to her clit and suck on it while moving my finger inside her, careful not to go too deep. I have no fucking clue where that thing is and call me selfish or a bastard, but I want my dick to go through that precious part of her. I want to feel it rip as I push into her. Then my girl's hand grips onto my hair and pushes my head back down telling me what she wants and who am I to say no to that?

The second my tongue pushes through her folds, I begin to fuck her with my tongue with my fingers coming up to play with her clit again. Not even a couple of seconds later she screams my name, arches her back and comes spectacularly into my mouth and I feel like I'm floating while I lap up the fruits of my labour. Not that I can call it work.

Grabbing a condom from the drawer of the bedside table, I rip the towel of me and put the condom on before I even get to her mouth and definitely before she completely recovered from her orgasm. I won't ask again if this is what she wants as I don't want her to overthink this. I position my dick at her entrance and take it as permission when she slightly pushes up into me, causing me to enter her with only the head.

I'm sure this is bound to be painful for her. I take her hands in mine and put our joined hands on either side of her head, gazing down into her clouded blue eyes, flushed cheeks and puffy lips. I push into her a little more, my heart beating so fast it feels like I'm having a heart attack. When she closes her eyes, I close mine too and push through to get it over with quicker for her when all I really want is to make this first entry last as long as possible.

When she moans loudly, I stop to give her time to get used to me being inside her. And fuck I plan to be inside her as often as possible as I'm positive that I will never, ever, get used to this feeling. Not in any dream, night or day, did my imagination even come close to the reality.

 **Ana POV:**

Fuck! _It hurts like hell._

I tried to swallow the painful moan, the very loud moan, relaying what I feel. I really tried, but it fucking hurt.

I feel a tear escape from my eye and quickly open them when I feel him kiss it away. As if apologizing for the pain he just caused me. He stopped moving and is looking at me with those emotional eyes and I smile a weak smile.

It feels weird to have him in me and I think that he must be huge as it feels like he filled me completely. When my muscles starts to relax from the shock of the moment when I lost my virginity, I smile a genuine smile, knowing that I saved it just to give it to this man. He might have more money than most, but the look in his eyes tells me that I just gave him something money can't buy and it's the best thing I could have given him. And I gave it to him willingly with no ounce of remorse.

"I'm going to move now, baby," He says and then bends down to kiss me gently before pushing back up on his hands and letting go of my mine.

Then he pulls back out slowly and thrusts back in a bit slower than before. It feels a lot better after the second time. He repeats this several times until he moves out fast and back in hard and it feels so good.

"Damn, baby. You are so tight." He says, ever breaking eye contact. I move my one hand into his hair and pull slightly, causing him to push into me even harder and I moan, this time not in pain but in pleasure. I guess he liked that judging by his smile. Then he slows again just as I feel that sensation from earlier again. The one which promises senseless bliss and a trip to oblivion. I wrap my legs around his waist to pull him closer. My free hand moving to his back where I grip onto him.

"Faster…please," I ask between moans and relish in the feeling when he does just that.

"Do you like it like this, baby?" He asks and I wonder how he can even form sentences right now. Noise seems to be the only thing I'm capable of right now and after a couple of seconds a nod. "You like it like this, don't you?" he asks, this time more breathlessly, giving himself to me a bit harder. I feel my nails scratch his back and it seems that that particular move just snapped the last bit of his control.

Because he fucks me just like he promised he would…thoroughly…and I come hard screaming his name just before I fall over into pure ecstasy.

I wake up dazed and sore and smiling. I don't even remember falling asleep. Seems he also fucked me senseless. _Well damn!_ I lost my virginity to my boss and I cannot be happier.

"I hope that is a happy smile?" I hear his voice and then feel his fingers brush the hair from my face. I blush when I remember where those fingers were earlier and open my eyes slowly. I gaze into his eyes and he looks so very, very happy. No trace of my fallen angel. And he looks breathtakingly handsome.

"Definitely," I answer and bring my hand up to rub the back of my hand over his cheek. He leans into my touch and then grabs onto my hand to bring it to his lips to kiss it softly.

"Thank you," he says and I get the feeling it's for more than just me having sex with him. I think I know what he is thanking me for. Don't ask me how I know, but I know. He's thanking me for giving him something I never wanted to give to anyone else and something I can never again give to anyone else. I don't regret it. If I could, I would give my virginity to him every day just to see this look in his eyes and the smile on his face.

"If I had known how sexy and happy you would look after sex, I would have given myself to you long ago," I tease and he laughs. This is the perfect moment. I wish I could freeze time and stay like this forever.

"And there's my Ana," he laughs and kisses me like I'm the most precious thing in the world. He called me his Ana and it makes me feel things I've never felt before but always wanted to. Most importantly, he makes me feel like I belong here. Finally!

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. Please let me know.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am so very glad you all liked the last chapter.**

 **Yes, Ana touched Christian's back...but he didn't notice it...which in itself is a huge step for him...one he didn't even realize he took.**

 **Before you read this chapter, I want you to imagine a man that has shied away from feeling anything other than rejection, anger, resentment and control. No one could touch him and for me, it's difficult to feel comforted without a touch or a hug. He never felt like he belonged in his perfect family with his past and secret life. He never imagined being happy as he didn't know what real happiness even was. He never wanted more and thought he had everything he wanted. Now, he starts to feel all these weird and wonderful emotions... _ALL AT ONCE_. I'm no shrink or an expert on human behaviour, or relationships for that matter, but I cannot imagine that a closed off person such as Christian, can pretend that he is fine for too long. Feeling overwhelmed can make you feel like everything is out of control and for Christian, that is not a good thing. Everything he always wanted, wasn't what he wanted after all. Everything he so worked for actually meant nothing as he didn't even have time to enjoy it. **

**Everything he _never_ wanted turned out to be what he needed most: _More._ And that with an out of control woman, with a smart mouth, no-nonsense attitude, roaming hands, kind eyes, breathtaking smile and beautiful inside and out.**

 **Now, with that in your mind, please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Roller-coaster of emotions...**

 **Ana POV:**

Christian pulls away and looks into my eyes and what I see there, catches my breath. It's a powerful thing…to feel wanted. Like you don't want to be anywhere else in the world right now and with no one other than the person you're with. More importantly, seeing that he feels the same.

"We need to get up, my parents will be here soon." He says and I feel my eyes almost pop out of my head. He gives me one more kiss on the tip of my nose and starts to get up. I sit up, pulling the sheet with me to hide my nakedness. My feeling of pure bliss and contentment now overshadowed with the thought of his parents coming here, to his penthouse, after what we just did.

"Your parents?" Oh hell, I won't be able to look anyone in the eyes. What if they can tell what we did?

"It's Sunday and since I'm sick I invited them all over. Elliot called and he and Kate left his house just before you woke up." He explains as if it is the most normal thing in the world. Sex in the morning, lunch with parents afterwards.

"You don't look sick," I pout and him turning around and walking away, gloriously naked, is just not fair.

"Must be the amazing sex," he throws over his shoulder with a smug smile.

When I hear the water run in the shower, my inner goddess, who must have been awoken after her nearly 22 year slumber, gets a wicked idea and yes, I do believe I will listen to her right now. I get up from the bed, take a condom out of his nightstand, and walk into the bathroom where I get a full back view of naked Christian through the shower glass. He is hot. Truly a work of art. He must work out a hell of a lot. Where in the world does he get the time?

Before I can change my mind, I walk to the shower opening and walk to stand behind him. Even after we had sex, or maybe because of it, I can feel the pull between us. I wonder if everyone feels this way after having sex with a man.

He reaches back and pull me around him to pin me to the shower wall.

"We don't have time to play, baby." He says as I open my hand to reveal the foil packet hidden there. "Again?" he asks surprised. I feel his erection pressed against me and it would be a shame to waste a perfect moment with happy Christian. As sexy as angry Christian is, happy Christian is just awesome.

"Only if _you_ want to," I answer coyly and he laughs, taking the condom from my hand and moving his hands to where I most definitely not look. I will not look. Nope I will not...holy cow! How did that...fit in...okay, I shouldn't have looked. What if it hurts again? Can it hurt again? My thoughts evaporate when he kisses me in a steamy hot kiss while lifting me to wrap my legs around his waist, pressing my back against the shower wall. Right now, even if it did hurt again, I really don't care.

"You are a demanding little thing, aren't you?" He says even as he thrust into me and I gasp. This feels so much better and earlier was pretty damn amazing. "I'm never going to get enough of you, baby."

"I would be disappointed if you did," I whisper, proud that I could put words together to complete a sentence. "This feels so good," I tell him and see his eyes darken.

"You're mine now, Ana." He tells me and why did that sound so sexy? "Only mine." He says again.

Under the hot water in the steaming shower, I give myself to him again, freely and with no expectations. It would be unfair to him to expect anything more than these moments with him since we don't know each other that long. And the idea of giving myself to him is such a huge turn on and I feel my nails gripping into his back again. He keeps me there, right on the edge, giving me just enough to stay there and not enough not fall over.

"Mine, Ana. I need you to say it. I need to hear it." He growls and I'm so very close.

"Yes." I pant. "Yours."

 **Christian POV:**

Since I'm sick, or supposed to be, mom brought the food she prepared for today with her. When she and my dad walked through the front door I thought she might burst into tears. It took me a moment to realize that I've never had anyone over for lunch or dinner to my place. I think the first time she had any food here was when she had breakfast with Ana yesterday. Elliot also had dinner here last night and the thought never registered. Not even Elliot has ever had a meal here before. I can write a book these days…my life of firsts.

For the first time in my life, I felt happy, truly content and utterly sated yet ready for more. All the sex before Ana, _combined_ , would not have given me what she's given me. What she makes me feel. I don't think it's because I wanted her more than my next breath. Definitely not the fact that I haven't had sex in a long time…for me anyway. Also not the fact that she was supposed to be forbidden fruit.

Thinking about it, I believe it is partially the fact that she was willing to look after me without expecting anything in return. She gave me her time and wanted nothing. Most importantly, she gave me a piece of herself that she never wanted to give away before. She gave me something that she can never get back…something priceless. And still she wants nothing. So yes, I feel happy, content and sated, but I also feel…

 _Vulnerable._

 _Exposed._

 _Overwhelmed_.

None of these things is something I've experienced before and if I'm honest with myself, now would be the perfect time to use my speed dial and call Flynn. He warned me that if I experienced too many of these foreign emotions that I will feel overwhelmed and could have a breakdown. But I don't call him. I don't even know where my phone is right now. Something that has also not happened to me before.

The only thing I'm absolutely certain of, is that as long as Ana is here, I will be just fine.

With Ana, my mother and Mia in the kitchen, Elliot and Kate comes in. After saying hello, Kate joins the ladies in the kitchen and Elliot comes to sit on the couch next to me. Beer already in his hand.

"Well you look a lot better, Bro." He smirks and I keep my face passive. No way in hell will I share my intimate moments with Ana with anyone.

"I feel better, thank you." I answer as I see Taylor walk in with Gail. Her sister must be better as she looks a lot more relaxed than when I last saw her. She looks around the apartment and relief clearly washes over her. I guess she must have been worried about me too and I was to self-absorbed in my own perceived importance that I never took notice of her either. She was always just…there. I feel like a jerk and wonder how many more feelings it's going to take to make me snap.

"Mr. Grey," Gail starts and I walk towards them. I'm in such a good mood today I can kiss her and shake Taylor's hand while I'm at it. But I keep it cool. "I'm sorry to bother you. I just wanted to say thank you for this weekend and that my sister is doing a lot better." She says, glancing from the kitchen to the great room, taking note of my family all being in here. Now she looks close to tears. What is it with these women today? I know what this means to me and I never even thought that having my family over would bring me such joy. But not enough to bring tears…apparently women are wired differently.

"It was no trouble, Gail. I'm glad she's doing better." I see my mother in the corner of my eye and she looks proud of me. I guess that is what prompted me to go all in with my day of firsts.

"Taylor, Gail, would you like to join us for lunch?" Shit, I think they are both going to pass out. Am I really that much of an ass? Taylor looks down at Gail, who is wiping a single tear from her cheek, before looking back at me as if I just gave his girlfriend the cure for her sister's cancer.

"We would love to," He says and I show him to join us in the great room while Gail makes her way over to the kitchen.

When I glance back to get a glimpse of the reason for my good mood, I see Gail hugging her. Seriously, she just met the woman like _right this second_ and already Ana has her under her spell. Not like I can say much. She's got me wrapped around her finger, but that little fact I will keep to myself. She definitely does not need further encouragement.

Kate, Ana and Mia are busy outside setting the table because Ana wants to eat on the patio. I just like seeing her smile today, knowing that I'm bound to fuck this up sooner rather than later and then that smile would be replaced with a scowl. So for now, the greedy bastard in me is gripping onto this moment with both hands and feet. I walk to the kitchen to get Taylor and Elliot another beer and wine for me and my father, when I stop. My name never made me stop before and I don't know what was said before it, I just know I've never heard my mother say it like she just did.

"He looks so happy. I've never seen him like this," I hear Gail tell my mother and she sounds close to tears again.

"I've known and loved that boy for twenty four years, Gail, and _I've_ never seen him this happy. Earlier, when they thought they were alone, I saw him hug her… and her hands touched his back. He didn't even flinch or pull away. He just looked happy." My mother tells Gail and I almost pass out with the realization. When I literally feel all blood drain from my face, I think the possibility of me passing out will soon become reality. I should have fucking called Flynn. I should call him right now.

I let my guard down.

 _Vulnerable._

She touched me.

 _Exposed._

On my back.

 _Overwhelmed._

I don't feel so happy right now. My brain is stuck on repeat. I let my guard down and she touched me. She touched _my back_. I try to think of everything since the moment I came out from the bathroom to look at the most alluring woman I've ever seen. _She touched me!_ Once on the left side in bed during sex. Once on both sides in the shower during sex. Once on both sides when I hugged her earlier and she even moved her hands slowly up and down my back. And I didn't flinch. Fuck, I haven't even thought about it until right this minute. In bed and in the shower, when she scratched my back, it turned me on. I didn't even realize exactly what she was doing, only what she was making me feel. I've always been hyper aware of everyone's movements around me, even during sex. When I hugged her, I felt at peace, even though her hands were rubbing up and down my back.

She touched me.

And I didn't flinch.

I didn't feel pain.

I didn't react in a negative way at all.

 _Overwhelmed._

Forgetting about everything except my back and this tight feeling in my chest, I practically run to my bedroom. I need my phone. I need to call Flynn. It's Sunday but I'm sure he will understand. Standing next to my bed, I sigh in relief at the sight of my phone, but then catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. I walk to the mirror in the corner and stare at myself for a while before turning around and lifting my shirt slowly. There on my back, is the tell-tale signs of Ana in the throes of ecstasy. Her perfect fingers leaving beautiful red marks on both sides of my back. And I didn't react negatively. I didn't even flinch. And now I can't stop staring at it.

When I touched the hem of my shirt to lift it, I expected a full blown panic attack judging by the ever growing tight feeling in my chest. I expected to feel pain. But there is nothing.

When I look up, I see Ana staring at me and the door behind her closed with her hand still on the door handle. I didn't even hear her come in or close the door…and she's wearing heels? She frowns a bit and I walk towards her slowly, releasing my shirt to cover the most precious scars I've ever seen on myself. This woman has taken my world and turned it on its head. She demolished my perfectly constructed walls with her beauty, smart mouth and charming personality. She touched me. She gave herself to me and I took everything she gave and in return, I gave almost nearly as much.

She touched me. And I didn't flinch.

"You left marks on my back, baby." I say and smile when I'm rewarded with a gasp, a blush and horror in her eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" She asks concerned and I smile. I don't think I would ever be able to stop smiling. The feelings of earlier pushed away by her mere presence and yes, I will be just fine as long as she's here.

"That's just it. I can't explain it right now, but you touched me and it didn't hurt." I tell her sincerely and see her eyes fill with confusion, but at least now with a smile on her face. "I will tell you soon, when we're alone."

"Can I see?" She asks and without a word I turn around and lift my shirt just high enough. She was too busy with other things this weekend to notice what I keep hidden and for that, I'm extremely grateful. "Oh shit. I'm so sorry," I hear her gasp.

Then I feel it, her fingers lightly tracing the red marks she left on my back. First on the one side, then on the other. And again I didn't flinch. I didn't hold my breath. It didn't hurt. I love the fact that she touches me. She's the first one to touch me. I was her first and somehow, she made herself my first without even knowing what she's done.

I spin around and pin her to the door.

"If it wasn't for the fact that this is the first time ever that I'm entertaining my family and friends in my penthouse, I would tell them to leave and bury myself in you until we pass out from exhaustion." I tell her and judging by the initial look on her face, she would totally let me. That's before confusion takes over. "That's a conversation for another time too." I kiss her quickly and pull away with one last kiss on her nose. "Let's go eat, baby."

When we walk out onto the patio, all conversation stops and everyone stares at the two of us. I know they all want to know what is going on. I know they think I've lost my mind, hell, even I think I've lost my mind. I know how much it pleases everyone to see me happy, my mother most of all. So I do the one thing that I really want to do…show them that this amazing girl has a special place in my life and I hope that I don't fuck this up.

 _Hope._

I pull Ana into a passionate kiss that could start a fire and after the shock left her body, I feel like I'm soaring when her hands touch my back again. When I pull away, I smile at her, staring into dazed blue eyes, before looking back at my family.

Well, shit! This is not what the hell I expected. I thought they would be happy. They said they were happy for me. They said that they liked seeing me happy. But there's my mother, sister and housekeeper, all with tears running down their cheeks. Even Elliot and my father looks close to fucking tears. Kate stares from everyone to us and we stare at everyone before staring at each other. What the fuck do I do now? I thought it would make my mother happy and she does not look very happy…in fact, no one does.

"What the hell?" I hear Ana's whisper and look down at her confused face. I take my hand and brush the frown away and then smile, despite the chaos next to me.

"Don't ask me. I haven't got a clue." I tell her honestly and look back at the lot trying to compose themselves.

My mother gets up and walks up to Ana, taking her by her hand and disappearing with her into the hallway. I look to my dad, worried about her, and he smiles. "Don't worry, Son. She's happy for you and happy to see you this happy." He tells me as I sit down at the head of the table with an empty spot for Ana to my right. Already missing her presence.

"That's happy tears?" I asked confused, pointing with my thumb over my shoulder.

"It's a women thing," Kate helps and as much as that makes no sense, it makes perfect sense.

 **Ana POV:**

I walk in silence with Grace until we're behind closed doors in Christian's bedroom. I glance at the bed and blush when she sits down on the edge. She will have a fit if she knows what happened on this bed a couple of hours ago.

"Ana, dear," She starts and then grabs a tissue from the bedside table to wipe away her still-flowing tears.

"Grace, are you okay?" I ask and sit down next to her. She nods so I wait for her to calm down. I've never seen my mother cry. I think I've only ever seen Kate cry and that was not pretty. It made me want to do anything and everything to make her forget about the ass broke her heart. But Grace…she is way to pretty and classy to cry. I want to hug her and tell her that everything will be okay, but I can't. I don't even know what is wrong. I don't know what to do.

"I've never, in my wildest dreams, thought I would ever see my son this happy. I've known him since he was four and this is the first time I've seen him with a smile that reaches his eyes. I've never seen him so relaxed with anyone, not even his family, as he is with you. I've never seen him kiss a girl. I always wanted him to have a normal, happy life, but he didn't want that. Not until now. Not until you came into his life." I'm stunned. "I just wanted to say thank you. On behalf of my family and the people who love him, I would just like to say thank you." She takes my hands in hers and turns to look at me. "You did this. You gave him to us. You saved my son. I would never be able to thank you enough for that." Then she gets serious and I'm starting to wonder how long this will take as I'm getting hungry and somehow saying _"It's my pleasure"_ sounds…inappropriate.

"You will have to be patient with him, Ana. He has never been like this. He will make mistakes and he will hurt you unintentionally, but if you're patient with him, he will get there. I know his therapist is very worried about him…" She tells me and it seems that Christian and I need to have a serious discussion as this day is just confusing and it's killing my damn buzz. "We all are, but I'm certain he will be just fine now."

"I'll try, but I won't take his crap." And finally a laugh.

"I wouldn't even expect you to. Elliot will be disappointed if the two of you stopped fighting." And now I laugh. I would be disappointed to if I get robbed from seeing sexy, hot, pissed off Christian Grey.

* * *

 **A/N: I almost feel sorry for the poor guy. Please let me know what you think if you have a minute to review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I was nervous about this chapter and tried to prepare my awesome readers with the previous one. It's all for a reason which will soon be revealed.**

 **The evil side of me wanted Ana confused because if she knew Christian's history, she might have acted differently towards him.**

 **Oh, and thank you for all my reviews and PM's, I read every single one!**

 **To the reviewer "Guest"...If you feel my English is that of a 3rd grader, you really don't have to read my stories or better yet, write your own. I don't mind negative reviews regarding the story line or direction, but comments like that I wouldn't mind if it is kept to yourself.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: It all comes crashing down…**

 **Ana POV**

When we join the others, the mood of earlier disappeared and we all sit and chat over everything from the weather to the view to sports and even politics. Long after lunch, we still sit here around the table at the patio. Gail is nice. Not what I expected as all. Taylor smiles at me every time I catch his eye. Kate is on the verge to lose it however. Every time she's trying to be me alone to start her interrogation, we get interrupted. When she excuses herself from the table, to go to the bathroom, where she's been several times during the course of this weekend, she pulls my hand to follow her with the excuse that I need to show her where it is. No one believed her.

The second the bathroom door closes, she almost attacks me.

"Spill it, Steele. And do not lie to me." I tilt my head to the side and smile.

"I have no idea what you're referring to." I say innocently.

"Steele, I've been dating for years. There is no way that a man and a woman can be this comfortable together if they haven't been intimate. I've seen the light touches. The secret smiles. The hot looks. The hot as fuck kiss…in front of his family." She stands with her head tilted to the side now. "And you, my dear Ana, is most definitely not a virgin anymore. I know you. You got laid." I still give her nothing but a smile. "Anastasia, I've waited, _for years_ I might add, to get the juicy details of your sex life. Don't make me hurt you."

"Will you keep your voice down?" I whisper. Then give in. "It was amazing, Kate. Tender, loving, passionate and even a bit kinky. I mean shit, after the second orgasm I passed out." I tell her and we giggle like teenagers.

"Passed out? _No fucking way._ I've had sex for years and I've never passed out from an orgasm." She says softly and then looks shocked. "You've had an orgasm the first time?" She asks and I smile.

"Three in one morning." I tell her in barely as whisper. It feels strange to be talking about my sex life after years of the conversation being the other way around. "The second one was the one which knocked me out." I whisper even softer. "He's awesome, Kate. Today has been absolutely perfect. Confusing as hell, but perfect. I never thought he could be so tender and gentle. Obviously he's hot, but hell, in the shower..." I say, fanning myself with one hand and she just looks at me like I've gone insane.

"Well, you practically had ten days of foreplay and sexual frustration. I'm surprised either of you lasted this long." Then she slams her hand against her forehead. "Fuck, Elliot won the bet. Damn."

We left the bathroom laughing. I do not want to think about the fact that they took a bet on my sex life and I also don't want to know what the prize is. We find everyone in the living room, except for Gail busy clearing the table and Grace busy in the kitchen. I walk onto the balcony, acutely aware of Christian's stare following me, and start to help Gail. She smiles at me and then pull me to sit down with her on the far end of the patio, out of seeing and hearing distance.

"Ana, I know you don't know me and I hope that will change. I would just like to say that you've made a very reclusive man very happy and we will all forever be grateful for that. I've never seen him like this." Okay, seems the conversation with Christian needs to take place sooner rather than later. "Just be patient, Ana. Saving that man from himself will be the best reward for you." She says and gets up to clear the rest of the table leaving me to wonder what the hell everyone is on about. Sure he is a mystery to me, now more than ever, but I didn't expect him to be such a big damn mystery. Not that we know that much about each other at all. When I walk back inside, lost in thought, Christian looks at me with a pensive look as if trying to see what is going on in my head.

When everyone gets ready to leave, I tell Kate I'll see her later at our apartment, which neither of us have been to all weekend. Christian's mood immediately lowered dramatically. And I mean dramatically. Finally alone, I make two cups of hot chocolate, complete with marshmallows, and walk over to the couch where he is sitting staring at nothing in particular. This is definitely not the happy man from earlier today and definitely not the man I had sex with this morning.

I hand him a cup and we drink it in silence. Hopefully a bit of chocolate will turn his frown back into a smile. When nothing happens, I put my cup down and turn to look straight into his eyes. I think I prefer fighting with him to the silent treatment I'm getting.

"Are you going to tell me why you're upset, or are you going to let me go home without telling me what pissed you off?" I ask him and wait.

"You want to go home?" He asks me and I must look at him like he's insane.

"We've got work tomorrow. You're obviously better. Gail's back. Of course I'm going home." I tell him and he gets up from the couch a few minutes later. He's furious and I don't understand why. It's not like I'm going to the damn moon and his bad attitude is starting to piss me off.

"Then go." He spits out and I'm so shocked that I don't move. "Just fucking go, please." He says to me again and I feel like my heart is breaking. I'm confused and hurt and didn't see this coming at all.

Looking into his eyes, all I see is pain, before he blinks and put that damn CEO mask back on. This is the Christian that gets my blood boiling and not in a good way. My Christian of earlier is nowhere in sight and in his place is Mr. Grey, the ass. So glad he chose this moment to make his fucking appearance. I have no clue to what I did wrong. Fuck him! If he wants to be an ass, he can be one. But I refuse to be his weekend entertainment. I actually wish I could slap that look from his fucking face.

I get up and walk over to the counter to get my handbag, cellphone and keys. The rest of my things he can fucking throw in the dustbin or in the fireplace for all I care. I just want to leave before I burst into tears. I will not allow him to see me upset because of whatever bug crawled up his ass.

Without a goodbye, without a second glance, without a single word, I walk out of his apartment and into the foyer and he doesn't even try to stop me. When the elevator opens, I walk in and continue to face the back, refusing to turn around until the doors closed safely behind me. The elevator doors open to reveal an anxious Taylor with sympathy in his eyes. I don't have time for this shit right now. I don't want to see anyone until I can pull myself together in time for work tomorrow. I refuse to let anyone see me cry over what just happened.

"Taylor, if you even think about following me, I will shoot you. Now get the fuck out of my way and stay out." I spit out and walk around him.

"Ana, please. He didn't mean it like that," he says and I stop to turn around.

"You don't just throw someone out of you apartment without meaning it, Taylor." I say and fight the tears. "He can go fuck himself. I'm not some toy to play yo-yo with. We had this awesome weekend together and then he fucks it up. He could have just asked me nicely to leave if he wanted me to leave." And it would have helped if I didn't have sex with him. I even blame him for that. Or me. Fuck! I should never have offered to come here in the first place. So I guess I only have myself to blame.

"Ana, he sees you going home as _leaving him_ ," he says with a pained voice and I can see he cares for the ass up stairs. I can also see that he is being truthful. "He's struggling with all these feelings and the only way he can convince himself that what he has with you is real, that you are real and that he will be okay, is if you're with him. He's simply insecure. Just remember that." He finishes and then goes away, just like I asked.

The time it took to get home was ten times longer than what it was supposed to be and the further away I went from Escala, the more pain I felt. But no, I will teach him a fucking lesson he was supposed to learn as a teenager. If you treat others like shit, they will treat you the same way. The minute he learns that lesson, and hell I hope it's soon, I will forgive him. Right now however, I'm pissed and I have to calm down before I get face to face with Kate.

An hour later I walk into the apartment we share and I had to think of how I felt this morning before everything was shot to hell. It works and Kate and I have a nice, relaxing night alone. When I get into bed however, I immediately feel alone. After spending two nights safely in Christian's arms, my bed feels cold, too big and not very comfortable at all. I should have grabbed his t-shirt at the very least. I could've taken comfort in the fact that I at least had something that smelled like him. Anything to make me feel better and less rejected.

 **Christian POV:**

I didn't get any sleep. I eventually went to bed with Ana's shirt in my arms to sooth me, but even that didn't work. I've never shared my bed with anyone before and now it feels cold and empty and I just want Ana here with me. I would be fine if she was with me, if I could just hold her while we slept.

But she left me here alone.

It caused me more pain that what it should. Why the fact that she wanted to go home caused me so much pain is beyond me. Even my nightmares were filled of Ana in various situations, all horrible, all ended with her leaving me. Eventually I gave up and went to the study to draft a mail to her. I should have spoken to her before, but I couldn't find the words or the right time. This weekend was the absolute best weekend I have ever had. I have never felt more alive and at peace than I have this weekend. And it's all because of her.

Oh fuck and the sex. I would never have thought that sex with no toys and her hands free, could be the most satisfying sex I would ever have, but it was. I felt sated, complete and utterly satisfied. She's just amazing.

And yet I told her to leave my apartment.

On the way to the office is when the panic started. The exhaustion just adding to my horrible state of mind. I should have just asked her to spend the night. I should have explained to her why I was upset. I shouldn't have told her to leave. But I was upset over the fact that she wanted to leave. It doesn't excuse my behaviour, I know that, but by the time I realized what I've done, Taylor told me she was already gone and very upset.

What if she doesn't come to work today? What is she never comes back? What if she doesn't want to see me again? What if she leaves me for someone else? Any of these will kill me and I hate feeling this vulnerable and exposed. One person should not have this much power over me.

But she does and I need to fix this. I don't want to continue with this uncertainty of not knowing if we're okay. I hate being this vulnerable. I hate feeling out of control. I just hate feeling like this.

Walking out of the elevator, I see Ana walking out of my office with a grey pencil pants suit, white blouse and grey high heels. I would like to think that I was in her thoughts when she selected her outfit this morning, but when our eyes meet, I doubt that that was the case. She does not look happy at all and it looks like she didn't sleep well either. I want to turn the time back to yesterday morning when she was so happy to be with me. All I see now is pain and disappointment. As always, I had to be an overachiever and hurt her in record time. Shit, how do I fix this? How do I make this right? I need to hug her. Right now, that's all I need and I don't give a damn who sees us. Her touch is all I need to feel better and hopefully it will do the same for her. Make her smile again.

"Ana, can we please talk?" I plead.

I walk towards her and she quickly moves behind her desk. The rejection cuts like a knife into my heart that I never even knew existed and right now, I wish it stayed that way. It fucking hurts. I feel like I'm suffocating and I don't know how to handle this. Her eyes soften, probably at my pained expression, but I can't. I can't handle these feelings so I look down. I don't want to feel this rejection. I don't want to feel this pain. I don't want to feel anything.

So I shut it all down like I've done so many times before. I want none of it. I just want to breathe and I can't do that and feel all these things that I don't know what the fuck to do with. When I look back up, I take a deep breath and exhale. The relief is instant. I look at her, nod my acceptance of her rejection and go into my office.

When she brought me coffee later during the morning, I refused it. The same with lunch. I don't want anything from her. I want no attention and no contact. Nothing to bring back that crippling feelings that blasted through my body earlier. I won't be able to handle that for a second time. I can't allow myself to ever feel that way again. If it means that I will never feel what I felt with Ana this weekend, it will be a small price to pay. She doesn't want me to make this right and I won't push her, but I absolutely cannot afford to dwell on it either.

Ana on the other hand, has carried on as if nothing happened. Just as that started to hurt me, I pushed that back as well. She smiled when appropriate and she kept quiet when needed. She basically told me to go fuck myself without having to utter a single word. All things considered, it might be best if this contract was ended sooner rather than later. As the thought registered, I felt sad. Could I work with her after what happened? I don't regret the time we spent together, but I deeply regret how it ended. Seeing her every day acting like nothing happened while I'm in my own personal hell, will not be easy. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm just not strong enough to keep all these emotions locked for long. I have to decide what would be best right now. Would I be able to let her just walk away and never see her again? Would I be able to see her daily and know that I'm not allowed to touch her again? Both is equally painful to imagine so I push everything aside and simply focus on work.

By the time the sun starts to set, I decide to go home. Since Ana started she waited until I packed up before she left. Waiting to see if I needed something and also assisting with anything and everything anyone might need help with. She's extremely efficient, I'll admit that. I grab my jacket and put it back on before taking my laptop and phone and walking out of my office. If I'm lucky, we can at least ride down together. The martyr in me wanting some contact even though I cannot afford to feel anything towards her right now. That pain is nothing like I've ever felt before and I would move heaven and earth if that's what it takes to never feel it again.

Disappointment almost floors me when I step out of my office to find her gone. She left. She didn't even say goodbye. She didn't even tell me she was leaving. How this crept through my defenses, I don't know, but suddenly I can't breathe again and all I want is Ana. I want to hold her. I want her to tell me everything will be okay, that we are okay. And she left…again. I grab my phone, getting into the elevator and turning around, waiting for the call to connect. Just before the doors close completely, I see Ana coming out of the kitchen…then the doors were closed and John answered the fucking phone.

All I can think about is the fact that she will now feel that same disappointment that I felt earlier. I thought she left, but I did. I left without saying goodbye. And that after I've been horrible to her today because I can't deal with these feelings. I need to sort my shit out and I don't even know if she felt disappointed that I left. Maybe she felt relieved. That just make me feel ten time fucking worse and I actually feel like crying for the first time since I was four.

"Christian? Are you there?" I hear John's voice and I fall back against the elevator's wall.

"I need help," I all I say to him and he's known me long enough to know that I'm not okay. I'm on the verge of a breakdown and I've never been here before. The one person that can pull me back don't want to touch me or even speak to me. All I want is Ana in my arms and she don't want me to touch her. I rub my chest to relieve the pain that I know won't ever leave me.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, a bit emotional, but I'm a hopeless romantic and promise it won't last long. I will update really, really soon. Maybe later tonight...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:Thank you for my amazing reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: When you've hit rock bottom, the only way to go is up.**

 **Christian POV**

"I'll meet you at Escala." He says and then, "Christian, just breathe. I'm on my way."

I've been sitting here for twenty minutes before John arrived. Just sitting here. Unable to move because I'm scared the movement will bring the pain back. That cannot happen. He sits down and looks at me with sympathy in his eyes and where it would normally piss me off, I just stare at him.

"What the hell happened?" He asks and I just look at him. "Grace told me how happy you were yesterday and how proud she was of you. How happy Ana makes you. What happened?"

"She left," I say as if it doesn't bother me one bit and just continue to look at him. Has my voice ever sounded so cold before?

"She left?" he questions, confused and thinking about what my mother witnessed, I can understand that. I would give my company to feel like that right now. To erase the last 24 hours and just have my Ana back. The one who didn't reject me this morning when I really needed to just talk to her and hold her and know that we are okay. The one who was here this weekend when I needed her because right now, all I need is her and I hate that. I hate that I allowed myself to care about her.

"After lunch, my family left and then she left." I clarify and to me it makes sense, but I seem to be alone in this.

"Did you have a fight?" I want to explain what I'm feeling but I'm scared everything will come back and I don't want to feel like I did this morning. I want him to help me, but I don't want the pain. "Christian, I'm trying to understand what happened. I can't believe that a fight with Ana will upset you like this. I mean, it's not like you never had a fight before." He says when I don't answer. "Did you have an argument?" he asks again and I find my voice.

"No, not a fight really. She said that we have work today. That Gail is back. That she's going home." I say, proud of myself that I said all this with no emotion at all. So far so good. "I told her to get out. I told her to just leave." I look at John and I can feel a small crack. "If she wanted to leave, she should leave and she left. She wanted to leave me." I say and Flynn smiled with understanding.

"Christian, she doesn't live here with you. She needed to go home to get ready for this week at the office. She didn't _leave you_ , she just needed to go home. I'm sure she didn't want to leave either and I promise you that when you told her to leave, you hurt her more as she probably didn't understand what she did wrong." I wonder if he knows that he's only helping me feel worse and not better.

"But I wanted to explain and apologize this morning and she rejected me." The crack is getting bigger. "I just needed to hold her and apologize and to know that we were okay, but she didn't want me to touch her. She didn't want me. It hurt so much John." And even bigger. "I felt like I couldn't breathe. I just needed to breathe and I couldn't. The pain was crushing me." Fuck, I'm losing it again. I see John typing on his phone and I've never seen him use his phone during a session before.

"Firstly, and I've been warning you for weeks, this is because of all the shit that happened which you refused to face. You know you are not fine and I know you are not fine. We needed to deal with what happened and you just pushed it aside and carried on. That's not how feelings work, Christian. You need to acknowledge how something makes you feel and deal with it." Not now, I don't want to do this now. "How did it make you feel when Ana rejected you?" Ah, my favourite question. "Because Christian, you look too in control right now. Like you have to make a conscious decision to control your feelings again. We don't need to deal with all of it, but let's deal with this first as I'm sure this is what got you so upset." He says and I look down at my hand before looking back up.

"When she left last night, I panicked. I wanted her with me. I had nightmares about her leaving me all night. I couldn't wait to get to the office to see her and explain. When I approached her, she went to stand behind her desk. She rejected me. I wanted to make it right and she rejected me." I rub my chest, but it doesn't help. "I couldn't breathe. I tried, but I couldn't. That pain almost crippled me. I've never felt that much pain before. I decided that I needed to breathe and in order to do that, I couldn't feel what she made me feel. I couldn't feel that much. So I shut it down. I didn't interact with her at all expect with absolutely needed and kept it professional."

"Did you like being around her like that after the progress you made over the weekend? Keeping her at arm's length?" he ask and I don't know what it was. I don't know if it was his soft voice or my mother's concerned eyes from where she stood frozen at the door. But that broke down the walls I erected this morning and everything came back and then some. It is ten time worse than this morning. I see Elliot coming to a stop behind my mother and he will understand. John is clueless, he wasn't here. Elliot saw us. He saw how happy we were.

"I fucked up, Elliot." I say and clutch my chest to try and breathe. "And now I can't breathe. I fucked up." I try again and it hurts. "She doesn't want me near her. I tried to talk to her," Another breath. "She rejected me. She hurt me." Another breath. "I've never felt like this, Elliot. I can't breathe." I repeat and I see my mother walk towards me, tears flowing down her cheeks and pained eyes as if she can feel my pain. I hope she doesn't as it's just too much.

"What do you feel, Christian? What's hurting?" Elliot asks, walking to me like his waiting for me to break down completely. I don't think he will have to wait long. They've been waiting for this and now it's here and I just want to go back to before my birthday. When I still thought I was king of my world. If I met Ana back then, everything would be perfect and I wouldn't feel like this right now. "You need to let us help you fix this because I know she's hurting too?" he tells me softly and I hate knowing that Ana is hurting. I think I would prefer if she didn't feel anything at all. "Tell me how you feel, Christian?"

"I feel rejected. I feel unwanted. I feel so lost." I take another breath and see my mother sticking a needle into my arm. "I feel sad. We were so happy this weekend. You saw it, Elliot. We were so happy." The pain is starting to feel less suffocating. "She makes me whole and now I'm broken again. I don't want to be broken anymore. I want to be happy. Ana made me happy." I look at him and see a tear in his eyes. I can imagine what I look like. I think I'm having a nervous breakdown due to feeling overload. For someone who refused to feel for 28 years, going from the one extreme to the other must be hard on the brain. "Please, tell her I'm sorry. Tell her I want to see her smile."

And then darkness comes.

 **Ana POV:**

This was a day out of hell. Christian looked so broken when he stepped out of the elevator, I just wanted to give him a hug and tell him I'm sorry. What for, I don't know, but I just wanted to make him feel better. But I knew that if I let him touch me, the entire thing will be forgotten and we will have the same fight over and over. I don't think he saw it that way as the rejection rolled off of him in waves. What I didn't expect is what I saw when he looked back up.

Nothing.

I've seen that man with probably fifty different facial expressions, but I've never seen him void of any emotion. It broke my heart and then all the pieces started coming together and I think that he's shied away from emotion for a long time and somehow, he is not capable of dealing with it now. That must be it and thinking about what everyone told me yesterday, it makes perfect sense. I've tried to make amends. I've tried to get my Christian back. I've tried to get anything out of him and I got nothing. No anger, no smile, no regret…nothing. I've never seen a person looking as if he feels nothing before.

When I saw the elevator close with him on the other side, I just couldn't stop the tears. He didn't even say goodbye. We were so happy yesterday morning and now we don't even talk to each other. _How the fuck did this happen?_ My heart feels as if has been ripped out of my chest. I wanted to teach him a lesson in how to treat others and it back fired leaving me in tears.

I cried all the way home and when Kate and Elliot arrived, I excused myself to cry alone in my room. A couple of minutes later I washed my face and joined them in the living room. It is clear that something happened, but neither brought it up and for that I'm grateful.

When I got up to go and start dinner, Elliot got a call from Grace and ran out of here as if the place was on fire. I don't know why, but I just know it's Christian. The look I saw when he glanced my way told me something happened to him. Leaving everything and a confused Kate, I run to follow. I get to the bottom of the building and see a black SUV across the road. Perfect, actually. I walk over, knock on the window and when I see Sawyer's face, I get into the back and ask him to get me to Escala quickly. I hear him alert Taylor and I don't care. I just need to make sure Christian was okay.

Taylor meets me down stairs and escorts me up to the penthouse, but keeps me back to hear Christian's voice. He whispers that Christian needs this. In order to get better, Christian needs to deal with his feelings and that he will be fine. That Dr. Flynn is with him to help him. My heart is fucking breaking, he's clearly not fucking fine. I'm sobbing into Taylor's chest just hearing Christian's voice.

"I feel rejected. I feel unwanted. I feel so lost. I feel sad. We were so happy this weekend. You saw it, Elliot. We were so happy." I hear his voice and try to pull away but Taylor keeps me tightly in his arms. "She makes me whole and now I'm broken again. I don't want to be broken anymore. I want to be happy. Ana makes me happy. Please, tell her I'm sorry. Tell her I want to see her smile."

I'm on the floor now, crying in Taylor's arms. That was fucking heart breaking. How could they leave him for so long before helping him? Why didn't they get him help sooner? Why is he so fucking broken in the first place?

"What happened to him?" I whisper between sobs.

"That's his story to tell you, Ana. You just have to wait for him to open up. We've been waiting for him to get to this point. He will start to get better now and you will help him do that." He tells me and I sob even harder. I can help him. I want to help him…if he will let me.

Then I feel more hands on my shoulder, but I grip onto Taylor's shoulders, not wanting them to make me go away. I feel Taylor stand and scoop me into his arms. I wish it was Christian's arms. When Taylor puts me down, I startle and then smell his scent and turn to see the strong and broken man. I think I did this. I wanted to teach him a lesson. I did this and I can't even say sorry as he's sleeping.

"He will be fine now." I hear a man say, but don't respond.

They leave the room, switching off the lights and shutting us in the comfort of the darkness. I turn and move back against him, both still fully dressed. I just want to be close to him.

"Ana," I hear a struggled whisper before his arm wraps around my waist and pulls me tightly against his chest with a sigh leaving him.

I put my hand over his and try to steady my voice, "I'm here, Christian, just sleep."

"Thank you," was his final words before we both fell asleep. My sleep is however tortured with visions of what could have possibly happened to this man to let a stupid argument like this cause a nervous breakdown. Surely this is not normal, is it?

I wake up long before the sun is up. Must be because I fell asleep before even eating dinner. It was an exhausting day and all because he over reacted and I wanted to teach him a lesson. I should have known. How the hell did it get out of hand this badly? I think about Christian and how utterly broken he sounded last night and I want to look at him. Make sure with my own eyes that he is okay. When I try to turn around, Christian's arms tighten around me to prevent me from moving and I notice that we are both in the same position we fell asleep in. No wonder my limbs feels so stiff.

"Christian? Are you awake?" I ask softly. No response. "Baby?" I try again and feel him move closer to smell my hair.

"If I say yes, will you stay here with me?" he asks, uncertain and scared. I need to fix this. It was way too early days for this.

"Yes. I want to turn to look at you. To make sure you are okay." I tell him and after a couple of minutes, he loosens his hold just enough for me to turn around.

But instead of making sure he is okay, I start to cry when I see him and he pulls me into his chest. He looks so lost. So scared. So broken. Just like he said last night. Again I wonder what happened to him. It must be really damn bad.

"Shhh, baby. Don't cry. I'm okay." He tries to calm me and he runs his hand over my hair. "Baby, please stop crying. I'm sorry. I was being an ass. I'm so sorry." He continues, just making my cry harder. "Thank you for coming to me last night. I know I didn't deserve it, but I'm still grateful that you came. I needed to know that we're okay. I don't want to lose you after I just found you." He tells me and eventually I stop crying. But I don't move. I just lie here on his chest in the comfort I feel at this moment.

"You scared me yesterday." I tell him, tracing circles with my finger on his stomach. "I've never been scared of you before, but when you looked into my eyes, I saw nothing. No trace of the man I spend the weekend with. Not even the man I fight with every day. Then you left without even saying goodbye. I wanted to make you feel better and you just left." I stop my tears before they fall. "It was the first day that I actually considered going home and not going back to work. I didn't like feeling like that." I stop and begin to feel sleepy again in the darkness of the room.

"I would have been severely pissed if you quit." He says and I smile. He's coming back to me. I want Christian to come back to me, my Christian of the weekend. "I'm sorry I scared you and for everything else. I just don't want to talk about it right now." That's good, I don't really want to either. He puts his fingers under my chin to lift my head and look into my eyes. "But Ana, the man you spend the weekend with, will always be here, just for you. Only for you. Unfortunately, it's just one of my many shades and baby, I'm truly fifty shades of fucked up. I should've stayed away from you. I tried. But I'm a selfish man and now that I know what happiness feels like, I can't let you go. I don't want to let you go."

"I don't want you to." I tell him honestly and kiss him softly on his lips. "And when you're ready to tell me what yesterday was really about, I will listen and be there for you. I won't judge."

"I will. When I'm ready, I will." He pulls me back against his chest and kiss me on top of my head. "That means a lot to me. Thank you."

I'm getting tired again and seeing that it's still dark, I'm sure I can sleep for a little bit just here, with my head on his chest and his arm around me. Whatever he has to tell me, I will help him with. I simply need to know what the hell is going on. The man I saw yesterday morning and last night is not the man I got to know. Christian is strong, confident and always in control, but the past is definitely haunting him. Someone must have hurt him badly for him to be like he was last night. I fell asleep wondering what I can do to make this easier for him.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted him to open up to her and with the direction the story was going, I couldn't see him sitting her down for a heart to heart. Don't worry, the worst is truly over and they will be back to their usual self in the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Just because you are so very generous with your reviews, I've decided to be generous today with my updates.**

 **For the one's hating Ana, please remember that the poor girl has no idea what is going on. And it is her first relationship too. She will get there:)**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Wanted: Brain-to-mouth filter**

 **Ana POV:**

Ray always told me that everything always looks a lot better after you slept. Looking at Christian as he sleeps peacefully shows me that he was right. One would never say this is the man of last night. Talk about a cluster fuck of epic proportions. It all just seem so silly now. One wrong look at the wrong time. Four words spoken in anger. Its mind blowing the ramifications of these little things combined. I should have tried to get him to talk to me. I should have listened to Taylor. I should have talked about it with him yesterday morning when he wanted to. But no, I wanted to teach him a lesson in manners. Instead, I got taught a lesson in compassion.

" _We've got work tomorrow. You're obviously better. Gail's back. Of course I'm going home."_ I remember my words from last night and realize that this is actually what caused all this. Maybe a brain to mouth filter won't be such a bad idea. I could have asked why it bothered him. I could have explained that I needed to go home to get ready for work tomorrow. I could have said that I didn't want to and then found a way to remind him that I do still have a home. Instead, I said the first thing that popped up in my head and he took it as me not wanting to spend my time with him.

That is just insane. I would like to spend every waking moment with this man who drives me mad in more ways that I could count. I just don't want to make him feel like I'm smothering him and then mess up everything anyway. Balance! We need to find a balance. That and a very long heart to heart. This is my first relationship, I don't really know what that balance should be.

I get up quietly and walk around the bed to pull the duvet over him and give him a kiss on his head. I wonder what today will bring. Will he wake up and be himself again? Will he wake up and worry about my reaction to last night? What should I do? I decide to take my cues from him. If he is himself, I will treat him like always and if he is not, I will show him that I will be here for him regardless. I leave the room after brushing my teeth, glad that I left my things here, and close the door behind me to let him sleep a bit longer.

"Morning Gail," I say as I go to make myself some tea.

"Good morning, Ana. Would you like some breakfast?" She asks and I sit down to watch her.

"Just a slice of toast and some scramble eggs if that's not too much trouble." I say as she is already busy with eggs. It feels weird to have someone making me breakfast as that has been my job all my life since I could reach the stove.

"That's no trouble at all." She answers with a smile and before my tea is even finished, I'm eating breakfast. I glance at my watch and Christian should wake up soon.

"I hear you went to visit your sister. I hope she's doing better." I begin the conversation trying to ignore the big white elephant in the room.

"Terminal cancer. They just keep her comfortable now. But she's stubborn and refuses to let us spend too much time with her believing we've got our own lives to live. I think she just wants to suffer in private. She knows it's hard on her family and I guess she's trying to make us remember who she was before this and not who she has become." I frown as I haven't seen someone dying from cancer before. "She's lost so much weight. Her hair has started to fall out over a year ago already, but she refuses to wear a wig. Like I said, she's stubborn." She explains and sits down next to me.

"Don't beat yourself up over yesterday, Ana. It's been a long time coming and it can only get better from here on out." She says softly forcing me to get rid of the issue.

"I just want to help but I don't know what's going on." And that is frustrating.

"You are helping. Just continue doing what you're doing. When he's ready, he'll tell you." She looks to the hallway to see if Christian is close. "Maybe this could have been avoided, but I don't think so. Just don't treat him differently because of what you saw and heard last night. He's a proud man and does not want sympathy."

She gets up and start with what I assume is Christian's breakfast. I take my plate and cup to the sink and wash it before drying it and putting it back in the cupboard.

"Will you be here for dinner tonight?" Gail asks and crap, I forgot we are joining Jose for a preview before his show on Thursday. He's been struggling for weeks to find a new gallery after the previous one in Portland suddenly closed before he had he's show. He didn't take it very well and I can't bail on him now.

"Unfortunately not. My friend invited Kate and I to see a preview of his show before the opening on Thursday night. He's very excited about it and wanted to get our opinion before the opening night. I should also remind Kate as it completely slipped my mind." I tell her and turn to go and find Christian only to see him, dressed to kill, already behind me. "Good morning." I kiss him on the cheek and try to move out of the way for him to sit down for breakfast.

"Morning Ana. Did you have breakfast already?" He asks and looking at him I truly believe he will be just fine indeed. Seems he is his old self again.

"I did. Now I've got to run and go change. I'll see you at the office." I walk over to him and he turns to pull me between his legs.

"You can leave your car here and we can stop by your place on the way to work." He suggests and nope, that won't do. I don't like to be rushed.

"Nope. I will quickly go shower and change and meet you there. You have to hurry anyway as you have an early meeting." And then I remember how I got here. "Uhm, can you please get Sawyer to take me home?" I ask. "He brought me over last night. Which I was grateful for, but we're still having a discussion about that."

"It's needed right now. Just bear with it for now, please." Couldn't he just tell me what was going on and then ask me if I minded before he arranged a baby sitter for me?

"Fine. But we're still talking about it. I've really got to go now." I give him one more kiss, which makes me grateful Gail left the room, and then turn to walk away on shaky legs. I intended it to me more of a peck on the lips than a mind blowing kiss, but I'm not complaining.

"Laters baby." I hear when I reach the door and turn to smile at him with a small wave.

 **Christian POV:**

As much as I just want to forget last night, I know I can't. My family won't let me. Flynn won't even let me. And I'm sure Ana definitely won't let me. I need to deal with what happened, but I don't have time to deal with my past right now. It would be so much better if you can just forget bad shit and move on. But I've tried and clearly it hasn't worked out well for me. That's why I asked Flynn to see me after my meeting this morning. At _his_ office. I need some distance from Ana to work though this and with her twenty feet away, I might be tempted to just go to her when things get difficult instead of working through it.

Ana left with Sawyer and that just made me happy. I also know I have to tell her why it's needed and I wanted to do it tonight. That was before I overheard that she has plans tonight. Afterwards she will probably go home and I will see her again in the morning. That doesn't make me happy. I can see the reasoning. She has her life, I have my life and we spend some time together when we can. It's just that I don't like it. If I want to spend my free time with her, why can't she want the same thing?

We haven't know each other that long, I realize that. I also realize that I've known Ana for as long as Elliot's known Kate and they are together all the damn time. I also want that with Ana. I want to hear things about her from her and not from someone else. And that's when it hit me. We don't really know each other at all. We've never really talked about ourselves and she sure as shit don't know anything about me. Not really.

I plan to change that.

"Sir, we're here." Taylor says as he keeps the door open and I've been so lost in thought that I haven't even noticed that we've stopped.

"Thank you. Before we go to Dr. Flynn, I need to discuss something with you." I tell him and walk into Grey House.

When I get into the elevator in the lobby, I see Ana approach and keep it open for her. Dressed in a blue skirt, white shirt and jacket she looks stunning. Pantyhose and high heels. Damn but she's beautiful. All I want to do is kiss her, but I know she will prefer to do it in private. And with all the shit I need to deal with, I don't want our relationship to hit the front page of the newspaper today. Soon, just not today.

"Mr. Grey. Taking the risk of running late for a meeting just to wait for me?" She asks and walk into the elevator. To my utter dismay, Ros enters behind her and I didn't even see her.

"I couldn't risk you getting lost on your way to the Executive suites now, could I?"

"Morning guys. And how are you doing on this glorious day?" She asks, going to stand at the back and I sigh before removing my hand and let the elevator close.

"Good. You?" I ask Ros and she smirks at me.

"I'm just awesome. Had a good night's rest. Nice breakfast. Ready for a new day." She goes on then looks to Ana. "Has he been mean to you?"

"No, but it's still early." She answers and smile at me.

When we exit the elevator Ros goes to her office and we walk towards mine. My meeting is in less than five minutes. I can work with that. I walk into my office, close the door and go to hit the button of the phone.

"Ms. Steele." I say and wait for her to answer.

"Mr. Grey?" She answers and I find that I don't hate it anymore when she calls me that.

"Can I see you in my office quickly?" I ask then softly add "Please" before I go to stand behind the door.

She walks through the door and I close it behind her, pulling her into my arms like I've been wanting to do all morning. "I wanted to kiss you in the elevator." I tell her as I look down into her blue eyes with a radiant smile.

"I could tell. And you need to go or you're going to be late." She reminds me, not even trying to pull away.

"In a minute," I say as I bend down to kiss her softly. It's a gentle kiss. I don't want her to be flushed at her desk where other fuckers will get to see her flushed face while I'm locked in a two hour meeting. "Now I'm ready. _Try_ not to get in trouble while I'm gone."

"You won't be here to piss me off," she whispers against my lips with one last quick kiss.

"Fair point well made, Ms. Steele."

Two hours and fifteen minutes later I'm sitting in Flynn's office and he's waiting for me to start. I didn't even get to talk to Taylor before coming here. I don't know where to start with all the shit in my head. The only thing I'm certain about is that I don't ever want to feel like I did last yesterday and Sunday evening. I want to be the man I was during the weekend with Anastasia. I didn't work once and it didn't even bother me. We just spend time together and it didn't even include any expensive outings. It was amazing.

"Let's start with that," Flynn suggests and I focus back on him. "Whatever put that smile on your face, let's start with that."

"Anastasia Steele." I murmur.

"I take it you don't want to kill her anymore?"

"No," I say and smile. "She's mine. All I want is to keep her safe and happy."

"This is a change. The last time you were here you wanted to kill her, see her happy and angry and by my guess, you were thinking of ways to get her to resign. What changed?" Yeah, like my mother didn't already tell him the parts they all saw. I'm starting to think she also has him on speed dial.

"I got the flu on Friday and even though I've done nothing but trying to piss her off, she went home with me and made me chicken soup. And she stayed with me, John." I look at him to make sure I have his full attention. "After she woke me up from a nightmare, she stayed with me in my bed." And there's the shocked face I never see anymore, but I go on. "When I woke up however, she was gone and I didn't like that. In less than twenty minutes we were screaming at each other and my mother walked in to calm the situation down. Later during the day we just spend time together. I told her you wanted to meet her." I remember what she said and laugh. "She said that you're an expensive charlatan seeing as she didn't think you were helping."

John laughs and sits back in his chair. "Sorry Christian, but I just have to meet this assistant of yours."

My assistant. I don't like that. She's my girl, isn't she? I mean she said that she's mine.

"She's definitely not just my assistant anymore and not going to happen. Not my fault you missed the chance last night. So, I pissed her off and she went to put on a movie in the media room. I joined with popcorn and fell asleep on her lap while she played with my hair. It was one of the most relaxing moments I've ever experienced." And then he zooms in as I've never said anything about relaxing moments before.

"What are some of the other relaxing moments you remember?"

"The night before she slept with me in my bed when I didn't want to be alone and I got to hold her. Saturday night when I got to hold her again. Sunday morning when I stared at her while she slept."

"And how did you feel in those moments you just described," He asks and I didn't even think about the answer.

"Comforted, safe, cared for, relaxed. Happy." He looks pleased with the answer.

"Anything else happen during the weekend that you haven't experienced before?" When I frown, he explains. "I'm trying to think what lead to yesterday without going into the events after your birthday."

"We had sex. It was amazing, John. And she was a virgin. Can you believe it? A fucking virgin and she gave it to me of all people." I get up and walk to the window, gazing out but seeing nothing. "I've never had vanilla sex before and it was by far the best I've ever experienced. It was intimate and I loved it." Damn, I need to get inside her soon. I need to be with her. I'm sorry I missed my opportunity this morning. "She scratched my back and I didn't even notice." I turn to look at him, still confused over how that was possible. "It only registered to me when my mom pointed out to Gail that she touched my back when I hugged her. There was no pain. No flinch. Nothing but intimacy."

"I see." Oh, I don't think he do.

"John, I went down on this woman and it was like I was in heaven. I can't stop kissing her. She touches me. I've never done any of this and yet with Ana…"

I sit back down and John puts down the notepad to look at me. He almost looks proud.

"Christian, this woman has broken through your defenses and it's mainly because you trust her. You trust her not to hurt you, even if you don't realize it, and that is why her touch was an intimate gesture instead of provoking your usual reaction. This all brings me to my conclusion about the overwhelming feelings you experienced since she walked out of Escala until the moment she was back there." He stops as if to make sure I'm listening. "In a matter of three days you've experienced several emotions you've never allowed yourself to feel. Some of them is because you needed Ana to bring it out and the others you didn't think you deserved. So for someone who has been as emotionally closed off as you have been, to experience strong feelings like security, trust, comfort and happiness, it was bound to make you anxious. This together with what you perceived is her abandonment of you and subsequent rejection, I believe caused the panic attack you experienced yesterday."

"I over reacted." I say, actually hearing the good doctor for the first time in years. "I'm going to try not to do that again."

"That's good. You need to also realize that you cannot control this woman. She is not your sub. She already proved that she will stand up to you." I just nod. "Have you told her anything about yourself? And by this, I don't mean the shit anyone can read on the internet. I mean, have you told her some of the things you keep hidden from the outside world."

"Not yet."

"At least it's not a no. That's a step in the right direction."

I leave John feeling better for understanding what the hell made me lose control yesterday. When John said that she was not my sub, I couldn't agree more. That girl don't have a submissive bone in her body. But the thing that puzzled me more, is that I don't know what she is to me…apart from my assistant. We need to sit down and have a talk, but she has plans for tonight. It seems I will just have to get her to change those plans to include me.

* * *

 **A/N: If you could take 10 seconds to review, that would be great. I love getting reviews as much as you like to get updates:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I am spoiling you! But it's so much fun to know my story is liked that I can't help to give you more. After reading the very nice PM from Christian618, I've decided to update again. The chapters are written and I don't really see the need to wait long between updates.**

 **Warning though, chapters 19-27 is not yet edited and will not come more than once a day as I don't really have that much time. I was only planning to edit 19 tomorrow for updating on Monday. Therefore, you might only get an update again on Monday morning.**

 **So here it is, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: "X" marks the spot...**

 **Christian POV:**

Walking into the elevator after my meeting with Flynn, I ask Taylor to walk with me to my office as we've never had the chat I wanted to have with him. I need to get at least this done for today as it will be one less thing to worry about. When the elevator doors open, Ana is on her hands and knees on the floor in front of her desk and I see fucking red. What the hell is she doing? Walking closer I notice a distinct piece of lace through the slit at the back of her skirt. No more slits at the office. In fact, no more skirts at all.

"Taylor, get Ros and meet me in my office in _twenty minutes_." I tell Taylor and he turns to walk away. And no, I didn't miss the smile on his face.

"Anastasia, what the hell are you doing?" I ask when I come to a stop behind her. She looks up and then immediately back down.

"Looking for my damn earring. I dropped it and…" she bends lower and reaches in front of her and I take a sneak peak again and fuck yes, that's definitely a piece of lace. "Found it." She says and extends her hand for me to help her up. I don't let go of her hand and pull her into my office, locking the door behind us. I walk around my desk and lift her to place her on the edge of my desk. "What are you doing, Christian?" She giggles and I stop. That is becoming one of my favourite sounds.

"I need to see something for myself." I tell her and then take a seat in my chair in front of her. "While you were crawling on the floor, I thought I saw something and I need to make sure." I tell her and move my hands to her knees, grinning when she immediately parts them slightly. My hands trail up her thighs until I reach the top and my dick hardens at my discovery. "Fuck baby, are you wearing stockings?" I moan while my fingers trace the delicate lace.

"Yes," she says as if it is the most natural thing in the world. It probably is, but not when she's wearing it. Then she leans down and kiss me on the cheek. "And a garter belt." She whispers in my ear and my hard on becomes painful. The little minx sits back with her palms at her side on my desk, extremely satisfied with herself. "And I need to get back to work. My boss is a real pain in the ass." She winks and smiles down at me.

"A pain in the ass." I repeat, slowly moving her skirt up her thighs to reveal the delicate lace and garter, "Is that all he is, just a pain in the ass?" I ask and stand up to lift her slightly to push the skirt up even more.

"No," she answers with soft eyes. "He's hot too." She smiles and then puts her hand on my cheek, "A hot pain in the ass." Then I lean down to kiss her. During working hours. In my office. On my desk. Turns out her working here has extremely satisfying benefits. I pull the condom out of my pants and she raises her brow.

"A man can only hope, baby." I say and kiss her again. "We have to be quick though." I say against her lips. My dick is already out of my pants and my hands are busy rolling on the condom. All this and never breaking the kiss. I pull her towards me, "Lean back, baby." My fingers push her panties to the side and I love that she seems to always be ready for me. "You're wet for me baby. I like that." I tell her and then push her back a bit as I push into her.

"Aaah…it feels so good," she moans softly, careful not to make a noise, aware of where we are.

"You have no idea how good you feel." I bend forward, push into her with quick, hard thrusts. "So… fucking… tight." I look down at her, then further down to where I'm pushing into her and damn but this is hot. My reports of earlier beside her a clear indication that this is indeed a forbidden treat. Before I know it I'm pounding into her hard and she leans forward to put her arms around my neck and her cheek pressed against my chest. "Come for my baby." I tell her when I feel she's close and she comes, pulling me with her over the edge. I fall back into my chair and pull her with me.

With her head on my shoulder, her skirt around her waist, hands playing with my hair, I wait for our breathing to return to normal. She lifts her head and look into my eyes before planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"I would prefer it if you don't ever get onto your hands and knees at the office again. Unless we are here alone and you are doing it in my office." Yes, then she can crawl on the floor with her sweet ass in the air all she wants. "I don't want someone else to see what I saw today." I tell her and she starts to get up, releasing me from my favourite place and straightening her clothes. Apart from her pink cheeks and lips slightly swollen by my kisses, one would never say she was just fucked.

"For your eyes only, baby." She says as she walks into the bathroom and I follow her to clean up myself. When she's done, she walks closer to me and pull my down by my tie. "Now, Mr. Grey, this was a very satisfying meeting, but we should get back to work." One kiss, then she's gone. I hear the door open and close and look into the mirror, smiling like a fucking lunatic. Sex in my office, during the day, and I'm smiling like an idiot.

Just as I sit down, I hear her voice.

"Mr. Grey, Ros and Taylor are here to see you." Back to professional. Impressive. Ros will kick herself if she knows just how much her little plan to irritate the fuck out of me for three months has back fired. I will make sure I'm there when she finds out. Hell, I'm tempted to tell her myself. Or better yet, walk out there and kiss the hell out of Ana right in front of her.

"Send them in," I say and sit back before I remember how touchy she is about manners. This sneaking around at the office is extremely satisfying and fun. But only because it is Ana. Since I know have company, I type her a quick e-mail.

 _ **From:**_ _Christian Grey_

 _ **Sent:**_ _12 July 2011 13:17_

 _ **To:**_ _Anastasia Steele_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Some men never learn…_

 _I meant to say "Send them in,_ _ **please**_."

 _Christian Grey,_

 _Apologetic CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

I hit send and where I would normally close my laptop during meetings, I keep it open to see if she will reply.

"Christian, you wanted to see us." Ros says and sits down with Taylor next to her. And then I hear the ping and turn my attention to my laptop, showing them to wait a minute.

 _ **From:**_ _Anastasia Steele_

 _ **Sent:**_ _12 July 2011 13:19_

 _ **To:**_ _Christian Grey_

 _ **Subject:**_ _True, but you have great potential…_

 _Maybe I should come up with an incentive system…or a punishment system._

 _Which one would you prefer? Incentives for good behaviour or punishment for bad behaviour?_

 _x_

 _Anastasia Steele,_

 _Personal Assistant to CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

"Please give me a second, I just need to respond to an urgent mail." I tell them and quickly type a note back to her. If she knew my history, she wouldn't be asking me that question. I would leave that answer for the weekend. If I remember correctly, she already have quite a number of misdemeanors counting against her.

 _ **From:**_ _Christian Grey_

 _ **Sent:**_ _12 July 2011 13:21_

 _ **To:**_ _Anastasia Steele_

 _ **Subject:**_ _"X" marks the spot?_

 _If so, I think I already found that spot, baby._

 _Christian Grey,_

 _Smiling CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

The response is immediate. Maybe I should just tell them to come back later. If it wasn't important to me, I might have done just that.

 _ **From:**_ _Anastasia Steele_

 _ **Sent:**_ _12 July 2011 13:21_

 _ **To:**_ _Christian Grey_

 _ **Subject:**_ _RE: "X" marks the spot?_

 _X = kiss._

 _And you should be working, Mr. Grey._

 _Anastasia Steele,_

 _Personal Assistant to CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

I start to talk while I type my response. I can't really keep them waiting or send them away.

 _ **From:**_ _Christian Grey_

 _ **Sent:**_ _12 July 2011 13:22_

 _ **To:**_ _Anastasia Steele_

 _ **Subject:**_ _RE: "X" marks the spot?_

 _Good to know._

 _PS: you forgot my kiss._

 _Christian Grey,_

 _Pouting CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

"My apologies, I have a small crisis that I had to deal with quickly. Anyway, Ros, during your interview with Ms. Steele, did you inquire as to her reason for resigning at her previous employer SIP?" Taylor sits up straight, immediately on alert. Ros is cool as can be.

"Yes. There was an incident with her boss at the time. Why?" She asks and Taylor turns to face her.

"What incident?" he asks her and she looks at him before looking back at me.

"I don't really feel comfortable discussing it without her permission." She says looking back at Taylor again.

"The guy is in jail Ros. It will take Taylor ten minutes to find out." I tell her and Taylor takes his phone out of his pocket. He will do it anyway.

Ros tells me the same thing Elliot said. When she gets to the injuries Ana caused the prick, Taylor smiles proudly, but I keep my straight face. I had that same expression after Elliot told me. She's a little fire cracker, that's for sure. When she finishes, she glares at me.

"You already knew this?" She asks suspiciously. She doesn't really need an answer.

"Yes. Elliot told me on Saturday." Another frown. "Kate told him, he told me." Still a frown. "Elliot's dating Ms. Steele's best friend and roommate." Finally gone. Time to get them out of here and back to work.

"This is what I want." I say and turn to Taylor. "I want to know everything about Jack Hyde. Down to what his favourite colour is. What the weather was like the day he was born. Everything. I also want you to see what his chances are for getting parole. With a six month sentence, if he is behaving and could get parole, I want to know." Taylor nods and he is clearly upset about this curve ball. Welcome to the club. Then I turn to Ros. "I think the way this was handled by SIP is unacceptable. If this prick was bold enough to attack Ms. Steele at the fucking office, you can bet your ass it was not his first time. I want you to buy the company."

"It's a publishing house," she comments.

"I'm well aware of that. I want to own it. If Taylor finds out that they knew about previous transgressions and turned a blind eye, they will fucking regret it. Also, if it's owned by us, Taylor and his team can get into their systems without breaking the law and whatever they find can be turned in as evidence should it be needed." I stop and Ros leans forward.

"And why, if I may ask, are you doing all this for your _temporary assistant_? The same one you take great enjoyment in to torture and piss off on a daily basis. The one you fucking fired last week Friday, and not for the first time." She asks and fuck it, but I smile even though I tried so hard not to.

"That's none of your business and she is not to know. But if you need a reason, I don't condone men assaulting of defenseless women." I sit back and she laughs.

"Christian, did you not hear what she did to the guy? Anastasia Steele is definitely not a defenseless woman. But sure, if that's all your willing to give me. I will accept it." She stands and starts to walk towards the door before she stops to turn back towards me. "You fucking like her, don't you." I say nothing. "You've developed a soft spot for her. Not that I can blame you, she's feisty and hot. And those deep blue eyes..." I say nothing but contemplates taking Ana and putting her in a tower where no one can see her. And now I'm jealous of my gay COO and she just laughs. "Oh this is fucking awesome. The only thing better than irritating the shit out of you for three months, while you learn to treat your employees like human beings, is to see you fall for this girl." Then she smiles when I still say nothing. "Damn it, I was looking forward to a month's paid vacation. That sure as fuck won't happen now." She walks back to the door. "Then again, I wouldn't want to miss this for the world." And then she's gone and the door closes behind her.

"If she only knew," Taylor mutters under his breath and smiles when he sees that I heard.

"Will you stop fucking smiling all the time? You look like a damn idiot." And the pot is calling the kettle black. At least the smile is gone.

"If Jack Hyde gets out of prison, he will be out for blood. She put him in hospital, then in jail and cost him his job and reputation. He will never get a decent job again with a criminal record for assault, or at the very least not for a couple of years." He states.

"I'm well aware of the seriousness of the situation. I don't think Ana is however. I want him flagged as code red. Ana seems to be okay with Sawyer and I will get her to accept his protection as a CPO soon. She needs to understand that once our relationship becomes public, she will be a target and she will need a CPO anyway."

"Damn I'm glad you are the one having that conversation with her." We've never been this comfortable with each other. It feels good. Like having a conversation with a friend.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

 **Ana POV:**

Christian has been in meetings all day. Apart from a stolen moment earlier, a smile when he passes on the way to his office, and the couple of minutes earlier when I took him coffee, I haven't seen much of him. Everyone already left, but I'm waiting for him to ask if he wants to come with us tonight. Kate is trying to get Elliot to come and I'm hoping Christian would come too. It will only be the four of us and Jose since it is a sneak peak he arranged for us. No media or anyone else. It will give us an outing as a couple, if that's what we are, without being spotted. I would die if the media found out about us now.

"Ms. Steele, you're still here," he asks on his way back from the boardroom and stop at my desk.

"Yes. I was waiting for you to ask you something," I answer, but he doesn't move. I'm not going to risk someone overhearing so I stand up. "In private."

He nods and point to his office for me to go in. He looks tired. Yesterday could not have been easy for him and today was one disaster after the other and he's been very busy. Maybe he needs a night at home and not a night out. But we wouldn't be out all night. An hour at most. I take a seat and he walks around his desk to sit on his Master of the Universe chair. Looking at him in his office, he certainly looks the part.

"You wanted to ask me something," he says with a smile, reminding me of why I'm here. I'm nervous. Taking into consideration everything I've done with this man, I don't think I should be, but I am.

"Yes. See...well, Kate and I are going to meet up with a friend of ours, Jose. He's a photographer and is having a show on Thursday, but he wants Kate and me to see it first and tell him what we think." I ramble. "Anyway, I just wanted to know if you want to come along. I know you must be tired and looking forward to a quiet evening at home, and it will be okay if you don't want to come. I was just thinking that it might be nice. And he's very talented. Not that you look the photo type, but…" I stop mid-sentence when he starts laughing.

He gets up and walk around the desk to pull me up and into his arms. "Ms. Steele, I do believe you're rambling. Were you nervous to ask me?" He asks with a grin and I push him away and slap his arm.

"No. I just…" he lifts a brow and I slap him again. "Fine. Yes. Now are you coming with me or not."

"I would be honored to accompany you Ms. Steele. What time do you have to meet your friend?" He pulls me into his arms again and I go willingly. It feels nice to be in his arms. If it always feel like this, I can understand why Kate does not particularly like being single.

"Seven. It's near Pike's Market and we thought we would leave from our apartment. Kate's asking Elliot to come as well."

"How about a deal? I go with you and you stay over at my place tonight. You can pack an overnight bag before we leave and wouldn't have to stop by your apartment tomorrow to get dressed." It sounds really tempting. Especially with his one hand on my ass, pulling me into him. "I would really just like to talk to you. Have a normal conversation. Get to know each other." I look up and kiss his cheek.

"That sounds really nice actually. Okay, you've got a deal. Now let's go. We can have a drink before we have to leave." I say and pull away to walk to the door.

"Anastasia," he says as he pulls me back into his arms again, "If I remember correctly, you owe me a kiss."

"Really? I can't remember that." I tease. Not like he needs a reason to kiss me.

"I can show you the e-mail where you forgot my kiss. I've got proof."

I push him back gently until he sits on the edge of his desk with me between his legs and my hands around his neck. "I would be more than happy to kiss you all day, baby." I tell him then bend forward to kiss him.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. Even if you didn't, I'd like to read what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Yes, Christian and Jose. I don't really know where I'm going with Jose yet. I like him and hate him and for me, there are only two authors on FanFiction that got Jose right and both of them made him gay. Maybe E.L should have made him gay in her books too. In Eight months I let him kill himself and in Saving Fifty I paired him up with Mia instead. Maybe I will let him stay after a huge fight with Christian or just write him out completely.**

 **Anyway, as always I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: A cold day in hell!**

 **Ana POV:**

We arrive at the gallery's back entrance and after introductions to Elliot, Taylor and Christian, Jose lets us follow him inside. He was surprised to see them with us and actually looked pissed when I took Christian's hand in mine to follow him inside. I brushed it off and walked into the gallery to see what he's worked so hard for. He's work is really very good and even Kate's impressed… and she's not easy to impress.

"Jose, this is stunning. Is this from when we went camping?" Kate asks, looking at a photo of a blazing fire in front of a tent. It looks warm and inviting and from the tent in the background, it's easy to see when this was taken.

I remember that day. Kate was a total queen. She complained about bugs and wild life and probably sprayed her tent ten times and then still refused to sleep in there. It was a good thing actually. All that insect killer might just have killed her instead. Then she proceeded to wake me up every time the leaves moved in the wind or an animal stepped on a branch. She was convinced that a serial killer on the loose, was coming for us seeing as we were easy targets and there were no walls to protect us. It was an agonisingly long night which I will never repeat again. By the time we had to get up, I was exhausted, from what should have been, a relaxing trip and Kate was fast asleep. Refusing to wake up now that she had two people guarding the tent and made us promise not to go anywhere until she's up. We never went camping again.

"Yes, I'm surprised you noticed. You were so busy freaking out and spraying dangerous toxins everywhere, I didn't think you would notice the beauty of the great outdoors." Jose laughs and Kate turns to walk to the next picture. I fill in the guys.

"Kate is not really much of a camping girl." And I didn't have to say any more than that.

When we get to the last picture, Jose walks around the dry wall to the other side and we follow. I thought the last one was the end, but clearly there's more to see. Since I was amazed with the collection we saw thus far, I was eager to see more…until I saw what everyone else was gaping at.

Me. Like in… bigger than life me. It was pictures I never intended the world to see. We were joking around while Jose tested his new lens. In short, to me, these pictures were private.

I'm a good friend, I really am. Always trying to be kind and generous. Always a shoulder to cry on or someone to laugh with. Always polite, understanding and considerate. Always trying to think of how my actions would affect my friends. Problem is, I don't always get the same treatment. I will be the first to admit that Jose is a talented photographer and the photos are stunning. Unfortunately for Jose, I will also be the first one to punch him in the fucking face for assuming that I will be okay with this.

And it's for fucking sale!

I don't want weird people, who I don't even know, to own pictures of me. And honestly, if someone is prepared to pay for pictures of a girl, who they don't even know, and put them up somewhere…that is more than weird and creepy and just pisses me off. I understand now why he wanted us to come see the collection as I would have lost my shit in epic proportions if I had to stumble onto this on Thursday. I mean, who does this? Who sells out their friend…literally?

"Absolutely. Fucking. Not." I hear Christian's voice and turn to tell him I've got this. He does not look happy, actually no one except Jose does. "Over my fucking dead body! There is no way this will even be here tomorrow morning, Ana. Did you agree to this?" He bellows, clearly pissed off, two seconds from going thermonuclear by my estimation, and that just fuels my anger towards Jose. I wanted a quiet evening. Maybe a glass of wine. Some conversation. A nice long bath, or a hot shower. Definitely followed by passionate sex before I close my eyes for the night. He is messing up my damn plan by upsetting us like this and I will not fight with Christian over this. I don't know what he needs to tell me, but we don't need stupid shit like this.

"Listen dude, I don't know you, but you don't have the right to tell me I cannot show Ana's pictures on Thursday." Jose shouts and I close my eyes. The two seconds is up and I for one, won't dare open my mouth right now. Jose was right about one thing, he clearly has no idea who he is dealing with.

"Jose, I'm trying very hard here not to fucking kill you right now. You are Ana's friend and I respect that. Unfortunately for you, Ana is with me now, and I promise you that it will be a cold day in hell before those pictures gets shown to anyone outside of close family and friends. Ana is not for fucking sale and I will buy this gallery tomorrow and close it the fuck down before your show even opens if I have to." Christian shouts and I don't try to calm him down, I'm pissed myself. But then again, this will get out of hand if I don't intervene and quickly. I take Christian's hand in mine and stand next to him to face Jose.

"Jose, the pictures are beautiful and you are very talented. The show will do great." I tell him and he grins shyly. I take a small step forward. "And you've been friends with me for years." I continue and he nods. "Very few people know me like you and Kate know me." I see Kate's eyes grow wide, proving how well _she_ knows me, as the shits about to hit the fan. "So, can you please tell me, knowing me like you do, _how the fuck you thought that I would have been happy with this_?" I shout the last part and he looks shocked.

"But Ana, they are beautiful." He defends.

"Yes, they are. They are also of me and Jose, how could you think that I would like, or even fucking approve, of pictures of me being sold to strangers I don't even know? Only creepy weirdoes will buy pictures of a girl they don't know. You didn't even discuss this with me. Fuck, I didn't even know they existed in print! This is not cool, Jose."

"I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to show the people my muse." He explains as if he did absolutely nothing wrong.

"What the hell for?" I shout just as Christian states loudly "Time for a new fucking muse!" and Elliot voices his opinion with "This is fucked up!" Even Taylor chips in with "I couldn't agree more." I don't even know what Taylor is agreeing with, but I don't have time to dwell on that.

"Jose, Ana is right. This is not cool. Women don't like weirdo's having pictures of them when they don't even know them. Ana's pictures shouldn't even have been printed for this show." Kate tries to reason and I take a step back to stand next to Christian again.

"Take them down please." I tell him and he can hear in my tone that I won't take no for an answer.  
"I will buy them all myself, but they will not be on this wall tomorrow morning and I want it delivered to our apartment by tomorrow afternoon." I tell Jose and wait for him to respond.

"I can't withdraw them now, Ana. The wall will be empty." I feel for him, I do. I don't want to cause him trouble, but I'm not backing down on this and apparently, neither is Christian.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Jose, you don't have Ana's written consent to allow you to use her pictures for any reason whatsoever. She already said no. I'm sure as hell saying fuck no! Case closed. Taylor will make sure they are collected tomorrow morning at ten. Please have them crated before then." Christian says in a business like tone and point to Taylor who nods. "He will bring a cheque for the purchase, just give him the details and the amount." Then Christian takes my hand and we walk back to look at the other pictures one more time before we leave and I'm glad when it looks like everyone has calmed down even if Jose is glaring at Christian as if his look to make him go away.

Christian also buys two landscapes for the reception at his office, stating it was too dull and he would like to show his support. I think it's to show Jose that there are no hard feelings, even if he just did it for my sake, as everyone can clearly see that he does not like Jose. I can't blame him or expect him to forget about this any time in the near future. If I were him, I would have been just as upset. I don't want to lose my friendship with Jose, but I don't want to lose Christian more. I guess only time will tell how this will end. Jose explained that the two pictures Christian bought will only be delivered in three weeks at the end of the show, but it will be noted as sold. My pictures will be taken down tonight and Taylor can collect them any time from 09:00 tomorrow. All in all, the night was not as bad as it could have been.

When we leave Kate and Elliot want to go out for dinner, but Christian explains that we already have other plans, but we could go out another night. Elliot seems to like the idea of having casual plans with Christian. I wonder why I get the feeling that these two brothers never really spend much time together even though they appear to be close…from what I've seen anyway.

All the way back to Escala, Christian seems deep in thought as he traces circles on my hand with his thumb. Is he is thinking of telling me why he seemed so broken last night? I don't think my heart would survive if I have to hear and see him like that again. He looks so perfect from the outside. But last night proved again that appearances can be deceiving.

Walking into Escala I get the nice aroma of dinner and I'm pleased because I'm very hungry. I immediately walk towards the kitchen while Christian and Taylor goes to his study. Taylor must be very well paid to be working all the damn time. Gail smiles when she sees me walking in while finishing up the salad.

"Hello Gail. My apologies for showing up unannounced." I apologize remembering that I said I wouldn't be here for dinner tonight.

"Don't worry, Jason informed me that you will be staying over. He mentioned that he owed you a specific meal for looking after Mr. Grey on Saturday. I just finished the steak and dinner is ready when you are." Ah, the steak with baked potatoes and salad.

"Thank you, Gail. You don't have to stay. I can dish up when Christian comes back."

"It's my pleasure. I would like to go and have a nice long bath with a nice glass of wine while Jason finishes for the day. There's cake under the lid there for desert. I believe the deal was for chocolate?" She asks and I nod. I quickly turn to make sure we're alone.

"So, you and Jason?" I ask and I'm rewarded with a radiant smile.

"Two years now." She answers proudly. I mean, what's not to be proud about. The man is as handsome as this woman is beautiful. "Please tell him I left and I will see you in the morning." She winks and leave me alone to stare after her. I thought they were just like really good friends, working this closely and all and she is _Mrs_. Jones. I assumed there would be a _Mr_. Jones.

Taylor walks into the kitchen and immediately searches for Gail. Then look at me hoping I have the answer.

"She said something about a long, hot bath and a glass of nice wine. Might have said something about bubbles as well, but I can't remember." I tease him.

"Well then, I should get going. Have a nice evening Ana." And the poor man couldn't get away fast enough.

"You too, Jason." I say to his back just before he closes the door and I start to plate the food Gail prepared.

I take the bottle of wine in the fridge and put it on the table in the great room with two glasses, before taking our plates and putting it next to it. I contemplate waiting for Christian, but that will just ruin the steak, so I go and find him on his way out of his study.

"Dinner is ready." I tell him and he smiles. I understand why. It sounds very domesticated.

During dinner Christian tells me about a charity event next week Saturday and ask me if I would attend the event with him. I'm flattered and grateful that he didn't feel like he needed to bring up the fact that it's one of the events Andrea would have attended anyway. I want him to feel like I want to be there with him and not because it is my job. All I have to do make an appointment with Ms. Acton to take my measurements, he will arrange the rest. I think that means he will choose the dress, or she will, and I simply cannot allow that. I'm not a doll.

"I would like to choose the dress while I'm there." I say and wait for his reaction. When he quickly concedes, I make an amendment. "And she won't be allowed to run it by you for approval." When he scowls, I know I was right. I put down my plate and take the glass of wine to sit back. "Think of it as a surprise."

"I don't like surprises, Ana," he scowls, sitting back and looking at me.

"You'll like this one." He gets that dark look in his eyes with a mischievous smile.

"And if I don't?" he questions.

"You can take it off," That effectively settled the debate.

I moved to his side of the couch. Staring into the fire that's providing a calming effect with my back to him and his arm around my shoulder.

"I had a session with Flynn today. He's my therapist I told you about. You might have seen him here last night." He starts softly and I shake my head. All I wanted to see was Christian. Apart from Taylor, I didn't notice much. "He said something and it got me thinking." He stops again and I hear him take a deep breath. "What am I to you? I mean, when we're not at the office." I can hear his uncertainty and I've thought of that myself.

"What would you like to be?" I'm definitely not going to be bold enough to tell him that it feels as if he is more than just a friend. More than just my boss. Like I said, walking cliché.

"I would not like to be called your friend. Not that I don't want to be your friend, I just want to think that I'm more than that to you." Damn, he really thought this through. More than friends… just what I was thinking.

"So, that would that make you my boyfriend?" I'm so glad I can't see his face right now and take the last sip of my wine before putting the glass down. All the time waiting for an answer. Eventually I turn to see him staring at me.

"That would make you…my girlfriend," he actually sounds shocked. Geez, it's not like we're getting married or anything.

"And you don't like that?" I ask with a frown.

"I've never had a girlfriend before." Now _that_ …I did not see that coming. I know he's never been photographed before with a girl, but I assumed that the reason was because he liked his privacy, not because he's never had a girlfriend before. He's gorgeous and sexy and caring and generous and successful and…how is it even possible that someone like him, has never had a girlfriend before? Unless the word girlfriend has a different meaning to him. "It's a long story." Oh, I just bet it is…like everything else in his life apparently. Luckily for him, I'm a huge fan of long stories as long as there's a happy ending.

"I'll be looking forward to that long story." I tell him and then ask what now seems, like a big deal. "Do you want me as your girlfriend?" I'm not really sure about myself here. My answer comes when he puts his glass down and pull me onto his lap to straddle his thighs. And damn, but this man, can get me to do anything with just a kiss.

"Very much," He whispers and I giggle with excitement and kiss him, pushing he's back into the back of the couch and my hand in his hair. "I take it you want me as your boyfriend?"

"Definitely a yes. When we're not at the office." I correct.

"We're not going to be able to hide this for long. Definitely not after you escort me to the event next weekend." Sad, but true. Not with him being all popular and wanted by every women with a pulse.

"Just until then?" I try.

"Yes, baby. Until then will be fine. As long as we don't go out in public and to be honest, I prefer to have you all to myself anyway." He says as he pushes me down into him. As much as I would like nothing but let him take me to bed, I want to talk to him a bit more.

"What else came out of your session today?" I ask as I sit back to look at him, my hand still playing with his hair. His hands firmly on my hips. "That's if you want to tell me about it." I quickly add. I know those sessions can be very personal and confidential.

"We mostly talked about you." Okay, not sure if that is good or bad. "I don't want to go into shit right now and explain the why's and how's, but I would like to tell you something. Can I just tell you without going into the reasons tonight? I promise I will tell you the rest over the weekend." He pleads.

 **Christian POV:**

I wait for her to nod. "Can I take you somewhere on Saturday morning for the day? We can be back on Sunday." I really want to tell her. But me being the selfish bastard that I am, came up with a plan. Tell her on The Grace. That way she can't run and I can convince her to stay with me. My past is really a lot to take in and our relationship is still new.

"Okay. What do you want to tell me now?" She asks and starts to get off my lap. I pull her back. It feels nice to have her this close.

"I never had a girlfriend before because I didn't want one. There has been women, but not one of them held even a tenth of the appeal you have to me." She goes to say something and I put a finger over her mouth. "If I don't finish this in one go, I'm not sure I will be able to finish at all." She nods reluctantly. "No one has ever touched my back or my chest in over twenty years. No one." I can see that she's shocked, but remains quiet. "I have a very serious fear of people touching me."

"Did I hurt you?" she asked horrified.

"No baby, that's just it. Like I said, I didn't even realise that you've been touching me until my mother pointed it out on Sunday. I have not been fearful of having you close to me once. That day at Bellevue, when I held your hands above your head when we kissed," she blushes and I run my finger across her cheek, "that was not even to prevent you from touching me. It was to prevent you from pushing me away. I don't know why, but I like it when you touch me."

"I'm glad because I like touching you." She grins and run her hands down my arms. "There's more?" she inquires and I nod. I don't want to go into the fucked up details, but I want her to know what she means to me. What she makes me feel. I want her to know that she's special to me. She needs to know this before I'll even think about telling her the rest. I don't want her to doubt my feelings for her because it's new to me. Even though it's new, I know what I want and what I want is her.

"You're the first person ever to sleep in my bed. The first person ever allowed to sleep beside me. I have a lot of nightmares, but you seem to keep them away. I cannot possibly have a nightmare when I have you in my arms. You make me feel at peace." The smile that statement gets me, is blinding. I push on to get this part over with.

"I hate saying this to you, but you have the right to know. I've had a lot of sex in my life." And that doesn't make me as proud as it used to, especially not when seeing the look of disapproval on her face. I was her first and now I have to tell her that I've had a lot of sex in my life. I need to fucking fix this and quickly. "Ana, you need to believe me when I say that on Sunday, with you, I've never had that. I've never felt cherished and wanted the way you made me feel. The touching aside, I've never had vanilla sex before and it was amazing. It's not so much the sex, it's you. And today in my office, well that was hot. You are touching parts of my life that no one has ever done before."

"Vanilla sex?" she asks and I shake my head. Of all the things she could have picked up on, it just had to be those two words. _Fuck!_

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, the talking stuff is not nice, but there are fun chapters coming your way before the big talk on Saturday.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: You must have thought I would not update today and honestly, I almost didn't. If there's errors I missed, please read over them as I didn't have time to edit and I am taking a chance to publish like it is without reading through it.**

 **Disclaimer, for in case anyone missed it previously, still apply. Our favourite couple is owned by EL James.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Flavoured sex?**

 **Christian POV:**

"Vanilla sex?" she asks and I shake my head. Of all the things she could have picked up on, it just had to be those two words. _Fuck!_

" _That_ is most _definitely_ for Saturday." I wait a couple of seconds and then continue. "What I'm trying to say is that…with you…I find myself doing things and wanting things I never have before. Believe me, the list is endless." I confess and she looks happy with that at least.

"The things like the sleeping and the touching and the… _flavoured_ sex I didn't even know existed?" she whispers. It must all be so weird for her.

"Yes, that and more." I smile, but see the questions in her eyes and decide to go a route that I hope, no _I'm sure_ , will put this conversation on pause for now. "I've also never really participated in oral sex as it had no appeal to me. But with you," I stop when she blushes a bright red and hides her face in my neck. I just stroke her back and count myself lucky that she is so innocent. "Baby, you taste divine. It would kill me not to be able to taste you." This conversation is dying quickly when I feel her move a bit closer and push down while pushing her fingers into my hair. "To feel your wet, hot sex under my tongue. To know that it's me making you feel so good. To taste your juices flowing out of you. That is the biggest turn on I've ever experienced. Only second to actually being inside you." She mumbles something, presses down and kisses my neck. "Excuse me?" I ask, I haven't heard a word she said.

"Would you please take me to bed now?" She whispers between kisses to my neck, up to my ear and fuck me, when she bites down I thought I would explode. "I want you to make me feel that good again." She says into my ear and I practically sprint with her in my arms to my bedroom. I don't put her down to undress her or myself. I get down onto the bed with her while we both struggle to get the other out of the clothes preventing us from what we want most.

Finally naked, I fall onto my back and take her with me. The weight of her on top of me is new for me, but I love it. I love everything about this woman and what she does to me. The passionate kiss stops when she starts kissing down my neck. I momentarily freeze when she goes over my chest, anticipating the pain, but it doesn't come. Her fingers trail lightly over a couple of the scars before planting a soft kiss on each. And still no pain. She doesn't ask what happened, she doesn't expect me to explain, she's just kissing the pain and fear away. All the way down, then more, until fuck!

No licking. No teasing.

She takes me into her mouth slowly and begins to suck at the same slow, torturous pace. Taking me to the back of her throat. Then pulling back, scraping her perfect teeth over my dick and then back down again. I'm torn between what part of intimacy with this woman I love the most. If I had to rank them from one to five, being inside her will be one and everything else at number two. The feeling is heavenly. I never want it to end, but sadly, I'm not going to last much longer.

"Baby, you should…stop…" she runs her tongue under the head and puts stroke lightly over my balls. Then goes down my shaft again and hell this is good. "Ana, if you don't want me to come in your mouth..." I say quickly, but she ignores me, sucking me even harder. I take that as her consent for me to come in her mouth and push my hand into her hair to pull her up a bit to look into her eyes. When I see her eyes on me, her mouth moving down on me, I come. I didn't stand a chance with that erotic imagines in front of my eyes. She takes everything and continue to lick back to the tip.

She wanted me to make her feel good. That's what she said. And I want her on my tongue, her body aching for what only I will give her. She's mine and I don't see myself letting her go willingly. What that means for us, I don't have a clue, but she will only know me like this if I get my way. And I always do. I grab her and turn, pulling her below me. Her giggle sounding loudly through the room. In a minute, she won't be giggling anymore. As much as I love the sound, I want her to scream my name.

Parting her legs I waste no time to taste what's mine. Just like Sunday, its heaven and I can't get enough of her. Her giggle is quickly replaced by passionate moans. Her hands gripping the duvet again. It will be gripping my hair shortly if Sunday was anything to go by. I look up at her. Her breasts with erect nipples, her flat tummy, her sex clean of any hair and her hands still gripping the duvet. My fingers replace my tongue and slide effortlessly trough her wet folds while I work my way up to her clit. Taking it between my lips I suck, then circle, driving her insane. It won't be long now. When I bite down softly, she finds my hair and guides me back down, pushing into me. _Oh hell yes!_

Then I lose it. This is just too good for vanilla. There has to be other word for this.

She comes, screaming my name, making my blood turn to fire and my dick throbbing with need. I grab her and turn her onto her knees while I put a condom on. Time to test my theory to make sure I didn't imagine things on Sunday. If I'm right about her liking it a little rough, sex with Ana on days like today, especially after yesterday, will be just fucking amazing. As I push into her, I smack her ass and she yelps then moans loudly as I fill her to the hilt with myself. Bearing in mind that she is unbelievably tight, I want for her to get used to me before I pull out and back in and then don't stop. I find myself fucking her hard and she's moaning loudly between begging for more and yes's. Just to make extra sure, I give her another slap on her other butt cheek and then push back in again. She doesn't yelp this time. She screams my name and I feel her getting tighter. This is fucking awesome. My girl likes it a little rough indeed. I give it to her harder and after only three thrusts into her, we both fall over into bliss.

I fall onto my side and pull her with me, reluctant to pull out of her just yet. Wanting to keep the connection for as long as possible. Right now I don't have a care in the world and I know that we'll be okay. We'll be better than okay. The thought makes me really happy.

The playroom is gone, however. She will never see it. I will never need it again as I know she is all I need. I won't taint her with more shit than needed.

 **Ana POV:**

I wake up to find the bed already empty. My mind is reeling from last night. First Jose, then Christian's words to me, then the hot sex before he slowly made love to me. Understandably, I'm a bit sore as I stretch before getting up. Sex is exhausting and sex with Christian…well, that might be addictive. If the sex we had thus far is…what he calls…vanilla, I'm scared to ask about the other flavours. Hell, if that is not the weirdest thing I ever heard. He makes me forget everything but him touching me. No wonder Kate can't keep men out of her panties. I shake my head and quickly make the bed and tidy up the room. I wouldn't want that. I wouldn't want to share myself with that many men. The intimacy with Christian is all I need and leaves me completely sated.

After a nice warm shower, I get dressed in a burgundy dress with black heels and my hair falling down my back. As I apply my make-up, I make a note to see a doctor to go on birth control. I should have thought of it sooner because Ray will kill me if I got pregnant now. I'm sure Christian would help him. I know I won't stop either of them. I pack all my things into my bag before leaving the bedroom. In the kitchen I find Gail and the smile on her face says it all. It must have been a busy night all around.

"I see you had a good night last night," I tell her, getting myself a cup of tea. She keeps insisting that I leave that for her. I keep ignoring her. Wait till she sees I made the bed and tidied up the room.

"I certainly did. Breakfast?" she asks.

"Please, I'm starving." Must be all the sex as I'm usually not big on breakfast.

"Omelette with bacon and cheese?" I nod, taking a sip of my tea. "Mr. Grey and Jason are in his study. They should be done soon." She answers my unspoken question.

"He has an early meeting again. I thought he left already."

"And not say goodbye to you?" I hear his voice just as his arms circle my waist. "Morning, baby."

I look up into his happy face. "Morning, and goodbye is not really needed if I'll be seeing you shortly." I remind him and his smile grows.

"Not needed at all since we will be leaving together." Yes, there's that.

On my insistence, Christian leaves a minute before me to not make it obvious that we came together. When he gets to the elevator, he turns and hold it open for me to join him like yesterday. If I thought however that I will get the promised elevator kiss this morning, I would have been wrong. Just as I get to the elevator, Christian's appointment arrives and joins us. He's early and messing up my day. I don't like him immediately…just on principle. I wanted the damn elevator kiss.

"Mr. Grey, my apologies, I'm a bit early." The man says and shakes Christian's hand while staring at me. I'm standing at the back of the elevator feeling sorry for another missed opportunity and this man I never met is trying to see what I look like without clothes.

"No problem. I just need a couple of minutes and I think Ros is still on her way. You are welcome to wait in the boardroom for me. I will show you where it is before going to my office." The he turns towards me. "Anastasia, this is Conrad Rathford. He's the legal representation for Stanford Shipping." Then he turns to Conrad, whose eyes are yet to leave me. "Conrad, Anastasia Steele, my personal assistant." I shake his hand and then he covers my hand with his other hand. I know I just met the man, but it feels gross. I didn't like him for ruining my kiss, now I really don't like him for ruining my good mood too.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Anastasia." He says and I don't even correct him. However, Christian is the only one who uses my full name and he's spoiling it.

"It's Ms. Steele, nice to meet you too." The man's a damn creep, I'm not using the word pleasure in connection to him.

Christian did not miss a thing. Not the longer than required handshake. Not the look as if he wants to undress me with his eyes. Not the way he said my name. I just hope he also didn't miss the fact that I corrected him as Ms. Steele. I'm relieved when Christian's phone rings and he answers it immediately. It seems that someone is in the hospital, but not sure who that could be. By the sound of it, the person has been in there for a while already and I've seen all his family on Sunday.

When the door opens, I don't wait for either to get out. I walk between them, Christian still on the phone and creepy still undressing me with his eyes, and to my desk where I put my bag down. I go directly to the kitchen to make coffee for the meeting and a tea for me. I'm assuming Christian is showing creepy to the boardroom. As I wait for the kettle to boil, I hear footsteps behind me. I don't turn around as it can only be one person. I freeze however when the person speaks. Seems it could be more than one.

"Ms. Steele," he says and fuck. I actually just don't want him to talk to me. Any variation of my name from his mouth, just creeps me the fuck out and he clearly do not notice a rejection when he gets it.

"Mr. Rathford. I was just bringing you coffee in the boardroom. Mr. Grey and Ms. Bailey should be there shortly. It's the main one to the left of the elevator." I say to remind him that his presence is needed elsewhere. Like anywhere but alone with me or even near me for that matter.

"We're still waiting for Mr. Stanford, so there's no rush. I thought I would come and chat to you while we wait."

I turn around. Coffee forgotten. I really couldn't care if the President of the United States wanted coffee. There is no way that I'm making coffee for this creep. They will all just have to wait for the tea ladies to get here in about ten minutes and settle for water until then. I grab a couple of water bottles and walk past him on my way to the boardroom.

"Can I help you with that?" he asks just as we pass Christian's office, of which the door is luckily open.

"I think it will be better if you wait in the boardroom Mr. Rathford. I see Ms. Bailey just arrived." I smile when I see Ros. She doesn't smile. Guess she's met him before. And his proximity to me is not welcome.

"Ana, let me take that to the boardroom and you go check on what's keeping Mr. Grey." Then she turns to creepy, "Conrad, this way." She tells him and wait for him to follow before she turns to go.

I turn around to see Christian standing there with a confused and very pissed off expression. He's phone still to his ear, but not saying a word. I wonder who is on the other end. Surely they will start to think the line's been disconnected.

"Mr. Grey, phone." I point to the phone and he blinks. When I start to walk past him, he grabs my arm and pulls me into his office, closing the door behind him.

"John, I will have to call you back." He disconnects the call and pins me to the wall next to the door. "Did that man touch you?" he asks quickly, pulling away to look down my body as if he will be able to see a handprint somewhere. If I didn't know better, I would think he was jealous.

"No, he wanted to chat while he waited for you and Ros." I explain but the frown is still there.

"He didn't wait in the boardroom where I left him?"

"No, he followed me to the kitchen. As I said, to chat. Ros took him back to the boardroom… as you could see." He sighs and then hugs me.

"I shouldn't have left you alone. The prick was practically undressing you right in front of me." Definitely jealous. I somehow never imagined him the jealous type.

"No harm done. Now go, Ros is there already. I think they're waiting for you."

"You know, this wouldn't happen if I could introduce you as my girlfriend," he states, back in his good mood, and I glare at him. We had a deal. Next week Saturday. Until then, it's just us. "I'm merely pointing out the obvious." He says with a kiss to my cheek and then he's out the door.

Two hours later Christian walks past my desk with Ros closing in on him after seeing the two gentlemen to the elevator. Christian's face is his typical CEO expression and Ros is pissed and smiling. Weird.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" I hear Ros the minute she steps into the office, but she's apparently too worked up to close the door, or to be scared of him.

"No. And why are you so worked up? We got Standford Shipping and at $25 million less than what we were prepared to pay." Holy cow. I don't think this conversation is for my ears.

"You told them the deal was off. I almost had a fucking heart attack. You didn't even tell me about it. Then gave some bullshit about future declines in turnover and that's the only reason we still got the shipping yard." She's not giving up and he's not getting pissed. Maybe he has lost his mind.

"Point is we got it, Ros. Now let it go and go celebrate your victory before the real work starts." He says calmly.

I get up and walk up to the door to close it. I'm sure we don't all need to be subjected to their one sided argument. Just before it closes shut, Ros pulls the door open and I let go.

"Don't bother. I can't talk to him when he's like this." She shouts across her shoulder.

"I don't think that qualifies as talking," I state calmly and see her calm down a bit so I go on. "Talking requires less volume."

She laughs and I hear Christian's soft laughter coming from his office. Ros shakes her head and grabs me by my hand and leads me to the elevator. "Come on, we're going for a celebratory lunch."

"Ros, that's _my_ assistant." I hear Christian's voice. "I need to get my bag," I point out but she continues to the elevator.

"You don't need it." She says to me then looks back to see Christian coming out of his office with a scowl on his face. "You can get her back when we're done. Take mine until she's back."

* * *

 **A/N: Feel free to leave a review. Again, my apologies for any errors.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: No, Ros doesn't suspect anything yet, apart from the fact that Christian might be falling for Ana.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: It's in the contract!**

 **Ana POV:**

The restaurant looks very expensive and stylish. We're greeted at the door and I would have assumed we needed a booking, but then the manager came out and showed us to a table by the wall of class overlooking the busy city of Seattle. What is it with rich people and their fondness of heights? When I see the menu prices I feel bad that I don't have my purse with me. Not that I would like to pay this amount of money _for food_ , but I hate her paying this for me even more.

"Ros, you really don't have to pay for my lunch," I say and she laughs.

"Hell, I'm not paying. He pissed me off, he can pay for me to calm down." I frown and she moves her hand across the room as if she's a presenter on a talk show. "The Mile High Club. Owned by the one and only Christian Grey. There's perks taking his shit on a daily basis." I did not see that coming. I guess I should have clicked on the link over the weekend which said Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. Entities. But I really didn't want to know.

During lunch, we drink an entire bottle of wine which costs roughly the same price as my outfit, haircut and accessories included. Ros tells me about her partner, Gwen. How they met and that they planned to get married and maybe adopt. Andrea had her baby this morning and she was happy for her until Christian pissed her off. I should ask if we should send her something to congratulate them on the birth, but I'm not sure what the company policy is regarding that. Then she talked about how pissed she was at Christian…and this apparently warranted another bottle of that expensive, yet nice, wine. Guess he's paying the price now, and I'm starting to feel the effects. When she stopped talking, I asked her what happened.

"I don't have a fucking clue. We started the meeting already when he joined. It's nothing new, he prefers to always miss the boring start. Then he sat down and gave a look of utter disgust aimed at Conrad, which he luckily missed. Mr. Stanford was negotiating the finally price in order to sign on the dotted line when he surprised the hell out of all of us by saying the deal is off. I wanted to strangle him. I've worked on this deal for almost a fucking year. When all hell broke loose he calmly shook his head and began rumbling bullshit about foreseeing future turnovers declining. Mr. Stanford lowered the selling price to $125 million and everyone signed." I can't even think of a response. That is a shit load of money and then some. "He could have walked away. I don't know what the fuck Conrad did to him, but that was a big risk. Granted I don't like the guy at all, but we needed him to get Mr. Stanford to sign." I think I might know, the thought is unsettling. Surely he wouldn't…? No, it must be something else. "I must have told that man ten times already that I'm batting for the same team and still he comes onto me every opportunity he gets. Damn persistent if you ask me." She scoffs and drink the last of her wine before ordering some dessert wine to go with the dessert.

When we were finally finished, and maybe just a tad tipsy, we got into a taxi to go back to work. I walked Ros to her office while she finishes a story of an overseas trip where Christian actually punched the CEO of a company for mistreating his staff. Seems he was stealing from the poor to live the life of the rich and famous. Christian didn't like that. As if my thoughts summonsed the man himself, he walks into Ros's office looking ready to kill someone. Again, that someone might be me.

"Where the fuck have you been?" He shouts and we do what all tipsy girls do…we laugh.

"Did you miss us, Mr. Grey?" I ask smiling, not caring that there are practically smoke coming out of his ears.

"You didn't answer your damn phone," he shouts at me then to Ros, "Neither did you," then looks between the two of us and oh boy, he is ready to explode.

"I thought it was strange that I didn't get any calls this afternoon. Wait…" she reaches next to her computer screen and show it to Christian with a relieved smile. "Here it is." She unlocks the screen and I see her eyes go wide. "Geez, the building is still standing so why the fourteen missed calls?" She asks Christian while I remain still as a statute. Maybe he wouldn't notice I'm still here.

"Are you fucking drunk?" he bellows, clearly unimpressed and just figuring out what's going on. I ignore him, thinking his shouting at Ros. She apparently thought he was shouting at me. He didn't get a response. He didn't like that either. "Drinking during working hours is against company policy, Ms. Steele," he spits out and Ros opens her draw to retrieve a folder.

"Not when she's having lunch with me." She hands him, what I'm assuming is my contract, and he grabs it out of her hands. I stay put on the seat. It's for the best anyway. "It's under social responsibility. Drafted it myself." She states proudly and winks at me. "And you told me to go celebrate, which is exactly what I did."

"I _meant_ with someone else," Christian doesn't bother with the contract in his hands. He is still glaring at us. I'm still pleading the 5th.

"Then you should have said so. I can't read minds." She fires back, clearly the alcohol is affecting her senses or her vision as this man in front of us, is ready to think of an appropriate place to bury our bodies after he loses his shit.

"It's five in the afternoon." Christian points out, surprising both of us. Come to think of it, that would explain the empty building.

"Then I guess it's time to go home." She grabs her jacket and purse and walks out of the office as if it's the most natural thing in the world. "Lock up when you're done. See you tomorrow Ana."

Then she's gone and I have a pissed off boss and boyfriend to deal with on my own. It does not look good for me either way. But he did tell her to go and celebrate her victory. And I did sign a contract. He can't really fire me for that, but that doesn't help me with the boyfriend part.

He walks towards me and grab my hand to pull me out of Ros's office, past my empty desk, into his office where Taylor is waiting anxiously. I'm going to assume that the poor man has been taking the verbal beating on behalf of the two of us. When he sees me, I see the smile. He's probably glad I'm back to take his place in the hot chair. As much as I like him, it's time he took one for me.

"Sit down," Christian tells me and that damn stubborn streak in me makes my feet freeze to the floor and my arms fold over my chest. He turns and after a minute of deliberation, releases a massive sigh. Total exaggeration if you ask me. "Please." He spits down and instantly, I have my movement back. Pissed or not, manners matter. I would have thought he learned that lesson by now.

He sits down at his desk and starts to read the contract, his face moving from astonishment, to anger, to downright livid. Guess he hasn't seen it yet.

"When Ros told me what was in this contract, I thought she was over exaggerating. Never again will she be allowed to do fucking recruitment. Who the fuck drafts a company contract stipulating that it's okay to drink during working hours?" He goes off, not taking his eyes of the contract and when his eyes go wide, I'm assuming he got to clause 18.1. This is confirmed when he starts to read out loud. "The contract will be null and void in case of corporate espionage. Gross misconduct in reference to assault, sexual or otherwise. Breaking the terms of the non-disclosure agreement. Fraud." He looks up at me as if I did something wrong. "The stipulations in the standard contract refers to violating the company code of conduct, which is five fucking pages, not four sentences."

"I didn't do any of those." I point out. "And it's not like I drafted it." I continue and shame, he's starting to lose it. With any luck, I'm so far over my limit that I wouldn't remember this tomorrow.

"I don't care about the fucking contract Anastasia." Oh hell, now I'm Anastasia. I think I prefer Ms. Steele. I definitely prefer Baby. I'm however clever enough not to mention either. "I care about the fact that my _girlfriend_ left for lunch at midday and didn't return until five in the fucking afternoon. You didn't answer your fucking phone. No one knew where the fuck you were and then you show up here fucking drunk like nothing is wrong." He shouts and yes, I can see that it might be a problem. It is a lot of fuck's though. I don't mention that either.

"I'm _slightly intoxicated,_ hardly drunk." I should have just kept my mouth shut.

" _I don't fucking care_!" He shouts and even Taylor flinches.

"I just feel the need to point that out. Don't you think you're overreacting just a bit?" I just don't give up apparently. And since he is speechless, I guess I found his pissed off limit. Here is nowhere for his temper to go higher…the only way is down from here. That makes me feel better.

"Taylor, we will be ready to leave in thirty minutes." He dismisses Taylor. When the door closes again, he rubs his hands over his face. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you? I must have called your phone twenty times before Taylor tracked it to Grey House." Then the fight leaves me and I walk around the desk, push him back and stand in front of him.

"I'm okay. Nothing happened to me and it was during the day. There was no danger with the manager of the place making sure no one bothered us." I tell him and he looks up.

"Where were you?" I feel bad and can only imagine how worried he must have been.

"The Mile High Club. Ros needed to vent. You pissed her off." I answer and he pulls me onto his lap and wrap his arms around me.

"The prick pissed me off. Now I really hate him. He caused this shit." He says and I pull back.

"Mr. Radford?" I ask and he nods.

"We've been having these fucking meetings for a year with no real agreement. I wasn't about to let him in my building again and it didn't look like they were going to accept the offer today. So I called it off. Ros hated him anyway. The idiot can't take no for an answer." He shrugs. "It worked out in the end. I got the company and he will never be allowed in this building again."

"Please tell me is wasn't because he came onto me," I ask him.

"No," he responds and I relax, "it was because he wanted you."

"Oh Christian." I sigh and then bend forward to kiss him. "Are you feeling better now?"

"I can't believe your drunk, but I'm glad you're safe," he says, moving my hair behind my shoulder. I laugh because I can't believe I'm drunk…err, slightly intoxicated. I wonder how big the fight would have been had I not been his girlfriend, then again, none of this probably would have even happened if I wasn't. "But you're still in big trouble. Go get your bag. Elliot is meeting us at your apartment for Chinese." Since I do love Chinese food, I don't argue. As for the _I'm still in big trouble_ part…I'm not too sure what he plans to do about that.

 **Christian POV:**

I'm pissed and relieved in equal measures. I cannot believe that she came back to work with Ros, both drunk. Slightly intoxicated my ass. Taylor confirmed it was two bottles of wine and a glass of sherry for each with dessert. For the two of them, that equals drunk. I should never have allowed her to go with Ros. Well that shit won't happen again. I don't give a fuck about what that damn contract says. For me, she's my girlfriend first and if she wants to get drunk, not that I really approve of that type of behaviour, she can get drunk with me where I can keep an eye on her. But she's safe and we're on our way to her apartment.

When we get out of the car in front of their apartment building, she almost fall and I catch her around her waist. The look of disapproval on my face quickly disappears when she starts to laugh. She looks so happy and relaxed, I couldn't stay mad at her even if I wanted to. When I rub her cheek, I notice that she's very hot and not in a good way. She looks fine, so I let it go. We get into the elevator alone and the second the doors closed, she pushes me against the elevator wall and leans into me.

"You owe me a kiss in an elevator, Mr. Grey," she says with her lips lightly touching mine before her lips closes over mine. Her tongue brushing against my lips and really, drunk Ana is just as big of a turn on as my Ana. I let her control the kiss with both hands on her waist, but the ride was not long and when the doors open, she pulls away looking rather proud of herself. The way she kisses, she should be. "My first kiss in an elevator." She says casually and grab my hand to pull me with her towards her apartment.

"The first for me too, baby." I joke. This relationship is full of firsts for both of us.

She stops in front of the door and turns around to face me. Then gets onto her toes and pulls me closer to her by my tie. I'm going to use my tie one of these days for something else. "I'll tell you a secret." She then puts her mouth next to my ear to whisper, "You were my first real kiss that day in your parents' bathroom."

"I'm glad. So since you are in such a good mood, or slightly intoxicated, do you mind telling me how the fuck you knew how to give a mind blowing blow job. I'm assuming," more like fucking hoping, "it was your first as well." I have to know, it's been eating at me the entire day.

"Kate," She says as if that explains everything, but really doesn't. "She describes stuff really graphically." Yes, that explains everything and I'm floating once again.

My Ana has really never been touched by another man and that just made me unbelievably happy. I push her against the door and kiss her as if my life depended on this kiss. Stroking my tongue deep in her mouth and wanting to go even deeper. She moved her hands into my hair and starts to pull it. We have to stop if she doesn't want me to fuck her right here in the hallway against their apartment door. But we don't stop. I push my painful erection into her. My need to be with her almost consuming me.

Then the fucking door opens.

All lust leaves my mind as I see Ana falling backwards, her hands holding onto me, pulling me with her. I put my hand behind her head and try to keep my weight off her as we hit the floor. I hear Elliot's "What the fuck you two?" I hear Kate burst into laughter somewhere close and "Oh this is just too fucking good." Most of all, I hear Ana's giggle with a dark blush on her face. During all this, I'm trying to determine if she got hurt. The look in her eyes shows that she's not in pain.

"Are you okay?" I ask and she just giggles, Kate just laughs and Elliot bends with his hand extended.

"If you get off of her she might be." He tells me and I take his hand to pull me up before I help Ana to her feet. "Damn, you two surely know how to make an entrance." He says smugly. I still fail to see the funny side. My eyes going over Ana to ensure she is fine. She pulls away and walk over to Kate to take Kate's wine from her hand then proceeds to the living room.

"I'm just fucking awesome." She says before falling down on the sofa and pointing a finger at me with the glass in her hand. "He might need a drink. Maybe two."

Kate doesn't miss a beat, she walks to a cupboard and takes out two more wine glasses pouring wine into both and hand one to me before going to the living room. When she sits down, she starts laughing when she takes stock of her best friend.

"Steele, are you drunk?" She asks and Ana starts laughing again.

"Not drunk, slightly intoxicated. Geez, you sound like Christian."

"You just came from work. How the hell did you get drunk on the twenty minute drive?" She continues as we join them.

"By drinking during working hours." I state and sit down next to Ana. "She went to lunch with Ros." I explain, still not impressed over the entire situation. "Apparently that shit is allowed when she gets to draft employment contracts." I'm never going to get over this.

"That explains it." Elliot says to me and then looks at Ana. "I'm sure your boss was very understanding when got back to the office. Do you still have a job?" He asks and Ana is still laughing.

"I do. My boss was very understanding since my contract says that I'm allowed to drink with Ros." She laughs again and Elliot just shakes his head. "My boyfriend however lost his shit. He seems better now." She pats my leg and rest her head on my shoulder.

"How much did you have to drink during lunch? You don't normally drink much." Kate tries to work out just how slightly intoxicated her friend is.

"Two bottles of wine and two glasses of sherry between the two of them." I state unimpressed when this gets Kate to laugh, at least Ana stopped.

"I see." She says to me and then tilt her head to look at Ana. "Slightly intoxicated my ass, you're drunk Steele." Then she looks at me and point to the glass in Ana's hand. "You sure she should be drinking that?" She asks me and Ana moves the glass to her other hand.

"Touch and you die, Grey." She brings the glass to her lips and downs the rest of it. I should have brought my laptop to work as she's going to bed really early by the looks of things. "There, now you can have it. So, where's the food?" She asks Elliot, trying to get up and failing.

"Sit down, you'll just drop it anyway." He tells her and goes to the kitchen with Kate.

While I hear Kate and Elliot in the kitchen, Ana turns and starts to trace her finger up my thigh. This is going not going to be easy. "So, Mr. Grey, are you staying here with me tonight?" She asks, her mouth close to my ear and her finger closing in on my crotch. I put my hand over hers to stop her.

"If you want me to." I tell her while she struggles to get her hand free. "Anastasia, stop that." I tell her and she pouts just as Elliot and Kate walks back in, but at least she's keeping her hands to herself.

While we eat, we have an easy flowing conversation. Watching Ana with the noodles is fun. I know it's mean that I enjoy seeing her struggle to get it close to her mouth. It's even funnier that she only manages to actually get it into her mouth with every third try. Eventually she gives up and put it on the table in front of us. Naturally, that wouldn't work for me so I take it and feed it to her until she told me she had enough. She gets up, take Kate's wine, down half of it before telling us she's going to bed as she is not feeling well. She's going to feel like shit when she wakes up.

"How are you feeling today?" Elliot asks softly when Kate left to take a shower. I think she just tried to give us some alone time.

"Better than last night." I run my hand through my hair and lean forward with my elbows on my knees. "It was a horrible fucking day. I hate that we couldn't just sort the shit out, granted I over reacted. I sometimes wish I was more like you." I tell him honestly.

* * *

 **A/N: Talk with Elliot coming up.**

 **Just a last thank you to the awesome reviews guys! Almost 1000 and in just 21 chapters. That's freaking awesome!...and very much appreciated!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: I'm not awake, I'm dying.**

 **Christian POV:**

"Yes, I know, everyone wants to be Elliot Grey." He jokes before turning serious. "It's not always what it's cracked up to be, believe me." He is such an easy person to talk to that I find it hard to believe that we've never really done it before. "Flirting with a woman to get into her panties and talking to a woman because you're in a relationship are two different things, Christian. I know you've never dated before. I know you've never opened up to anyone before. But what you've got with Ana…that's the real deal, Christian. Where an actual relationship is concerned, we're in the same boat. Mine's just a bit smaller than yours…but you're water is a lot fucking calmer."

"But you don't have my past." I state sadly.

"You don't have mine either. Think of it this way, you have no ex's to worry about. None of those girls you told me about would dare to piss you off by coming close to Ana, never mind talking to her. And the number is below the twenties. The possibility of Ana running into one of them is slim." He glances down the hallway, probably to ensure Kate is out of hearing distance, before looking back at me. "My number is a couple of times that and Kate is not happy. Luckily for me, she doesn't know the real number or she would fucking kill me. Yesterday we had lunch at a coffee shop near her office and one of the many ex hook-up's came in and then decided that it was okay to talk to me right there, in front of Kate. Let me tell you, that girl has a serious temper and she was fucking fuming when she realized that I had sex with the girl, whose name I couldn't remember even if my life depended on it. That didn't count in my favour like I thought it did. It was fucking horrible, bro. And to put the nice fucking cherry on this fucksicle, the girl came in with the receptionist at Kavanagh Media, where Kate works, and it seems the two are best friends. If I thought Katie was pissed before hearing that news, I was wrong. It took me the entire day of begging and pleading to get her to calm the fuck down." Then he sits back and I do believe I feel better. "You've got issues to share with Ana, but at least its issues of a past and the chances of it biting you in the ass like mine, is slim." I tried not to, but I laughed when I saw visions of Elliot begging Kate to forgive him. And it was only the first one…there are bound to be more instances like this.

"You laugh now. Wait until you run into one of Ana's previous sexual partners." I say absolutely nothing. I didn't have to. He can think whatever he wants, but I know _, for a fact_ , that the possibility of that is less than zero. That makes me feel just fucking awesome and like a piece of shit at the same time.

"I'm glad you found Kate. You need someone to keep you in line." I tell him as I get up to go see if Ana is okay.

"Like you need Ana." He says and I stop to think about it before I answer him.

"I don't need Ana to keep me in line, I need her to make my life worth living. I just don't know how to deal with everything yet, but I will get there. One thing I can tell you, is that I will never let her go again." I say sincerely and now I really need to go and just be with her. "See you tomorrow, Elliot."

I walk into Ana's room and close the door softly behind me. When I walk into the bathroom, Ana's clothes are in the laundry bin. Seems she took a shower first. I hope it helps her to sleep peacefully as I would not want to be her in the morning. I do however, look forward to grumpy Ana. I still like fighting with her. If she wasn't drunk, I would have fucked her in my office to get rid of the tension of not knowing where the fuck she was. At least I have some limits left…never fuck an intoxicated girl. I just wonder if that counts for girlfriends. I mean it's not like I'm taking advantage of a stranger. After my shower and walk to the bed and get in while making a note to leave some clothes here for nights like this and to inform Taylor to bring me a set of clothes in the morning. I'm sure Ana wouldn't mind me sleeping naked next to her. I pull Ana closer to my naked body and…oh help me…but she's warm and soft and also very, very naked. This is bound to be the longest night of my life.

When the lust settled down a bit, I notice that Ana is hot, not warm. Not like in hot, hot, but like in burning hot with a fever. I take my hand to feel her temperature on her head and pull my hand away, worried about what might be wrong with her. She seemed just fine earlier even though I thought she was a bit hot as well. Since it's just after nine and my mother is still at the hospital, I reach behind me for my phone to call her. If there is something wrong with Ana, she needs to be checked out immediately.

As it turns out, my mother thinks Ana got the flu from me and if she is sleeping peacefully, I should just let her sleep. She will stop by Ana's place early in the morning to check on her and will bring some medicine with just in case. I feel better after talking to her, but every time during the night Ana so much as turned, I was up waiting for her to tell me she's not feeling well. It never came. I didn't sleep well.

 **Ana POV:**

I wake up feeling hot. Okay, not actually wake up, more like become aware of my surroundings. Problem is that with this awareness, I also become acutely aware of the splitting headache, taste in my mouth, stiff muscles, nausea and I feel warm. Without even attempting to open my eyes, I put my palm against my forehead and yes, I definitely have a fewer. I didn't know getting a fewer was part of the symptoms of having a hangover. But then again, this is only my second hangover in my life and the previous one was not this bad. Kate usually looks like death warmed up so I can just imagine, with my pale complexion, what I would look like when I eventually get enough energy to get out of my bed.

In addition to all this, I also become aware that I'm in bed…alone. Thinking about yesterday, I can't really blame Christian for going home instead of spending the night. I got drunk when I should have been working and he really didn't like the fact that I was not reachable. Maybe he is more upset than I thought. He is prone to overreaction.

I grab my head in my hands as all this thinking is making my head hurt even more. It feels more like a migraine than a headache. I swear, I will never drink again. If you feel like this after a little bit more than a bottle of wine, I'm staying away from it. Never again will I inflict this much pain on myself willingly. It's just not worth it. And I'm alone in my misery and misery likes company. I want company and he's absence is not good for my mood.

"Good, you're awake." I hear the sweetest voice, although it could be a thousand decibels softer.

"I'm not awake, I'm dying. I swear I'm never drinking again. Ever." I whisper into the room and hear more than just Christian's laughter. Again, way too loud. If I had the energy to remove my hand from my face, I would and then I would open my eyes. It might just take a minute or two.

"That bad?" Still loud, filled with amusement, and getting closer. It's going to be a really long day.

"Worse. I was serious when I said I was dying. Just know that I will miss you like crazy." I feel the bed dip next to me and he takes my hand from my face. Opening my eyes however, is not going to happen any time soon.

"I would really miss you too, baby. But you would be glad to know that you are not dying." He tells me softly.

"Damn, so I'm going to feel like this all day? That just sucks." I complain, trying to move to my side and even that feels like really hard work, so I just stay on my back.

"A couple of days actually." I hear Grace's words and that, got me to open my eyes for a second to make sure she looks serious before quickly closing them again. She looked serious.

"Then I wish I was dying. I didn't know hangovers could last for days. I really didn't even drink that much." I sulk, regretting that my boyfriend's mother now know that I have a hangover. If I didn't feel like shit, I would have gotten pissed at said boyfriend for calling her to check on me in the first place.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but you've got a bad case of the flu. The medicine you took this morning wore off a lot quicker than it should have and your fewer is still very high. I wanted to come in and give you some more and suggest you take a cold shower to cool your skin down." I heard her and I know she's telling me I'm sick. I only have two questions for her.

"What time is it?" Yes, that seems like the most important one. When I remember the medicine. "I don't remember taking medicine."

"It's just after one in the afternoon and mom stopped by to give you something for the pain and fever just before seven this morning. I was really worried about you." I hear Christian's voice again and open my eyes to look at him. He looks worried. And dressed too casually for…what?

"I'm late for work." Not that I'm planning to even go to the bathroom, it's just a mere observation.

"Luckily for you, your boss is not in the office for the rest of the week either. I'm sure it will be okay." He tells me and I give him a weak smile. I don't remember him having to go somewhere. Not that I'm going to try and remember anyway.

"Where are you going?" I want to sleep and I know he can hear it in my voice.

"I'm staying right here to look after my girlfriend who looks like she will be asleep again soon." He is just the best boyfriend ever.

"Ana dear, you need to drink some soup in order to take the pain tablets again. I also think that you should take a bath, or at least a shower, in cold water just to get the fewer to break. I'm surprised it's still this high." Feeding tube, IV, sponge bath…maybe I should just book myself into a hospital then I don't have to do the manual shit right now. "I need to run sweetheart, but you have Christian and call me if you don't feel better by tonight. Gail will bring your soup to you shortly and I gave her the pills and cough medicine for when you start to cough. I think that will be fine for now if we can break your fewer."

She walks to the other side of the bed and give me a kiss on my forehead. I almost burst into tears with the tenderness and care towards me. I love my mother unconditionally, but taking care of others is not her strong point. Grace is the perfect mother. Career woman, amazing wife and absolute best mother to ever walk the earth. After a hug and a kiss from her son, which almost had her in tears with me, she leaves and I immediately feel worse.

"How are you feeling, baby?" He asks as he gets onto the bed beside me.

"Remember what you felt like last week Friday?" He nods. "Add a massive hangover to the mix and that should give you a pretty good idea."

"I'm sorry you feel this bad."

"You damn well should be. I only caused the hangover, you gave me the killer flu." I say as I snuggle into his chest with his arms around me.

"It gives me the opportunity to return the favour and take care of you like you did for me." He says softly and I giggle.

"So, I have a peaceful night's sleep, a massive argument, another peaceful night's sleep and amazing sex in the horizon. I could live with that." I feel his chest move as he laughs. Not good for my headache though. "Gail making the soup is not fair though. I made your soup myself."

"Yes, but we don't want you to land in hospital with food poisoning, flu and a hangover." I can see his reasoning.

After the tastiest chicken soup I've ever tasted, I took the pain killers and hoped it lived up to its name. Scraping together all my energy, I walked to the bathroom to get the damn cold shower and where I would normally hate it, it feels good on my heated skin. I don't even bother with more than just a t-shit as I'm not planning on getting out of the bed any time in the near future. Christian has been taking care of me just like he said he would. He even dried my hair and tugged me into bed. I fell asleep at the sound of his fingers typing away on his laptop. Just having him here makes me feel better and the man has to work after all.

 **Christian POV:**

Ana slept the entire day yesterday, her fewer only breaking after six o'clock. I felt so helpless that I couldn't make her feel better. Seeing her weak and sick and knowing I just have to let the bug run its course, put me in a very bad mood. When I had to leave her alone in her room four times to shout at the idiots who couldn't do what I wanted them to, it pissed me off. Ros had to phone to find out why Sam was in tears, why I told Lewis I would fire him the minute I got to the office and why Ana wasn't at work. I wasn't going to explain myself to her and told her to leave me the fuck alone. And that Ana called in sick. Then she just had to piss me off even more when she said that the poor girl probably had a massive hangover. This while my girlfriend was weak and struggling with the flu. I simply disconnected the call, not wanting to speak to her or tell her shit. She's partially responsible for the hangover anyway.

After I told Gail that we would be okay and that she didn't have to come to Ana's today, she ignored me and arrived just as Kate and Elliot were leaving. The breakfast smells delicious, so I'm definitely not going to complain. If I had to attempt that, Ana would have burned toast and tea. I make sure Ana is still sleeping and leave the room to get her medicine ready for when she wakes up. She started coughing during the night and I'm glad my mother thought ahead and brought medicine for every possible symptom associated with the flu.

"How is Ana feeling this morning?" Gail asks as I walk into the kitchen.

"She should feel better than yesterday morning. I don't think she should eat toast though, Gail. She starting coughing early this morning and it might hurt her throat. Maybe just some scrambled eggs and yoghurt would be a better option for breakfast today." I tell her and take the medicine out of the cabinet to put it on the tray Gail is preparing for her.

As punishment for all that awful tea she made me drink last weekend, I should actually make her coffee knowing how much she hates it. But I also know how much she likes that coloured water she calls tea. And I want her to feel better, so I prepare the tea and put everything in the tray, myself, to take to her room. I smile when I see she's awake and looking a lot better.

"You forgot my flower, Mr. Grey," she teases and I point to the bedside table behind her where a large bouquet of white roses were placed when the florist delivered it early this morning.

"It wouldn't have fit in the tray," I say and put the tray down next to the bed.

"Oh Christian, thank you. They are beautiful." She beams and it makes me really happy to know I put that smile on her face. With a stupid thing like flowers. It really doesn't take much to put a smile on her face.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I hope she's well enough tomorrow to go sailing.

"A hell of a lot better than this time yesterday. The headache is gone and replaced with a sore throat, but I will take that trade."

After breakfast and taking her medicine, we took a shower together. I behaved myself all through the shower, washing her hair and her body with only three kisses which drove me insane. She in turn washed my hair which made me feel cherished and cared for. It felt really nice. I dried her hair again and then the stubborn woman that she is, refused to go back to bed. She should be resting for heaven's sake. I eventually got her into bed with a promise to join her after I take care of some business. No need to upset her by arguing with my staff over the phone when she's in the room.

When I got into the room, she smiled and moved to make room for me on, what I now call, my side of the bed. I would prefer we share one bed every night, preferably at Escala where I could ensure her safety as well. After this weekend, we are having that conversation. If there is a time limit on when it is appropriate for her to move in with me, she needs to tell me what that time limit is for me to prepare myself…or try to speed it along. Until then, I plan on spending every night with her anyway, especially since she seems to want me with her as badly as I want to be with her.

"What was it like for you growing up?" I ask her as I'm curious to know what the back ground check did not tell me. I want to know everything about her and I would actually prefer that she tells me everything I want to know herself. There are a couple of minutes of silence and I started to think she drifted off again, but then her soft voice filled the room.

"My father died the day after I was born. Frank Lambert was his name. I've never even seen a picture of him. My mother, Carla, was angry at the world when he died and destroyed everything she had that belonged to him or even reminded her of him. She also broke all contact with his family. I know he had a large family from what Ray told me, but I never met any of them. Apart from Ray, I believe that Frank is the only man she ever loved and didn't want any reminders. Stephen and Bob were both just a marriage out of fear of being alone coupled with the fact that she loved the honeymoon stage. Stephen was a bad move and an even worse husband. I hated living in the same house as him. He always told me that I was just an inconvenience. That I was not pretty enough to be his daughter. That I was not good in sports and not even as clever as everyone seemed to think. When my mother was not home, he would push me to get a reaction out of me when I remained quiet while he verbally abused me. I always refused to get into an argument with him. Until he pushed me down the bottom half of the stairs one day. I broke my ankle and cracked two ribs." It is taking every ounce of control right now not to lose my temper. She doesn't need my anger. He deserves it though and he will get it. Not now, but he will.

"Ray was pissed and came to fetch me. My mother was not happy but as I told her I really wanted to go with Ray, she gave in and gave her consent. She divorced Stephen not long after I left, but I think she still hasn't gotten over the fact that I chose to go with Ray. And he's an amazing father. Never made mention of the fact that I was not his biological daughter and always treated me like I was his. He gave up so much in order to raise me and for that I will always be thankful and I will always love him. Even though he is not my father, he is my dad and I love him just the same."

She turns towards me and wraps her arms around my waist with her head resting on my chest. This is what it means to get to know someone. When you tell them things that very few people know about your life. When you confide in the other person and know that your secrets are safe with that person. That's Ana for me. I know I could tell her anything and she will still be the same loving Ana that I've come to care for, more than I ever thought I was capable of.

"Do you remember your mother? Grace told me they adopted you when you were four." I would have preferred to give her my past in one go, but she gave me the opportunity to tell her what my nightmares are made off. The rest can wait until the weekend.

I've never answered that question truthfully, mainly because all I knew and wanted to feel, was anger and resentment. For the first time in my life, I think about the words carefully and answer that question as truthfully as possible.

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter is the talk on The Grace. I'm sick unfortunately, but will still try to update daily.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hi to all the readers following my story. I made it, barely...** **Sorry for the lack of updates, but I had a bad case of winter hands…not sure if that is the right English word for it. My fingers were so swollen that it was physically painful to type. But all better now!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Good days, bad days and days that no child should go through**

 **Christian POV:**

"Do you remember your mother? Grace told me they adopted you when you were four." I would have preferred to give her my past in one go, but she gave me the opportunity to tell her what my nightmares are made off. The rest can wait until the weekend.

I've never answered that question truthfully, mainly because all I knew, and wanted to feel, was anger and resentment. For the first time in my life, I think about the words carefully and answer that question as truthfully as possible.

"I've been asked that question more times than I care to remember, but I've only answered it twice and both times it was during a session with John. I don't remember a lot, but I remember certain things. There were good days, there were bad days and then there were days that no child should go through, never mind remember." She tries to move to look at me and I stop her. If I look at her, I wouldn't tell her anything. She's pure and good and doesn't need my shit to taint her life. "I remember that she smelled like lavender when she got out of the bath. We were usually alone during those times and the smell signified a peaceful time of the day for me. A time when I didn't have to be afraid every time the front door opened. Ella was beautiful, but neglected. I remember her hair being long, but not really cared for. We didn't have a lot of money and the money we had she used to get high when life got too much, which were pretty much daily. She didn't think about the fact that I couldn't escape our life. I remember one day when she baked cookies and it smelled so nice. She let me help take them out of the baking tray when it cooled down. She was happy that day. I was happy that day. There weren't many days like that. I think she must have loved me in her own way, but she had a shitty way of showing it." I stop and take a deep breath. I hate talking about this.

"I never told anyone about the good days. It was the one thing that I wanted to keep to myself because she wasn't the type of mother who deserved to be remembered as someone who tried to be a good mother. She was a crack whore, Ana, and with that came a pimp. I don't even remember his name or what he looked like. I just remember the smell of cigarettes which meant there would be no peace, no quiet, only pain until he has left and as it turns out, years afterwards. He beat her when she didn't make enough money, used her for his own pleasure and used her son as his own personal ashtray." I feel a tear on my cheek and wipe it away quickly. This is ten fucking times worse than discussing it with John. John's opinion of me never mattered much, he was there to help me and not necessarily like me. I could tell him anything and not care about what he thought of me. Ana on the other hand…her opinion of me matters. If she's to be with me, she deserves to know what shaped me into the man she's in a relationship with. "That's what I have nightmares about. The pain was excruciating. Ella never came to my rescue, but she treated the wounds after he left. That made me resent her more. If she just fought for me once… If she only cared while that fucking cigarette were burning through my skin… I still feel it in my dreams and it's been over two and a half decades. That's why nobody was ever allowed to touch me…until you. The scars on my back and chest, and the nightmares _every_ night, kept the pain real, but then you came along and it all disappeared. Not that I would ever dare allow someone else to touch me. No matter what progress I make, touch seems personal to me and I would never let anyone touch me who wasn't close to me. Even that will take some time still. It is a conscious decision to allow my family to hug me and not be scared that they will accidentally touch me. But with you, it comes naturally."

I turn and pull her under me to look at her tear stained cheeks, red eyes and puffy lips. She's crying for me and I didn't even notice. Wiping the tears away, I look into her sad blue eyes. "You fought the demons that you didn't even know I had. You keep the nightmares away and heal me with your touch. The pain, which I remembered every day for twenty four years, is no longer real and quickly becoming nothing but a distant memory. I will never recover if I lost you now that I found you, baby." I've never even been this honest with myself and it feels as if a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Granted, a small weight compared to the rest of the shit I've yet to tell her.

She puts her hand gently on my cheek and lifts her head to kiss me softly on my lips. "You won't lose me, Christian. I'm here…I'm yours. All the other shit is just something to talk about. But this, right here, you and me, this is all that matters at the end of it all. It's new for both of us and that just adds to the excitement. Sure, we will fight, a lot, but we will get over it and move on. We just have to learn to fight about the important shit and it will be a learning process for both of us. Plus, fighting with you is entertaining even though very exhausting. And you look hot as hell and sexy as fuck if you're pissed. It would be a pity not to see you like that."

And by just being herself, she got rid of the sombre mood surrounding us and we were once again in our happy bubble. No one around to bother us and nothing but time to spend together as a couple for the rest of the weekend until we are back at work on Monday. She is clearly feeling herself again when she pulls me down to kiss her. Mom did say the risk of me getting sick, now that the worst is over is slim, but even if I get sick again…hell, this is worth every headache and sore muscle.

I took my time to cherish the moment. To explore every inch of her body. It was made perfect when she did the same. This was the perfect moment. No rush, no frenzy to climax, just two people caring a lot about each other and is trying to show it. I hope she knows what she means to me. There is just no way I'm ready to put a name to it, let alone say it. When we are both spend after what felt like forever, we fell asleep peacefully and never once did we look at the time. We just did what we wanted today, when we wanted to do it and it was the best day of my entire life. I seem to have a lot of good days since I met her.

 **Ana POV:**

I could see Christian's disappointment as he spoke to his mother. It seems that I'm not well enough for whatever he had planned for today. When he told me that those plans included sailing, I was disappointed myself. No matter how many times I told him that I'm fine, he refused to give in saying that he was not about to risk me getting sicker again or even prolonging me getting over this damn flu. Apart from a cough and runny nose, I was perfectly fine. Coughing and sneezing my brains out…but fine.

Christian already gave everyone the weekend off and since he wanted privacy, we go back to Escala. Walking in with the knowledge that it was just the two of us here, made the place even bigger. He leads me to the bedroom to put down our things and then back out and past his study. I haven't really seen much of his apartment, so I keep quiet and enjoy the tour. He stops in front of a door and turns to look at me.

"I've never made use of this room, but I think it will be perfect since my previous plans won't be possible today." He tells me and opens the door. "I think you'll like it."

I walk in and look around in stunned silence. Christian don't really look like the reading type, but here, in front of me, are books covering three entire walls from floor to ceiling. I've never seen this many books in someone's house before. The only wall not covered is the wall on the right side with large windows overlooking Seattle with a reading nook that would be perfect for hours of reading. In the center of the room are two couches and a wooden coffee table. The entire room is dark wood with touches of blue. It looks nothing like the rest of the apartment and instantly makes you feel at home.

"This is amazing. I can't believe you don't use this room." I tell him as I look through the books, quickly making a note of which ones I want to read first. "I would be in here all the time if it were mine." I say softly as I put a book carefully back on the shelf after noticing that it's a first addition. And the man doesn't even read.

"I'll be happy if you spend all your time here." He tells me and I smile at him, not sure what he means.

"What happened to your mother?" I ask after we've been sitting here for thirty minutes discussing my love for books. We might as well get this over with.

"She died." He states with a voice void of any emotion. "When I was four, she overdosed and died in our apartment on the floor. I thought she was sleeping. I remember trying to get her to wake up. And she was so cold. I tried to keep her warm, but nothing worked. I lied down next to her, holding her, not knowing she was dead." This is so sad. My heart bleeds again for the four year old boy forced to live like that. "Her pimp found us. I guess he came to see why she wasn't working. He simply took everything of value and left me there. I remember crying and begging him to help my mother, but he simply pushed me away and closed the door behind him. And I was so hungry, but with no food left to eat, I went back to sleep next to my mother. When I woke up, Grace was there with me at the hospital. The police found us after an anonymous tip. I would like to think that her pimp was human enough to at least make that call. They started the adoption process the next day and I went to live with them shortly afterwards." He finishes the sad story and I put down my tea to snuggle into him. I don't know what to say, but I'm hoping this is helping him somehow. That talking to me about it makes it better.

 **Christian POV:**

That was not as painful as I thought it would be. I'm not saying it was easy, it just wasn't as painful as I imagined it would be. With her lying against me on the couch, I find the courage needed to see this through until the end.

"I lived a life of fear ever since I could remember and the new life only added to it. The fear I had to be touched didn't help. As much as Grace and Carrick tried to help, it never went away. As I got older, I tried to get over it, but I couldn't. This didn't really make it easy when I became a teenager. Any type of physical sports were out of the question and I didn't even consider the possibility of a relationship. I always got jealous looking at Elliot's life. He enjoyed everything I couldn't. Eventually I started to get into fights. My grades dropped. I started sneaking out and drinking. Anything to escape the perfect life I didn't seem to belong in. My parents tried to get me help by taking me from one therapist to the other. Nothing helped." I take a deep breath and Ana is lying perfectly still next to me. A part of me hopes that she fell asleep while the other part of me is just trying to get through this in one go. I'm never discussing this after today. This is it, all or nothing and I never want to relive it again. "One day, for punishment after I got into yet another fight in school, I had to go over to one of Grace's friends' house to do some yard work. I was just glad to get out of the house in order to not see the disappointment on my mother's face. Even though I wasn't used to doing any hard work, my anger fueled me and I worked until late that afternoon. As I was getting ready to leave, my mother's friend came out to give me a glass of juice. I made a remark about how it would have been nice to have some earlier when it was so hot and she slapped me across my face. Then she kissed me before walking away, saying she'll see me the next day. It wasn't a kiss on the cheek and it sure as hell wasn't appropriate." When I feel her go stiff in my arms, I know she didn't fall asleep. She says nothing, so I continue.

"I was confused and turned on and couldn't wait to go back the next day. When I got there, I walked straight to the back yard, but she stopped me and took me inside the house and down to their basement. She told me that she knew how to get me to behave. That she could help me to stop my shit and stop disappointing my parents. That, if I listened to her and kept my mouth shut, she would show me how to get rid of my anger and I would enjoy it as well. She gave me a beating for my last fight and disrespectful attitude. I've never been physically disciplined by Carrick or Grace and it hurt like hell. Then she tied me up and had sex with me. I didn't complain and I didn't stop her. I thought it was hot and for a fifteen year old, who couldn't bear to be touched, it was perfect." I want to die of embarrassment. I couldn't believe that I was that naïve.

"You were fifteen years old when your mother's friend had sex with you?" Ana cries and pushes up to look into my eyes.

"Yes." I answer, waiting for the little firecracker to explode.

"And does your mother know?"

"She does now." I tell her and pull her back towards me. She's upset and I get it. Had the situation been reversed, the twenty five to life would be a real possibility. "Let me tell you the rest and then you can ask me anything you want." I wait until she nods and then continue. "We had a sexual relationship for six years after that day. Until her husband found out. She was into BDSM and at the time, it was what I needed. I was her submissive for the first three years and just after I turned eighteen, I didn't want to be a sub anymore and she offered to sub for me. I took out all my anger on her. She did some horrible shit to me and that was my revenge. We ended and remained friends and business partners. She lend me the money to start my company and I helped her start the salons. She helped me become a dom and introduced me to my subs. I was never cruel to them, but I was never really kind either. Everything was perfect, or so I thought. Just before my birthday last month, everything came crashing down. One of my previous subs had a mental breakdown and tried to kill me. There were no threats to alert Taylor and she knew how to get around the apartment undetected. Taylor still feels horrible over what happened. John had her committed into a psychiatric facility where she's being treated. It was a harsh wake-up call for me. Even though I wasn't directly responsible for her breakdown, I played a part. I had a relationship with her and apart from sex and expensive gifts, I didn't give her anything. It wasn't something she could handle. She was always mischievous and friendly and kind, but the woman I saw that day, looked nothing like her. I didn't have a sub at the time and then told Elena that I didn't want one either. She wasn't happy and tried to get me to change my mind. All I kept seeing was that broken woman who was carried off to be admitted and I played a part." I can feel that she's struggling to keep quiet. Or struggling not to run away. I just pull her closer, not ready for either.

"On my birthday Elena got drunk. We had a huge fight in my father's study. When she tried to touch my arm, I pushed her way and told her to stay the fuck away from me. That it was all her fault. That she never should have even approached me when I was fifteen. I was angry and took it all out on her. I left her there. I've never seen her cry before that day and I had no sympathy for her. All I could see was that she caused all of it. That maybe if she just left me alone, I wouldn't have had a hand in what happened to Leila. That's where my mother found her and Elena decided to tell my mother about the little fucked up boy she abused from the age of fifteen. That she thought she was helping him. That she did help him. My mother lost her shit that day. I've never seen my mother that angry before or after that day. Due to the commotion, Elliot, my dad and myself ran to go and see what was going on. It didn't take Elena or myself long to figure out that my mother knew just who the fucked up boy was. She attacked Elena and my dad had to restrain her. When she broke down and told my dad what Elena did to me, Elliot had to restrain my dad and I just stood there. My mother was grieving for her son. My dad was about to commit murder. My brother was looking at me with regret that I didn't understand. And Elena…she was shouting at my mother that it would not have been necessary for her to get me to straighten up if she was the kind of mother that I needed. Then she told my father that if he wasn't so busy keeping his clients out of jail, he would have seen that his own son was headed that way. My parents blamed themselves. Elliot blamed himself. Elena made as if she did nothing wrong. She destroyed my family and didn't give a shit about the consequences of her actions. She never did. I realized it that day." I take a second for my heartbeat to slow down. I hate that fucking woman so much for that day and now, I also hate her for the years leading up to that day.

"I left. After seeing this all unfold right before my eyes, I left. I never spoke to my parents about it but gave John permission to fill them in regarding the details of my relationship with Elena. They all tried to get me to talk about it, to deal with the feelings I have about what happened, but I refused. I see the sad look in my mother's eyes when she looks at me. I see the regret in my father's eyes. I just don't want to deal with any of that shit. It's in the past and no amount of talking will make it go away. I told Elliot about my BDSM lifestyle a couple of days later. I told him about the girls and what it meant to me. He never judged and didn't ask too many questions. We all just moved on. I broke my business relationship with Elena and what I thought was friendship. My mother did the same. Elena is not happy about what happened and still can't see what she did wrong. But I never want to see her again and soon she will have to accept that." I stop and wait for her reaction. If she wanted to leave, I won't stop her. I wanted her to know the truth. I wanted to be sure that my past won't fuck up what we have, and now the moment of truth is here.

"You haven't seen her after that day?" She asks and sits up again to look at me.

"I have." I tell her. "Last week Monday, when she came into the office…" I wait for her to remember. "She didn't have an appointment…" I help her and see the fury in her eyes when she connects the dots.

* * *

 **A/N: Heavy…I know. But it will be over soon. Next up…Taylor's POV.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I wrote the last two chapters as well as this one more than five times…not liking the end result and finally decided on this direction.**

 **This is a short chapter while I finish the next one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Did you want me as a sub?**

 **Taylor POV:**

"Where the hell is Christian? I've been trying to get hold of him for over an hour." Ros screams in my ear, on my day off.

"He's unavailable." I answer her as if it's obvious…which it is. He's not answering his phone because he does not want to be disturbed. She should know this.

"Make him available." Yes, like I have that power. Only one person I know recently got that power and she doesn't even know how to use it yet. I wonder if she even realizes that she has it. "I need to talk to him, Taylor." She continues when I took too long to respond.

"Ros, you don't understand. Even if it was the end of the world, I would not risk my life, or my job, right now to disturb Mr. Grey." This would be so much easier if I could just tell her that I cannot disturb Christian _and Ana_ right now. Not with the conversation I know they are in the middle of as we speak. He needs to get all the shit out for both of them. I also know it cannot be easy for him to talk to her about things that he never speaks about and would give every sent he has if he could make it all just go away.

"I don't give a flying fuck what he's busy with, Taylor. He's not answering his phone and not reading his emails. This is not like him and _of course_ the shit will hit the fan _in truck loads_ on the one day he choose to have a fucking sabbatical or whatever the fuck is up with him these days. He fucking disappeared for two days and then goes off the wire for another. What the hell is he up to anyway?" If it weren't for the fact that I know they want, and need, privacy, I would still not tell her over the phone. I for one, want to be right there in front of Ros Bailey when she finds out that Christian Major Pain Grey fell in love with his firecracker PA. This job has never been as rewarding as it's been the last two weeks. Hell, for the amount of entertainment and drama I get to see these days, I should be working for free.

"You know I can't tell you. But I cannot interrupt…" I don't even get to finish my sentence. She is really worked up and apparently didn't get the memo that I got the _entire_ weekend off.

"Stop with the fucking bullshit and get Grey on the fucking line, Taylor. We have a crisis and he needs to get his ass to Moscow right this minute. I already put the jet on standby and they are waiting on confirmation on departure time to log the flight plan. As soon as I can get hold of Ana, who also went MIA after only a bottle of wine…" Then she keeps quiet and I think she has just put two and two together to come up with four. "Did he fucking fire her?" Okay, she got five. It's a relief to know that I didn't miss Ros's what the fuck moment. "Taylor, did Christian fire Anastasia? Fuck, never mind, I will sort that shit out later before I take my month's paid vacation. I need Christian on that jet in half an hour." She ends the call and I walk towards the security room. I hope Ros didn't already make plans for that paid vacation.

From the looks of things in there, it might be best to interrupt. Ana looks close to committing murder and I don't know who it is directed at. Christian shut the sound off and that means we don't listen in, regardless of the situation. I respect their privacy and walk towards the bedroom to grab the bag Gail keeps packed and ready for situations just like this. Then I grab the bag containing his suits and walk towards the library door while informing the team about out departure time. Taking a deep breath, and praying for him not to kill me, I knock on the door and wait for it to swing open.

Christian looks down at the bag in my hand and the suits in the other before looking back to Ana. He's torn and I can understand his reluctance to leave. This is fucking horrible timing any way you look at it.

"What's up?" He asks and I take a slow step into the room. Looking at Ana, I think it's a close call to who I _don't_ want to piss off the most. Ana does not look happy and I get that, I just don't think she will be rational enough not to take that feisty temper out on my sorry behind. She should safe that for the blond bitch. I also want to be there for that. Seems I'm going to be working long hours in order not to miss anything.

"Moscow. The management didn't communicate the terms of the sale properly to the unions and they went to the Government for assistance to protect the workers. The Government is refusing to discuss the matter with the current management and insists on seeing you immediately…in person. Ros says that if this is not resolved by Monday, we will have hell to resolve it and she already put the jet on standby. We need to be in the air within the hour. I already notified them of the departure time." I say quickly before he interrupts. While he stew this over, I turn to Ana. "Ros needs you to make arrangements for the stay in Moscow. At least until Tuesday, maybe Wednesday." That got Christian's full attention on me again and Ana calms down knowing that this comes with the man she's involved with.

"Ana will go with." He says and I cringe when I see Ana's look behind him. Gone is the calm of only seconds ago and by the look on her face, Christian Grey is about to learn another lesson…the hard way. I didn't even waste my breath to respond to _that_ ridiculous statement.

"No. Ana will most definitely not go with." I see it all. It's like watching an accident and not being able to look away even though you know there will be fatalities. Christian, clearly pissed and counting to ten, turns towards Ana and she holds up her hand, the one that signals that it's time for him to listen and remember what she says. "Ana will be staying right here since she has a job she needs to get to on Monday and regardless of what you might think, I for one, don't just jump on jets at a moment's notice. Plus," she folds her hands and glares at him, "You didn't ask."

"You can do your job from fucking Moscow. I won't even be at the office for you to assist. I shouldn't have to ask when it makes sense." He argues, not happy with her refusal. It might make sense, but only to him. As one of the two normal people in this room, I'm with Ana on this one.

"Did Andrea go with you on business trips?" _Checkmate._ She's got him there and with the slump in his shoulders, he knows it too. "Then it's settled. You go and I will see you when you get back." She walks towards him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

With no immediate danger, I leave the two alone to say goodbye and wait in the lobby. Christian has always been a pain on business trips, especially unplanned ones, but this time, I think I have my job cut out for me. Without Ana around to tame him, and with the knowledge that he will be in the worst mood ever without her, especially right now, I would give anything if I could avoid getting onto that jet myself. The calm, fun boss I had the last couple of days, will be staying in Seattle with his girl and I would be left alone with the worst version of Christian. I sometimes hate my job.

 **Christian POV:**

This is a fucking nightmare. All I wanted was one day with Ana, on The Grace, away from everyone, to tell her about my shitty past. First she got the flu, then I couldn't take her on The Grace and now, I need to go to fucking Moscow after dropping the bomb and not really explaining anything. She knows all the facts, but doesn't really understand the consequences of what this all did to me. After all this today, she still doesn't know and understand who she's dating. What if she decides that all this is just not worth it while I'm gone? What if she doesn't want me after four days, maybe more, of being apart?

"I will be right here when you get back." She tells me and I wish that I could believe that. I don't want to come back to find her gone.

"I hate to leave like this, Baby. Please don't overthink things while I'm gone. We will finish this conversation when I get back, but if you have any questions…" She smiles and gives me a kiss on the chin.

"I'll sent you a mail. Now go before I decide to keep you here."

Not looking back, I leave after her promise to let Sawyer look out for her…from a safe and acceptable distance…and to not get drunk. I would have added a whole bunch of other shit to the list, but I ran out of time when Taylor came back to see what's keeping me. I had to leave without even a goodbye fuck. I'm in a bad mood and all the way to Moscow, everyone could see just how bad my mood was. I only have five minutes to go before another very important meeting. The last one was a complete waste of time and solved nothing. When I see a mail from Ana on my phone, I switch on my laptop as the length of the mail tells me that I would need a full keyboard to respond. At least she is curious.

 _ **From:**_ _Anastasia Steele  
_ _ **Sent:**_ _17 July 2015 21:45 PM  
_ _ **To**_ _: Christian Grey_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Bored, curious, shocked…and missing you_

 _Dear Christian,_

 _I miss you! There, I said it. Kate and Elliot asked me with to your parent's house for lunch, but I don't want to be there without you. This left me alone in your room…alone and bored and missing you. I decided to search the web…seeing as my knowledge about all things intimate leaves much to be desired. Now I'm shocked and although some of my questions were answered, in more detail than I wanted, I regret my research and decided to just ask you. I know this won't be easy, but I would appreciate it if you could indulge me._

 _Firstly, I searched Wikipedia for BDSM. What I read scares me, Christian. You are so far away and I don't know anything about something that's been a really big part of your life. I'm also not sure that this is for me. I'm not really a submissive type of person, well…unless you're planning to tell me to strip and end the instruction with "please". I don't see myself as a "Yes, Sir" and "Please, Sir" type of girl. I understand that I don't know anything really, just what I read, but what I read doesn't really appeal to me. I think that what I'm really trying to say is that I don't know if I can give you what you needed for such a long time._

 _Secondly, there's the whole thing with your previous submissives. Just know that writing the previous sentence, made me pull a face and roll my shocked eyes. But I have some questions for you. Feel free to only answer what you're comfortable with. How many were there? If it wasn't like a relationship…like us…what was it like? Most importantly, did you want that with me? Oh, and do you still have contact with these women? I won't be mad, I just have to know._

 _Lastly, I'm still waiting for the very good reason that I have to tolerate Luke Sawyer following me around. We never seem to have that conversation and I would like to know._

 _This is a lot and I regret having to do this via e-mail, but with the ten hour time difference, I don't see a lot of actual conversation in our near future. That makes me feel worse. I want to hear your voice. I want you to give me a hug and tell me that everything will be okay even though it feels like I'm out of my depth here. I want to give you a hug and tell you that I will be here for you. I just want you and can't wait until you get back._

 _x_

 _Anastasia Steele,_

 _Personal Assistant to CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

I look at the mail for five minutes and then continues to read it twice with my fingers on the keyboard, still unable to formulate a response. I decide to call her and get her voicemail. She must have gone to bed already. Did she decide to leave Escala? I really liked knowing that she was there. Safe and protected.

 _ **From:**_ _Christian Grey  
_ _ **Sent:**_ _18 July 2015 07:55 AM  
_ _ **To:**_ _Anastasia Steele_

 _ **Subject:**_ _You don't have a submissive bone in your body, Baby._

 _Dear Anastasia,_

 _This is quite a mail you wrote and I will endeavour to be as honest with you as possible. I don't want lies, baby. I will never lie to you. That's a promise I will always keep. Please don't be afraid to ask me anything. I prefer that you ask me because I know that if you don't, you will just assume or think the worst and I don't want that._

 _I miss you, too. I tried calling you twice now, got voicemail on both occasions. I also listened to both your voice mails. I need to talk to you, baby. I need to hear your voice and tell you how much I miss you myself. I will call you before you go to work._

 _Now, as for the mail you sent. I don't think I can tell you just how much I love the fact that you don't have experience in anything intimate. I love the fact that I'm your first in so many things. Your first and only. It's selfish and I have no right to feel like I do, considering my past, but I like you just as you are. All mine._

 _Anastasia, I never wanted you as a submissive. I just want you. I will however admit that I've wanted to spank you…more than once. My hand twitches every time you roll your eyes at me. Who knows, maybe one of these days you will push me over the edge and you will find out just how nice it could be. It will make both of us feel better when your stubbornness and smart mouth gets out of control. As for my needs…my only need is reading this mail._

 _The rest is really more of a face-to-face type of conversation, but I will tell you if you promise to remember that I'm not that man anymore and what I needed in the past is not what I want for my future. I've had fifteen submissives, not counting Elena. The relationships were all purely sexual and regulated by a contract. Don't roll your eyes or pull a face, baby. I know just did that! I don't have contact with any of the women anymore. Taylor keeps tabs on them to ensure no contact. After the contracts ended, so did all contact. The only exception is Leila Williams. No, I don't see or talk to her. I pay for her medical bills and John keeps me up to date on her progress. And I'm not mad, but my palm it twitching for your earlier eye roll._

 _Sawyer is needed right now. We will discuss this in person when I'm back. I will make sure we have that conversation as soon as I'm back…it might be after I indulged in you for hours first. Damn, I miss you._

 _I will see you soon. Stay safe._

 _Yours,_

 _Christian Grey,_

 _Lonely CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

* * *

 **A/N: I will update tomorrow morning again. Now that I decided on the last three chapters, the rest falls nicely into place.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews and welcome to the new followers reading my story.**

 **I wrote the confrontation with Elena last night. It would only be in chapter 28. Right after Ros's WTF moment, which turned out to be awesome.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: And everything was going just fine…until it wasn't…**

 **Ana POV:**

Christian was supposed to come home today, but his trip got extended and he will now only be back tomorrow late afternoon or early evening…just in time for a business dinner. I miss him and it is quiet here without him. I've spoken to him three times since Saturday and it would have been more if we didn't miss seven calls between the two of us. I was hesitant to send the first e-mail with all my questions, but he answered every question I asked this week truthfully. I decided not to research anymore. I prefer to hear his answer instead of searching for an answer that made no sense and only creates more fears.

As I wait for Kate to finish and for Elliot to get her to finish already, I think back to how different my life seems now. Jose decided that since I missed his show and my controlling boyfriend pulled my photos from said show, we should not be in contact as much as we used to. I wanted to explain that I was sick, but the words he used to describe Christian made me see red and my only response was that I will miss him. He's so blind with jealousy right now that he even fails to see that I pulled my photos myself. Kate and I are growing closer by the day. She's not so bossy over me and when I asked about it, she said that she respects my relationship with Christian. She was only looking out for me since I was always alone, but there are more than enough men looking out for me now, so she can just be my friend…as it should be.

I miss Christian. I would have preferred to call Christian, but he is in a scheduled five hour meeting. It will be after ten before he will be able to talk to me. That doesn't stop us from texting and at least that's something we've been doing a lot.

 **\- I wish you were here to go dancing with me -** I text him and wait for the reply, which comes instantly.

 **\- I hope you are not planning to dance with anyone but Kate. Even Elliot is pushing it.** \- I read his reply. It didn't take me long to realize that he is very jealous. I even like that about him.

 **\- You will be happy to know that the only man I want touching me, is unavailable. It will leave me to touching myself instead. -** I sent it and smile as I imagine his face.

 **\- Fuck baby. No touching! For anyone! I can't wait until I see you tomorrow. Join me for dinner? -**

 **\- Uhm…thank you, but your PA's attendance is not required…plus Ros will be there and we said Saturday. -**

 **\- You could happen to be at the Mile High. You could also happen to go to the manager's office while I'm there taking a call… -**

 **\- I could also wait for you in your bed… -**

 **\- I'll take that. Enjoy your night, baby. Behave and be safe! -**

 **\- Miss you. Enjoy your meeting. x -**

"Now I know that smile cannot possibly be for us." I hear Elliot's voice and look up at him. "No, there is only one man that gets that smile and he's not even here. Don't move." He takes his phone and while I'm still smiling, takes my picture. He hands me the phone and he sent it to Christian with a caption, **\- What I wouldn't give for my girl to smile like this for me…and you're not even with her. -**

 **\- Leave her alone, Elliot. And take care of her for me…please. -** I read his response and when Elliot reaches for his phone, I pull it back.

 **\- You said please.-** I type from his phone and get a quick response.

 **\- Ana would be proud. -** I read the text and hand it to Elliot, indeed proud that he's learning so quickly.

Elliot reads the messages and stuffs his phone in his pocket. Kate and Elliot doesn't say anything about Luke's presence. It makes me wonder if this will be a permanent thing. At least we have a driver taking us wherever we want to go and we don't have to worry about him drinking too much. Kate and I get into the back of the SUV and Elliot into the front.

"Does Mr. Grey know about this outing?" I hear Luke ask Elliot and bite on my tongue.

"He knows and as long as she's safe, it will be fine." Elliot answers and I decide to choose my battles, with the right people anyway.

 **Elliot POV:**

Shit, I should have asked Sawyer to get one more guy to accompany us tonight. The club is packed and even the VIP section contains other people I don't know. Christian would blow his top if he sees this. He's need for security regarding females in our family, and especially this girl who rocked his world, is over the top and shit like this doesn't meet his approval under normal circumstances. Since Ana started at GEH, nothing has been normal. Sawyer decreased the distance he would usually keep and Ana didn't really like that. After promising Christian, more than once today, that nothing will go wrong, I'm trying to keep that promise. The photos taken as we entered the club and earlier when we were dancing, is sure to hit the gossip columns by morning. For me, Ana looks hot. Christian might not share my opinion however.

And everything was going just fine…until it wasn't.

Some idiot decided to dance behind Ana and when he's hand came down on her ass, her hand came down on his face. He apologized, seeing that he is about to lose the fight with me and Sawyer, but that was after the scumbags already got more than one shot of the incident. I'll have to call Christian before this hits the internet and it's sure to be a conversation I would never forget. Even though he doesn't realize it, he loves this girl. Hell, we all love this girl. She has done more for my brother in a matter of days than what we did for him in years…John included.

Despite the incident, the night was a blast. Ana and Kate enjoyed their night and when they switched over to shots, Sawyer came to sit next to me looking at the two of them.

"You do know that you're brother is probably going to fire me and kill you, right?" He asks with a smile on his face. Everyone is smiling these days. I'd hate to be the one to ruin that for us.

"I sent him a text to call me as soon as possible." Not like I look forward to be the bearer of bad news. Then again, nothing really happened and no one even knows who she is anyway. The only reason it _might_ make the papers is because I'm with her. Sometimes it sucks to be a Grey.

"He's in a meeting. It's after 8am in Moscow now and he plans to leave before 4pm. He would have left later, but he wants to be here early tomorrow. I think he wants to see her before his dinner meeting." With any luck, he won't see the news before he lands and then will be too busy to read it.

"I will be sure to be very busy tomorrow and even Friday." I say and tap him on the shoulder. "I'll think of you man. But I'm confident you can handle yourself." Ana heard that.

"Luke, I wouldn't worry about it. It's not as if you did anything wrong." She says to Luke and clearly, she doesn't know my brother that well yet. Seeing reason is not a gift he received at birth. We should've taken the guys details and give it to him to direct his anger at the right person.

"My job is to make sure everyone else behaves themselves where you are concerned." He explains and she dismisses that with her small hand and a massive eye roll. I wonder what Christian thinks of that particular bad habit.

"Oh please. Relax. I'll be sure to tell him to cool it." She tells him and we look at each other before we start laughing. I'm sure she will say just that to him and I'm sorry that I'll miss it. That would be one of those moments where Christian wants to kill her, but can't.

 **Ana POV:**

I woke up early, unable to sleep longer even though I should still be tired after only getting to bed after eleven last night. It's a little after seven when I walk out into the kitchen to see Elliot sitting on the couch in the living room with his phone to his ear and his head in his hand. By the looks of things, the news hit the press and Mr. Grey is not happy. I go to start the coffee and make tea for me, thankful that Elliot is taking the most of his brother's initial anger. By the time he gets here this afternoon, all would be forgotten. He can over react all he wants as long as that excludes me.

"I told him you were fine and it really looks worse in print than what it actually was." Elliot says as he walks into the kitchen, grateful for the coffee I push into his hands.

"Thank you. Hopefully he would have calmed down by the time he gets home." I tell him and take my tea.

"Highly unlikely since he's plane just landed and he's planning on going straight to the office." He says with a grin and I almost spit out my tea.

"He just finished he's meetings not too long ago." I try to work out for myself.

"Yep, and then went straight to the airport to fly home, which is ten hours behind Moscow." Awesome! "So you, my dear Ana, have a pissed off, grumpy, tired and jetlagged boss, waiting for you at the office. For your sake, I hope he doesn't stay long, but if I were you, I would start with a reminder that you're his girlfriend. He seems to like that word. It might cool his jets. Maybe loosen a couple of buttons on that top too, it could only help." He suggests, but I don't see that as working for me with so many of Fifty's personalities coming out to play this morning. Damn, am I glad I don't have a hangover.

As I walk into the building and I see Taylor signalling for Luke to follow him. Why am I this nervous when I did nothing wrong? I didn't even get drunk for goodness sake. Walking out of the elevator, I run into Ros who is on her way to Christian's office and I sigh loudly. If they have a meeting, we can't have an argument.

"I see you made the news early this morning. Or Elliot did, with you as the main feature." She tells me as she walks me to my desk.

"I haven't seen it, but I'm sure it got blown out of proportion. It really wasn't that bad." I say and put down my bag to stare at the closed door, wondering if he is inside.

"Elliot Grey was again seen with his girlfriend, Kathrine Kavanagh. Also with the couple was a friend of theirs, Anastasia Steele. Big brother Grey even arranged private security for the night out and it seems it came in handy. When an unknown man at the club got hands-on with Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey and his private security were quick to come to the rescue. Unfortunately for the unknown man, it was only after Ms. Steele's hand left a red print on his face. Mr. Grey refused to comment, but it seems he is very protective of the beautiful brunette often seen in the couple's presence." She reads the article and I didn't even notice the door is now open and a tired looking Christian is standing there staring at me.

"Enjoy the night out, Ms. Steele?" He asks, his unhappiness clear. I wish Ros would leave in order for me to get a hug and a kiss after days apart.

"Which single girl wouldn't? I mean, Ana, this guy is kind off hot, even if I have to say so myself. And to have Sawyer and Elliot come to your defence…I always miss all the fun. Good thing Elliot asked Sawyer to tag along. Not that it would have been awful to have such a hot guy's hands on you, I suppose." Ros goes on and she's not really helping with Christian's mood. Maybe she suspects something and is taunting the poor guy on purpose. Then she turns to Christian, "A beautiful girl like Ana shouldn't be single, then shit like this wouldn't happen." She states calmly and walk past Christian into his office.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey." I say softly. "Did you have a good trip?" Oh please just wait until Ros has gone back to her office.

"Morning, Anastasia. I would like to see you after my meeting with Ros." He says exhausted, going back into his office but turning back to me to close the door. "And then I have some things you need to take care off for me, you'll need to leave in an hour and it will take the rest of the day." A good assistant would argue, but a good girlfriend knows when not to.

Thirty minutes later Ros comes out of his office and closes the door behind her. "We should be glad he's too exhausted to stay at the office today. It would have been better if he went straight home." She says as she walks past my desk back to her office. I don't wait to be called. I get up and walk up to his door. Knocking softly, I open the door to see him standing at his window staring down at the busy city. I wonder what he's thinking when he does that.

"You wanted to see me," I say, closing the door behind me.

Standing there in his suit pants and shirt with no tie, sleeves rolled up, he looks sexy even with exhaustion on his face. I don't think it's possible for him to ever not look good. No wonder women all want him and men all want to be him. He walks past me to the door and lock it before coming to stand in front of me. I only have a second to look into his eyes before he pulls me into his arms and his mouth closes over mine.

Like every other time he kissed me, I completely lose myself, not able to get enough of him. If this is what I get after a couple of days without seeing him, I'm tempted to arrange a couple of more trips for him. Not as long as this one though.

"I missed you so fucking much." He tells me when we finally pull part. Both hands on the side of my face.

"I can tell." I smile up at him. "So, you're not mad?" I ask, trying to see where we're at right now.

"Oh, I'm mad, baby. Palm twitching mad. This wouldn't have happened if everyone knew you are mine. And I said no touching." The only thing I heard, was palm twitching mad. If it would feel like the other time he spanked me during sex, I'm all for that. As he said, it will make us both feel better. "Where did he touch you?" He might be mad, but I might be able to turn this around.

I take his hand and move it down to my ass to show him where the idiot touched me. "Right here. It didn't do anything for me. Seems my body only responds to your touch." I tell him and feel him pull me closer to him.

"Did you come to work with your car?"

"No, I came with Luke. I thought it would help to put you in a better mood." I say and when he smiles, I'm glad I decided against my own stubbornness.

"It helps. Get your things and meet me at the car, baby. I have some things you need to take care of for me." He tells me and with the erection he pushes against me, I can just imagine what those things are.

Taylor is sitting quietly in the front seat with Luke following behind us. Christian is holding onto my hand, rubbing my palm with his thumb, his head back against the headrest with his eyes closed.

"You should've gone straight home to get some sleep." I say to him.

"I know, but I left something at the office and I had to go get it first." He tells me without even opening his eyes.

"Some _thing_?" I ask, not impressed that I'm being referred to as a something.

He opens one eye to look at me with a grin on his face, "My sanity."

"I would've thought you gave up that search a long time ago." I tease as we enter the parking lot. He simply pulls me out of the car with him and into the elevator.

"Baby, if I didn't know better, I would think you are deliberately trying to get me to spank you." He says before bending down to lift me. I wrap my legs around his waist as my back hits the back of the elevator. "All you have to do is ask, baby. I'll make it so good for you." He bites down on my shoulder, the sudden change in him alerting me that I'm about to get fucked.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review if you can.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews and welcome to the new followers reading my story.**

 **I have a question for you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: I knew she would like it.**

 **Ana POV:**

"Baby, if I didn't know better, I would think you are deliberately trying to get me to spank you." He says before bending down to lift me. I wrap my legs around his waist as my back hits the back of the elevator. "All you have to do is ask, baby. I'll make it so good for you." He bites down on my shoulder, the sudden change in him alerting me that I'm about to get fucked.

I'm don't want it to be a tender moment. I want him to take me. To get rid of the frustration before he gets some sleep. It's been a stressful week and the e-mails back and forth wasn't really helping to relief the stress, even though it was necessary for both of us to get the shit out in the open.

"Then do it." I tell him and he lifts his head to look into my eyes. "Spank me. Show me what it's like." I lean down and take his lip between my teeth, looking into his dark and stormy eyes. "I want you to spank me."

The minute the elevator opens, he walks straight to his bedroom, not letting me walk by myself. He kicks the bedroom door closed and throw me onto the bed. My heart starts pounding. I don't know what to expect and I'm scared to disappoint him. But I also want this with him. I want him to show me. I'm not scared of him, I'm scared of the unknown.

"You know I'll never hurt you, right?" He asks and I nod, already removing my clothes to show him that I'm not scared to let him do this even if my heart starts beating faster.

I move to the edge of the bed and pull him closer by his belt. After he removes his shit and kicks of his shoes, I stare at him. The V on his stomach pointing to a place that I know so well now. I move closer, planting a soft kiss on his abs before moving down, licking my way down to where his pants starts. He moves his hands into my hair, pulling it for me look at him. I remove his belt then loosen his pants before pushing it down to fall at his feet on the floor.

"Get on the bed, Baby. On your hands and knees." He tells me and I comply, already wet and wanting him.

Standing on my hands and knees like he asked, I feel his hand go over my back and then stop at my ass, massaging roughly. Hell, I hope this doesn't hurt. "I missed you a lot, but I have to admit that I missed being inside you almost as much. To feel your pussy tighten around my dick. To hear you scream my name. I even missed you scratching my back when you come." I didn't think that I could get any wetter, but with those dirty words in his sexy voice, I didn't stand a chance. He's never been quite like this with me.

When I feel his hand going to where I want him so much, I hold my breath, waiting for the moment when his hand would touch me. The touch that never came. All my moan of frustration got me, was a soft chuckle. Bastard.

"I see you missed me too." I hear him and try to push down into his hand. "First things first, Anastasia. I do believe you asked me…no told me…to spank you. Are you sure you want that?"

"Yes." I answer quickly knowing that he likes verbal responses.

"Very good, baby. Now, I'm going to spank you nine times and if you behave, I will fuck you." I'm sure he will fuck me anyway. I'm also interested to know why nine times. I'm an even numbers kind of girl and he could just add one more to make it ten.

Before I get the opportunity to voice that, I feel a blow come down on the right, followed by his hand rubbing the sting away…or making it worse, not really sure. Then on the other side, again followed by his hand rubbing it. It doesn't hurt, or it does, but not in a painful way. I know I shouldn't like this. But all thoughts leave my mind when the next blow lands directly over the place I needed him so much earlier. He doesn't rub to soothe the pain. He pushes two fingers into me instead.

"You like this baby. You're juices dripping down my hand." He murmurs, removing his hands to land two more and all I want, is the reward after the three spanks. Then I want him inside me. When the last blow falls, I get the reason for the number nine when his fingers enters my soaking sex.

"I have to tell you something," I say, finding it difficult to focus when he pumps his fingers into me harder. I'm going to come soon, but I have to tell him what I did.

"The last time you said that, you shocked the hell out of me. I think I'm scared to ask." He says behind me. "Besides, I think you need to come first." I won't argue with that.

And I didn't wait long. I feel my muscles tense, knowing what is to come. I grip onto the sheets and bend down to bury my face in the duvet, screaming out my orgasm before I feel him turn me. The foil packet in his hands reminding me of what I was supposed to tell him and his fingers in his mouth. It's a huge turn on.

"I went to the doctor on Monday morning." I see concern in his eyes and lift my hand to take the foil packet out of his hands. "I got the shot." I tell him. I know he told me that he never had sex without a condom before. But he also told me that night that he wanted it with me. To feel what it feels like to be inside me without the barrier of a condom. I just hope I didn't ruin the moment.

 **Christian POV:**

The eleven hour flight was fucking terrible. All I wanted was Ana and to make sure she's okay. I'm not mad at anyone specifically. I'm mad that someone got close enough to her to be able to touch her, but understand that I can't put Sawyer within five feet of her. I'm mad because I wasn't there to protect her. But I'm severely pissed that someone touched her. When I finally got to the office, I was disappointed when Ros got there just as she did. But then we left and came home. If the elevator ride had been a couple of floors longer, I would have fucked her right in there. Then she shocked me by asking me to spank her and hell, who was I to say no to that. There was just no way that I would have been strong enough to refuse her and it was fucking perfect. I knew she would like it.

Now here she is, gloriously naked and offering herself to me in a way I never wanted before. I wanted it with her, but it was more wishful thinking, not actually thinking it would happen. She went on the shot in order for me to fuck her without a condom. And she was nervous about telling me, I see that in her eyes and the way she's biting the shit out of her lip right now.

"You want me to fuck you without a condom?" I bend down and remove her lips from her teeth with my own before licking it. "You want me to leave my cum in you? To mark you, baby?" I ask her, going down to her erect nipple to bite down on that.

"I'm already yours." She answers, her one hand pulling on my hair and the other gripping onto my shoulder.

"And soon, everyone will know that." I tell her, praying that the next two days will just go by quickly. "But you didn't answer my question, Anastasia. Do you want to feel me fucking you without a condom?" I ask again and she better answer soon. All this talking is one hell of a turn on. I'm not even tired anymore.

"Yes," Is all I needed to hear before I slam into her and I stop to feel her around me.

Tight and warm and after all the shit I told her, still mine. Damn it feels good to be inside her like this. I might just become a sex addict. With Ana I have no control in order to drag it out for long. My need to see her come almost as big as my own. As amazing as our first time together was, taking her virginity like this would have been too much for me to handle. I'm afraid that if I moved right now, it will be over much sooner than I want it to be.

"Not to spoil the moment for you, but are you planning on fucking me any time soon?" She asks and I lift my head to look into her smiling eyes. Seriously, she even has a smart mouth during sex? I'm tempted to roll my eyes.

"That smart mouth of yours is going to get you in serious trouble one of these days." I tell her and pull out to push slowly back into her. Five days without her and this new feeling of bare sex is not helping me to prolong the moment. With controlled movements I continue to move in and out when all I want to do is to fuck her hard.

"Let it go, Christian." She tells me, her hands finding my back. "Stop thinking and just let go."

"Baby, I'm trying to be gentle here…this feels so fucking good…I don't want to hurt you." Not that I think I would, but if I give in to the monster inside me and fuck her like I really want to, I might.

"You won't hurt me. I want it hard. I want to feel you lose control and come inside me." She tells me, and since that's what she wants too…

I pull out and thrust back into her, hard, just like she wants and hell yes, this is fucking awesome. I push up and take her one leg to throw it over my shoulder, never missing a stroke and going in as deep as I possibly could.

"Yes… just like that…" she pants. I'm not going to last like this, but she won't either.

"You're going to be sore, baby." I warn her, not ready to take it slower, but needing to point that out. The idea of her feeling the effects of me being inside her spurring me on even more.

I feel her getting closer and bite down on my teeth to control my own orgasm until she's there with me. When I feel her getting tighter, I go faster and bite down harder. Her one hand finds my hair and pull on it as she screams my name before I let go, feeling my cum shoot into her and her sex milking my dick to take all I have to give. There is no words to describe what I'm feeling and I don't have the energy to think of a word either. I let her leg down before falling on top of her, complete sated and my dick still inside her. I don't want to pull out. I want to stay right here, were I feel complete…in her arms with my dick inside her.

"This is the best welcome home I've ever gotten." I whisper into her ear as her hands stroke my back.

"I'll be sure to safe my need for hard fucking for when you get back from business trips." She says as I roll onto my side, taking her with me.

"I have no problem with that." I tell her and lean forward to kiss her softly. "I have a business trip to a restaurant tonight."

She laughs as she brush the hair from my face. "I think a business trip requires at least one night away from home."

"Then you don't have to safe that need, baby. I'm not planning on going away any time soon. I've missed you too much." And I did. Poor Taylor can attest to that.

"What's not to miss?" She jokes and pulls away from me to get up.

"So modest, Ms. Steele. But you've got a point there."

When she walks away, I call her back to hand me a shirt. When she throws it to me, I see her need to be quick. Before she reaches the bathroom, I've reached her and push her against the wall. The alpha male inside me needing to make sure she knows what this means to me. I take her hand and put it inside her thigh between her legs. "I absolutely love the fact that it's my cum dripping out of you." I tell her while her fingers sweeps through it.

"A turn on for you, baby?" she breathes and then just to fuck with me, she takes two of those fingers and puts it inside her mouth. I should be sleeping, but instead I lift her and walk into the shower where I continued to fuck her until I had no energy left to stand on my own legs. She might have been a virgin two weeks ago, but she's sure making up for lost time and I'm loving every moment of it.

 **Ana POV:**

Christian has been sleeping for hours. If the trip and plane ride wasn't enough to exhaust him, I'm sure the hot sex helped. And oh my…that was hot sex. Reading all that shit on the internet, I didn't see myself as a girl who would be into spanking, but he can spank me anytime he wants. My bad habit of eye rolling might just come in handy since he hates it so much.

I'm sitting in the library, reading a book out of his vast collection. I haven't been here since Sunday and wanted to finish my book. I would have taken it home if it wasn't one of the many first additions gracing the walls. I didn't want to risk anything happening to it.

"You should just quit and go back into publishing. I can see how much you like books." I hear him and look up to smile at him. He looks well rested.

"Maybe one day." I tell him, again feeling the pain of what happened. He sits down and takes my feet to put it onto his lap. "I've applied, but haven't heard anything and besides, I have a job. My boss is very demanding and I don't want to subject another innocent woman to his bad moods until Andrea gets back." I joke.

"I'm glad to hear that." He looks at me and just by _that_ look, I know where this conversation is going. "Do you want to talk about what happened at SIP?"

"You already know, don't you?" It was discussed in the interview…he should know.

"I do. I'm trying to see where you're head's at on the matter." He says honestly. I'm surprised he waited this long to bring it up.

"I won't lie and say it doesn't bother me, because it does. I worked really hard for that degree and wanted to use it. To do what I loved. He took that from me and I'm starting to think that I'll never get that back. That I'll never get what I worked so hard for." I tell him, putting down the book to give him my full attention. "I wanted to be an Editor. To take great manuscripts and change it into great books."

"Would you go back to SIP if you could?" He asks and I shake my head.

"It's not the people, they are all great and Mr. Roach was sad to see me leave. The women were all grateful that Jack was gone for good. I just don't want to be in that building. Walking into that kitchen on a daily basis will drive me insane. It would be like reliving that moment daily." I've spoken to several of my previous colleagues, all trying to get me to come back, but I just can't.

"Let me put it this way. In a new building, with a new name, would you go back?" He's up to something.

"In a heartbeat. Nothing would make me happier." I confess and when he smiles, I narrow my eyes at him. "What did you do?"

"Now don't get mad." He starts and that stupid sentence is like telling a woman to get mad. "I know about the incident. Kate told Elliot, Elliot told me, Ros confirmed it. It pissed me off."

"So you did…what?" I ask, trying not to get mad before I know what he did and more importantly why he did it. I just want to forget Jack ever existed.

"Ana, Jack Hyde is not going to let this go. Surely you have thought about that. You put him in a hospital and for a man _that_ is humiliating enough. Then he got six months in jail and that ended his career. I can promise you that he's not going to get out and look you up to say thank you." I'm starting to get irritated. Angry at myself for not even thinking about that very important fact. Frustrated because I really can't do anything about it anyway.

"I try not to think about him at all. Clearly you're doing enough thinking about him for both of us." I say honestly. Wanting this conversation to just end. "Is that the reason for Luke?" I ask.

"Partially. I thought it strange that he's never had any complaints against him. To be so bold as to attack you in the office, he must have done it before and gotten away with it. Taylor can't search their files and servers legally and anything he would find won't be admissible in court." Hell, he must've really thought this through. "So I bought SIP." He says quickly and I'm speechless. This man has more money than brains.

"You bought SIP? To get evidence on Jack?" I ask confused. I don't remember him being into publishing. Should I be pissed about this?

* * *

 **A/N: I'm busy with Chapter 30 and would like to ask the girls out there a question since I know I tend to get sensitive about small things.**

 **So, if you were Ana. In love for the first time with the man you gave your virginity to. He makes you feel special in a way you never have before. Tells you how beautiful you are. Then you find out you look like his previous 15 subs. How would you feel about that?**

 **Women care about things like that. Appearances. What the previous girl looked like and even after a break up, what the next girl looks like…**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thank you very much for sharing your thoughts with me yesterday. I really appreciate it and read every review, even the one in Spanish. Maybe hurt...not pissed...shouldn't be a big issue...unless you dig deeper...or go for drama...everybody's got a type...got it. Thank you!**

 **For me, if someone wants to buy a company, even if it is just to give me the opportunity to do what I love...I would be over the damn mood and saying Thank you, when can I start? In the books...with the photo thing, I thought Ana didn't stand up for herself at all. Then with SIP...she over reacted. He's not stupid to buy a company if he wouldn't make money, so why not?**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Pedo d'Ville.**

 **Ana POV:**

"So I bought SIP." He says quickly and I'm speechless. This man has more money than brains.

"You bought SIP? To get evidence on Jack?" I ask confused. I don't remember him being into publishing. Should I be pissed about this?

"No, I bought SIP to try to protect you." He's waiting for me to explode and that would be really bitchy. Who could be mad when he's heart is in the right place? "You can't be mad at me for that. It's just…I know he had to have done this before, Ana. Taylor agrees with me. I want to find the other women and put him in jail for a really long time. If any of them needs help, John can help them get the help they need. In jail he can't hurt more women, but more importantly, he can't hurt you. I'm not trying to scare you, Ana, but I need you to be aware that this man currently has a lot of time to do nothing but plan his revenge. I will make sure he doesn't have the opportunity to see it through." He defends, taking my silence as a sign of anger.

"I'm not mad. How can I be?" I say softly, getting up to crawl into his lap. "Thank you." I feel his sigh of relieve.

"And then I found out that you miss being in publishing and I can see the love you have for books." He continues. "I want you to be happy, baby, and I want to be the one to make you happy. The announcement will go out at the end of the month. I'm relocating SIP to one of my buildings about a block from Grey House and changing the name to Grey Publishing. Roach wants to offer you a job when your contract with GEH ends. I can't let you go before that. I don't want to let you go at all. I like having you with me."

I think this over. He bought SIP to keep me safe and is relocating it and changing the name in order to get me to go back to work there. I feel deeply touched by what is sure to be a very expensive gesture. I love that he did this for me. I would never be able to repay him for giving me the opportunity to do what I really love to do. And SIP made a lot of money so it's not like he would be losing money on the deal. In fact, with a management change and a new image, he might make even more. It's a good thing for both of us.

"You really are insane, you know? But thank you. It sounds stupid to say thank you for what you've done for me, but thank you anyway." I tell him and hug him. My eyes fall on the big brown boxes on the other side of the room. "Speaking of money, you need to tell me how much I owe you for your previous expense you had because of me." I point over his shoulder and he turns to look at the direction I'm pointing in.

"I almost forgot about that." He moves me from his lap and walks over to the first one, opening it carefully. It happens to be my favourite one. "It wouldn't be fair to expect you to pay for something I have no intention of giving to you." He says, tracing my mouth with his fingers.

"You want to keep them?" I ask wondering where he plans to put them. It doesn't really go with the rest of his art.

"Yes, I have plans for them. After Saturday Taylor will arrange for them to go where I want them." He walks back to me and we leave the library hand in hand. "That is if you don't mind."

"And if I said no?" Not that I will since it seems to make him happy.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you." Yes, that's what I thought.

Yesterday has been busy at the office for everyone. Christian practically had to run from one meeting to the next. Every meeting only succeeding to make him more irritable and more demanding for the next group of unlucky attendees. I felt sorry for the department heads when it was time for their meeting. Taking minutes during this meeting was not nice and Christian reached his limit during the first fifteen minutes. The meeting ended with everyone being glad that the day was over and they get to escape. I had no idea what the hell was up with him. When we reached my apartment I also reached my limit, demanding to know what the hell was wrong with him. He told me that he found out that Elena Lincoln would be attending the Mayor's ball. I forgave him instantly. I would have been in a bad mood too. All things considered, he actually handled it better than I would have.

Kate is attending with Elliot and we decided to make a morning out of it and go all out in beauty treatments. After a relaxing and fun day at the spa and then the hairdresser, we go to the coffee shop to have something to drink and a light lunch. We are getting ready at our apartment and Christian and Elliot will meet as there at six. This will be our first formal event as a couple and I'm nervous as hell. I'm afraid that Christian won't like the dress I chose, even though Kate says that even a blind man will like it. I'm glad she will be there with me tonight.

"Excuse me, but aren't you the girl working for Christian Grey now?" I hear next to me and turn to see who would be asking me that. When I see who it is, it takes everything in me not to attack her right here.

"Yes, I am. Elena Lincoln, right?" I ask, knowing full well just who she is.

"That's right. I'm an old friend of Christian and we were business partners until recently." She explains with a fake smile I would like to just slap right of her botoxed face. I wonder if she would dare tell anyone why they are no longer business partners.

"This is my friend, Kate." I introduce Kate, but she barely gets an acknowledgement. I see Luke getting closer and wave him off.

"Yes, hello. Anyway, I was just walking by and recognised you from when I had my meeting with him. Do you perhaps know if he will be attending the Mayor's ball tonight? I know he doesn't normally attend these type of things, but I would like to talk to him in a less formal setting." And that talk will happen over my dead body. If Christian is allowed to be jealous and protective, I have the same rights. He gets to protect me from whatever Jack has up his sleezy sleeve and I get to protect him against Pedo d'Ville.

"As an old friend of Mr. Grey, I'm sure you are aware that I cannot disclose his whereabouts to anyone. I hope you understand." I say sweetly, fisting my hands under the table.

"Oh that's quite alright, dear. I don't want to get you in trouble. He can be so unreasonable sometimes." She tells me and I won't ever be able to hear Grace call me "dear" again after hearing it out of her vile mouth. "I have to warn you though, as you seem very innocent, but Christian has a fondness for brunettes and I would hate to see you get hurt like the others. You should try and keep things professional for your sake. Not like he would ever do anything with any of his staff, but better safe than sorry." I'm really going to enjoy giving this bitch a piece of my mind tonight.

With that she leaves and Kate starts laughing really loudly right here in the coffee shop. "Come on Steele, better go get you ready for tonight. Seems we will be shocking even his dear old, creepy as hell, friend who just warned you not to get involved with your boyfriend. She will piss herself tonight when the penny drops and she realises who she was talking to just now. I'm glad we will be right there next to you. Wouldn't miss it for anything in the world."

 **Christian POV:**

I left Escala after my conference call and earlier than planned. When Taylor came in to tell me that Elena approached Ana and Kate during their lunch, I got dressed in record time to get the details of that conversation in person. If Ana was upset, she would have called me, so I'm assuming it was not that bad. Sawyer explained that Ana told him to stay behind and seeing that she's still getting used to it _and_ she wouldn't have been able to explain his presence to Elena without telling her that we are dating, he made the right decision. Taylor is looking forward to tonight and both he and Sawyer are dressed in their normal black suits and white shirts. With the next event at Bellevue, I'll make sure we get the rest of the team to stand in for him in order for him to take Gail and attend with us as guests.

I walk into Ana's apartment and head straight to her room. This travelling back and forth is bullshit. It's time she moved in already. We spend every waking, and sleeping, moment together anyway so I don't see the problem. I also know that I'm going to find it difficult when Andrea gets back and she starts at Grey Publishing. I prefer not to think that far ahead right now and just live in the moment.

Kate stops me outside her bedroom door. After she assured me that Ana is fine and getting dressed, that I have nothing to worry about and nothing happened, I take a seat in the living room. Why they need this much time to get dressed when everything else were already done for them today, is beyond me. They only need to put on the dress and shoes. How long can that possibly take?

 _An hour._

That's how long it took for Kate and Ana to put on a dress and shoes. An hour of waiting nervously since I haven't seen the dress yet. An hour of thinking how much the life of Anastasia Steele is about to change. Without even knowing she's my girlfriend, she's already made the papers twice. She's about to make the papers daily until this circus dies down. The media is just starting to concentrate on actual news and leave me the fuck alone and now this. But it is worth every intrusive question and every ridiculous article I will have to endure. Shit like Wednesday won't happen again if every fucker out there knows that she's my girl. My bad temper has made papers enough times for people to know I have one.

When Ana walks into the living room, I don't even remember my manners to stand. Neither does Elliot when Kate comes to stand beside her. Ana's dress is royal blue with silver detail. It's fitted perfectly for her body. The slit high enough to show a glimpse the dress's hidden treasure, but not enough to leave nothing for the imagination. Silver heels complete the dress with a delicate bracelet on her left wrist. Her hair is pinned on top of her head with loose strands framing her face and down her back. Light makeup as always makes her look like the natural beauty that she is. Fuck but I'm a lucky son of a bitch.

"You're not saying anything." She says and I jump to my feet.

"That's because you left me speechless. That doesn't happen often." I say and then reach for her to pull her into a hug. "You look stunningly beautiful, baby." I tell her, leaning down for a soft kiss on her lips. I don't want to ruin her look before the event even begins. "I've got something for you." I pull the small box from my jacket pocket. The gift I chose is in a much bigger box filled with a full set of diamond jewellery, but Taylor suggested that, so soon after the pictures and not to mention SIP, it would not be accepted as I would want it to be. On his suggestion, I then bought this as well. A delicate platinum and diamond earring set and it will go perfectly with her outfit.

"Christian, it's beautiful, thank you." She thanks me and kisses me after I put it in her ears for her. "So I guess that means I'm keeping the dress on."

"Only until it is appropriate to leave." I whisper in her ear and then pull Elliot off Kate in order for us to get to the event on time.

We decided against a limo and took two of the SUV's instead. Elliot and Kate is behind us with Ryan. Taylor and Sawyer will accompany us. When we reach the front of the hotel, I turn towards Ana who looks as nervous as I've ever seen her. "Are you ready, baby?" I ask, taking her hand in mine. She's staring at the large number of media representatives in front of the entrance.

"I don't think anyone is ever ready for something like this. Let's just get through here quickly."

Taylor opens my door and stands next to it with Sawyer on the other side. When I get out the camera's start flashing. When I reached down to help Ana out of the car, the media goes wild. Worse than expected. Ryan stops behind us and Elliot waves him off to come over to assist us. Questions directed at us s so loud and all over the place that I couldn't even pinpoint the direction it came from. This is fucking ridiculous.

"Sir, you will have to give them something to calm them down." Taylor says as he gets between Ana and a reporter who breached the barrier. I nod and pull Ana closer to me. The reporters went wild again and we're holding up the cue starting to line up behind us.

"If you would just give me a moment of your time, I will appreciate it. We need to get inside." I tell them and everybody finally shuts up.

"Mr. Grey, are you and Ms. Steele dating?" Everyone except for that guy.

"Ms. Steele and I are in a committed relationship. That's the only question we are prepared to answer tonight. My PR manager will release a statement tomorrow on the matter. Now, if you will excuse us." I say and signal for Taylor to get us inside. Even though I said no more questions, that didn't stop the idiots from asking the most ridiculous questions right down to who designed her shoes. Does people really care about shit like that?

The chaos outside was nothing compared to when we enter the event. Everyone wants to talk to me just to see who I was with. My own parents couldn't get close enough to say hello. Ana is being her normal self. She greets everyone with a warm smile and a friendly handshake. Sawyer stands behind Ana, but Taylor seems to have disappeared. Not much threat here at the moment, with the exception of my sanity. I want to find my parents and I need a stiff drink. I also need extra CPO's to keep some of these fuckers away from Ana. When an idiot decides to hold onto her hand too long for my liking, I decide to cut this short.

"I apologize for being rude, but we need to go see my parents." I tell everyone and bend down close to Ana's ear.

"I cannot wait to get you out of that dress, baby." I tell her and she smiles at me. Two fucking hours tops, then I'm taking her home.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading my story, will update again today since I won't be able to update over the weekend.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews and welcome to the new followers reading my story.**

 **Previous disclaimers apply.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Moments like this makes my job worthwhile.**

 **Ros POV:**

I heard that there was a commotion outside when Christian arrived. It wasn't really anything new...until I heard that it was because he had a date. I almost fucking fainted right on the spot. He never attends anything with a date. I glance around the room and notice that Grace and Mia are both already here, so it could not be one of them. When I see a group of people descending on, who I'm sure is the man himself, I hurry to go and see just who this date is. Maybe that will explain his strange behaviour lately.

As I pull Gwen with me, a waiter decides to stop between me and my target. "Get out of my fucking way." I scream at the poor guy who rushes to get as far away from me as possible.

"I apologize for being rude, but we need to go see my parents." I hear Christian say and the people move out of the way to reveal the mysterious date.

I wouldn't be able to move if a bomb was about to explode right behind me. Here, right before my own eyes, is Christian Grey and on his arm, his beautiful, feisty assistant. The one he tried to fire more than once. The one he takes great pleasure in to see pissed off. The one I employed to drive him insane. He bends down to say something in her ear and she smiles at him, her hand brushing against his chest. _His chest._ Not even his own mother is allowed to touch him. Christian fired a man last year for accidentally touching his back and she's touching his chest. And then he puts his hand on her lower back to lead her away. Now, I might be gay and all…but there is no way in hell a man and a woman can look that comfortable with each other, in such an uncomfortable situation, if they haven't been fucking. I thought he was just more grumpy and weird due to stress. I would never have guessed that it was because he's getting laid. Getting laid is supposed to improve your mood.

"I was right! This, right here on your face, is why I wouldn't have told you over the phone. I wanted to be right next to you when you saw the two of them together for the first time and fuck it was worth the wait. The look on your face is just fucking priceless. I almost thought you caught on last week Saturday, but then you didn't and I got to experience this in person. Where the hell are the paps when you need them?" I hear Taylor say next to me and turn to face him. If a reporter dares to get close to me right now, I'm hitting Taylor in the damn face with the camera.

"You fucking knew and you didn't tell me?" I spit out. He always tells me everything important and this is fucking important.

"As I said, I was saving your expression for right this minute." He says with a damn smirk on his face.

"Since when?" I ask, trying to work it out for myself, but between their fighting and his weird moods, I'm coming up with nothing conclusive.

"Since she insulted him in front of Grey House. He was a goner the moment she laughed at him." He answers and gets closer to us, "Let me tell you, you missed a hell of a lot, sweetheart." I just bet I did. How the hell did I not see this? "You're losing your magic touch. I used to think you see and know it all, but you missed what was right in front of your eyes." I quickly run through all the weird things the last couple of weeks.

"Wait a fucking minute! So when he called off the deal with Stanford Shipping…?"

"It was because the idiot lawyer came on to her." He finishes my thought. Which just brings another one to mind.

"He almost ruined a multi-million dollar deal for us. A very important one at that." He's lost his damn mind.

"Nothing is more important to that man…than that woman." He points to Anastasia. "After tonight, everyone will know that." I would say he's pussy whipped, but he's not the type.

"And when I took her drinking…?" I got his girlfriend drunk…oh hell it's a good thing I left when I did.

" _You_ stood a better chance of getting fired for getting his girlfriend drunk." Yes, that was my thought exactly.

"And he wasn't in the office the rest of the week because…" I wait for him to answer my sentence again. Normally this would piss me of, right now, I'm too shocked to think.

"He was taking care of his sick girlfriend. She really had a bad case of the flu. The one he gave her." He finishes my thought again and he seems to be enjoying this just a little too much. "And when you made a comment about…oh, what was it again? Oh, that if she wasn't single shit like Wednesday wouldn't happen. And let's not forget telling his grilfriend the guy is kind off hot…right in front of him. That didn't go down well." I can just imagine. No wonder he was in such a fucking bad mood. I thought he was tired from his trip…turns out he was just pissed that someone touched his girl.

"And now we bought SIP?" I'm moving my damn office next to Ana's desk. I'm missing all the important shit and seems nobody is tell me anything.

"And will be relocating it and changing its name…yes…that's for her too. She can't go back into that building where the prick assaulted her." Again, I already had that thought.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" I tell him, taking Gwen's hand to go find the couple who seemed to have disappeared.

"You have no idea. Moments like this makes my job worthwhile." He answers me before walking next to Gwen. "Gwen, don't you think shocked is a good look on Ros. We don't get to see it often." He asks her and she laughs that soft feminine laugh I love so much.

"Jason, you should have told her. You know how much she worries about Christian." Yes, not like he fucking cares. "How is Christian doing? She looks lovely." That's a damn understatement.

"Christian is doing really great and they are very happy. Ana's a good fit for him. Keeps him grounded. That girl is gold, Gwen. Gives everything and wants nothing in return. All she wants is his time and he gives it to her gladly." He tells her and I didn't even notice until right this minute that he also has a soft spot for her.

"He certainly looks happy." Gwen states just as we reach the happy couple talking to his family with their backs towards us. Grace notices us and moves closer to say hello.

"Ros, Gwen, nice to see you. You both look very beautiful tonight." Then she goes to greet Taylor like he's her son.

"Well, well, well. Never thought I would live to see the day Christian Grey gets himself a girlfriend." I say and they turn to face us. I have to admit, he looks every bit the proud boyfriend and he really has every right to be. She looks stunning.

"Ros, Gwen, good to see you. We didn't see you when we came in." He says kissing both of us on the cheek.

"I'm surprised you took notice of anyone with this one on your arm. Ana, you look beautiful tonight. This is Gwen. Gwen, Anastasia Steele." I introduce them and like everyone she meets, she greets Gwen as if they've known each other for years.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." She tells Gwen and I had to laugh at that.

"It seems we will have to go for another lunch date. Only this time, you are doing all the talking." I tell her and Christian pulls her back towards him.

"I don't think so. The last time I let you take her to lunch, you brought her back drunk." He tells me and I ignore the part where he _let me._ Let me my ass. I've worked hard for my title and with that comes privileges and for what I do for this man, I use that to my full advantage.

"I believe it was slightly intoxicated." I correct him, remembering what Ana told him. Shit, I should be glad I still have a job. And I can just imagine the conversation they had after I left.

"Ros, I saw her, she was drunk. My mother had to treat her hangover, although the wine at dinner did make matters worse. And let's not forget the killer flu." Elliot laughs and then introduces us to his girlfriend. I've never even seen this family laugh this much.

Shit! There's no chance now of that paid vacation.

 **Ana POV:**

After dinner Kate and I decide to use the rest room before the dancing starts. I'm not a great dancer, but Mia told me not to worry as Christian can lead anyone and make them look like a professional dancer. Its empty when we go in, but when I come out of the cubicle alone, it feels crowded even with only one additional occupant.

"I just had to come and see this for myself. When I heard that Christian told the media he was in a committed relationship, not in my wildest dreams did it occur to me that it was with you." Elena tells me, her fake smile again plastered over her face.

"Well now that you've seen it for yourself, you can go away as I really have nothing to say to you." I ignore her and wash my hands…twice. Anything to avoid looking at her.

"You're only fooling yourself if you think he is Mr. Right. I warned you this morning, granted I thought I warned you about your boss, not your boyfriend. But let me tell you something, Christian Grey knows nothing about relationships and commitment is not in his vocabulary unless it refers to his company."

"And how would you know this?" I ask, leaning against the vanity.

"I've known him for a long time." She replies, the smile starting to waver.

"Yes, he told me. Since he was fifteen right?" I ask and there goes the smile. It really wouldn't have lasted throughout an entire conversation with me anyway.

"He told you? I don't believe you, someone else told you lies. He doesn't talk about his past." She asks disbelieving.

"He also doesn't do commitment, right? Looks like you don't know him as well as you claim to. Fucking someone, who is not even old enough to fucking give consent, and knowing someone is not the same thing. I would have thought someone your age would know the difference." I tell her and I can see that she's a dominant in her spare time when she straighten her stance and invades my personal space. Hard eyes glaring at me. "The best dom I know don't intimidate me, so you can step back and be on your way." I tell her just as Kate comes out, struggling to keep it together. The reporter in her recognize a story when she hears one, but she loves me enough to let me deal with this and not to ask questions.

"The last person to invade her personal space," she points to me and walks past Elena to wash her hands, "ended up in hospital and is now behind bars. I would listen to her and step back if I were you. Botox bruises don't look so good anyway." She finishes and glances at Elena, who looks like she's about to have a heart attack.

"He will never be able to give you what you want, just like you will never be able to give him what he needs." This woman is unreal.

"What Christian needs, is to hold me in his arms, in his bed, until we fall asleep. He needs me to hug him and rub his back. He needs me to tell him that he's a good man, just like he needs me to tell him when he's being an ass. He needs his family to have dinners in his apartment and his mother to hug him and tell him she loves him. All he needs, Pedo d'Ville, is for me and his family to love him, but not take shit from him. And all I want, is him. So please save yourself the risk of more wrinkles by worrying about us, we will be just fine." I push away from the vanity. "And Elena, you won't be having that conversation with Christian, so if that's the only reason you came tonight, you're wasting your time." I tell her and walk around her to leave with Kate.

"You won't change that man, Anastasia. If that's what you think, you'll be wasting your time." She says and I turn to face her one last time. Kate's already at the open door waiting for me.

"I'm not changing anyone. Christian's changing himself. I just give him a reason to do it." And with my piece said, I leave with Kate to find Christian outside the door waiting for me.

Kate decides that it would be better to give us a moment judging by the look on Christian's face. He's not mad or in a bad mood. No, he looks like he wants to have dessert and I'm on the menu. He walks close to me, trapping me against the wall beside the door. His one hand comes up to push a curl behind my ear.

"You give me a reason to be a better man every day by just being with me, Anastasia." He says sincerely, then comes down to plant a gentle kiss on my lips with his one had on my waist. "That's why I love you." Oh hell, I think I'm going to faint. Or melt into a puddle at his feet. Chances are even good for both. The gasp from the other side of the door next to me, tells me that the sweetest confession of love to ever be spoken, was also the best revenge. He just proved to her that what she did to him, didn't break him and what she thought he needs, he really doesn't need at all.

"I love you, too." I tell him and pull him closer with my hands on his back.

Now he didn't notice anything, but I saw the look on her face when she walked out of the ladies room and I even noticed the shock when she saw my hands on his back. I hope we won't be seeing her again soon.

"I know you do." He tells me honestly and for a man who has refused to believe that he was loved for his entire life, that statement is a really big deal.

After a kiss that could set the building on fire, we leave to join his family again. Kate has clearly filled Elliot in on what happened in the bathroom because when Christian got up to make a call and the other's left the table to go dance, he moved his chair closer to mine.

"You told the wicked witch that she was old and has wrinkles?" he asks.

"I suppose it came down to that." I tell him and he laughs. It wasn't really meant as an insult. It was the truth.

"Ana, of anything you could have said to her that was the worst. She pays thousands of dollars, which she can no longer afford, to appear young." He clears up my confusion before getting serious. "I didn't tell Kate anything and she didn't ask, but she told me what you said to her…about giving my brother a reason to change. I hope you know how big these changes are for him and how important you are to him."

"He told me he loved me," I whisper, still deeply touched by his words.

"Girl, I could have told you that, but I'm sure it wouldn't have had the same effect. I'm glad he told you."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. Elena can't really insult Ana since she knows nothing about Ana. I would have liked to have Ana slap her, but with Elena, that might just have been a turn on for her.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews and welcome to the new followers reading my story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: I'm not complaining about going to bed, I'm complaining about getting out of it.**

 **Christian POV:**

Last night was the best night of my life. All the other times I said that before last night, now pales in comparison. Apart from my father and brother, who don't give a fuck about what I say anyway, no other man dared to ask Ana for a dance. Not like they would have had the opportunity anyway. We danced for hours and the only reason my father and Elliot even got to dance with her, is because they asked if they could cut in and I didn't want to make Ana mad by being rude. Not that I'm a bad person, but I'm glad the boys got chicken pox and forced John to stay at home. He would have asked her to dance just get a chance to talk to her. The dance with my mother was very emotional for both of us and it lasted two songs. I've danced with her before, but it was different this time. She got to hold me properly and that made her very happy.

 _"What you have with Ana is special, Christian, and I'm so glad you found her because you are very special and you deserve the happiness you found with her." She told me halfway into the first song._

 _"I know we've only know each other for a couple of weeks, but I love her, mom." I told her honestly and a tear ran down her smiling face._

 _"There is no timing on love, dear. Some people fall in love at first sight, some know each other for years before they realize they love each other. The day I met your father, I went home and told my mother that I found the man I was going to marry. We were married less than six months later and today, thirty years later, I love him even more." She told me, then looked up at me, "Have you told her about your past?" She asked me before glancing in Elena's direction with nothing but hate in her normally kind eyes._

 _"I told her everything and despite of what I told her, she still told me that she loved me too." Okay, I haven't told her everything in detail, but I told her the important shit._

 _"It takes a special person to love unconditionally. You hold on to that girl, Christian. And make sure you keep that bitch away from her."_

 _"She approach Ana in the ladies room earlier." I told her and saw the daggers in her eyes fly across the room. "They had words and Elena told Ana that she'll never change me." My mom stopped dancing, but I pulled her back and continued to dance to the other side of the floor, "Ana told her that she's not changing me. That I'm chancing myself. She's just giving me a reason to do it." I saw the anger leave her eyes when they landed on Ana dancing with my dad._

 _"She'll make a wonderful Grey when the time comes." I looked at her with wide eyes as I felt the blood drain from my face. I know I never want to lose her, but I never thought about what that would mean for us. "The day that you wake up and think about her as your wife, and instead of this look on your face, you smile...that is the day that you know you're ready."_

I had to wake Ana up early for her surprise and she wasn't too happy about that. Her mood still hasn't improved and I blame it on the tea she drinks. No matter how early people have to get up, after a cup of good coffee, your mood already improved. I've learned quickly with Ana that tea does not have the same effect. She should consider switching to coffee.

"I cannot _believe_ that you woke me up, before the sun was even up, to go for a damn drive." She complains again and I just smile at her. Her mood should improve before we get there. Or at least, I fucking hope Taylor was right about this.

"Still in a bad mood I see." I tease and glance her way to see her adorable glare.

"I finally got some sleep…early this morning. You woke me up…early this morning. How can you not see the problem with that?"

"I didn't hear any complaints about you wanting to go to sleep earlier than you did." I remind her and yes, it was fucking awesome. Declaring one's love to the person you love does funny things to you. I learned that last night when I made love to her for hours…literally, and on every available flat surface.

"That's because I'm not complaining about _going to_ bed, I'm complaining about _getting out_ of it." I'm glad we still have this. Not to the degree we had in the beginning, but still…this is nice. "Where the hell are we going anyway?"

"Montesano." I tell her and wait for her reaction. I have a perfectly good explanation, even if it took myself and Taylor to come up with it.

"I hope for your sake that there's a company you want to buy, Grey." She warns, just like I predicted she would.

"Actually, we're going to visit your dad." I reveal my surprise with over exaggerated excitement.

"Have you completely lost your damn mind?" She asks, just like Taylor predicted she would. She is becoming very predictable…sometimes.

"I'm assuming there's a problem with that?" I ask and she turns to face me, no longer tired and getting worked up.

"I can't just go to visit my dad, without telling him first, with a boyfriend _he's never met_." I've been wondering what she's told him about me. Hell, after the article this morning and my call to him, I hope for her sake she was very honest. He wouldn't be impressed reading about it for the first time with the rest of the country or hearing about it for the first time when I called him. He didn't say anything, or much at all in fact.

"You told him about me, right?" I ask.

"Of course I told him about you. Just not that he would be meeting you today." Time to settle this. She's way too worked up for this early in the morning.

"I'd really like to meet him, but that's not the real reason we're going." This gets her to cool down enough to give me her full attention again. "We thought it would be best to get out of Seattle for today and let the worst of the storm blow over."

"We? As in you and Taylor?" She asks and I sort of hoped to just leave out this part completely. What is it with this woman and her constant zooming in on the smaller details when there's much bigger problems to focus on? But I promised to never lie to her…

"We. As in me, Taylor and Ray." I correct her and she starts that open-mouth-close-mouth thing she does when I piss her off completely.

"You called my dad?" She asks incredulously.

"Now baby, I would like to use this opportunity to point out that you do a lot more than just call my parents." If you really look at it, I'm _entitled_ and _should_ be allowed to call her dad. I won't use those exact words with her right now, but that's what I used to justify the call to Taylor. He also thought it best if I didn't mention that to her. So yes, I went with his words instead.

"That's because I've already met them, _baby_." When she says baby like that, it's not much of a turn on as usual and doesn't appeal nearly as much to me.

"I really don't see the difference. I talk to a lot of people over the phone I've never met." Now I'm just pushing my luck, but damn she's cute.

She keeps quiet and pulls her iPad out of her bag and switches it on.

"What are you doing?" I ask as she sits back in her seat.

"I'm going to read that article which is about to cause such disruption that I need to be taken to my _dad's_ house." I sulks.

"But we're having a conversation." And I'm having fun.

"No, you're just trying to see in how many ways you can piss me off in one morning." Well, even if it didn't start out that way, she not wrong.

 **Ana POV:**

This is a nightmare. This post has more hits than the actual news about actual tragedies. Not to mention more comments about my dress, shoes and hair than I care to read. And it's not even eight in the morning. I understand now the reason to escape Seattle, not like I would tell him that, but I understand. I also understand the need to escape before the break of dawn. Again, not that I would tell him that. He should know by now that I'm not a morning person.

 _ **Christian Grey finally of the market.**_

 _Yes ladies, you read it correctly. We can imagine that even some men's hearts broke this morning when news broke that Christian Grey himself confirmed that he's in a committed relationship with the beautiful Anastasia Steele. As it turns out, Elliot Grey was only protecting his brother's interests and Luke Sawyer was not Grey's private security after all. He is the CPO for Anastasia Steele even though we all know that the young lady is more than capable to fend off unwanted attention. Considering who she's dating, we can now all understand her reaction last week._

 _Now the question is, why would they keep this a secret only to be revealed at one of the most attended functions of the year?_

 _That might be because Ms. Steele also happens to be the personal assistant of Mr. Grey. According to a statement released by GEH this morning, her contract is only for three months while his current assistant is on maternity leave and after this, she will resume her position at her previous company._

 _Being a PA for Mr. Grey is bound to be one of the most sought out positions in Seattle after this._

 _In the statement released by GEH, Mr. Grey requested that they be given the same privacy every other couples wants in the beginning of a relationship. He also stated that no further questions regarding their relationship will be answered._

 _From the photos below taken last night, it is clear that the couple are very much in love._

"I assuming you're on board with going to visit your dad now?" Christian grins, knowing he won this round.

"Don't gloat, Grey. It really doesn't suit you." I tell him as I put my iPad away.

"I'm just in a happy mood today. A good night's rest and the open road with the woman you love does that to a man." He does hearts and flowers well, even if he doesn't see himself as very romantic. Then he takes my hand and brings it to his lips to kiss my fingers softly and I _almost_ forget that I'm supposed to be mad.

"I love you, too." I tell him, glad he's in such a good mood. "Are you not nervous to meet my dad?"

"A little. For the first time in my life I'm actually hoping that someone likes me." He tells me honestly, but I know that Ray would like him. Even if it is only because he makes me happy. That won't stop me from messing with him though.

"You're fucking his only daughter," I say trying hard not to smile.

"He doesn't know that and you're not helping with my nerves."

"Oh, but he will. A father knows these things. And you're meeting my father with no security. That's brave, I'll give you that. I'm sure you know that he's an ex-marine and all."

When we stop at Ray's, he's already up and in his workshop. There would be no chance of him hearing our arrival. Christian is now more than a little nervous and it serves him right. I cannot believe he called my father without even discussing it with me first. I'm almost certain the thought to leave Seattle didn't suddenly register with him this morning. To have planned the early wake up, he would've had to have arranged this last night. He only made one call last night that I'm aware of and it was at the event, way before we went to bed.

"Don't be nervous, baby. There's nothing but power tools in there. He keeps the guns in the house." I tell him sweetly and take his hand to lead him to the workshop.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" He asks.

"Oh yes. Serves you right for going behind my back. And don't tell me there was no time to tell me because I know you spoke to him last night at the event."

"And how would you know that?" He asks and I take a chance to see if I'm right.

"Because you left me with Elliot to make a call last night at the event. When I'm with you and Taylor is close, you never make calls and only take them when you have to." His expression tells me I'm right.

"You're very observant, Ms. Steele."

"And you're still in the dog house, Mr. Grey. Come, let's go see my dad."

When we walk into Ray's workshop, there are furniture everywhere. Rocking chair, crib, bassinette and various other furniture for a nursery. It's very beautiful and very weird. Ray doesn't normally make things like this. Must be for someone special.

"Now this is a pleasant surprise." He beams and puts down the grinder, which instantly makes Christian relax a little. He pulls me into a hug and then pushes me away to look at me. "You look good, baby girl." Then he extends a hand towards Christian. "Ray Steele. You must be Christian. Annie's told me a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Steele." Christian plays along.

"Please, call me Ray. What brings you two out here? Not that I'm not happy to see Annie." I narrow my eyes at the two of them and acting is not one of his many talents.

"Quit the crap, dad. I know he called you last night." I tell him and he laughs.

"Still not a morning person, Annie? I blame it on that awful tea you drink. You wouldn't be so moody in the mornings if you had a decent cup of coffee." Ray tells me.

"That was my thoughts exactly." Christian agrees and I turn around to leave the two of them there and go inside the house. The very clean house. Even the dishes are washed with not so much as a dirty cup.

I put on some coffee for them and start with breakfast. Searching the fridge, I decide on omelettes with bacon, mushroom and cheese. I also take out the ingredients Ray must have bought this morning for blueberry muffins. And this, added to my confusion because the stores don't open this early on a Sunday. And the fridge is well stocked with my favourites. I look in the cupboard and there's a new pack of my favourite tea. When did he have time to go shopping between last night and this morning?

When I walk to the dustbin to throw away the packaging of the ingredients I used, I see a slip on top and pick it up. Clearly last night was not the first time the two of them spoke as the slip is for yesterday…before we even left my apartment.

"I'll just leave the two of you to sort this out while I go to freshen up." I hear Ray say with amusement in his voice and turn around with the slip still in my hand.

He leaves quickly and Christian walks into the kitchen as if he did absolutely nothing wrong.

"You cannot be mad at me if I had good intentions, baby." He tells me and pulls me into his arms to kiss my neck. Then my ear and I know what he's doing even as I tilt my head and move my hand to his back.

"And you cannot use sex to distract me in my father's house."

"Ana, a woman should _never_ use the words sex and father in the same sentence. It's a mood killer." He kisses down my neck again to my shoulder. "I should have taken that shower with you this morning." Apparently not a very effective mood killer.

"You should have. If we left ten minutes later it wouldn't have made much of a difference." And maybe helped to wake me up in a pleasurable way.

"Ten minutes? That's an insult, baby." He stand up and place a finger under my chin for me to look him in the eyes.

"Can't you just say you're sorry for going behind my back?" I ask as that's what I would've done from the start.

"I thought it was implied." I can't see how it was implied.

"Like you, I'm more of a words person." How do you imply "I'm sorry" without saying it? Looking sorry and saying you're sorry is not the same thing.

"I'm sorry for going behind your back. Do you forgive me?" He pouts and I wrap my arms around his waist.

"You better make it up to me tonight."

"You bet your sweet ass I will. I will even show you how _ridiculous_ that ten minute comment was." I think I offended him, but I know he can get me to climax in under ten minutes. He should be proud.

 **Christian POV:**

Ana decided to stay alone at the house while we came down to the lake to fish. I was not happy. There is no security system in that house. No CPO to look after her. No way for her to defend herself if someone attacked her. After long deliberation and Ray ensuring me that it's safe, we left while she started backing muffins. Then he told me not to worry because his Annie can shoot and there are a lot of firearms in the house for her to choose from. That didn't sit well with me. People get shot by their own guns daily and if Ana had a variety to choose from, so did the attacker. This was bound to be the longest fishing trip I ever had.

"Christian, I'm glad you called me yesterday. I know this can't be easy for Annie. Being the centre of attention always makes her feel uncomfortable. Since meeting you, she's been in the papers twice, not including today. I thought you were just paranoid when you called this morning, but reading those articles and some of the comments, you made a good call, Son." He tells and I'm just glad he seems to like me.

"I just want to see her happy and keep her safe, Ray."

"That's all a father want for his daughter. Not that it would be easy for her to fit into this new life with you. It will take a lot of compromise for both of you."

"I'll do anything for her." This makes him laugh and me frown.

"Knowing Annie, you might want to try and do less. Annie is not impressed with wealth. She's more of a heartfelt gesture girl than extravagant gifts. This, what you did today, even though you probably should have told her, was a heartfelt gesture. You could've taken her anywhere, but you decided to bring her here. She sees things like that. I'm sure she's just enjoying making you suffer a bit too much to admit it."

"Thank you. I'll try to remember that."

"You do that. I always tried to spoil her as much as possible. With her mother not giving a shit about her, I was all she had. I know she always wanted a bigger family and me being the only child with dead parents, didn't make that possible. She never complained when I bought her something nice, but she lit up like a Christmas tree whenever I bought her something special." One thing I quickly learned about him today, is that he doesn't talk much…unless it's about Ana.

"Did you know her father?" I ask, curious about how came to be in their lives. This impromptu fishing trip seems to be a good thing. And since he seems to be in a talking mood...

"Frank Lambert. Didn't know him as a friend, but knew him as a fellow marine. I know he came from a very close family and that they didn't quite approve of his marriage to Carla. Gossip got around quickly back in the day. Carla said she broke contact with them the day Frank died as they refused to accept her and Ana. The fact that his estate went to his sister, totally pissed her off. As the widow of a marine, his death benefits went to her, but he apparently had other interests which were worth enough to make Carla a bitter woman. To the point that she even used the benefits meant for Ana. She's the opposite to her daughter and I like to think it was my influence in her life. For Carla, everything is about money and status in society. For Ana, everything is about family, love and being kind to others." At least I only had to endure a shitty mother for four years, Ana had to put up with her mother's shit for her entire life. Knowing how she feels about family, I'm going to see if I can track down Frank's family for her. I can't believe that a family, which were considered to be a close family, would throw away the opportunity to know Ana. If I were to take a wild guess based on nothing really, I would say that Carla punished them by using Ana for being left with nothing out of the will.

On our way back to the house, Ray stops and turns to face me. "She's my only daughter, Christian. Her ex-boss got off lucky. By the time I got there, he was already in custody. I'll be quicker next time." He warns and he is not joking.

"I won't hurt her." Or at least, I will try my best not to.

"Just keep her safe." When we start walking again, he chuckles and I look at him. "You've got your job cut out for you. I read she has a CPO. How did she take that news?"

"Not good, but I think it's needed. We agreed on an acceptable, but safe distance. I don't think Hyde is going to go away quietly."

"I never thought he would. I've got some information on him if you want. Just basic stuff. A friend of mine is trying to see if he can get anything on him to prolong his release. I'll let you know if we come up with something." I'm sure he has the same basic background check we have, but I'll take anything on the man.

"My team will be going through the SIP servers soon. There has to be more to him and we're convinced it's on those servers." One more week to go and Taylor will focus all his attention on it.

"You won't be able to use it if you obtain it by illegally hacking their systems." Oh hell, there's no way around it. I have to tell him the rest.

"Which is why I bought it. I want to be in a position to use whatever we find. Especially since it seems he might be getting parole before the end of October if he continues to behave." There is just no way that this calculated man is a first time offender. It is only the first time he got caught.

"That's not good news, but I'm glad she's got you. As long as you know that my gratitude ends when I see tears in her eyes."

* * *

 **A/N: I initially planned for this to be a short story with 40-50 chapters, but I've come up with a twist. It starts in this chapter and I might not be able to finish it in 50 chapters.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews and welcome to the new followers reading my story.**

 **Firstly, to my guest reviewer...I would have liked to respond in person. But to answer your questions...**

 **Big events are normally arranged months in advance, therefore Elena would have been invited long before Christian's birthday. As the event was not arranged by Grace, she unfortunately doesn't get to choose who attends. What happened between Elena and Christian are only known to the family. Grace and the family can't really do much without everything coming out and they wouldn't do that to Christian. At this stage, only her business is suffering because the Grey's refuse to go there. In time, when the Grey's start to refuse to attend if Elena attends, her social standing will take a beating. But as attending events are quite expensive and she is in deep financial trouble, she won't be able to afford to attend anyway. Christian only wants to find Ana's biological family, being adopted, I think he knows that the decision to make contact should be hers.**

 **Everyone missed the twist...at least the one's who reviewed, but it will be revealed in chapter 31 and 32.**

 **Sooo, for this chapter...I'm a fan of drama as long as it's in small doses and don't last long...I'm not a fan of angst. I've tried to make Ana a mature young lady, but she has a thing about worrying about the small details. Things like saying please and thank you. In conversations with Christian, she tends to get upset over the things he never even thought important, let alone something that she will pick up or upset her. He even said that in the previous chapter. "** ** _What is it with this woman and her constant zooming in on the smaller details when there's much bigger problems to focus on?"_**

 **I wrote this chapter with this Ana in mind and also...every woman feels insecure at one time or another in a relationship...this is Ana's moment.**

 **I really hope no one hates it, but even if you do...let me know.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30:** _ **OH FUCK NO!**_

 **Ana POV:**

Overall, today was a nice day. Ray and Christian talked like old friends and Christian promised to take Ray with to Aspen to go fishing. They have more in common than I thought. Ray said goodbye with his approval of Christian clear, but needing to tell me as much in words as well. During lunch, when he asked if Christian had the pleasure of meeting my mother, I felt bad to say no. I had to tell Christian that she missed my eighteenth birthday, like so many before and every one after. That however didn't hurt as much as when she missed my twenty first birthday or even worse, my graduation. I told her that day, as I cried over the phone, that I would not make any more attempts to contact her until she shows an interest in my life. I haven't had so much as a text from her since my graduation and the initial hurt wore off rather quickly. I didn't really expect anything from her after I have not featured on her list of priorities for years. Christian got pissed, but said nothing. Ray got sad all over again. He believes that parents should make an effort to be involved in their children's lives, especially if you only have one child. It really doesn't bother me so much anymore. The fact that she didn't even call me after the Hyde incident Ray told her about,is not really counting in her favour either. Simply put, she does not care about me and I have more than enough people to give my attention to who actually cares what happens in my life.

When we get back to my apartment, the entrance is swamped with the media. This again proves that people don't have their own lives to live. It's late on a Sunday and here they are, sitting and waiting for me to get home. Probably to tear my choice of clothing apart again. Christian phoned Elliot who told him that he took Kate to his place and Christian should probably do the same. He didn't complain. I'm upset about the fact that I can't even get into my apartment, but not upset about spending the night with Christian after the amazing weekend we had. Not even Elena ruined our special night and even though Christian could have told me in advance, I'm grateful that he made the effort to get involved in my life without me asking him. Kate has been bugging Elliot for weeks to meet her parents and he finally said yes last night, but he's only prepared to do it next weekend. Then again, with his reputation preceding him, I totally get his apprehension to meet her father.

Christian goes straight to his study in order to check his mails for anything urgent and I go to his bedroom to see if I still have something to wear in his closet. When I walk in, I freeze. I just stepped into a designer clothing store. I let my hands go over the clothes and admittedly, it is really nice clothes, all my size and everything I looked at with Kate when I had my appointment with Ms. Acton. I count six black skirts. Six. Who needs six black skirts? The silk blouses I really liked and they are really nice, but also, every colour is a bit of an over kill. The shoes…well…I'm a shoe and bag girl so they are nice enough to keep. Five formal dresses? I see the need for them considering that I'm dating a business man who attends business functions, but I also see the need to choose my own clothes. Just because I liked something in a store, doesn't mean I want it in my closet. Or his closet. But that's not the point.

I step back to sit on the bench in the middle of the closet and stare at the clothes in front of me. Can this man not just talk to me before he does things like this? I don't want this from him. I only want him. And I just want to have a say in things. Is it too much to ask that he asks my opinion and not my forgiveness? I will admit that he always have good intentions and only my best interests at heart, it's his execution that bothers me.

"I fucked up again, didn't I?" I hear his cautious tone and I sigh. I can't be mad at him, but I want him to tone it down a bit.

"No Christian, you didn't. You simply went overboard again. I don't need all this." I point towards the clothes and he comes to sit down next to me.

"In here, I'll admit, it does look a bit much. It did sound like much over the phone. Will you at least keep some? Gail will have the rest collected tomorrow." He suggests and I get up to remove whatever I feel should go back. I won't even dare to look at the price tags.

I take four of the black skits first and put it on the chest of drawers containing his underwear. Then the green, yellow and white silk blouses. I will gracefully accept the black, blue and grey ones. I'm not big on bright colours and don't like green and yellow in general. I move the grey, black and red pants suits and remove the other five. Yes…five. The three sundresses I leave as well, they are too beautiful to return. The two black pants and little bit of casual clothes, I'll keep. Trench coats in black, tan and white I leave as well and remove the other four. I keep two of the evening dresses, the black and red floor length ones, and put the other three on the large pile. All the shoes I leave, but decide to only keep two of the bags. When I'm done, I sit next to Christian again, looking at what's left and this is still a very expensive and very over the top collection. If I remove more, he will be disappointed. This will have to suffice as an almost acceptable middle for both.

"Thank you, Christian. It is very generous of you. I will only keep this if that's okay with you. The rest can all go back." He doesn't look hurt or disappointed, just glad that I at least left half of the clothes.

"I don't mind, but…" He gets up and walks to the pile, lifting the top of the pile to remove the grey jacket I removed with the trench coats. "I really like this. It comes with a dress that would look perfect on you." He opens the buttons to reveal a beautiful, plain grey dress that ends about two inches below the jacket. I didn't even see that.

"It's a nice dress." I agree and he carefully puts it back on the rail.

"Are you going to reduce the lingerie too?" He asks and I smile brightly at him.

"No, I think we'll need all of it since you have a bad habit of destroying my panties." That seems to please him a lot.

After showing me just how much I underestimated his skills with my insulting ten minute comment, we lay in each other's arms. He's been back for four days already and I think it's time to finish our conversation. There can't be much left to discuss, but I want to see if we can try and start one Monday on good footing. Last Monday he was away. The Monday before that we were fighting. The Monday before that he was trying to prove a point. Even through every week ends on a high note, I'm committed to starting the new week on a high note. Since we had a relaxing weekend, and we are both very relaxed right now, and it is still a bit early, it should be fine…right?

"Christian, what did the contract say? The one the subs signed." I ask and feel his arm tighten around his waist. He does this when he doesn't want me to turn around.

"You want to discuss this now? After we just made love and before we fall asleep?" He asks, but we just keep putting everything off when other things come up to distract us.

"I just want to know. I don't really think Elena is gone for good and I don't want her to sit with information she could use to drive a wedge between us." I confess my real reason for wanting to know. I will never allow Elena to come between us and even though she's already lost, it doesn't mean she will go away.

"The contract stipulated soft and hard limits for both of us. My hard limits were longer than most people's, but one of them was that they are not allowed to ask personal questions and that included the reason for the long list of hard limits. Every one of them were non-negotiable. It contained rules like eating, sleeping and working out. They were not allowed to approach my family or enter into a Grey property during or after the contract ended. They were to submit to my wishes for the duration of the contract and in return, I looked after them. For some this included paying for them to study, paying their rent and for all of them I bought a car. It also stated that they were to stay upstairs from Friday's to Sunday's unless notified otherwise in advance." What I thought, I don't know. It's not like he would use a hotel for his activities. I just didn't think that they actually did it here. I read that there were clubs and things for those sort of…sexual activities.

"They stayed here?" Did they make use of the library? If they did, did he have sex with them in there? Oh hell, why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut and fall asleep in his arms.

"Upstairs. Don't let your imagination run away with you, baby." I take his hand from my waist and turn to look at him. "It wasn't about being in a relationship for any of us. There were no feelings involved and with the exception of two, not even much conversation. It was about two adults needing an escape and having sex. I wanted control over them, they wanted me to dominate them. Don't overthink this."

"It's kind of hard not to. I don't like hearing about all of this, but I need to know." It makes no sense.

"I don't want to upset you and I can see how much all this shit bothers you. You try to hide it, but your eyes tells me everything that you don't." He tells me, brushing my cheek like he normally does when he tries to keep me calm.

"You know me well." And it's because he takes notice of subtle changes in me that no one else sees.

"I do. That's why I know that you're worried about where they've been. No one apart from myself, Gail and Taylor ever entered the library." That's a relief. "You already know that no one was allowed in my room before you. I spent very little time with any them unless we were in the playroom. The spare room upstairs were used by them. Unless absolutely needed, I never went in there. They were allowed to use the media room, great room and kitchen. I would eat with some of them from time to time in the dining room. None of them ever made use of the patio as far as I know. I never fucked any of them outside of the playroom, Ana." Completely irrational, I know. I'm not going to try and say I'm fine because it hurts to hear how he _fucked_ fifteen other women in this apartment where I feel so safe. Where I feel like I belonged because he was here. Where I gave him my virginity.

I'm glad that the patio, library and his bedroom were not used by them. I'm ecstatic that he never did anything with them around the rest of the apartment. I can honestly say that if that was not the case, I would be leaving this apartment right now and refuse to come back. It made me blush this morning when I placed his coffee in front of him on the counter in the kitchen, remembering how he spread me open and licked me into orgasm on that very counter when we came back last night. Then I smiled as I looked at the couch where he sat afterwards while I was on my knees in front of him, sucking his dick before he fucked on the carpet, so out of control that the bedroom was just too far for either of us. And that was just on our way to the bedroom. I would go insane if I knew he did that with someone else. Only, he did fuck a lot of woman before me. I knew he had sex with these women, I'm not an idiot, but when he just said that he fucked them…that bothers me. For me, he makes love to me when he wants to show me how much he cares and it's gentle and everything nice and makes me feel special. When he can't wait to be inside me. When he wants me so badly that he loses control. That's when he fucks me and it is hot and sexy and makes me feel wanted. So yes, when he just said he fucked them, insane as it sounds, it somehow hurt me just as much as finally catching on that he did that here. I wish he just kept saying he had sex with them. I could live with him having sex with them. That didn't bother me before. And I'm make no sense.

"Oh baby, don't cry please." He tells me and I didn't even realize that I was crying until he dries my tears with a pained expression. "This is it Anastasia. We're done talking about the shit in my past that can't be changed anyway. It hurts you and I fucking hate to see this look on your face." I don't say anything and can't stop crying either. It's unfair of me, but I want him to be mine like I'm his, but that will never happen. Sixteen women saw him naked. Sixteen women got _fucked_ by him. Sixteen women gave him what I never will. "Will you please talk to me?" He pleads and wait for me to pull myself together. I'm trying to get the picture of fifteen faceless, nameless subs with him out of my head.

"I'm…I'm sorry…It just hurts to think of you like that. I want you to be only mine." And there I go again. Maybe I'm going insane. I heard jealousy could do that to a person.

"Baby, it's not possible for me to be more yours than I already am. I love you. Believe me Anastasia, I can imagine how bad this must be for you, which is why we're never discussing this shit again. You don't need to know more and I don't want to see you like this again." He tells me and the tears finally stopped. "Ana, I understand your reaction, I really do. I would go fucking insane if the roles were reversed."

"Just one more thing…no, two." I say and see him shake he's head.

"No. I won't be responsible for more tears in your eyes. Can't you just let it go? You know most of the shit anyway."

"Just two, then we're done. I'll never bring the past up again." He nods, very reluctantly, and I fully expected an eye roll just in order to clearly convey his displeasure. "Elena said you had a fondness for brunettes, but I remember you having a problem with me being a brunette when I met you. So, I was just wondering, how many were brunettes?" I ask and fuck, I'm not going to like this. His eyes tells me as much as mine tells him. I would have preferred they all being blond or red heads or fuck, even better...bold. Nameless, faceless and hairless...yes, that would have been so much better.

"All of them." That answer sounds very short…too short… I must stop. I know I must stop.

"Long brown hair?" I ask, again.

"All of them." He answers and I close my eyes. The fifteen nameless, faceless woman just became fifteen nameless women with long brown hair.

"Did any of them happen to look like me?" I ask with my eyes closed. I'm clearly a sucker for punishment. I should just let him take me to this damn playroom to beat the shit out of me…it would certainly hurt less. When the answer doesn't come, I open my eyes to look into his eyes filled with…remorse?

 _OH FUCK NO!_

I hope for my own sanity that I'm reading too much into this again. My heart is breaking right now. I thought I was special. I look at him pleadingly, begging him to tell me that I'm being silly. Still, the answer I want don't come and the pain in his eyes resembles what I'm feeling. I think I would have preferred if he _fucked_ all fifteen of them in every room of this apartment, even the library, to knowing they looked like me. Or I looked like them since they had him first. _Shit! You just had to go there, Ana! Now look at what you've done._

I pull away from him with my hand over my mouth to keep sobs from escaping. Tears are flowing uncontrollably down my cheeks. Pain in my eyes clearly indicating that I'm heartbroken. Totally and completely heartbroken. I put on a robe and wrap it tightly against my body…an effort to keep me from falling apart. I feel like I'm falling apart. Nothing could ever hurt this much. Even if I'm irrational and over reacting, the pain is real.

I leave the room and walk to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine and a glass. It's almost ten and I should be sleeping, not drinking. I should have just closed my fucking eyes and slept peacefully in his arms. Now I'm heartbroken with the realization that I'm not special after all. I'm just number sixteen, or seventeen…depending on whether I include or exclude Elena, who just happens to be the only one who does not have long brown hair. Maybe she ruined blonds for him?

"Oh fuck! What happened?" Taylor asks coming out of the security room across the hall to see me walking out of the kitchen with the wine in my hand. "Ana, what the fuck happened?" I just continue crying. "Are you hurt?" I see him glare down the hall in the direction of the bedroom and if I don't talk to him soon, he's going to do something irresponsible.

"I'm…I'm not special…am I?" I ask him, and he looks confused. "I look like them." I say and he relaxes a bit. "I'm not special, Taylor, am I?" I'm sobbing now and he is starting to get uncomfortable. I know he won't tell me, but I want him to at least tell me I'm special. He saw all of them, he met them, he already knew I fitted Christian's particular taste just fucking nicely.

"If _that_ is what has you so upset, I think your overreacting. After everything that Christian shared with you, you get upset about _this_? So he prefers petite brunettes? I like blonds. Should Gail be upset because I only dated blond women before her?" He asks me in a stern voice and then changes his strategy when he sees that is not going to go down well. "Ana, you know that man loves you."

"I can't see why. He's very special to me. I just wanted to be special to him, too." I tell him and leave him there to go to my library. Christian never used it and I love it, so yes, I think of it as my library.

I just want to cry without anyone seeing me. Without anyone asking me if I'm okay. Without Christian begging me to stop and Taylor telling me I'm overreacting. I want to cry my heart out. To cry until there are no tears left. Then I will pull myself together and go back to bed to crawl into his arms. I will never cry about his past again after this. An hour later, it finally stops. Sitting here after half a bottle of wine, I'm missing him. I want him to hold me and sooth my pain. I want to hear that he loves me even though I know it. Sometimes a girl just needs to cry to get it all out in order to move on.

I walk out of the library and see a light coming from under the study's door. I walk closer and hear Christian talking to someone.

"I said I would never let her go again, Jason, but I won't stop her. I would've preferred that she left over something I did _now_ and not something from my past, but I would go fucking crazy if I ever have to see her so heartbroken again. I love her enough not to stop her, but it will fucking kill me." Just like it would kill me.

"She was bound to find out sooner or later." Taylor says to him.

"Just like I'm bound to lose her." Oh Fifty, you won't lose me.

* * *

 **A/N: She feels better and it will only go better now.**

 **Some left comments about understanding if Ana was upset about the fact that they all looked like his mother...sorry, but I chose to leave that part out of this story. For me, there is just no rationalizing that. I might bring it in later, but I have no plans as yet for that.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews and welcome to the new followers reading my story. I always say it, but I always appreciate people reading my story and letting me know what they think.**

 **Now the talk between Ana and Christian. Hope you enjoy and promise...the drama between them is now over, not the fighting:) Just the drama.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: I'll never leave you.**

 **Christian POV:**

I couldn't answer her. I wanted to, but I didn't want to make it worse. Not like it could get worse, but I was hoping that she would let it go. I fucking hate Elena fucking Lincoln. She's going to pay for this. If she kept her mouth shut, Ana wouldn't have asked that question. Did she have a right to know that all my subs were of similar build and hair colour? Yes. Did I want her to know that _now_? Hell no. I kept that quiet for now for a reason. We are still getting to know each other for crying out loud. And she had to deal with more than the average girl in the beginning of a relationship already. I'm very lucky that the worst I have to deal with is her mother and a possible threat against her by Jack Hyde. She have to deal with my past, long list of ex-subs, her now lack of privacy, being ridiculed for her choice in clothing, confronted by Elena and constant close protection. Not to mention that she can't get into her own apartment, not that I'm going to complain about that. But maybe all this just added to her being over sensitive about little things.

I've sat in front of that damn door, listening to her heartbroken cries, for a long time and it never quieted down. Taylor came and pulled me into my office, telling me to give her privacy to think things through by herself. When she's ready, she'll come out. The question is if she'll be coming out to me or to leave.

"I love her, Taylor." I tell him, the scotch burning my throat.

"I know you do and I promise you, Christian, she knows it too. That's why she's still here." He tells me and I hope he's right. He normally is, but this time, I'm putting all my hope on him. "Women are like that. When we need to blow off steam, we run or hit the gym, even have angry sex. Women seem to blow off steam by crying. I think she's over reacting, considering every else, and told her as much. Just let her be, she'll be fine." He takes a sip of his own scotch and looks at me. "I'll also make sure to keep them away from her, but it's been years with no attempts from any of the subs to make contact. Well, Leila is the exception. But they have all moved on."

"Just for my peace of mind, I want you to remind all of them that the NDA's still stands and now also includes Ana. I don't want her to ever see any of them in person." I think about it for a minute and look at him again. "Also, tell them I'm sorry for the way I treated them. Tell them that I love Ana and I just want to be a man she can be proud of. And that I hope they all find the happiness and love that I found with Ana if they haven't already." Even though it was consensual and they knew the deal in advance, I feel bad now. They sort of wasted time being with me when they could have been out there looking for their own Ana.

"I'm proud of you, Christian. You've come a long way in a short time. You had it in you all along, you just needed Ana to unlock it. And I will make sure it's done first thing tomorrow." It's the first time he said something like this to me and I'm glad he feels like he could talk to me like this. Apart from Elliot, this is the closest thing I have to friendship.

"I like who I am with her, Jason. I love my new life with her. She gives me a reason to get up every morning and try to be better than the previous day. I hate that my past is causing her pain. I understand how she feels though. I would be out of my mind if I had to deal with what she's dealing with now. To know that she had sex with so many men just for the sake of having sex. I wouldn't have been able to cope with that. Not with my Ana. It makes me sound like a prick, I know. Shit, I hate my past. Something I thought I wanted and needed. All I need now is to have her with me. All I want is to see her smile. I would do anything to see her smile again."

"And she will, just give her time alone and she will come to you. Don't push her. You'll make her smile again, Christian." I believe him.

"I said I would never let her go again, Jason, but I won't stop her. I would've preferred that she left over something I did _now_ and not something from my past, but I would go fucking crazy if I ever have to see her so heartbroken again. I love her enough not to stop her, but it will fucking kill me."

"She was bound to find out sooner or later." He tells me and I suppose that's true. It doesn't make me feel better though.

"Just like I'm bound to lose her." I couldn't handle it before I loved her. Now, I'll rather not think about it. I have to fix this. I absolutely cannot lose her now.

The soft knock on the door makes my heart stop because it can only be her. I look at Taylor and he gets up and opens the door and she looks like she's been through hell and back.

He steps aside to let her walk into the room and after a hopeful look at us, leaves quietly, closing the door behind him. Ana just stands there, her arms wrapped around her as if she's protecting herself from more pain. I would protect her if I could. She walks over to sit down in the chair Taylor just sat in and looks up at the opposite wall. When a tear escapes her eye again, I want to cry myself.

"You put my picture in your study?" She asks and I look at the picture Taylor arranged to be hung today. It's a beautiful picture. My favourites were placed where I could look at them the most.

"Yes." I answer, not being able to say anything more. I don't want to talk about the fucking pictures. It's like talking about the damn weather in order to avoid talking about the real problem.

"Thank you," She whispers and I frown at her because I have no clue why she's thanking me right now. "It helps…to know you did this. You don't have any other pictures of the people in your life in your apartment." She points weakly towards the pictures. I would do anything to help make this better. The pictures where for me, but I'm glad it helps. But if she doesn't start talking to me soon I'll lose it and I'm trying hard not to push her.

"You're special to me and I love you." She starts, but doesn't look at me. I just want to see her eyes. Preferably without tears, but right now, I'll take anything. "You're my first in every single way. I never thought I would get the love people write books about, but I think I did. With you." Her hand comes up to wipe away a tear. "I knew your past was bad. I could see how nervous you were to tell me anything. When you started to open up to me, I realized that it was worse than I ever thought it could be. No child should go through what you went through. And the abuse as a teenager, even if you think it helped you at the time, didn't help at all. But I love you despite all of it because it made you the man I fell in love with. You survived all that and I'm proud of you." She's never been this honest with me in person and I don't move, scared she will stop. "I don't like that I wasn't your first, but I can't hold that against you and waiting was my choice. I knew there were women before me, but I somehow never thought about what exactly that means. I never even thought that they came into your apartment. Honestly, I don't know what the hell I was thinking and I never really gave it much thought either. I read your mail and then deleted it, never really thinking about your answers to my questions meant." More tears fall and I feel helpless to make this better for her. "The problem is not that you had sex with other women. Or even that you had sex with them here." She takes a deep breath and I realize that we've hit the heart of the problem and she's having a hard time telling me this. "The problem is that I thought I was special to you and to find out that I just look like all the subs before me, makes me really sad. I never felt like I was special, but you made me feel special. I won't lie to you, and I know how much you hate seeing me sad, but as irrational as it is, I'm hurt. The first thing that went through my mind, even though it didn't fully register at the time, was…" She finally looks at me, eyes red from crying staring at me. "You always tell me how beautiful I am to you…did you tell them too?" I want to lie and make it better, but I can't do that.

"Yes," I confess softly. I told them if they looked beautiful or sexy or hot. We had a sexual relationship and appearance is a big part of that. "There's not really much besides looks, sex and wanting an escape when you have a purely sexual relationship with someone, Ana." Shit, will these tears ever stop?

"I'm hurting and I don't know how to stop feeling hurt right now. Fifteen subs were just a number before, but now they are fifteen women with long brown hair that resembles me. I know this is stupid and I shouldn't worry about it. I've never had self-esteem issues. I always thought I was pretty, but since you…you make me feel beautiful and sexy and wanted. As stupid as it might seem, the fact that fifteen women before me felt the same because of you, that's what bothers me." She cries again and I stand to pick her up. Her arms go around my neck and I hope that's a good sign.

I walk back to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed gently. I get it, honestly I get it. I would lose my fucking mind if I had to have that shit in my head about her. To know that someone got to be inside her and she enjoyed it...I get a wet cloth from the bathroom and clean her face.

"I know you're tired, but can you listen to me quickly before I let you sleep?" I ask her and she nods. I sit down next to her with her hand in mine. "I love you. I've never said those words to anyone in my entire life. It breaks my heart that you don't feel like you're special to me, because baby, you are special to me and it has nothing to do with the way you look. It was initially what stopped me that day when I saw you outside Grey House. But then you laughed and in that moment, it wouldn't have mattered if you hair were pitch black. I tried to remember how it sounded for hours afterwards. You are the most important person in my life…past or present. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you." I take her hand and put it on my chest over my heart. "This beats only for you now, baby. And you're the only woman I've ever called that. I know you're hurting right now, but I'm asking you to try and remember that you were my first in so many ways which are far more important to me than my virginity. And even if you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me, that's not why I love you. I won't stop you if you want out, Ana. If this is too much for you and too big for you to get over now, I won't stop you. But I know that I will always love you and when you feel better, I will be here waiting for you. As long as it takes."

I get up quickly and walk to the bathroom, not giving her time to respond. I need a hot shower to get some of the tension out of my shoulders. I feel as if I'm going to snap. I let the water get hot while I take off my pyjama bottoms and then stare at myself in the mirror. I look like crap and I deserve it. Ana looks worse and she doesn't deserve it.

The shower feels good. With my hands on the shower wall, I let the hot water run over my head and down my back. I close my eyes and try to think of ways to just make this all go away. At least she's still here. She's just heartbroken and I'm trying to give her space to deal with what she's feeling. I know she loves me and she knows I love her, but that doesn't seem enough to make her pain go away.

When I feel her hand on my back, I push of the wall and turn to look at her. "I know I'm special to you, Christian. My brain is just fucking with me right now. Earlier, it was just fifteen faceless women. Now, all I see when I close my eyes, is you with different versions of me but never with me…and it breaks my heart, baby. I'm trying, I really am trying not to think about anything but us." I pull her into my arms and hold her close. "You make me feel special every day, I want you to know that. This has nothing to do with the way you treat me."

"Then please don't leave me." I beg her.

"Christian, I promise you that the thought never even crossed my mind. I don't want to leave you, baby. You never have to worry about that." She closes the water and steps out of the shower to get each of us a towel. " I said I wanted to ask you two things." I nod but inside I'm having a panic attack. The last question she asked caused her pain and I want to go to bed and sleep with her safely wrapped in my arms. "I want you to show me the playroom."

 _Now this_ is one of those moments where I want to kiss myself for being so damn brilliant.

After putting the robe back around her I take her hand and lead her up the stairs and to the old playroom. It's no longer locked. The door isn't even closed. She walks into the room and looks around. On the wall facing the door is a large head shot taken of us together last night. I have to remember to thank Taylor. The wall to the right is a floor to ceiling mirror. The wall to the left has another one of her pictures. And the rest of the room contains gym equipment. Escala has a gym down stairs, but I had no other idea for his room. All I knew was that I wanted the playroom gone and right now, it was undoubtedly one of the best decisions of my life.

"It's…a gym." She walks towards the picture on the wall of us and turns to face me. She almost looks happy again. "This was last night."

I point to the picture of her. "This is beautiful and shows me so much of your personality." I walk towards her and turn her to look at us. Both smiling with bright eyes as if nothing in the world could ever make the smile go away. There is no way that anyone can look at this picture and not know that we love each other. "But this, this shows me what love is. I wanted a picture of us and it was taken on the day that I told you I love you." Hard to believe it was only yesterday. "The playroom was broken down the day after you gave me your virginity. It was changed into a gym when you had the flu. I no longer had any use for it."

"You did this for me?" She asks, turning back to face me and I almost moan when her arms wraps around my waist.

"Everything I do lately is either for you or because of you." I tell her honestly and she smiles for the first time since she asked what the damn contract said.

"You got rid of everything?" She asks.

"Everything that was in this room." I tell her and then kiss her softly on her lips. I ordered new items, all of which she will find pleasurable, but now is not the time to tell her and we don't need a playroom for that.

"You don't need that?" She asks and I think again how much I should tell her.

"Ana, I don't want to remember who I was in this room. I never want to be that man again. You researched that shit. You know that I beat them, with their consent, and knowing that I did that because I was mad about all the shit that happened to me...it makes me feel ashamed. I punished them because I was punished and couldn't do anything about it at the time. I wanted to let go of that part of my life and therefore I needed to do this." I look down at her and her and kiss her forehead. "I'll never do that to you. I don't want to and don't need to Anastasia. All I want and need is right here, in my arms."

"Are we okay? Will we be okay?" She asks, looking up at me.

"We will be just fine, baby." I tell her and pull her into my arms again.

"That's a relief. Can we go back to bed now? I'm really tired." I pick her up and hold her close to my chest. I close the door on my way into the bedroom and get into bed with her still in my arms. I only let her go long enough for my one hand to switch off the lights.

"Sleep, baby. I love you." I kiss the top of her head.

"I know you do." Somehow, that means more to me after tonight than hearing that she loves me too.

I expected her to not be happy because of the fact that I only had subs with long brown hair and petite bodies, much like herself. I expected her not to like the contents of the contract. I expected her to hate the playroom. But never, in any version of the possible outcomes, did I expect her reaction tonight. I think it took her as much by surprise as it did me. I also don't know what she thought when I told her I've had fifteen submissive. But as she said, she never actually realized before tonight what it entailed. And surprisingly, that is still not what bothered her the most. I've told her everything there is to tell and the one thing that absolutely broke her, was the fact that she didn't think she was special to me. How can everything else pale in comparison to the one thing I never even thought would cross her mind. She took everything I told her before so well. Never got too upset and always tried to understand the reason for everything and how it affected me. Yet, the one thing that I see as not the worst at all, is the one thing that actually hurt her. Or it's the little thing that just made everything else too much to handle?

I wish I could remove the unwanted pictures from her mind, but I can't. All I can do is to make sure that she knows I love her and that she understand she is special to me. Maybe she feels insecure, not that I can see how that is possible. Okay, maybe John is getting his wish. As much as I hate it, we might need to talk to John about this if she doesn't feel better tomorrow.

"I'll never leave you, Christian." I hear her soft voice and push onto my elbow to look at her. She's sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face and even in her sleep, she tries to reassure me. I can do the same for her.

* * *

 **A/N: And with that, the drama is over.**

 **Please remember to leave me a review. I love to read them and it keeps me motivated to keep updating as frequently as possible. I really don't mind criticism either. It helps me to try and be better:) I was starting to get concerned when the reviews were starting to decline as that normally means that you're losing the readers following your story...luckily, I got new one's :-)**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Oh, my apologies for not updating sooner. As always, thank you for following my story and the amazing reviews.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: I'm glad you're feeling better, baby.**

 **Ana POV:**

I wanted to start Monday as a good day, but here I am, starting into the dark room feeling bad about my reaction last night. We had such a good time this weekend and then it all changed. It shouldn't matter to me what he did before I met him. I said from the beginning that I would listen and understand and be there for him. And I did all that with every bad and horrible thing he told me. But then he told me that I look like them and that almost destroyed me. I would have been just fine never knowing that, but I will not let that affect what we have.

I get out of the bed slowly, trying not to disturb Christian who is still sleeping peacefully. I change the robe for a gym outfit and walk out of the room, closing the door behind me after one more look at him. The gym is nice. Not as spacious as one would expect a gym to be, but it has everything needed. I walk over to the cupboard to get a towel and on top there are two iPods. I take one and walk over to the treadmill. In the mirror I can see my picture behind me and next to me the one of us. This is nice. And very thoughtful.

As I start to run faster, the beat in my ears helping to keep me going, I think about my relationship with Christian. He's come so far since I met him and after a good night's sleep, I see how stupid my reaction was. He had submissives in order to exercise control over them. He didn't fuck them like he does me, because that would've meant that he lost control like he does with me. The Christian I met, would never have allowed that to happen. I don't know why such a stupid thing like hair colour upset me last night. My looks is not what makes me special. The effect I have on him is what makes me special. I might not have been the first person he had sex with, but waiting was my choice, he didn't really have a choice in the matter. A horny teenager with touch issues didn't stand a chance against that evil woman. I am however the first person he slept with, the first person allowed to touch him, the first person he wanted a relationship with and more importantly, the first person he said I love you to. And there are many more firsts we shared as a couple and there will be many more. I might resemble them, but I have a unique relationship with him. I think last night was a combination of all the ups and downs. A lot has happened in the last couple of weeks and it was bound to have an effect on me. He had he's breakdown and now I had mine too.

When I feel my legs starting to burn, I set the treadmill to a lower setting to cool down. This is how I like to deal with things. Christian talks to Flynn. Kate goes shopping. Ray works. Jose disappears to take photos. I run…and apparently cry my eyes out. And that's exactly what I did. It took over an hour for me to exorcise my demons, but it worked and even with aching legs, I feel great and ready for the day. I'm ready for a good Monday.

I take the towel to wipe the sweat from my face and I'm startled when I see Christian leaning against the door frame. He stares at me tentatively, probably trying to figure out if my mood has improved. The clock above the door says it's just after six. There's still plenty of time to take a long shower and get ready for work. Removing only one earbud, I walk to him, smiling at the song playing in my ear.

"Nice playlist, baby." I tell him, placing the other earbud next to his ear.

"… _leave me wanting more. Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me."_ He grins at me with the words of Rihanna's S&M playing and then takes the iPod to put it on the table next to us.

"You excite me more. I woke up and you were gone." He says.

"I needed to clear my head. Put things into perspective for me." I tell him as he trails my arm with his fingers. "I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you."

"I wouldn't have minded. Did it help? The run?" He asks me, pulling me closer, but I move out of reach.

"I'm sweaty." I explain quickly.

"I don't give a fuck." He tells me and pulls me into his arms. "You didn't answer me."

"It helped. I'm sorry about last night. I was being oversensitive and insecure for no reason." I put my hand on his cheek and kiss his lips softly. "Want to take a shower with me? I'll wash your back."

"I'll make you a deal. You can wash my back, if I can fuck you." He jokes and picks me up. We're back in sync and it makes me happy. And he seem to have a fondness for carrying me around, not that I mind.

"Hardly sounds fair." I argue.

"But it does sound like fun." He counters quickly.

 **Christian POV:**

Finding the bed empty next to me this morning should have scared the shit out of me, but I didn't. Instead of having a panic attack, I got up and went to look for Ana knowing she was here somewhere. I wasn't surprised to find her in the gym. I don't know how long she's been running before I got there, but I know she ran for another seventeen minutes while I just looked at her. The minute I saw her pensive expression morph into that smile, it confirmed again that we will be okay. I've seen that smile plenty of times before. Elliot even texted it to me when I was in Moscow. Everyone who knows her, know that when she has that smile on her face, she's thinking of me. I'm the reason for that smile and it makes me very happy.

I was glad when I saw how early it was as it gave me time to show her just how special she is to me. What started in the shower and then the bed, ended in the shower again. She never frowned once. She never hesitated once. Most importantly, she smiled when I told her how beautiful she is. She let me love her and loved me back and it was mind blowing. I'm totally addicted to this woman.

All through breakfast we talked about everything that came to mind. We laughed and kissed and held hands. When we walked out of the elevator to the car, Taylor smiled, knowing the crisis has been adverted and it was the last one. There are no more shit in my past that needs to be discussed. The SUV was barely out of the parking area before all hell broke loose again. They can't see shit through the tinted windows, but they will still take photos of a plain black SUV leaving Escala. They should know by now that if they manage to get a photo of me, it's because I wanted them to. Outside of GEH it's more of the same, just a larger number of reporters waiting for us to arrive to get a picture. With GEH security, that won't happen either. This building was designed for my security and privacy and from the parking to the elevator is completely out of the public's eye, even with the window fronts.

With my hand on the small of her back, we walk into the elevator and this time, no one steps in with us. It didn't stop them from staring however. Even though I just kissed her in the car, I stand with my back against the elevator and pull her to me in order to cover my mouth over hers. When she pulls away, just like that first kiss and so many thereafter, she cleans her lip gloss from my mouth.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, baby." I tell her again.

"You already said that." She says with a smile, her hand coming up to play with the hair above my ear. It surprises me that such a simple act can feel so intimate.

"I'm also glad we're okay again." And I will make sure that we stay like this. Happy to simply be together.

"You already said that, too."

"Both deserves repeating." I say smiling down at her happy face.

"You just want another kiss." Then the elevator stops. "But that ping signals the start of working hours. It will have to wait." She says, walking out of the elevator and I wait for her to walk a bit before I will follow her. Not because she doesn't want anyone to see us together. No, today it is purely in order for me to look at her ass in that skirt.

 _Shit!_ I forgot to tell her no more skirts. If I get to look at how sexy her ass looks in that skirt, it means every other fucker gets the same view. I hope she wasn't planning on going out to get lunch…or even leave the floor.

"Were you planning on getting out of that elevator any time soon?" Ros asks with a stack of papers in her hand and her other keeping the elevator doors open. She looks to her left, then back to me. "I see. I'm tempted to stand here and watch her walk away myself, but we don't have time for that shit right now. You're late and we have a meeting that's about to start." She tells me with a smirk and now I have to worry about the other fuckers and Ros ogling my girl's ass.

"Lead the way, Ms. Bailey." I gesture with my hand for her to continue to the boardroom in order for me to follow, but not after another peak of Ana taking a seat behind her desk.

We've been sitting here going back and forth and not getting anywhere. Ros is trying her best to see if she can get a mutual agreement out of this seeing that we've been at it for over an hour already. Just as I started to get worked up about the ridiculous executive packages they are requesting, I get a text from Taylor.

 **\- A call was just put through to Ana from reception…it is Carla Adams. -** I read the text twice…and then read it again. There is no doubt in my mind that the media coverage of Saturday reached her and that encouraged the unexpected call. If she thinks that she is going to suddenly form a bond with her daughter purely because of who she is dating, she's going to be disappointed.

 **\- Thank you for letting me know. -** I reply and when the meeting seems to finally come to a close thirty minutes later, I get up and button my jacket.

"Thank you everyone. I'm glad we could finally reach an agreement. Ros will finish up here as I unfortunately have something I need to check on." I explain and leave the boardroom.

I walk up to Ana's desk and she is busy preparing for the month end report already. It was part of Andrea's job to take all the monthly output reports for the various operations and capture the output figures into a spreadsheet in order to get the trend lines as well as key performance indicators. The template I saw on Friday was impressive for a lit major and I'm very interested to see what she comes up with. "Ana…" I stop when she holds one finger in the air. Looking at that one finger, I burst out laughing. I, Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, who made his first billion dollars by the age of 24 and who takes shit from no one, just stopped talking when his PA/girlfriend pointed her finger in the air. No words or eye contact. Just the universal signal asking for a minute before she's spoken to. _What the hell?_ Nevertheless, I wait patiently and amused for her to finish what she is busy with and give me her attention. "So glad you could find the time to give me a minute of your time, Ms. Steele. Something important?" I ask and she smiles.

"Not particularly, but I was in the middle of it. How can I help you, Mr. Grey?" She asks professionally and I just shake my head.

"I was on my way back to my office and stopped by to see how you were doing." I tell her and lean against the desk like I have all the time in the world. Maybe if she thought I had time to chat, she will tell me about the call she received.

"I'm doing very well, thank you for asking. Do you want some coffee before your next meeting?" She asks and start to get up. I don't want coffee, but I'll drink it just to get her alone in my office.

"Yes, please." I say and walk to the door, I don't go in however until she disappeared around the corner. Damn, she's got a fine ass.

Like so many days, I notice that it's already after eleven and it's the first time today that I walk into my office for the day. I remember when I started GEH. I couldn't wait to have my first official business meeting. Now, I dread going to them and prefer to only attend important meetings. As I go to sit down on my chair, my eyes fall on the wall facing the windows and I smile. The three pictures of Ana now perfectly in my line of sight and I know that no matter how bad my day is, as long as I get to look up and see my girl, I will smile.

"Mr. Grey, I brought you your coffee." I hear her from the door and turn to look at her. I will miss her when she leaves. As beautiful as those pictures are against my wall, nothing beats the real Ana.

"Thank you, Ms. Steele." I point to my desk for her to put it down and walk around to stand next to her. "Do I get a kiss with that coffee?" I ask and move closer. When my hand lightly touches hers I feel that spark I seem to crave so much now.

"Unfortunately not, but I did put a cookie next to your cup." She point to the coffee and next to the cup is a small shortbread cookie. I don't really like sweet things, but since she started working here, she always puts a cookie next to my coffee. "Besides, your next appointment is on her way up." She says and as she turns to walk out, her eye catches the photos and she stops, her mouth covering her mouth to hide the loud gasp.

"Really brightens up my office, don't you think?" I ask her and wait for her to regain her speech.

"Uhm…why did you put them in here? I thought they were at Escala." She says softly, turning her head slowly to look at me.

"They were, now they are here. I get to see my girl everywhere I go. It helps to keep a smile on my face." I tell her and she throws her arms around my neck while I move my hands to her waist. Looks like I'm getting that kiss after all.

"Thank you. You keep me smiling too, baby. I will have to get a picture of you for my desk when I leave just to get through the day." Oh, I'll make sure it is a nice big picture, preferably of us, just for everyone else to see that she's taken.

She gets onto her toes and kiss me softly on my lips then pulls away. I didn't even get a chance to push my tongue through those light pink lips and the knock on the door says I'm not going to either. "That would be Ms. Mateo. You have a meeting with her and Elliot regarding the renovation for SIP. Elliot called and he will be a couple of minutes late."

"Shit, in that case, why don't you take a seat and I will let her in." I tell, releasing a sigh and she frowns. "She's really good at her job and I don't want to be rude or be forced to fire her. I've worked with Gia before on the projects Elliot did for me and she has a problem with respecting personal space. And don't repeat this to Kate, but the fact that Elliot used to fuck her is not helping to keep her at a distance. Besides, the meeting can't start without Elliot and having a casual conversation with her is not something I'm looking forward to." She nods and walk over to the meeting table to take a seat.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for cutting it short here, but I want the meeting to be all in one chapter…which will be updated soon:-)**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: As always, thank you for following my story and the amazing reviews.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: It can be modern, but not…well…** _ **this.**_

 **Christian POV:**

"Christian, always a pleasure to see you." She tells me as I open the door for her to enter. "My apologies for knocking, but I can't seem to find Andrea." She continues and then steps closer to kiss me on the cheek before I could step back. The entire Seattle knows by now that Andrea is on maternity leave and I'm sure she does too. She's always been a bit touchy, but she never kissed me on my cheek before. I hope she doesn't think that now that I finally have a girlfriend, that I will be interested in other women.

"Gia, good to see you too. I'm interested to see what you came up with. This is a very important project for me as I mentioned when I sent through the information." I tell her and step back, leaving the door open for Elliot when he arrives.

"I'm sure you will like it. I never fail to deliver. By now, I should know what you like." She says and steps closer again to put a hand on my arm and I clench my jaw. "Elliot said he's running a bit late, it gives us some time to catch up." Hell, could this get any more uncomfortable?

"Yes, it gives me time to introduce you to my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele." I pull my arm away quickly and point to the meeting table where Ana is waiting for us with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. Good to know she also has a jealous side to her too.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Ana gets up and extends her hand, but Gia don't even notice as her eyes missed Ana completely to focus on the wall with the pictures behind her. Then she focuses back to Ana and extends her hand slowly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Anastasia. I wasn't aware that Christian had a girlfriend." She lies with a fake smile. Again, _the entire_ Seattle knows. The flood of communication to the PR department is proof of that. "And I didn't think I would ever see something like _this_ in Christian's office." She points to the pictures. "He didn't even want to put up pictures of his family in his apartment." She comments and takes a seat on the other side of the table opposite Ana. "It doesn't really fit in with the décor though." She states, looking around the white office with mahogany furniture. Ana's jaw all but drops to the floor, but she closes it quickly before Gia turns back to her. I would have said something to put Gia in her place, but from the look on Ana's face, she's got this.

"The office is white. I'm no interior designer, but everything goes with white." Then she looks around my office, mimicking Gia's intense observation, "Come to think of it, maybe you've got a point there." She says to Gia who gets a smug look on her face. Ana is tapping her finger on her lips, eyes taking in the office once more. "Christian's office is due for a revamp. You know, bring some colour into the place to make the décor fit in with the pictures as I'm sure as hell not going anywhere." And just as I thought, she wiped the smug look from Gia's face in less than two minutes. She managed to do it to me enough times already, that I quickly learned to finish an argument before getting smug.

"Well, there is a lot to fit in with." She says, looking at the pictures once more.

"I know, you should see the one's in the apartment. The only place I don't have to look at myself, is in the entrance and the bedroom. He even put one in the gym." Ana says with her natural friendliness as if she's talking to an old friend. But I didn't miss the fact that she didn't say _my_ apartment or _my_ bedroom. "Christian even had a huge picture made of the two of us at the Mayor's ball on Saturday." She continues and all I can do is smile. Somehow, knowing she got jealous when Gia touched my arm and showing a bit of possessiveness, is making me even happier than I already was.

"It seems the Grey brothers are just full of surprises these days." Gia mutters before turning her attention to me. "I was surprised to see that Elliot has been photographed with the same girl several times. Even more surprised when he told me last week that the girl was his girlfriend. Never thought he would change his playboy ways and be happy with one woman." Oh hell, she's not winning any points with Ana by changing the topic to Elliot.

"Yes, her name is Kate and she's good for him. I've seen him with a lot of women, but he's never been as happy as he is now." I say honestly and with Ana's smile, I know that I just won some points. "I wonder what is so damn important that he couldn't make it to this meeting on time."

"Not starving to death." I hear Elliot's voice behind me and turn to see him walking in and closing the door behind him. He's normally messy construction look replaced by an absolutely hideous shirt. It looks like a sixties hippy shirt with more colours than I've ever seen at the same time. I definitely prefer his work clothes.

"Nice shirt," I say sarcastically.

"Thanks, it was a gift," he replies and I tilt my head to look at him like he just lost his damn mind.

"Obviously the person doesn't like you." I state and shake my head.

"Or Kate won a bet." He smiles and walks right up to Ana and pull her up to give her a hug and a loud kiss on her lips. "And how is my favourite girl doing today?" he asks and Ana giggles while I scoff.

"Your favourite girl, Elliot?" I ask as I stand up to pull Ana out of his arms.

"Of course she is…well, right after Kate." He corrects and gives me a pat on the shoulder. "Good to see you too, Bro. We missed the two of you at lunch yesterday. Mom told me you risked your life by meeting Mr. Steele in person. Glad to see you survived with no permanent damage." He says and walk around to give Gia a hug. "Am I glad to see you? My brother is like a bear with a sore tooth with this project. Drives me fucking insane. I hope you are ready to put his fears to rest. If these offices are not ready before Ana returns to SIP, he might kill me." He tells her and takes a seat at the table. "Come to think of it, Kate might even help him."

"I'm sure you're over exaggerating, but I'm ready to present and I'm happy with what the team came up with." She says, reaching into her back to retrieve a folder.

"I can assure you that he is not over exaggerating. No delays will be accepted. Come first of October, I want Grey Publishing operating in the new building." I tell her with a stern voice and see Ana's cheeks turn that beautiful shade of pink. It brings back awesome memories of when her sexy ass was the same colour. When her eyes widen, I give her that smile that she loves so much. Since I've told her what her blush reminds me of, she knows what I'm thinking. The eye roll I just got, also ensured that I will see it again tonight.

"Uhm…I will just leave you guys to it. I have…other things to do." She says and starts to get up, but I quickly grab her hand to keep her seated.

"Whatever it is can wait. I want you to see this." And I do, but I also don't want her to leave.

She stays in her seat, but Gia don't open her folder. She's staring at Elliot. "Are you late because you went to get something to eat first?" She asks him disappointedly.

"No, Kate and I had to interview a lady and luckily for me, she will be the perfect housekeeper." He explains with a grin directed at Ana. "As much as I love Kate, that girl can't cook for shit. Couldn't you at least teach her some cooking skills during the last four years?" he asks her, but my attention is on Gia who looks like she just swallowed a bug. Maybe she will finally forget about Elliot and move on with her life. It's been over two years already. And _this_ Grey brother, is definitely not interested in anyone except Ana.

"Oh, believe me, I've tried. She is as stubborn as she is beautiful. She recons she's simply helping with job creation by doing her bit to ensure that take away places don't go out of business." She tells him. Seems I won't be able to go eat the treats Kate makes for him as payback for my soup.

"Are you ready to see what we came up with for the new offices?" Gia asks, clearly not interested in the conversation at the moment and maybe a bit eager to leave.

 **Ana POV:**

I didn't see myself as a jealous person before meeting Christian, but this woman got to me the second her lips touched Christian's cheeks. Not to mention her over friendly voice when she told him that they could catch up a bit while waiting for Elliot...with her hand on his arm. Her too short to be appropriate skirt, low cut shirt and too perfect make up for this time of the day, all a clear indication that she came here today hoping to land more than just the contract.

I also know that shouldn't be here. I don't want to get involved in Christian's business, but I was glad when he said that he wanted me to stay. I will try to stay very quiet and observe. Nod when appropriate. Smile when I'm supposed to. Say ooh and aah when required. But I will most definitely not sit here and let her flirt with Christian or Elliot in my presence.

It is clear that Gia and the people she works with, are very talented. The designs are beautiful. The same white, with touches of grey theme flows smoothly from the entrance, to the reception and finally to the offices. The illustrations of large, green plants throughout the designs the only sign of life. Don't get me wrong, it is beautiful, but it's uninviting. Next to the silver letters of Grey Publishing on the wall in the reception area, is a pen with a few drops of ink and below in the familiar letters, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. I get what they were trying to say, that it's a publishing company, but it doesn't really bring the point across.

In short, it looks like a very successful _corporate_ company. The problem with that, is that it's a publishing house. A place where dreams and fantasies are transformed from the pages of a manuscript to successful books that will last forever. Where authors give you their trust and hope that it will result in a successfully published book. Where they come to celebrate in the event of a best seller. It should look like a place where dreams become reality and not a place where a contract simply gets you an income. The current SIP offices, although outdated and in desperate need of a revamp, is warm and inviting. Changing the name and image will be a good thing, but when you walk through the doors, it should still have that warm and inviting feel to it. It can be modern, but not…well… _this_.

I listen to Gia explaining to Christian the reasoning behind every last detail. How it will fit in with the image of Grey House. What Elliot will have to change in the current floor plan. That the area next to the reception must be closed with a wall and it can be used as an office or store room because the reception shouldn't be too big. The light grey couches below the silver letters on the white wall, adds to the overall look. Big, shiny white tiles should be used. At that, I begin to just zoom out. Honestly, Christian can just save himself a lot of time and money and simply move Grey Publishing to Grey House. The only thing worse than her vision of what a publishing house should look like, is the excitement she's presenting it with. As I said, it's beautiful, and clean, and white with grey and silver…I'm just waiting for her suggestion that the staff should take off their shoes before they enter and wear cloves to prevent all this white from getting dirty.

"What do you think, baby?" Christian asks me and I lean forward with my hands folded in front of me. I can't lie, I know that.

"It will look nice and I agree, it will fit in with the image of Grey House." At least, that is not a lie.

"But?" He asks, knowing me well enough by now to know when I'm not being very forthcoming.

"I'm simply here to observe, Christian. I know nothing about designing offices and re-branding companies. What do you think?" I divert back to him. He is the one who owns the company after all. I will be perfectly happy if I can just go back to SIP, regardless of what the offices will look like.

"I think that you are avoiding my question and telling me what you think I want to hear. I'll be more than happy to clear the room if that's what it will take to get your honest opinion." He says and I shake my head. I can just imagine how he plans to get that honest opinion. He takes my hand and lift it to move the folder in front of me, turning back to page one. It's the image of the reception with the silver letters. "Start with this and be honest." Okay, I will be honest. They might not like it, but he did ask.

I point to the wall and look at Elliot. "Is this a permanent fixture or dry wall?" I ask and he quickly answers. "Dry wall. Why?" I take the pen and paper in front of Elliot and draw in my version of what this should look like. I'm no artist though.

"Okay, so you can't see properly what I drew, but this is supposed to look like a large book. If you don't take the wall all the way to the top, make it at least twenty inches in width and turn it a few degrees it will look like a book. The back end on this side closest to the reception must be slightly rounded on the edges. Instead of the bold letters and pen, change it to Grey Publishing in italic letters and change the pen to a feather quill pen. Instead of below Grey Publishing, put Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. on the side of the wall…to look like the author of the book. It can't be white with silver letters however, for the full affect, it needs to look like a book. I would paint it light brown and instead of silver, use black letters. The top and right sides must be left white to look like pages. If you can make the edges go slightly over to resemble a book's cover, it will finish it off perfectly." I tell them and wait nervously for someone to say something. Just as I'm about to tell them to just ignore me, Christian smiles proudly at me.

"I really like that idea, but why would you do that?" He asks, hopeful for the truth from me.

"I meant what I said, it will look nice just like Grey House. The problem with that is that it's not a big, corporate company dealing with mergers and acquisitions. It's a publishing house. A place where dreams and fantasies are transformed into books. I just imagined it warm and inviting and not so…formal." I say honestly and wait for his reaction, but he patiently turns the page. Gia is not happy at all right now. He points to the second page, more detail in the reception with the wall Elliot has to build.

"A dark wooden reception desk will look great with the book. Maybe change the tiles to beige or something similar and not too shiny. Instead of building this wall to create more office space, build an arch and change it into a reading nook where you can put new publications for staff and visitors to read on comfortable dark leather couches. Maybe carpets instead of tiles. Wall to ceiling book shelves on the wall facing the entrance. Take that theme throughout the offices too." I look up to Gia. "I'm sorry, Gia. I really like the design, I just don't think that it fits in with a publishing house." I tell her and she looks towards Christian to see his reaction.

"Well, to be honest, we were trying to make it fit in with Grey House and what _I know_ Christian likes. All designs we have done for him in the past, have the same elements to it. What you are describing is something totally different and I will go back and ask them to change it…if that is what Christian wants." She's succeeding in being bitchy yet professional, but failing in being friendly. Christian continues to look at me and completely ignores her last remark.

I chose to ignore her too and turn the page to the main offices with the class shelves connected to the walls. "Maybe this should be dark wood as well, where we could display new releases?" I suggest and get nods all around. Damn, this is fun.

After discussing the change of the main wall colour from white to something more like a sand or stone and teal for the feature walls, we move on to the individual offices and decide on the same theme of various shades of brown and blue throughout. The fact that Christian likes my ideas is making me feel like I'm walking on clouds. I don't know anything about designing, but the clinically, cold designs she showed us today, although beautiful, is not at all suited for SIP. Or Grey Publishing. I'm anxious to see how the book idea in reception will turn out.

When we get to the last page, Gia turns to Christian, "What do _you_ want, Christian? What Anastasia is suggesting is not like anything I've done for you before." She ask him and I feel like I could slap her for blowing my clouds away.

Christian looks at me while answering her question, "I know, but it's exactly what I want." I could just kiss him right now. Then he turns back to look at Gia. "I want to see the revised designs by next week Friday. Please also get color samples for us to choose from in the shades Ana wants."

"You know, Ana, if you didn't love books so much, you could always make a career out of interior design." Elliot says, making me blush again. "Hell, I'm sure he would even let you start with this office. Brighten up the place a bit to fit in more with the stunning pictures that seemed to have found a home." He says, making me smile and Gia pull a face. It's a pity both of them missed it.

Today, just like I wanted, was a good day. At that thought, I remember the call from my mother this morning. I didn't think about it at all today. I would have preferred she didn't even make the effort. But she did and it makes me sad. If only she called because she cared enough to see how I was doing.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter…Carla…**

 **The reason for the late update...I decided to see for myself what shades of brown, shades of blue, teal and even some silver looks like...and it looks nice. I was never one for anything but natural brown colors on walls, but the blue is nice. So yes, I'm late because after this chapter's draft was complete, I was in decorating mode. But its done now. Next update should only be over the weekend though. Apologies in advance.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: As always, thank you for following my story and the amazing reviews.**

 **I would like to say that I definitely** _ **did not**_ **lose my mojo…I did however lose all energy right down to rock bottom. In a moment of complete insanity I took on extra responsibility at work for the next three months while still keeping a lot of my current responsibility. Couple that with my inability to say no to anyone asking me to "Quickly help with something?" Even if it is never quickly and usually ends up taking hours of my day and yes, I'm completely burned out. Where I normally work from 7:30 (after an hour and 15 minute drive to work) until 01:00 with only three hours spent with the kids before they go to bed, I can't seem to stay awake after 21:00 lately. I'm trying to prioritize…even just being able to stay awake…but I'm failing on both.**

 **Also, all chapters were moved up a bit to accommodate two reader requests which seemed like fun to write…thank you so much for them!**

 **Before I forget, writing is a mission for me right now. Editing to ensure no mistakes…well, I would appreciate it very much if you could just read over it in this chapter. I sincerely apologize in advance.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: "Hello, is this Christian Grey?"**

 **Christian POV:**

Ana hasn't brought up the fact that her mother has called all day. I've been tempted to ask her about it a couple of times, but I want her to tell me herself. I'm almost certain that if it was a good chat between mother and daughter, she would have told me. That is also what gave me pause, not knowing if her mother called to check on her…or us. After dinner Ana excused herself to go and call her dad. It's probably to tell him that Carla called her today and it doesn't bother me. Whatever she needs to work this out for herself, is fine by me. This relationship is still new to both of us and according to Flynn it takes a while for two people to start to depend on each other first and the rest of the people come after. I've never paid as much attention during my therapy sessions as I have lately and it seems to be helping.

I'm reading through one ridiculous article after the other. How people get paid to think up shit like this is beyond me. Sam promised to have retractions printed for the three articles implying that Ana is a gold digger dating me for my money. If they only knew how far off the mark they are with that one? Elliot mentioned that Kate offered to do an accurate article about us to put rumors to bed and I graciously declined. I'm not giving these fuckers anything. Ana said she's fine and don't care about what's being said about us. Until that changes, Sam has instructions to decline all requests for interviews, comments and to try and contain the situation as much as possible. After consulting with everyone regarding the fact that I don't want Ana to feel like a prisoner being transported between Grey House and Escala, I've decided to ask Ana if she is up to an outing. It will create even more mayhem, but I want to ensure she still feels as if we have a life and also, I want people to see us together like a normal couple.

When my phone rings with an unknown number, I reject the call…twice. On the third ring I decide to answer just as Taylor walks into my study with papers in his hand. With any luck, he found something on Ana's father, Stephen Morton or even better, Jack Hyde. I show him to take a seat while I take the call.

"Grey," I answer annoyed that whoever it is, couldn't understand that I didn't want to answer my fucking phone.

"Hello, is this Christian Grey?" I hear a woman's voice and I'm instantly pissed off. She clearly does not know me, which makes me curious as to how she got my number.

"Yes, who is this?" I ask and Taylor sits up on high alert.

"This is Carla Adams, Anastasia's mother. I'm terribly sorry to bother you." I hear her, I just don't believe her. Or her guts. Calling me, on my private phone, when she should be calling her daughter to resolve whatever was said between them this morning.

"What can I do for you, Mrs. Adams?" I ask impatiently.

"I was actually looking for Anastasia. When I couldn't reach her, I got worried and called Kate. Your bother answered her phone as she was taking a bath. He gave me your number, saying that Ana's with you." She quickly explains.

"Unfortunately she's not with me at the moment. It would be better if you called her phone. She has it with her." I tell her.

"I tried, but it must be set on silent or something as she's not picking up. Can you please ask her to call me as we never finished our conversation this morning?"

"I will give her the message." I say, expecting this call to be over.

"She can be so over sensitive some times. I asked one stupid question and she ended the call with some lame excuse. And that after I haven't heard from her in months. Total lack of respect for her own mother. I don't know what Ray's been teaching that girl." She complains and I wasn't about to sit here and listen to her trying to put the blame on Ana for their broken relationship.

"Yes, I know, you haven't spoken since her graduation, right?" I ask, but no answer comes. "I'm not someone to beat around the bush Mrs. Adams, so I'll be honest with you. Since you are the parent and she is your child, you could've made an effort to contact her if you wished to do so seeing as her number is still the same. And one thing I can tell you about your daughter, is that she is definitely not over sensitive. It might be just your total lack of interest in her life up to this point that made her end the conversation. And you wouldn't have had to worry about what Ray's been teaching her, if you made the effort to teach her yourself." I say in the calmest tone possible while Taylor sits across me with a smile on his face.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. You haven't even known her for that long. I thought you could reason with her to talk to me, talk some sense into her, but you seem to be just as unreasonable as Anastasia." She wouldn't need the help of a total stranger if she was not the reason for the broken relationship in the first place. The damn nerve of this woman.

"Close friends and family calls her Ana. Please don't call this number again, unless you've decided that you want a relationship with Ana and she decided that it's what she wants. Until then, I've really got nothing to say to you, Mrs. Adams." I disconnect the call and toss my phone onto my desk. "Elliot." I explain, seeing the question in Taylor's eyes as my phone number is very rarely given to anyone.

"Do you want me to block the number?" he asks. Normally, I would do just that, but I'm actually hoping she calls me back after I've discussed this with Ana.

"No, it's fine. What do you have there?" I point to the papers and he looks at it before looking back to me. As he starts to explain, my phone rings again and it's just the person I would like to have a word with. "I've got to take this. It won't take long."

"Shit, Christian, I'm so sorry. She said that she couldn't get hold of Ana and that she needed to talk to her urgently. I thought that since she was Ana's mother and she did say it was urgent, it wouldn't be a problem. But then I told Kate about the call and she pretty much lost it. I didn't know that they didn't have a good relationship and that Ana was probably just avoiding her. I'm so sor…" He went on before I could even say "What the fuck Elliot?" and I interrupt.

"Elliot, its fine. Truth is that I prefer her phoning me instead of upsetting Ana. I know she phoned this morning and was transferred to Ana, but she hasn't brought it up yet so I don't know what was said. I do know that if it was a pleasant conversation, that Ana would have told me about it." I explain, again feeling the need to discuss this with Ana before we go to bed tonight.

"What kind of woman would not want a relationship with a daughter as amazing as Ana? Do you think that her sudden interest is relating to the recent media circus we have to deal with?" He asks and I sit back in my chair. Elliot may actually be helpful in my plan to keep Ana with me as long as possible.

"Media still camping outside of their apartment?" I know, but I want to ensure that he knows and by default, Kate as well.

"Absolute fucking nightmare. The building manager phoned Kate to ask her to get rid of them as they are disturbing the other tenants. What the idiot expects Kate to do about it, is beyond me. If it was as simple as asking them to move along, one of us would have done that by now." Then he talks softer and I'm assuming it's in order for Kate not to hear. "To be honest with you, Bro and do not repeat this. They can camp out there for as long as they like. Even if she can't boil water, she is amazing to have around. We had dinner on the patio. And that new housekeeper can actually cook like a master chef. Anyway, then we washed the dishes together before having a glass of wine at the kitchen counter where we sat and just talked. I never thought that having a girlfriend as a roommate would be this great. Or maybe it's just because it is Kate. Whatever it is, I fucking love it. How are you holding up with your roommate?" He asks and I can't help but smile

"Pretty much the same. Grateful for the media circus forcing our co-habitation. I actually hope they just stay there too. I would even build a roof in front to protect them from the elements, but that might be a little obvious. But I'm not an idiot, they will soon get bored and move on and then the girls will go back home. Until then, I plan to enjoy every moment of it." I might even get to use the new toys that arrived today.

"Speaking of enjoying, I just wanted to apologize for giving your number to Ana's mother, but now that we're good, I will let you go. Oh, Kate said to tell you to not let Carla fool you. She might seem nice, but that she's a good actress and not a good mother." He says and then disconnects the call. After speaking with the woman for five minutes, I came to that conclusion myself.

"Still trying to work up the nerve to ask Ana to move in?" Taylor asks when I give him my full attention again. "You know there is no fixed time on when it is right to move in together right? I mean, if you know you're with the right person, you just know."

"The question is if she feels the same way I do. She's still very young and let's face it, all that comes with me can be fucking overwhelming." This is becoming easier…having a normal conversation with Taylor.

"She feels the same. Quit being scared of her answer or her reaction to everything before you even discussed something with her. I know you want to ask her about the call this morning and maybe she's waiting for you to have a quiet moment to have that discussion with you. Either way, the only way to find out is to ask her." I should stop paying John and just have more conversations with Taylor.

"So, what do you have there?" I ask again.

"It's the specs Welch received on the SIP servers. It seems they are due for an upgrade, which is actually perfect. We want to install new servers as soon as possible and then transfer the data from the old server while reviewing every file. I doubt that if there is something to find, that it would be in plain sight. This will give us an opportunity to go through the entire server." He explains and hands me the specs with the proposal for the new server and action plan on how to do the data transfer.

I trust my team and know that they would do a good job. After a quick glance, I sign the quote and hand the papers back to him. I don't know which one I prefer, that they find nothing and Hyde did just make a stupid move or that there is something we could use to keep him behind bars longer. If we find something, it would mean that Ana was attacked by a monster and it could've been so much worse.

"I wasn't planning on telling you just yet as we are dealing with it, but there have been threats against Ana. We expected it, I'm sure you did too. Assholes wanting a quick payday and seeing Ana as their ticket to get it. Women feeling that Ana ruined their chance with you. Others who wants to meet her and even a few invitations to some events. The invitations I will forward to Ana and leave it to her to decline or accept. For now, it seems most of the threats are empty threats, but we will keep investigating to be sure." Even though I expected something like this, I'm still horrified to hear that it actually happened. "Sawyer is well aware of every threat and lead. He will keep her safe. Between the bunch of us, no one will get to her…especially here." He adds with a smile, giving me more reason to keep her here…or rather, one more reason to _ask_ her to stay here a bit longer…preferably for good. Maybe this weekend would be a good time for me to ask her?

When Taylor leaves, I decide that Ana had enough time by herself. This not pushing her shit is really not easy. I know how shitty it is to have a mother who don't give a fuck about you. I actually hope that I get to meet Carla soon, even if it is just to show her that Ana don't need her. Walking straight to the library, I find her reading a book again. She still has that sexy skirt on with her blue silk top. She took off her shoes, but left the stockings.

"I knew I would find you in here." I tell her as I lift her legs to sit beside her.

"I needed something to take my mind of things. Did you finish what you had to do?"

"That and more. Want to talk about what's bothering you? I'm a good listener." I tease and see her smile.

"You? A good listener? The person who told you that, is a bad liar."

"Okay, let me rephrase. I'm a good listener when you are the one talking." I correct and wait for her to tell me what's on her mind.

"My mother called this morning." Finally we are getting to the elephant she tried to ignore all day. "I didn't answer my phone, so she called Grey House and was transferred to me. She asked me how I was doing and I told her I'm doing great. That I'm glad she called. I thought she would at least say that she missed me too, but she said that she could see that I'm doing well for myself and that she didn't understand why I didn't call her to tell her that I'm dating someone. That dating _you_ is something a daughter should want to share with her mother." She tells me as if it doesn't bother her or maybe she got over it.

"So you ended the call?" I ask and she smiles.

"Yes, before I could tell her that caring about her daughter is something a mother should do. I didn't want to start a fight with her." She frowns and move to straddle my lap, her skirt riding up her thighs to reveal her delicate white panties and the lace trimmings of the stockings. "How did you know that, Mr. Grey?" She asks, kissing my neck with one hand on my chest and the other around my neck. The feeling of her touching me is still new and yet feels like the most normal thing in the world.

"She called Kate when you weren't answering and Elliot gave her my number. She then called me to talk some sense into you as you've been ignoring her calls." I tell her, expecting her to get upset. By her pushing down on my rapid growing erection, I'm assuming she's not. My fingers tentatively trail the lace on her thigh.

"Oh well, I can't say I'm surprised. Is that why you came looking for me? To talk some sense into me?" She whispers into my ear and I grip onto her waist, pushing her down harder and wishing we were both naked.

"No, I wanted to see you. Make sure you're okay." She nips my ear. "Right now, I'm all for fucking some sense out of you." I groan when she starts to grind her sex over my crotch and making those soft feminine sounds revealing how much this is turning her on. Guess the conversation is over.

She sits up and starts to unbutton her top, staring straight into my eyes and still moving on my erection. Where I would normally pick her up and carry her off to bed to fuck her properly, I'm enjoying the show of my girl seducing me. Not that much seduction is ever needed for me to want her more than my next breath. Throwing the shirt onto the floor, she gives me a chaste kiss before getting up and taking off her bra and skirt, dropping both to join her shirt. She grabs the sound system's remote and select a song from my playlist. I grin when it's the same song she listened to this morning. Chains and whips might not excite me anymore, but the idea of tying Ana up and driving her insane…well, that is a fucking massive turn on.

Dressed only in her panties and stockings, she slowly straddles me again and starts to unbutton my shirt. I move my hand to her breast and pinch her nipple, making her moan and push down hard. "You like that, baby?" Damn, I should've brought the nipple clamps I got for her. She licks from my neck to my ear.

"Yes." She whispers and pressing her breasts against my chest, her nipples hard and begging for my mouth.

My hand finds her sex and even through her panties can I feel how wet she is for me. I slip my fingers under her panties and through her wet folds and she moves back to put her hands on my knees while pushing into my hand. When she starts to ride my hand, I move my other hand to the top of her panties and tug to tear it off in order for me to slip another finger into her and to get rid of the flimsy material obstructing my view. Oh hell, and what a view it is?

"Fuck, baby. You look so hot fucking my hand. Do you want to come like this, Ana?" I ask, looking into her glazed eyes, her lip between her teeth.

I move my other hand to support her back and lower my head in order for my mouth to reach her breast. When I lick around her nipple, I feel the muscles of her sex gripping onto my fingers and I move faster, rubbing that spot inside her that drives her wild. I came in here to talk to her, but fuck if this is not the most unexpected erotic treat I've ever gotten. But while I'm feasting and biting on her perfectly erect nipples, she can't move to fuck my hand and that shit is hot. I release her nipple and pull her back up, but I stop moving my hand. After conveying her disapproval, she starts to move on my hand again with her hands on my shoulders, her nails digging into my skin and making my erection painfully hard.

When she gets close to her climax, she moves her hands to my belt and start to undo it as fast as she can. I move my fingers inside her again while she opens my pants. A couple of thrusts later she comes and I pick her up to put her on the desk a few feet away. I put her down and immediately drop my pants to push by erection into her before she even recovered from her orgasm. The feeling of her wet sex, soaked with her juices, hot and tight around my dick, is driving me to fuck her harder. Her hands are gripping onto my arms beside her. With her hair spread around her head and her breast moving with each thrust, I try to get deeper into her. She moves her legs and lift them to throw them over my arms, opening herself to me completely.

I hold myself back for what feels like forever until she is right there with me, ready to come for me again. I only let go when she screams my name and her muscles starts to milk my dick, spilling into her and still I find myself wanting to fuck her again. Like a junky I want my next fix while still high on my current one. Never fully satisfied because the high is _just that fucking good_.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter…the new toys.**


End file.
